Hope Will Bring Us Home
by cullen818
Summary: Final installment in my Fate/Love/Hope trilogy. Read Fate Has Brought Us Here and then Love Will Keep Us There first. J/B never saw these events coming...can they save their family before it's too late? Team Jasper story!
1. Too Good To Be True

*****This is the third installment of my Fate/Love/Hope Trilogy…you ****must**** read Fate Has Brought Us Here and Love Will Keep Us There for this to make any sense. Trust me!**

*****I need to shout out a huge thank you to three very special ladies because without them there wouldn't be a third installment. Thank you Jasper's Darlin Kathy, Jasper's Izzy and TwiCarol aka Sayitoutloud73 for doing more than just proofing this chapter. You helped more than you'll ever know.**

*****Disclaimer…after three stories I still own nothing.**

**JPOV**

Bella was sprawled across my chest panting from our final round of love making for the night. I tangled my fingers in her hair and waited for her breathing to return to normal. She grew more beautiful each day and I never seemed to be able to get enough of her.

She was so content in her new life, but really how couldn't she be? She was rather lucky as far as vampires went. She got to have a baby which is relatively unheard of for our kind and she was able to keep her father in her life. She never had to experience that awful newborn stage and she never once craved a human. That was a battle I struggled with for many years and it wasn't until Bella came into my life that I fully gave up on that side of myself. If there was ever a doubt that I may have had about ending her life and making her one of us it was easily put to rest. Bella was happier in this life with me than she had ever been as a human, and she always managed to find a way to show me just how much she loved her life.

"Good morning, darlin'," I said as I ran my hand down her back in one long stroke. I could feel her disappointment that the night we had just shared was coming to an end.

She stretched her body and gazed out the window, "Morning already? How'd that happen?"

"You were extremely busy last night and the time must have gotten away from you." I smiled as I thought about just how many times we got busy. No, I would never be able to get enough of my gorgeous girl.

"That means you have to get ready for work now?" she pouted.

"Yes, there's an early faculty meeting that I have to attend."

"And I guess the department head can't miss," she was hopeful that I would skip the meeting so that we could have more time together. It seemed as though Bella couldn't get enough of me either.

"No, sweetheart, I need to be at that meeting," I said regrettably. "We're creating a whole new curriculum for next semester."

"You tell them you can't teach anymore classes. I don't care how popular you are."

"I'll tell them I have strict orders from my wife who happens to be a terrifying vampire." She was right though, my schedule was already jammed packed and I just didn't see how many more classes I could add to it.

"I don't like when you are away from me," She crawled up to my lips and gave me a kiss full of lust and desire. My cock twitched at her actions. I groaned, but I was thankful that the vampire in me always allowed me to recover rather quickly.

She giggled, "What Professor Whitlock?"

"Don't you act all innocent," I kissed her back. "Join me in the shower before Cullen wakes up."

She hopped off of me and darted for the bathroom. I smiled at my eager girl.

I stood up and glanced at the picture of Cullen and Bella on my nightstand, and couldn't help but become overwhelmed with the feeling of love that I had for the two of them. They were my life and I couldn't imagine existing without either of them. We had made a place for ourselves here in Seattle and it suited us. I felt so fulfilled with my job at the university and enjoyed the work I was doing there. For the first time in my very long existence I felt as if I had a purpose. I was at peace and I had Bella to thank for that. I loved my role as husband and father and couldn't wait to get home each night and hear all about my little family's day. If someone would have told me that this is where I would have ended up after all of the horrible things I had done in my early life I never would have believed it. Alice didn't even see this coming.

Cullen was growing so fast. He was only three, but his speed and physical strength had far surpassed the other children his age. Carlisle was extremely impressed with his intellect too and was positive he had a grandson who would follow in his medical footsteps. He studied with Carlisle for hours each day on a wide variety of subjects. Bella was worried that he was going to have a hard time adjusting to the outside world socially because he didn't get much interaction with children his own age, but we just didn't see how integrating him into preschool was going to be possible. He was a child prodigy and his vampire uniqueness made it almost impossible for us to enroll him in school. There was no way that we could bring that attention down on him, and with his gift I knew too well that feeling the emotions of all of those strangers would be too much for a child to handle. I assured Bella that once he was older and knew how to deal with what we were then we could let him go to school, but for now he had to stay with us. I had to protect him and isolating him from the outside world was the only way I knew how. Carlisle felt certain that his intelligence would allow him to adapt to the human world rather quickly once we felt the time was right. Cullen didn't seem to mind. He loved being close to all of us and we were the only influences he ever knew. And as far as a playmate, well, Emmett seemed to fill that void rather nicely. I swore sometimes they were on the same level, but then again, Cullen may have been smarter.

By the time I reached the bathroom Bella was already in the shower humming softly to herself. The scent of her floral body wash engulfed the room as the steam began to rise up out of the glass doors. I stepped in and immediately felt her desire kick in as I wrapped my arms around her waist and began placing open mouth kisses on the back of her neck.

"You smell so good."

She leaned her head back granting me access to those beautiful waiting lips. Her body was lathered in soap so that made it easy for me to slip my hands along her stomach and ribcage. She let out a small moan when I circled my fingers just at her entrance.

"And, you're ready for me you naughty girl," I said as I pushed my erection into her back.

"Looks like I'm not the only one ready," she smiled. "Don't waste anytime."

I moved her closer to the opposite wall placing her palms flat against it. "I'm always ready for you," I growled as I pushed into her throbbing, wet sex.

"Oh, God… Jasper…" she moaned out in pleasure.

I placed my hand on the wall over hers and wrapped my other one around her waist pulling her closer to me. I buried my face in her neck as I began to slowly thrust in and out of her. After all of this time together you would think that for as many times as we had made love we would grow tired. That didn't seem to be happening and we never fully satisfied our need for one another. This was not a bad thing.

"Bella, I can't get enough of you," I whispered in her ear. "I constantly think about being inside of you."

"I'm yours Jasper…always," her need to have me fill her so completely was increasing by the second. "Don't stop…"

I gripped her hips and pushed her closer to the wall as I peered down so that I could watch myself slide in and out of her tight little body. The sight of that alone was enough to make me cum, but not before I satisfied Bella. I slid my left hand up to caress her nipple as my right one slipped down to her clit. She shuddered as soon as my fingers began massaging her, and I could feel her climax beginning to build which in turn threw me right over that proverbial edge.

"Jasper…" she moaned out my name and with that I released deep inside of her.

I turned her around to face me and gently kissed her lips. "Is that what you wanted?" I asked.

"Always," she smiled. She quickly rinsed the remaining soap off of her body and kissed me sweetly on my cheek. "I'll let you shower in peace now," she smiled and if that wasn't enough to get me going again. I reached for her, "No, no, Professor Whitlock, you'll be late for that meeting." She quickly hopped out of the shower.

"Tease," I laughed, but only because I knew that there were only fifteen hours to go before we could do it all again.

I quickly showered, dressed and went down to the kitchen where I found my best friend eating his pancakes. His eyes lit up as soon as I walked in.

"I knew it would be you," he smiled.

"And how did you know that?" I asked.

"I sensed you and then I felt how happy you were," he informed me. "You're always happy to see me." He was too smart.

I scooped him up out of his chair and kissed his head, "That's right, Cullen, I'm always happy to see you." I placed him back down but I dreaded his next question.

"Do you want some pancakes? Grandma made them for me." He put some on his fork and held it out the same way he did at almost every meal. Cullen didn't fully get why he was the only one in the house that ate food, so he constantly felt the need to share with all of us. We tried to explain, but he wouldn't hear of it. I think he liked watching our faces as we choked down the food.

I sighed but he had the same power over me that his mother did; I simply couldn't say no. I opened my mouth and he shoved the fork in. I graciously swallowed them. I was actually getting used to sampling his food and although everything tasted like dirt I was learning to tolerate it.

Bella giggled, "How was that, daddy?"

"Same as yesterday, mommy," I rolled my eyes at her. Bella always seemed to get out of eating Cullen's food.

"Uncle Emmett ate some with me too," he said. "He said they tasted like poop."

"Lovely," I'd have to talk to Emmett about proper language around Cullen.

Carlisle and Esme walked into the kitchen and Cullen jumped off of his stool and right into Carlisle's waiting arms. "Good morning, Dr. Cullen," he smiled. Lately he had taken to referring to Carlisle in the formal sense.

"How are you Cullen?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Do you know how many bones there are in the human body?" he asked.

"I do, but why don't you tell me?" They played this medical trivia game about twenty times a day and Cullen always knew the answer. Carlisle radiated with pride every time.

Cullen rolled his eyes, "That's an easy one, two hundred and six. Duh!"

We all laughed at him and he sucked that right up. He loved to entertain us.

"Good job," Carlisle kissed him and put him back on the stool. "We'll work on something harder tonight."

"Cool," he said. "Can we learn about blood?"

"See, he is one of us," Esme said. "Now eat those pancakes before they get cold."

"Blood it is," Carlisle assured him.

"Carlisle," Bella said. "Have you heard from Aro yet?" I knew the impending homecoming of Alice and Edward was weighing heavily on Bella as it was on all of us, but as the three year anniversary of their departure approached there was still no word on when they would return.

"Not yet, sweetie, but I'm sure we will know soon," he told her. I felt a bit of doubt coming from him, but before I could intervene Cullen chimed in.

"Dr. Cullen isn't sure," he said as he finished his last bite. His empathic abilities were second nature now and he never had any problems determining who was feeling what.

"Thanks for that astute observation, Cullen." Carlisle patted his head. "I see the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." He smiled at me.

"Do you think there will be a problem?" I asked.

"Carlisle, no," Esme said and I felt her worry crash into me. "They promised."

"Esme, don't worry about anything. If I don't hear from Aro soon I will go to Italy myself and negotiate their return, but we all have to remember that Edward and Alice seem to like their new lives and I don't think that they consider what they are doing a hardship." He was trying to reassure Bella and Esme, I felt that.

"Still," Esme said. "I want them home." She cleared Cullen's plate and took his hand. "Let's go get all of that syrup off of you, Mr. Sticky."

Cullen laughed, "Mr. Sticky? Oh, I get it."

"Bye, Cullen, I'll see you tonight." I bent down and kissed him goodbye.

"Bye, professor," he smiled and I felt how amused he was at himself.

Bella smiled at him and told him that she would be up in a few minutes to help him get dressed. She looked at Carlisle for more assurance.

"Bella," he took her hand. "I will get them home."

"I just want us all to be together as a family. Three years was such a long time especially with Cullen advancing so quickly. I feel like they have been cheated out of those years."

"Bella," I said. "Carlisle is right, while we have been here living our lives something good has happened for Alice and Edward. They found lives with Felix and Claudia. They are not alone and the work they are doing doesn't seem to be bothering them."

"So what," she demanded. 'We're just supposed to leave them there? Forget that they are part of this family?" She was frustrated.

"Of course not, Bella," Carlisle said. "That will never happen. I have faith that they will come back to us. It hasn't even been the full three years and the Volturi can be very stubborn when it comes to following the rules that they institute. Try not to worry about it."

"I trust you Carlisle," she kissed his cheek. "You're both going to be late for work."

"You're right, I'll see you both tonight," and with that he was gone.

"You're still worried," I said.

"Stop being an empath," she smiled. "I'm fine."

"You're lying and I can no sooner stop being an empath as I could stop being a vampire."

"I want them home, Jasper." She placed her head on my shoulder. "All of them."

I sent her a calming vibe as I kissed her head. "I'll make it happen Bella," I promised her. "One way or another."

"They sacrificed so much for us and it isn't fair if they have to stay any longer than they have to." I felt her despair and guilt.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I pulled her closer to me. "They wanted to go in my place so that we could stay together. It will work out Bella, I promise."

***********

My day was progressing rather quickly. I had attended the faculty meeting, and taught two filled- to- capacity lecture halls; my classes were quite popular these days and always filled during the pre-registration process. I heard around campus that my classes seemed to have a calming affect on the students; I couldn't argue. I put up with Emmett through my lunch break and finally had a few minutes to myself before my next class started.

I graded papers as I thought about taking Bella and Cullen to the island over the winter break. We had gone over the summer and we had such a great time that I thought by December they would be ready to go back. I even thought it might be nice if the entire family joined us including Edward, Claudia, Alice and Felix. They just had to be home by then, but I didn't have a very good feeling about this whole situation. It all seemed too easy to me. The fact that Aro accepted Edward and Alice in my place was all a little convenient, but at the time I wanted nothing more than to stay with Bella and Cullen so I didn't question it. But now as the three year deadline approached I just didn't see their release going as smoothly as we had all anticipated.

Alice had visions of her and Felix returning, but she had no idea when that would be. Felix promised to leave the guard and follow Alice, but Alice seemed content with her life in Italy and if Felix was happy with his job I didn't believe that Alice would push him to leave. Edward had fallen in love with Claudia almost from the beginning of his arrival in Italy, and the few times that I had seen them over the years, their love seemed to be growing. They were happy and I didn't know if bringing him back to Bella was such a good idea. He still loved her and always would. I had accepted that fact long ago, but I didn't think that Claudia would be able to deal with all of his unresolved issues. Putting Bella in Edward's direct path might not be such a great idea for any of us.

I felt guilty for having these thoughts especially since Bella so desperately wanted them home, but something wasn't sitting well with me, and I couldn't help but think if we changed things, we would be setting something in motion that we would never be able to come back from. It was just a feeling, but a strong one none the less. And if there was one thing I was extremely good at, it was feelings.

My phone began to vibrate effectively pulling me from my unsubstantiated thoughts. I glanced down at the display screen; well, if that wasn't a sign… he never called me during the school day.

"Hello, Edward," I said.

"Jasper," before he could finish I cut him off.

"I was going to call you today. It seems as though your nephew would like piano lessons and he only wants to take them from you."

"That's great, but you have to listen to me." I felt the panic in his voice and focused on what else he was feeling. It was harder for me to use my power over the phone, but it could be done. He was throwing off some serious negative vibes. The news couldn't be good.

"Is something wrong with Alice?" I asked. "Or, has Aro denied your request to come home?"

"Alice is fine, Jasper," he took a calming breath. "But, you need to come to Italy immediately. We seem to have a situation."

And so it began…those baseless feelings I had a moment ago just became a reality.

*****And here we go (much earlier than I expected to post)! I hope it was everything you were expecting. This one is going to be a bit more involved because I had to come up with something to top the paternity issue (No pressure here…bites nails!). I seem to get a little more intricate with each installment. I hope you don't mind.**

*****Well? What did you think? Should I keep going?**

*****Chapter two is almost ready but please follow me on my blog for updates and teasers. Cullen818 dot blogspot dot com The link is on my profile page.**


	2. Alice Saw It

*****Wow! Thanks for the overwhelming support on chapter 1. I received over 300 e-mails letting me know that you've added me to your alerts. I'm flattered and motivated, so please keep the love coming!**

**I know I mentioned this on my blog, but I forgot to do it here and I need to fix that…thanks Jasper's Izzy for helping me come up with the title for this story. She is the one who planted the 'hope' idea in my head!**

**As always thanks to Jasper's Darlin' Kathy and TwiCarol, too!**

**Disclaimer…you know I own nothing!**

**APOV**

I couldn't believe we had been here for almost three years. The time moved so quickly even for a group of vampires. My life had been moving in the right direction ever since I had arrived in Italy. My relationship with Edward had improved and I was finally able to start coming to terms with what he had done to Bella. He was my brother again and I was happy that the two of us could share this time together. Claudia was really good for him; she never put up with his shit and she had helped him to become the man I knew he could be. I saw their future, and as long as things stayed on track and neither of them did anything to change it, I thought that they would be pleasantly surprised. I tried not to tell them too much because I thought it was important for them to find their own way. I was doing that a lot lately; not relying so much on my visions because the future changed too much and if I learned anything from my past it was to take one day at a time. Now, of course that wasn't always the easiest thing to do for a psychic.

Felix! My insides did a dance every time I thought about him and I thought of him often. I loved him with all of my heart and he felt the same way about me. I saw our future on a daily basis, but again I tried not to place too much stock in it. We appeared happy in my visions and it seemed as if we would be spending our eternity together. I was finally starting to accept that. In the beginning, I couldn't trust what I was seeing when it came to Felix because I had been so wrong about Jasper. But, this was different because with Jasper, I always knew he was meant for another even if I couldn't accept it at first. When I had a vision of Felix, I only saw the two of us and I was delighted that there wasn't another woman waiting to come for him. Bella was always present in my visions of Jasper even if I didn't realize it until much later into our relationship.

Our time here in Italy was coming to an end and we were all pleased when Edward read in Aro's thoughts that he would be releasing us from our duty as promised. Aro was planning on calling Carlisle with the details, but I had yet to see that vision. My job wasn't that hard and lately they hadn't even asked me to try and see anything for them. That was fine with me because the less I had to do for these people the better. I had seen things in their futures that I'd like to forget.

My phone began to ring, so I flipped it open and plopped down on the bed.

"Hello, Bella," I was always excited to hear from her. She was one of the main reasons I couldn't wait to get back home. I missed my sister and best friend something fierce and I couldn't wait to share all of the details of my life with Felix.

"Hey, Alice, how are you?" She sounded sad.

"I'm great, but what's wrong with you? Did Jazz piss you off?" I knew that wasn't possible because the man did everything in his power to make her happy.

"No, he's as wonderful as always. I just miss you."

"Oh, Bella, I miss you too, but we'll be home soon. We're closer now than we've ever been."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes, Edward thinks that Aro is going to tell us any day now."

"That's great news, but Carlisle hasn't heard anything."

"He will, but we still have a few weeks left so try not to worry."

"Alice, how come you haven't seen the homecoming yet?"

"Because when you're involved it's extremely hard for me to see anything, but just because I can't see it doesn't mean it won't happen. Now please stop worrying or you're going to alarm Jazz and Cullen. They feel everything you do." I reminded her.

"Cullen can't wait until you get home."

"That's because he thinks that I'll be able to teach him how to see the future," I laughed.

"Yes, well thanks to Carlisle, Cullen thinks that one can be taught just about anything. He thinks that I can teach him how to move objects and Edward will show him how to read minds too. He's confused because he can already do what Jasper can, so he thinks the rest will just come to him."

"I'm sure anything is possible with that kid."

"He needs some new clothes because he's growing so fast and I was hoping you would come shopping with us."

"You really don't have to ask me twice. I'll be home in time to get him a whole new fall wardrobe."

"Alice, I'm glad I called. I feel much better now."

"Good, I miss you too Bella."

"Be safe and I'll see you soon."

I hung up the phone just as Felix was walking in the door. He pounced on the bed, causing the whole frame to shake. He pushed me on to my back and kissed me softly.

"Felix," I laughed. "I'm not asking for another bed."

"Why?" he said. "We haven't broken one in a few months. As a matter of fact, Edward and Claudia are winning that contest and she's not even a full vampire."

"No, but the girl puts me to shame when it comes to sex with a vampire." She had lots of energy and knew how to keep Edward happy. That was probably why he was so much easier to be around these days.

"That's not true, but you're right she does have crazy stamina for being only half vampire. Could you imagine if she was totally one of us?' He smiled and shook his head.

I pushed him off of me, "No, I can't and you shouldn't either."

"Oh, I love my jealous vamp." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"I'm not jealous." I acted offended.

"Of course not, you know you have nothing to worry about."

"Even if I couldn't see it in a vision, I would trust you."

"Well, good because it looks as if you're stuck with me." He smiled.

My eyes widened, "You spoke to the trio?"

"I did and they are accepting my decision and releasing me from the guard."

"I knew they would." I hugged him.

"Why were you so worried?" It was a good question.

"I couldn't get a clear vision but now it doesn't matter. We can be together no matter what."

"I'd go anywhere with you, Alice."

"And you know that I would have stayed here with you, if that's where you wanted to be." I reminded him. "It's not that bad here."

"It's not a good place, Alice. I've been here too long to know that something is brewing and the faster we get out, the better we will be. It has been too calm for too many years, and I don't feel right about that. We have the chance to go and we're taking it."

"I trust your instincts and if you say that we need to leave, then that's what will do."

"We just have to wait for Aro to make your departure official and then I'll take you back to Seattle and you can spend some time with your family. I know you miss them."

"I really do and I know Edward and Claudia want out of here, too."

"I have a few hours to myself before the guard needs me. Do you want to hunt?" He got up and extended his hand, but as soon as I took it I slipped into a powerful vision. It totally consumed me. I hadn't felt one like that in such a long time. It was as if I was there; it was so clear. Too clear.

No, it couldn't be. Not now… not him. I shook my head back and forth trying to clear my mind but that didn't work. The harder I tried to erase this picture, the clearer it became. I put my fingers to my temples as if I was trying to massage away a bad headache, but it wouldn't leave. I didn't know how long I was lost in that vision, but I felt myself begin to tremble and then I lost my balance. I was finally pulled from that horrid nightmare when I felt Felix's strong arms cradle me.

"Alice?" I heard the anxiety in his voice.

I was still too stunned to speak. This had to be wrong. I refused to accept this as truth. It was impossible and it would never be, not as long as the Cullen's existed.

"Alice, what did you see?" Felix asked as he brought me over to the bed and placed me in his lap. He pushed the hair from my face and tried to comfort me. "Are you okay? I've never seen you react to a vision like that before. You're shaking."

"It was pretty bad." I tried to calm myself down, but I kept seeing him and it was heartbreaking.

"Please tell me," he begged. "I want to help you."

"It was Cullen," I dreaded the thought of that. "He was leading a guard, but not like you."

"What do you mean?"

"This guard was much more aggressive. These were some of the most vicious vampires that I had ever seen."

"Alice, you're not supposed to be able to see Cullen. He's protected by Bella's shield."

"This was in the distant future," I said. "He could have left Bella for some reason."

"Are you sure it was Cullen? If he was older how could you tell?"

"Because he looked just like Jasper; right down to the scars on his neck and arms." I put my hand to my mouth when I remembered the rest of the vision. "His eyes were so red, but how did that happen? He was following in his father's footsteps as he led a team of newborns right into battle." I shook my head, "Who would have done this to him? Jasper would never let this happen."

"I have a few guesses as to who is going to be responsible for this."

"Felix," I took his hand and squeezed it. "This is very disturbing. This is not the future we all wanted for Cullen. He is one of us, not one of them."

"Alice, you need to calm down, baby. Your visions change."

"Calm down? I just saw my nephew as a strong and powerful vampire, but it didn't seem to me that he was using his gift for good. The fact that I could even see his future is extremely alarming, don't you think? It begs the question, what the hell happens to Bella in the future?" This wasn't good. Why did I have this vision now? What altered Cullen's future in such a way that would let me see him as a powerful soldier? He was being raised by peaceful vampires who hunted animals. He would never even have to taste human blood much less hunt one down and feed from them. I needed answers.

I jumped out of his lap. "Where are you going?" He asked as he followed me to the door.

"I need to find Edward," I ran down the hall. "He'll know what to do."

We flew down the long corridor stopping at Edward's room, but he wasn't there. "Where is he?" I asked in a panic as I tried to follow his scent.

"Alice, we'll find him." Felix said as he took my hand. "You need to relax. I understand that this is a huge shock, but what you saw was years from now. You don't need to solve anything right this second."

"No, no! Something set that path in motion. There is a reason I saw that vision today."

"Wait, you're saying that the actions someone took today altered Cullen's future?"

"Yes, but they are subjective. If we can figure out what steps were taken to lead Cullen down that path, maybe we could change it." I followed Edward's trail and after a few minutes we ran into him just at the entrance of the conference room.

He was on the phone and I could tell by his facial expression that something was terribly wrong. Claudia was standing close to him, her hand in his. I looked at Felix and said, "You see, Edward knows something."

"I'll explain it in more detail when you get here, Jasper." Edward said as he ran his fingers through his already messy hair. "Maybe you should bring Emmett too."

Emmett? What was wrong? There was no way he could know about my vision. So he must know what the cause of it was. It must have been bad for him to want to voluntarily bring Jasper here.

"Yes, Jasper," he said.

I couldn't take it anymore, "Edward!"

He held up his hand and motioned for me to wait. He continued with his conversation, "Just get on the first flight and I'll pick you up at the airport. I know, but try not to worry. We'll figure it out." He flipped his phone shut and looked at me for a few seconds, but I knew he wasn't focused on my thoughts. He had far too much on his own mind.

"What is it, Alice?"

"I had a vision, but why are you making Jasper come here?"

"What kind of vision? Did it involve Jasper?" He asked.

"No, what's happening with Jasper?"

"It seems the Volturi has plans for him after all." Claudia said, almost defeated.

"What kind of plans?" Felix asked. "What do they want with him?"

"Is that what sets Cullen's path?" I whispered not even realizing that I had verbalized that thought.

Edward's head snapped in my direction. "Cullen?" He walked toward me. "Let me see the vision." He took my hand and closed his eyes. I knew he was going to freak after witnessing what was in my head. How could things have changed so quickly? I thought we were going home in a few weeks. What could they want with Jasper?

I jumped when I heard Edward scream, "No!" His eyes flew open and they were full of fury. "That will never come to fruition, Alice." He picked up the chair that was sitting just outside the conference room and sent it flying through the window. The glass shattered everywhere, spraying us as we stood helpless.

Claudia put her hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him. She was confused but without even seeing the vision, she knew that it wasn't good. It was then that I realized the expression on her face. She had looked as though she had already suffered one major blow tonight and this was just the icing on the cake.

"They will never have Cullen," Edward growled.

A violent shudder coursed through my body when I remembered that Jasper was on his way. If Edward had reacted this strongly to my vision, I couldn't even begin to imagine what Jasper would do.

*****If you hop on over to my blog there is a preview for chapter three! Cullen818 (dot) blogspot (dot) com. The link is on my profile page.**

*****Remember to show me the love by clicking on that review button! I love hearing from you!**

.


	3. She Was Who?

*****Thanks again to all of you who have been reading and adding me to your alerts!**

*****Thanks to Jasper's Darlin' Kathy and TwiCarol for getting me through this chapter and to Jasper's Izzy for telling me I could do it!**

**EPOV**

The day started out like any other here in Voturra, but if someone would have told me how it was going to end, I never would have believed them.

I had been in Italy for a few years, building a life with Claudia. I was happy for a change, and I was looking forward to extending this new life away from here. I wanted to take Claudia away from this place that had always been a source of pain and rejection for her. I wanted to show her a better way, and make her believe that she did deserve to be happy and secure. Alice and I had served our purpose here; we kept Jasper away and protected our family or so we thought…

I pushed Claudia up against the wall of my bedroom and lifted her skirt. A low growl escaped my chest when I discovered that she wasn't wearing any panties. I looked at her questioningly.

"You only have an hour dinner break and you still have to hunt, so I didn't want to waste any time." She smiled as she reached for the button on my jeans.

I ran my tongue along her lip, "That was very thoughtful of you."

"Edward," she moaned. "Please…" she tugged my pants and boxers down.

I swiftly stepped out of them and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around my hips. She ground herself into my erection, trying to release some of that tension she was no doubt feeling between her legs.

"Awfully eager tonight, aren't you?" I smiled as I placed soft kisses along her jaw.

"You better fuck me, you smug bastard."

"With pleasure," I said, as I quickly and roughly thrust into her.

She gasped at my suddenness, but I knew she liked it that way.

"What?" I asked. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"More," she screamed as she tightened her legs around my body.

I gripped her hips and pushed myself as far as her body would allow. "God, Claudia," I moaned as I continued to pound into her, causing her body to slam against the wall. I quickly learned with Claudia, the rougher the sex was, the more she liked it.

She dug her fingers into my shoulders and attacked my mouth. This was the one time she allowed me access to her mind. She was always so free of inhibitions when we made love, and she had taught me to be the same way. I looked forward to hearing what she was thinking, as it was always inspiring.

_Oh, I love when you fuck me with that big, hard cock…_

Really, who couldn't enjoy those thoughts?

"Edward, I'm going to …oh, God…" Her muscles tightened around me and I felt her juices flow down my shaft.

I placed one hand against the wall next to her face while I held her up with the other one. She was so soft and warm and my need to be inside of her was always present. She blew me away and made me lose all control when we were like this, "Claudia, I'm going to cum now… oh so good baby…" I squeezed my eyes shut and fiercely emptied into her as I growled into her neck.

I slowly kissed her lips as I walked us over to the bed. I sat down and pulled her into my chest. "I love you," I said as I stroked her hair.

"I love you, too," she lovingly kissed me back. "Thanks for sharing your dinner break with me."

"Thanks for not wearing any panties," I smiled.

She laughed. "You better go hunt now." She glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "It will have to be a quick one."

"Nothing wrong with a quick one, beautiful." I kissed her again. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Not tonight," she said as she ran her finger along my bottom lip. "I'm not thirsty and I'll just slow you down."

"No you wouldn't."

"You'd just end up carrying me and it would take you longer, plus I know you worry about me when we're hunting."

I did worry about her because she wasn't as strong as the rest of us and I was always afraid that she would become the prey. Usually when she hunted, I just watched to make sure the animal didn't take over. I had to step in a few times when she wanted to hunt a more aggressive prey, but tonight we could make it quick with a couple of deer.

"Are you sure?"

"Go Edward," she insisted. "I'll meet you back here and we can play all night."

I pulled her to my mouth and quickly kissed her. I groaned, "I better go now or I'll never leave you."

She jumped up and tossed me my pants. She shook out her hair and straightened out her dress. She was incredible and somehow she was mine. I still didn't know how that was possible.

"You look perfect," I said as I stood up and pulled on my pants.

"So do you," she sighed. "Why are you so beautiful?"

I rolled my eyes. "When I get back here tonight, I better find you naked and in my bed."

"Hmm," she smiled. "I was thinking more along the lines of naked and in your tub."

"Better yet!" I slowly and passionately kissed her lips. "See you in a few hours, beautiful." I leapt out the window and took off running into the forest.

Claudia consumed my thoughts most of my days. She was an amazing creature both on the inside and out. We suited one another; I was able to tame her and make her see that she was worth it, while she was able to unleash that wilder side in me, and she helped me see that there was more to my life than I had originally thought. We were still learning one another, even after three years of being together. It wasn't always easy and when we fought it was pretty intense, but we always loved deeply. But being here in Italy made me feel that we were some how stuck, and I didn't think we could fully move forward until we were out of here and away from all of this chaos. I knew Claudia wanted to come with me when I left and I wouldn't go without her, but something seemed to be bothering her. She loved my family and got along with all of them so well; she longed to be a part of our coven, but it seemed as we got closer to that goal she became more apprehensive. I knew we were going to have to talk about what was making her feel so uneasy. Even without reading her thoughts I couldn't help but think it may have had something to do with my past relationship.

I finished my hunt rather quickly and headed back to the castle. I needed to get to the faux battleground to monitor the next group of newborns. I prayed that this would be one of the last groups I would have to work with. They sent a new group to me every few weeks and we always weeded out the less useful ones right away. We would train the more desirable ones over the course of a few weeks, and then once we were finished they were shipped off. To where? I hadn't a clue and I didn't really care to find out.

As I ran to my destination, I abruptly slowed my pace when I sensed her. What was she doing out here? I glanced out at the tree line that surrounded the battlefield and found Claudia crouched down and quietly sobbing. I immediately ran to her, dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned her head on my shoulder. Claudia was many things, but vulnerable wasn't one of them. I had learned over the past few years that if she was crying there was usually a pretty good reason.

I tilted her chin so that she would look at me, "What is it?"

"I went to see Marcus to tell him that when you left, I was going with you."

"Claudia, I told you that I would do that for you. Did he say something to hurt you?"

"No," she shook her head. "I never got to see him. He wasn't there."

"What happened?"

"Aro was there in the conference room talking to a woman and it wasn't good."

She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "It's going to ruin everything."

"Ruin what?"

"All of our lives aren't going to be as we planned. You're never going to leave here. You won't." She started to sob again and I couldn't make sense of what she was saying. "Not after this."

"Claudia please tell me what you heard." I felt uneasy, as if this was just the beginning. "Was Aro discussing the Cullen's?" I hadn't seen him in a few days, and now I was wondering if he had been avoiding me so that I couldn't read him.

"I was standing in the doorway, but something was telling me not to go in. I got a strange vibe from the woman. I couldn't see her face but she radiated evil. Aro didn't like her."

"You were standing in the doorway, so Aro knew you were there. Was she a vampire?"

"Yes, I didn't hear her heartbeat. She was angry because Aro never told her that it was you. She thought it had been Jasper."

"What did she think Jasper was doing?"

"I came in on the middle of the conversation and I ran out before I heard them finish."

I was growing impatient and she was all over the place. I sat her on the ground so that she could face me. I took her hands in mine and said, "It will be easier this way. May I?"

She nodded in response.

"Just try to relax." I said as I closed my eyes and centered in on her thoughts.

"_Why wasn't I informed about this?" The woman barked._

"_Because I didn't think it was information you needed to hear," Aro told her._

"_For three years you have been sending me soldiers that I thought were hand picked by Jasper himself, not by his mind-reading brother." _

"_Are you dissatisfied with the results?" Aro asked._

"_No, but that's not the point. You told me that you were bringing him here to control and guide the armies that were being dispatched to me. I agreed to have you train them here in Italy because you told me you could get him here and keep him here. He was supposed to live among you; away from that abnormal coven."_

"_Well, there was a glitch and he couldn't come, so they offered us Edward instead and he has proved to be just as powerful and as gifted as Jasper. You're getting what you need, so why are you complaining?"_

"_I don't understand you. Since when does the Volturi negotiate a proposition?"_

"_We let you live, don't we?"_

_She laughed at his statement. She was quite comfortable with him. "Why did you allow them to make a trade? What allegiances do you have to the animal drinkers?"_

"_I consider Carlisle an old friend and I'm quite fond of Jasper as well. And now Edward and Alice have done everything that I have asked of them. Their time here is up and our agreement is fulfilled. You have your armies and I think that you should consider our business complete."_

"_I don't think so, Aro," she hissed. "You promised me an army that Jasper would hand pick and that's what I want. You would be wise to do as I ask or I'll tell Marcus what you did all of those years ago."_

"_You wouldn't. That would break up my coven and the Volturi couldn't stand without the three of us." He was angry. "I did what I had to do to keep us together."_

"_You get me Jasper. The plan was that he would live here and start living the normal life of a vampire away from them. Three years would have given him the taste to want more and then I could have come in and taken him back."_

"_He'll never go back to you. Not now, anyway."_

"_What does that mean?" She asked._

"_Jasper won't return to you because he has found his true love and they are connected in a way that the two of you can never be."_

"_There is no stronger bond than what I have with Jasper. I created him and it's my venom that courses through his veins."_

"_There is a stronger bond and he has found it with Bella It's much like the one you share with…" Aro looked to the doorway and caught a glimpse of Claudia._

That was as far as Claudia's thoughts of that conversation went. I opened my eyes. "Did you run off when he saw you?" I asked.

"Yes," she quietly said.

"He knew you were there and that you would come straight to me."

"You're going to stay in Jasper's place again or worse you'll volunteer to go with that woman."

"And that's what has you so upset?" She had no idea who that woman was.

"Edward, I'm not trying to be selfish, but it's our time now. I want a life with you. No more Volturi, but now, because you have this need to make everything right for Bella, you'll keep taking Jasper's place among them. How many years will we have to do this?"

"Claudia, that woman will never take me in Jasper's place."

"How do you know?"

How do I tell her? "Do you know anything about Jasper's past?"

"With Alice?"

"Before Alice."

"No, I mean he trained newborns for battle in the south, but he grew tired of it and left."

"He was created by a very powerful vampire who thrived off of territory and status. She was ruthless and Jasper just walked away from her."

"She just let him go?"

"Yes, or at least we thought she did, but apparently time does move differently for vampires, because that was so long ago and she hasn't forgotten him."

"She still wants him, but he'll never go."

"Not willingly."

"Who is she and why does she have so much power over Aro? She has something on him that has to do with my father. She said she would tell Marcus what he did all those years ago. Was she part of the Volturi at one time?"

"Claudia," I had to tell her who that woman was and I wasn't exactly sure how she was going to react. "The woman in the conference room with Aro is the same woman who turned Jasper, and I guess I didn't realize that he never told you."

"Told me what?"

"It makes sense actually because you came to Forks at a time when the Cullen's were dealing with my monumental screw up and Jasper had so much on his mind that he probably didn't even think to tell you that the woman who turned him was your mother."

She let go of my hands and just stared at me. _Maria? Jasper was turned by Maria?_

"Yes, he was and the woman with Aro…"

"No, no it wasn't her." She got up and started pacing, "That's impossible."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me. "Claudia?"

"I was standing not twenty feet from her and you're telling me that she was my mother?" She started to shake uncontrollably, and I really wished that I had Jasper's power right about now.

I embraced her and tried to soothe her. "I'm sorry."

She pulled away from me, "No, don't you be sorry. You didn't do anything, but now we have to figure out how to keep that bitch away from Jasper."

"No, Claudia you can't worry about that now. I think you need to process this information."

"No, I don't need to process anything. We need to tell Jasper what's going on because I think that Aro was about to tell her about Cullen and once she gets a hold of that information, there's no telling what she'll do with it."

"What do you mean?"

"I know a thing or two about a woman being obsessed with a man and if that nut has been obsessing over Jasper for a century, there is no telling what she might do to get to him."

"I need to go find Aro and make him explain." I grabbed her and put her on my back. We were at the conference room in seconds, but there was no sign of Aro or Maria. Claudia looked visibly relieved.

I kissed her forehead, "I know that this is a lot for you to deal with right now, but we will discuss this as soon as I call Jasper."

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"No you're not." I could hear it in her thoughts, but now was not the time to deal with this. I took out my phone and called Jasper.

"What are you going to tell him?" she asked as she took my hand.

"I think you're right, Maria needs to hear it from him. He will never go back to her."

"Hello, Edward," he said.

"Jasper," before I could finish, he cut me off.

"I was going to call you today. It seems as though your nephew would like piano lessons and he only wants to take them from you." He sounded so happy and now I had to shatter that with the worse possible news.

"That's great, but you have to listen to me." I was sure he could pick up the way I was feeling. His power seemed to be getting stronger as the years went by.

"Is something wrong with Alice?" he asked. "Or, has Aro denied your request to come home?"

"Alice is fine, Jasper," I took an unnecessary breath to center myself as Claudia squeezed my hand. "But, you need to come to Italy immediately. We seem to have a situation."

There was total silence. I gave him a few seconds, but he still said nothing. "Jasper, are you okay?"

"What kind of situation?"

"It's complicated, but I think that you are the only one who can fix this." I told him what Claudia had overheard and what Maria had been planning.

"How is Claudia dealing with all of this?" he asked.

"She says she's fine but I think she's in shock." She didn't say anything and that only proved my point.

"Well, I think you're right. I'm the only one who can fix this. I can't have Maria coming here where Bella and Cullen are, so I'll just come there. Are you sure you told me everything?"

"I'll explain it in more detail when you get here, Jasper." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair. He shouldn't come alone in case Maria was already planning something. "Maybe you should bring Emmett, too."

Just then I saw Alice and Felix running down the hallway. Alice looked panicked and drained. She must have had a vision.

"Do you really think that is necessary?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, Jasper," he said. "Maybe Rose, too?"

"No, Bella needs Rose." He was right.

Alice was impatient, "Edward!" she yelled.

I held up my hand and motioned for her to wait

"Just get on the first flight and I'll pick you up at the airport.

"I have to go home and tell Bella first." I knew he dreaded doing that.

"I know, but try not to worry. We'll figure it out." I flipped the phone shut and looked at Alice for a few seconds, but I couldn't read her at the moment. I had far too many other things on my mind. I didn't think that it was such a good idea to have Jasper come here, but I didn't see another choice. We had to take care of the Maria situation before it got out of control. And then there was Claudia. How was I going to get her through this?

"What is it, Alice?" I asked impatiently.

"I had a vision, but why are you making Jasper come here?"

"What kind of vision? Did it involve Jasper?" Maybe she could see the outcome of this impending disaster.

"No, what's happening with Jasper?"

"It seems the Volturi has plans for him after all." Claudia said and I could hear the pain in her voice.

"What kind of plans?" Felix asked. "What do they want with him?"

"Is that what sets Cullen's path?" Alice whispered, lost in thought.

My head snapped in her direction. What was she talking about? "Cullen?" I walked over to her. "Let me see the vision." I took her hand and closed my eyes, but what I saw was horrifying. I could never have been prepared for that. Those piercing red eyes and the way he handled those newborns. He was a natural, just like his father.

No!" I screamed and I felt Alice flinch. "That will never come to fruition, Alice."

I was furious to think that Maria was somehow going to get Cullen. I picked up the chair sitting just outside the conference room and sent it flying through the window. The glass shattered and flew all over us.

Claudia put her hand on my shoulder. _It will be okay Edward, and I'm here for you._ She shouldn't be comforting me. I was the one that should be taking care of her.

"They will never have Cullen," I growled.

"Why is Jasper coming here?" Alice asked.

"It seems as though I have been training those newborns and they have been sending them to Maria."

"What? Jasper's Maria?" She asked.

"She isn't happy that it hasn't been Jasper who has been training them and she wants him to finish the job."

"Like that's ever going to happen," she said, annoyed.

"According to that vision, she gets her hands on at least one Whitlock." I reminded her.

"Maria gets Cullen?" _She wants Jasper's crossbreed?_

"It's not like that, Claudia," I said, but I knew she was hurt over the fact that Maria would want Cullen and not her.

"What happened? How did you find out about Maria's plans?"

"Claudia overheard her conversation with Aro." I said.

"That was no accident," Felix said. "No one just overhears anything around here."

"No, it wasn't, he knew that we would go straight to Jasper and we may be walking into their trap, but Jasper is the only one who can make this right." I said. "He's the only one who has experience with Maria."

"Claudia," Alice said, "How are you dealing with meeting her?"

"I didn't even know it was her until Edward told me." Claudia said. _She knew I was there and she didn't even approach me. She had to have known who I was._

"Claudia," I said, but she stopped me with her thoughts.

_I don't want to talk about it. Please stay out of my head._

"I'll try," I whispered." But I'm worried about you."

"Don't be," she said.

"Alice," I said. "Will you do me a favor and call Carlisle? Fill him in on Maria and your vision."

"Sure and then I'll call Jazz and see how Bella took the news. I'll wait to tell him about the vision though."

"Yeah," Felix said. "I think that's something you'll want to tell him in person. Edward, I'll call Jasper and make arrangements to bring him here."

I nodded in agreement, but now I had to focus on Claudia. "Come on," I took her hand. "I'm taking you up to bed now. I think you've had enough for one day."

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"Let me take care of you." I said as I pulled her to the stairs. "Alice, let me know what Carlisle thinks and tell him I'll call him in a couple of hours."

I took Claudia up to our room. I know she referred to it as my room, but she spent every night in there with me and most of her things were in it. I carried her to the bed and placed her between my legs, with her back pressed against my chest.

"You don't have to stay with me," she said. "Get in touch with your family. I'm sure you'll want to call Bella."

"Don't do that," I told her. "I'm here for you and _you_ are my main concern."

She leaned her head against my chest. "I don't want to talk about it, but if you want to listen to my thoughts, I won't object."

I stroked her hair and kissed her head. "I'll be ready to listen when you want to talk about it."

She shifted her body so that she was now cradled in my lap, "Can you just hold me and stay with me?" I saw the tears sliding down her cheeks. I kissed them away.

"I'll never leave you."

I closed my eyes and tried to make sense of the evening's events. Claudia had received the shock of her life when she realized that Maria still existed and she came back here after all of these years, not for her, but for Jasper. Any progress that I had made with Claudia and her self worth over these past few years was shattered. I could hear that in her thoughts.

Jasper was going to be furious when he arrived and found out about Alice's vision, and I feared that the only way that we would be able to change the course of that vision was for Jasper to go in Cullen's place. I knew that he would make that ultimate sacrifice to protect his son, but at what cost? Bella would be destroyed. She would never get over the loss of Jasper, and I worried that her irrational side would make her do something that could destroy us all in the process.

Was there any hope left for us?

*****Okay, I know there are a lot of you out there who can't picture Edward with anyone but Bella…but, I can't have him stalking Jasper and Bella throughout this story, so please give Claudia a chance. I'd consider it a personal favor!**

"


	4. Not Again

*****Thanks to all of you for reading and responding.**

*****A huge thanks to my new beta team… Jasper's Darlin' Kathy and TwiCarol (sayitoutloud73). You guys have no idea how much pressure you have taken off of my eyes! I should have done this whole beta thing like two stories ago!**

*****Disclaimer- I own Cullen and nothing else!**

**JPOV**

I came home from school as soon as I hung up with Edward. I needed to make sure everything was in order and then I had to break the dreaded news to Bella that I was leaving. That was not going to be easy. I didn't want to go, but I knew it had to be done. I was the only one who could fix this disaster with Maria. I had been running from her for too long; even if I didn't know I was running from her, I had left things unresolved. How stupid was I, to think that this whole situation with the Volturi would be over? They didn't work that way, and we all should have known better. We were living in a fairy tale believing what we wanted to be true.

I ran up to Carlisle's study, the door was open and he was just hanging up the phone. He looked at me and I could feel his disappointment and regret.

"This isn't your fault," I told him.

"I want to go with you," he said.

"No, Carlisle, I need you here with Bella and Cullen. She leans on you and if I'm not here she'll need you." I thought back at the last time I had to do this, Bella and Carlisle formed a bond that rivaled no other; that's when he became her father.

"I'll do what you need," he said, but I could feel his uncertainty.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"He's packing and explaining to Rose why she has to stay here with Bella, too."

"She doesn't have Alice; I can't let Rose come, too."

He nodded. "Jasper, I'm sure I don't have to tell you what a lethal combination Maria and the Volturi make. You need to tell her you want nothing to do with her. Make it clear and then come home."

"I'm not leaving without Alice and Edward. It's my responsibility to get them back." I only hoped I could do it. "They're in this mess because of me."

"I have a call into Aro to discuss just that. I'm telling him I want my coven back."

"I can't believe that the newborns were for Maria. I didn't think that in this day and age vampires fought for territory anymore."

"Not so much here in the States anymore, but in other countries, especially the less developed ones, well it's a whole different world. There are less civilized places and I'm sure Maria has found a place that she can claim as her own and she'll do anything to protect that. I don't know how she hooked back up with the Volturi or why they would allow her such power, but it doesn't seem to add up."

"Edward didn't know much, but I can't let him clean this mess up. Maria needs to know that there are no unresolved issues between us. It ended the day I left, I never looked back and I'm never coming back."

"Good luck, son." He got up from his desk and pulled the flight information from his printer. "I've booked you and Emmett on the first flight out. You have to leave in a few hours." He handed me the paper. "Jasper, I can be there as soon as you need me."

"I know Carlisle, but I'm hoping that won't be necessary. I plan to go and do what I have to and be back as soon as I can." Didn't that sound all too familiar?

"Bella is on her way up the driveway now. She's not going to handle this well."

I heard her coming up the stairs and toward the study. "Jasper," she called.

"I'm in the study."

"Hey," she kissed me. "What are you doing home already?"

"I need to talk to you?" I took her hand. "Where is Cullen?"

"He's running errands with Esme, why?" She was worried now.

"Carlisle, can you call her and tell her to bring Cullen home now?" I needed to see him before I left.

"Sure," he said as he pulled his cell from his pocket.

"What's wrong with the two of you?" She asked.

"Bella, let's go for a walk and I'll explain everything." I lead her out of the study.

"You want to talk to me outside?" She asked. "That means you don't want me to throw things around with my mind inside the house. What is going on?"

"Well yes, it's true that there is less for you to break outside." We went out to the back porch. "Sweetheart, you're going to have to stay calm, so I'm going to have to assist you."

"How can you expect me to stay calm when you start off the conversation like that? And why do you need to see Cullen?" She was becoming impatient. "Just tell me what's happening."

I sat in her favorite chair and pulled her into my lap. "Bella, I spoke to Edward today and he needs me to come to Italy for a few days."

She was confused. "Well, that's not so bad, but why? I thought you were supposed to stay clear of the Volturi. The whole out of sight, out of mind thing."

"Yes, well it didn't seem to work out that way." I kissed her lips. "I don't know all of the details, but I do know that the newborns that Edward has been training were for Maria."

"As in your Maria?" She asked, but still she was rather calm.

"Yes, and she isn't too happy that the newborns that she has been receiving weren't trained by me."

"She is working with the Volturi?"

"Apparently so and now she wants newborns that are trained by me."

"No!" She jumped out of my lap. No more calm. "You're not going there to do that."

I sent her some tranquility and pulled her back into my lap. "No, of course not, but I am going there to tell her that there's not a chance in hell that I'd ever work with her again."

She tried to struggle out of my hold, but I wouldn't let her. "You can't go, we'll just ignore them."

"That won't work darlin', she'll just come here and I don't want her near you or Cullen. Not ever."

"What about you? What if she gets near you?"

"I can handle her if it's just the two of us; she is easily manipulated, but I can't do that if I have to worry about you and Cullen."

"No, you're not going," she said and I could feel my vibes starting to wear off. "Don't you play with my emotions."

"You keep it in check or I will control your feelings. Cullen doesn't need to stress over this. You're his mother and I'm counting on you to help him through this brief separation."

"I thought Maria was vile and ruthless," she said. "What if this backfires?"

"She is a wicked bitch, but she has a soft spot for me, or at least she did. I just hope that she is still the same shallow woman I left behind. I'll find a way to talk her into forgetting about me."

I felt her anger. "Why is this happening?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." I heard Esme and Cullen coming around to the back of the house. I sent Bella another wave of calm before he approached.

"This isn't over, Jasper." She smiled when she saw him. "Hey little man, how are you?"

"I'm fine, but why did we have to come home so soon?" He asked. "I didn't get to feed the ducks."

"I'll take you tomorrow," Bella told him.

"I'm going to go make sure Emmett has packed the right clothes for his trip," Esme said. "Send Cullen inside when you are finished, so that you and Bella can have some alone time."

"Thanks Esme," I said.

I scooped Cullen up and hugged him. "How was your day?"

"Ah, same old, same old," he sighed.

I smiled at him. "Hmm, maybe tomorrow Mommy could take you to the movies, you know, switch things up a bit."

"Can you come?" He asked, as his eyes lit up with anticipation.

"No," I said as I sat back in the chair, placing him in my lap. "I have to take a quick trip with Uncle Emmett, but I'll be back before you know it."

"Mommy?" He asked, and I realized just how young he really was when I felt his panic over the possibility of the two of us leaving him. We all tended to forget that he was only three because he was so advanced.

"Mommy is going to stay here with you and so are Grandpa, Grandma and Aunt Roro."

"Oh, Aunt Roro will love the vacation from Uncle Emmett." He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "He gets on her nerves sometimes."

Bella laughed at that and I felt her coming to terms with the news. She wasn't happy, but at least she wasn't freaking out.

"Will you take care of your mom for me, Cullen?" I asked.

"Calm her down like you're doing right now?" He asked and I looked at Bella. We couldn't put much past Cullen.

"Just keep her company and make her happy."

"Can I sleep in your bed?" he asked.

"Yes, you may." I said.

He smiled, "I love the big bed."

"I'll be home soon, but I'll call you everyday." I told him.

"Okay, I'll miss you." He wrapped his little arms around me and hugged me as tight as he could. I felt that he was sad, but he was holding it in.

"It's okay to be sad, Cullen. I am." I told him.

"Do you want me to manipulate you?" He asked.

"No, cowboy, I don't. I just want you to have fun and do all the things that you normally do."

"Can I go play on the computer?"

"Sure," I hugged him and kissed him goodbye. I wanted him to leave before he picked up on my desperation over being separated from him. We had never been apart a day in his life.

"Cullen, "Bella said. "Go in the house now and I'll be in soon to give you a bath."

"Okay, Mommy," he smiled at me. "She's mad." He warned me as he ran in the house.

"He's amazing," I said as I got up and walked toward her. She backed away.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"No, you're not." There was no way I was giving her this and she knew it.

She jumped off the porch and took off running deep into the forest.

"Damn it, Bella, I don't have time for this," I ran after her. She was fast, but I was faster, so it didn't take me long to catch up to her and grab her arm. "Stop!"

"Take me with you," she demanded.

"No, I need you here with Cullen. Is it fair that we should both leave him?"

"That's not fair, Jasper. Don't use Cullen against me. You know I can't be without you."

"It won't be for long," I said as I pulled her into my chest.

"That's what you said last time." She reminded me.

"This is different."

"You don't know that," she said and I could feel her internal sobbing. She was plagued with fear and anxiety. I pushed all of my love and need onto her. "I know you love me, but I don't feel right about you leaving."

"I'll be fine. Edward, Alice and Emmett will be there with me. Edward can get into Maria's head and he'll know if she is planning anything."

"That didn't work with Aro," she sighed.

"Aro is older and more powerful, and he has the same gift as Edward's. I'm certain that he found away to block him, and that's how we didn't know about Maria."

"What if they hurt you?" She was frantic, "I can't exist without you." She started to shake with fear.

"Do you think that I would ever leave you?" I sent her some more relaxation and felt relieved that Cullen would be able to do this while I was gone. "I'll be home in a week."

She pressed her lips to mine and I could feel how much she needed me in that moment. I arched a brow at her. She ran her hands through my hair and deepened the kiss. "Please," she begged. "I have to feel connected to you before you leave."

"You don't ever have to beg," I said as I began unbuttoning her shirt. "I always need you."

**BPOV**

I craved the touch of his hands all over my body, his lips on my jaw and neck and the feeling of him filling me so completely as he moved inside of me. My need for him was never satisfied and if we were apart, I felt that I could no longer exist. I couldn't deal with the fact that he was leaving and I wouldn't accept it.

"Jasper, make me forget," I moaned into his mouth. "I need to feel you in me." I unbuckled his belt and quickly pulled down his pants and boxers. I took him in my hand and began to pump his hard length. He attacked my mouth with a want that I knew couldn't be completely satisfied with just one time here in the woods, but we would do our best to leave one another with some fulfillment.

I continued to work him with my hand and when I swirled my thumb around his tip, he moaned, "Fuck, Bella," He swiftly freed me of my pants and slipped his fingers inside my panties thrusting them deep within me. I was already dripping and ready for him. He forced me down to the ground and positioned himself on top of me. He ripped my panties from my body and violently entered me. It didn't hurt and I knew he was trying to relieve the pain that he was feeling in his heart, because it was the same ache I was experiencing. His thrusts became faster and harder and with each one I prayed that I could forget that he was leaving when this was over. I needed to focus on the moment, and just the two of us, but I couldn't. My heart wouldn't let me forget. I swore that I would never let him leave me again, but I never seemed to have control over that, because it just kept happening.

"Bella," he moaned as he gently bit down on my shoulder. "Let go, darlin'…cum with me." He transferred some of his lust and desire onto me. "Do you see what you are doing to me," he said as he pushed me further into the forest floor.

"Yes, Jasper…it feels so good…oh…I'm going to…" Jasper brought us both to our release and I was sorry when it was over because I knew he would be gone, and I would be alone; waiting.

He gently kissed my nose, eyes and cheeks. "Don't be sad, gorgeous girl. I'm coming back."

"Please, Jasper don't…"

"Shh," he put his fingers to my lips. "My mind is made up Bella; please don't make this any harder than it already is."

He sat up and collected our clothes and we dressed in silence. He stood up and pulled me up to him, softly kissing my lips and holding me for a few minutes. "I want to feel you on my back," he whispered. "Let me carry you home," he said, as he pulled me onto his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and nestled my head in his shoulder. I took in his luscious scent, but I knew that wouldn't be enough. I never got enough of Jasper and I couldn't let him go. As sad and angry as I was, I pushed out all of my love for him.

"Thank you for that," he said. "I love you with my entire being." Once we got back to the house, I lingered on his back for a few seconds before sliding off and letting go. He opened the door and motioned for me to go inside.

"No," I shook my head. "I want to stay out here." I wouldn't say goodbye to him in front of the others. "I'll come in when you leave. Please understand."

"I do, Bella," he kissed me softly and if I could produce tears they would be flowing freely now. "This isn't the same as last time," he reminded me. He kissed me one last time and then let go of my hand. He gave me the most beautiful smile and I swore it almost made me shatter into a million pieces. He was absolutely perfect. He slowly turned and went into the house.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My mind was made up, and he couldn't stop me. He was right; this wasn't the same as last time because I wasn't the same. I was stronger now and I knew where I was needed. I would be by my husband's side, whether he wanted me there or not. This time I would follow him…

*****Oh, Bella…you never make the right decision!**

*****Just wanted to remind you all to vote for your favorite o/s in the 'For the Love of Jasper' contest. Voting starts today and A Reason to Exist is there. If you haven't read it please check it out, and if you love it, please vote for it. The link for voting is http://www (dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~fortheloveofjasper. It's also on my profile page. Thanks!**


	5. Alliance

*****Thanks for your continued support on this one! It blows me away! Three times? Really? You're not bored?**

*****Thanks beta girls…Jasper's Darlin Kathy and TwiCarol. They're the reasons you are getting these chapters so fast!**

**EPOV**

"Alice, has the vision changed?" I asked, as I paced the garden.

"No, Edward," she hissed, and I could tell she was frustrated by my question. "If anything, it's getting clearer. I'm having no trouble seeing just how evil Cullen really is."

"It's subjective, it will change."

"I want to believe that, too."

"Felix and Claudia are bringing Jasper back here in a few minutes," I reminded her. "Do you have any idea how he'll react to the news that his son is going to lead an army for Maria?"

"He'll freak out and probably try to kill her," she said.

"We can't let that happen. If she is under Aro's protection, Jasper won't stand a chance. We could fight with him, but you know as well as I do that won't end well for any of us."

"Aro likes Jasper in his own strange way, so maybe if Jasper can get through to him, we can find a way to protect Cullen."

"I hope so, but Maria has something on Aro, and that is going to work to our disadvantage."

"What does Carlisle think?" she asked.

"As much as he didn't like that Jasper was coming here, he agrees that it is necessary in stopping Maria. Have you seen anything that will help us?"

"I see Jasper coming here, and the two of you going to Aro, but I don't see you meet with him."

"He is elusive, maybe he hasn't decided if he'll even see us, yet."

"Without even seeing it happening, I know that Jasper will be determined enough to get to Aro." She sighed and I knew that she was stressed. Her thoughts constantly wandered to Bella, Cullen and Jasper.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It bothers me that I see Jasper coming here, but I don't see us doing anything else after his arrival. It's almost as if…"

"Bella," I finished her thought.

"Yes, it's like she is here and it's blocking my visions of the outcome."

"Jasper told her to stay home and Carlisle said that he would keep her there. She shouldn't be a problem."

"This is Bella we are talking about."

I sighed, "Yes, but right now we have more important issues to deal with."

"Like him?" she pointed in the distance and I saw Felix and Claudia walking toward us with Jasper and Emmett.

"Exactly." I knew this wasn't going to be the most cheerful of reunions. We headed toward them.

Alice was impatient and I could hear her excited thoughts about seeing Jasper. She ran toward him, "Jazz," she screamed as she jumped into his waiting arms. "I missed you."

He smiled, kissed her and held her tight against his chest. It amazed me how their bond never faltered. They genuinely loved one another, but found a way to move on.

"I missed you too, Alice," he said, as he put her down.

"Hey," Emmett said. "What about me?"

"Come here, you big idiot," she laughed. "Of course, I missed you too."

"Edward," Jasper said, as he extended his hand and I gladly took it. There was a time when I didn't think we would ever get to this place again. I missed my brother.

"Jazz," I said. "It's good to see you."

"Sorry it's not under better circumstances," he frowned.

"Hey Edward," Emmett said, as he pulled me into a bear hug. "How's it going, you sly dog?" He smiled at Claudia and I could hear what he was thinking. I didn't like it.

"I'm fine, Em," I said. "But, could you tone down the thoughts?" I said as I took Claudia's hand.

"Oh, sorry," he said, as he let go of me. "I forgot about your stupid mind-reading ability." _But damn, how the hell did you manage this? She is one fine piece of hot… Oh, sorry Eddie. She's really pretty._

I rolled my eyes. "So, how was your flight?" I asked, knowing that Jasper didn't want to make small talk.

"It was fine," Emmett said. "Although, Mr. Empath," he pointed at Jasper. "Was no picnic to travel with."

"Shut up, Emmett," Jasper said. "I miss my wife and son."

"I miss Rose, but you don't hear me complaining."

Jasper ignored him. "Claudia and Felix have filled me in on the Aro and Maria conversation. It doesn't sound good."

"When this whole nightmare is over," Claudia said. "Jasper has agreed to tell me about Maria."

I didn't think that was such a good idea. Maria was such a sore subject for Jasper. "Really?" I said. "Maybe Jasper isn't the best person for that."

"I disagree," she said. "He knows her better than anyone and he'll tell me the truth."

"Edward, she needs to know where she comes from," Jasper said. "I should have told her when we first met."

"It doesn't matter," Claudia said. "Let's deal with the other issues first."

"Issues?" Jasper asked.

"Alice," Felix said. "We didn't tell Jasper about the vision. We thought it would be better coming from you."

"What vision, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Wow," she smiled, nervously. "We're not wasting any time, are we?" _Edward? He won't handle this well._

I was about to step in and tell Jasper myself, but he spoke first.

"Why do I feel how uneasy all of you are?" Jasper asked. "What else has happened?"

"Oh, boy," Emmett said. "This isn't going to end well."

"Jazz," Alice took his hands. "I had a rather disturbing vision." She took an unnecessary breath to center herself. "But, we are trying to figure out how to change the course, and now that you're here. I'm sure everything will be just fine."

"Just tell me, Alice."

While Alice was working up the nerve to tell him, I was wishing that someone other than Jasper was an empath because he was going to need a huge dose of calm after he heard about this vision.

**JPOV**

I just couldn't seem to process what she was saying, but I knew I heard her right. Cullen? My Cullen was a vampire, and not the animal drinking kind? How could that have happened? He was leading a team of newborns into battle? I didn't think so. She said he had endured the battle scars similar to mine, but I also knew that because we shared the same gift there was no doubt in my mind that he was carrying the emotional scars that went with that life as well. No, she was wrong. There had to be a reasonable explanation for all of this.

"You saw it wrong," I said.

"No, Jazz," I felt her remorse.

"How do you know that it wasn't me in the vision?"

"Because I can tell the difference between you and Cullen."

"I saw the vision. Jasper," Edward said. "It was Cullen."

"No!" I shook my head. "That can't be."

"I'm sorry," Alice said.

"We have to change it," I said as I headed for the castle.

"Wait," Edward caught up to me. "Where are you going?" Now the others were all standing behind us.

"I'm going to find Aro. I want an explanation."

"Jasper," Felix said. "You can't just storm the castle. No one gets to Aro."

"Watch me," I said as I continued my quest.

"I'll go with you," Edward said. "Alice, you concentrate on the outcome. If Jasper gets to Aro, maybe he'll find Maria, too."

"You don't have to do this, Edward," I reminded him. "You've made a life here and I don't want to make enemies for you."

"Where else would I be?" he asked, and I felt his sincerity. "You're my brother, so that means your enemies are my enemies." He smiled at me and I knew he meant it.

"You don't have to keep making up for what happened with Bella, you know."

"That's not what this is about," he said.

"Thank you. I'll never let them have my son. I'll go in his place before they ever get their filthy hands on him."

"That's not going to be necessary," he said.

I hoped he was right because Bella would never accept that, but as much as she couldn't exist without me, she could never survive knowing what would become of our son.

"I'll get us in," I said, as we approached the receptionist desk where Gianna was seated. She smiled at me, "Hello, Mr. Whitlock," she glanced at Edward. "Mr. Cullen. It's nice to see you both."

I was certain she wasn't going to feel that way in a few minutes. "I need to see Aro," I informed her. "Right now."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," she said. "But, I could schedule an appointment for you."

I smiled at her, "That's not going to work for me." I could feel that she was becoming impatient with me.

"Mr. Whitlock, he's not even here, and even if he were I couldn't…"

I cut her off, "Find him!" I snapped, as I slammed my hands down on her desk causing it to shake. She jumped at the sound.

"Jasper," Edward said.

I put my hand up to stop him. I sent Gianna a large dose of fear. She shrieked away from me.

"Do you feel that?" I asked.

Her eyes widened and she nodded in response. She was too afraid to speak.

"That's nothing compared to what I'm going to make you feel if you don't get me in to see Aro, right now."

Edward put his hand on my shoulder to rein me in. We must have been too distracted, because the next thing we heard was applause coming from the staircase behind us. Both of us looked in the direction of the stairs and saw Aro smiling at us. He seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Very impressive, Jasper," he said. "Using that power of yours to get what you want."

I looked back to the frightened human girl and replaced her fear with calm. "I apologize for doing that." She shifted her eyes away from me. I really did feel bad about scaring her, but my first instinct was to protect my son.

"Gianna," Aro said. "From now on, Professor Whitlock can see me anytime he wants."

I felt Edward's shock, but I knew I couldn't speak to him in my thought, or Aro would hear them, too.

"Aro," I said. "We need to talk."

"Of course," he motioned for us to follow him to the conference room. Edward and I followed him, but I could feel Edward's uncertainty; it matched my own. We exchanged glances as we sat down at the table across from him. I looked around wondering where the other two were.

"We won't need my brothers for this conversation," he said.

"Aro," Edward spoke first. 'Obviously you know why we're here. You knew that I would ask Jasper to come here. What do you want?"

"Yes, I knew that Claudia would run straight to you, and you, in turn, would tell Jasper."

"Maria?" I asked. "How did you get involved with her?"

"Maria and I go way back," he smiled. "Did you really think that she acquired all of that power on her own? She has been under my protection for many years."

"Does Marcus know?" Edward asked.

"No, and I have my reasons for that, but now we have bigger problems."

"You can't handle her," I said. "She's out of control." I knew how she could get.

"Yes, she has become a problem. She seems to want you and she is furious that I have been sending her newborns that were trained by Edward." He looked at Edward. "Not that you haven't been doing a very impressive job, but Maria is obsessed with Jasper."

"Why?" I asked because I was curious. "I haven't been with her in years."

"You're the one that got away," Edward said, and I could see that he was in Aro's head now. "And, now that Aro has told her about Cullen she wants you both."

"I thought by telling her about your life and family, that she would give up and realize that you would never come back to her," he said. "I thought I was helping."

It was strange, but I felt his sincerity and it seemed to be genuine. I knew he was old and wise, but was he powerful enough to manipulate my power? I didn't think so. In all of my years, I had never met another vampire who could make me believe they were feeling something they weren't actually experiencing.

"I believe you," I told him.

"Jasper?" Edward said, and I felt his shock. "We can't trust him. Obviously he found a way to block me, so I'm sure he can make you feel emotions that he isn't experiencing."

"Edward," Aro said. "It is very difficult for me to block you. It takes most of my energy."

"But, in three years time, I have never heard you so much as utter her name." Edward told him.

"I was focused," he said. "I didn't want anyone to know I was working with her."

"Why are you working with her?" I asked. "What does she have on you?"

I felt his anger as he snapped at me. "That's not your concern."

I felt Edward's frustration. _Is he blocking you?_

He nodded in response.

Aro smiled, but didn't acknowledge are internal conversation. "Jasper, you know that Maria is lethal and now she has set her sights on you and unfortunately, Cullen. She wants him because he is yours, and she doesn't even know he is an empath."

"But you do," I looked at Edward.

"It's not Edward's fault that I know about Cullen," Aro said. "He and Alice are quite fond of your son and he is in their thoughts often. I've learned many things about him over these past few years, and I think it's wonderful that he has inherited your gift. I won't tell Maria that."

"No, she can't find out about that," Edward said.

"No, because that will only help Alice's vision along," he said.

I shook my head, because he knew entirely too much.

"I can see the vision in both of your thoughts and I know that you are both equally concerned. It's strange how alike the two of you actually are. I can see why Bella fell in love with both of you."

I felt Edward's uneasiness over that statement. I knew he loved Claudia, but I also knew how he felt about my wife. It wasn't always easy being an empath. Edward shot me an apologetic look. I nodded in acceptance. He would always love her, but her heart belonged to me.

"I'll arrange for you to meet with Maria in the next day or so. I've been in her head and while she is obsessed with you, I think that once she realizes that you and Bella are soul mates and you share a child, she may back off."

"How can you be so sure?" Edward asked. "It's been so long and she hasn't forgotten what he was to her."

"True," Aro said. "But, she has kept herself busy and occupied her time. She has never forgotten about Jasper and I think that she was bored. When she found out that Jasper was here a few years ago helping me with an experiment, she decided to cash in on a favor I owed her. She wanted me to bring Jasper here and train armies for her, but you know the rest. Cullen was just born and I took you and Alice in his place. I never mentioned that to her, and she wouldn't have found out except she knew the three years were up, so she came to persuade Jasper to come back with her."

I dreaded having to come face to face with her, but I needed her out of my life and if seeing her was the only way to ensure that, I would do it. I was just grateful that Bella and Cullen would be nowhere near her. "I want to meet with her as soon as possible and tell her there is no way I will ever join her again."

"Very well. I'll set it up. I will not force you to serve us." Aro said.

"Why are you being so co-operative with me?" I asked.

He laughed, "Am I really so evil?"

Neither of us answered.

"Jasper, did I not provide you with the information you needed when Bella was pregnant with Cullen? And, have I not done my best to keep Maria away from you?"

"Yes, I suppose you have been helpful." I said.

"And Edward, haven't I been good to you and your sister while you have been serving me? I didn't force you to abandon your animal lifestyle and I even let you convert a high ranking member of my guard to animal blood. I even intervened on your behalf with Marcus when it came to Claudia."

"Marcus has no say in what Claudia does, but yes, you have been very accommodating to me and Alice."

"I've said it before," Aro said. "I consider Carlisle a very old and dear friend and I've grown fond of the two of you and Alice."

"I want them to come home with me." I said.

"And they shall and yes, you can take Claudia and Felix with you," he said. "I feel bad for unleashing Maria on you and I'd like to rectify that."

"What do you want in return?" I knew that he didn't grant favors so easily.

"I reserve the right to call on any of you when I need your help. That includes Felix as well," he said.

"But not Bella or Cullen," Edward said, before I could.

"Oh, Jasper, it seems your brother has beaten you to it," he smiled.

"Well, I agree, Bella and Cullen never come here." I said.

"I accept that, but I would love to meet them," he said, but I ignored it.

"No long term stays for any of us." I added. "We will help when necessary, but you're not disrupting our lives."

"No, but I will need your powers from time to time, especially yours, Jasper."

"Not ever for Maria," I said.

"No, I'm hoping you can make her go away." I felt his frustration and stress when he talked about her. She was definitely a complication he didn't want, or need.

"I still don't understand why she is here in the first place," I said.

"And neither does Claudia," Edward added, and I could feel his concern and grief for her. His feelings for her were so intense, and I felt how much he loved her. I had only ever felt him feel that way for one other.

"Maria has no interest in Claudia and she is better off for it," Aro said. "Her only concern is Jasper, so deal with her and then you can all go back and live your perfect little lives."

*****Oh, if only!**

*****Jasper's Darlin's present…'Home for the Holidays', a Jasper centric o/s contest. Please check out the darlin's blog or my blog (the links are on my profile page) or the Home for the Holidays profile page here on Fanfiction for details. You can enter your submissions starting on October 15, 2009…Good luck writing!**


	6. The Calm Before The Storm

*****Disclaimer- I still own nothing!**

*****Thanks a bunch to Jasper's Darlin' Kathy and TwiCarol (sayitoutloud73). I couldn't do it without you!**

**JPOV**

The next day was slow and torturous, but I was meeting with Maria in the morning and then I wanted to get out of Italy and back to Bella and Cullen. Maria wasn't anywhere to be found, and I couldn't even sense her, which led me to believe that she wasn't staying on Volturi grounds. That suited me just fine, because the less I had to deal with her, the better. I was trying to stay calm, but every time I thought of her, I thought about Alice's vision. It made me crazy to think that there was the slightest possibility that she could turn my son.

Alice, Felix, Emmett and I were all sitting at a table out in the garden of the castle. The sun was shining bright, but since we were here, there was no reason for us to hide. No human that wasn't supposed to see us would. We were under a tremendous amount of stress, but the family time was nice. I couldn't wait for all of us to be home, so that we could all be together. Cullen would absolutely love having his entire family with him.

"Oh," Emmett said. "Here come the love birds." He pointed to Edward and Claudia as they approached us. "Like we don't know what they were doing in the woods."

I smiled because I felt nothing but satisfaction coming from the two of them. Claudia never seemed to be sexually frustrated anymore, and Edward was so much easier to take these days. _Who knew that all it would take was sex._

Edward slowed his pace and Claudia slid off his back. "Hey, guys," she said, as she squinted. "Ouch, I need my sunglasses with all of you together. You're all so bright."

"What were you and Eddie doing?" Emmett snickered.

Claudia walked over to him and whispered in his ear. I felt Emmett's embarrassment over her words, and thought that was pretty impressive because no one could make Emmett shut up, especially when it came to sex. "I'm going to have to get Rose to try that."

She giggled and blew Edward a kiss.

"How the hell did you get so fucking lucky?" Emmett asked Edward.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Edward responded.

"Okay, gross," Alice said. "I don't want to hear about Edward's active sex life anymore."

"Can we talk about yours?" Emmett asked. "Cause I'm having a hard time wrapping my mind around your tiny little body being compatible with the big man over here." He pointed to Felix.

"Let's just say Alice is very durable," Felix responded, as he wrapped his arms around her. I could feel how much they loved one another and it really pleased me. After I had found Bella, I had so hoped that Alice could find her other half.

"Jasper," Edward said. "I want to go with you when you see Maria. I can get into her head, and I'm still not sure we should trust Aro."

"That would be great, but she knows what you can do, so I seriously doubt she will go anywhere near you, especially if she is plotting something. As for Aro, what does Carlisle think?"

"I left him a voicemail this morning, but he hasn't called me back." Edward said and I could feel his surprise at that. "Maybe he had an emergency at the hospital."

"Hey, Alice, can you see my meeting with her yet?" I asked.

"No, Jazz, not yet." She was frustrated.

"Why do you suppose that is?" I asked.

"I don't know. I can't see anything involving the next few days."

"But you still see the Cullen vision?" Edward asked.

"Yes, and it's getting stronger and more involved." She admitted.

"I don't want to hear about it," I said. "I'm sure once I see Maria and explain that I won't be joining her, everything will go back to normal."

"I want to meet her," Claudia said, barely above a whisper..

"No," Edward said. "That's not a good idea."

I felt the hurt radiating off of Claudia, but I had to agree with Edward. Maria had no interest in her daughter, and that wasn't a rejection that Claudia needed to experience first hand.

"My mother is here in Italy, don't you think that I want to see her, and ask her why?"

"She won't answer your questions, Claudia," I said. "I know her, and right now she is so focused on getting what she wants that she won't allow herself to be distracted."

"I'm a distraction?" She asked.

"That's not what Jasper meant," Alice said.

_Edward, Maria has no interest in her. Talk her out of it. _He nodded in response because he knew I was right. _Any interaction with Maria could destroy Claudia._

"Claudia," Edward said. "Let Jasper deal with her first and then we'll go from there."

"Fine," she was mad, but not at Edward. I felt the hatred she had for her mother and while it was sad, it was not misplaced.

Emmett changed the subject by challenging Felix to a race around the castle. We were all laughing at the thought of these two huge vampires running around the Volturi grounds, when suddenly my head snapped in the direction of the foyer just a few feet from where we were sitting. The scent was unmistakable, and not just for me.

Soon Edward and Emmett where staring in the same direction. I felt an uncontrollable rage come over me, and that's not what I should have been feeling, but she knew I didn't want her here.

"Oh, no," Alice said. "I knew she'd come here."

I jumped out of my seat and headed for the doors to the foyer. Edward followed me, "Jasper, you need to calm down before you do something you'll regret."

I couldn't even begin to respond to that because Bella stepped through the doors and smiled at us. She was absolutely beautiful as she sparkled in the sunlight and though it had only been a few days since I had seen her, it felt like an eternity.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" It wasn't safe. I didn't need this, not with Maria here.

I felt her try to get a handle on her nerves, but she wasn't as confident as she probably thought she would be.

"Jasper, I know you're mad, but I wanted to be with you." She tried to hug me, but I backed away. I was furious that she would do this.

Emmett and Alice came to stand beside us. Alice pulled Bella into a hug, "I'm glad to see you, but you shouldn't be here."

"I missed you, Alice," she said. "And I wanted to be with my family."

I pulled her by the hand and walked a few steps away from the others. I knew it was useless, because they would hear everything I said anyway. "What about the family you left behind? How did you get past Carlisle?"

She bit her bottom lip, "I brought him with me. He's parking the car."

"Are you telling me that you left Cullen home alone with Esme and Rose while you pranced to Italy with a dazzled Carlisle?" _Was she crazy?_ We both shouldn't be away from Cullen, and I felt better knowing that Carlisle was there to protect them.

I felt a sudden surge of fear rise from within her, "Not exactly," she whispered.

"What?" I felt the urge to hit something. "Don't you tell me that you brought him to Italy?"

She bit down even harder on her lip, and then I heard Alice whisper, "This is what sets the vision in motion."

_No, no, no!_

"Jasper," Edward said. "Get control of yourself." He moved toward Bella in an effort to protect her.

"Bella, what were you thinking?" I yelled. "Have you lost your mind?"

"I couldn't leave him home without me," she said.

"I can't even discuss this with you right now." I had to get away from her before I said something that I couldn't take back.

"Jasper," she reached for my shoulder as I walked away. "Please…"

**BPOV**

I knew he would be upset, but seething was more like it. I thought he would at least be happy to see me. Why was it so hard for him to understand that I had to be with him? I wanted to be by his side, support him and be there if he needed me. I made a decision, and I had to stand by it.

I started to go after him, but Edward grabbed my hand. "No, Bella, give him a few minutes. He's not in a very good place, right now."

"I just wanted to be with him," I said.

"I know, love," he pulled me into an embrace. "But, now is not the best time."

I sighed into his chest, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Bella." He let me go and I turned to see Jasper off in the distance frantically pacing and running his fingers through his beautiful blond locks. He would have been sexy, if not for the terrifying look in his eyes.

"Bella," Alice said. "He's doing the best he can."

"I know," I smiled. "He'll be fine with me being here, he just needs to get it out of his system."

I heard a low growl, as Jasper's head snapped in my direction, and then he glared at me; _actually glared_.

"You're on the next flight out of here," Emmett said. "Guaranteed."

"Thanks for the support, Emmet," but I knew he was right.

I smiled at Felix and Claudia who didn't dare approach us, but they waved back. Obviously, Jasper was scaring them, too. Carlisle came toward us, and I could see Edward's face light up. He missed him so much.

"Carlisle," Alice chirped as she hugged him. "I'm glad you're here."

He pulled her closer and whispered, "You're still having the vision?"

She nodded and I briefly wondered what that was about.

"Edward," Carlisle said. "I've missed you, son."

They hugged one another and it made me feel sad that they had been apart for so long.

"I'm glad you're here," Edward said. "But, I don't think you're staying."

Carlisle looked at me and sighed, "Reunion didn't go as planned?" he asked and I knew he was suppressing an 'I told you so'. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. "He'll understand," he said, as he kissed the top of my head.

Jasper stormed back over to us and said, "Carlisle, what were you thinking?"

"I know you're upset," he responded in his fatherly voice. "But, it's done, she is here and you'll have to accept it."

"Where is Cullen?" He asked.

"He is with Esme and Rosalie. I rented a villa about ten miles from here because I wasn't sure what our relationship would be with Aro, and I didn't know where Maria would be staying."

"Well, neither do we," Jasper snapped. "She could be renting the villa right next door to you. Wouldn't that be cozy?"

"Jasper," Carlisle warned.

"Emmett," Jasper said. "Please take Alice and Felix and go keep an eye on them. I can't take any chances."

"Jasper," I said. "Is that really necessary?" He ignored me.

"I trusted you to keep her home," he hissed. "This is a little more serious than giving her ice cream."

"Jasper," Alice said. "Don't."

"No," Jasper said. "You knew what was at stake. You should have told her no."

"I did," Carlisle said. "She threatened to come without me, and that could have been more dangerous."

"She's irrational, why didn't you call me?"

"Stop it!" I yelled. "Stop talking about me like I'm not here. Don't treat me like a child."

"Then stop acting like one!" he yelled and I could hear the collective gasps from my family. Before I could control it, I sent the flower basket that was hanging from the building we were standing in front of flying across the garden.

"Jasper, I…" I was too embarrassed to stand there anymore, so I took off running, but I could still hear them talking.

"Jasper," Alice said. "Go after her."

"No, not this time," my husband told her.

That stopped me in my tracks. What could have him so upset that he didn't want me here? Was I really so incapable in his eyes? I heard the footsteps from behind me, but it wasn't who it should have been.

"He loves you so much," Edward whispered. "He couldn't handle it if anything happened to you. I can hear his thoughts, Bella, and he's desperate."

I crouched down, realizing that I had made a huge mistake. Something else must have happened for Jasper to react this way to me.

"Bella," Edward said. "You can't stay here. We don't even know where Maria is, and Jasper can't resolve things with her if he has to worry about you." He sat down on the forest floor with me, and began to tell me about Alice's disturbing vision.

I was stunned. "Not my baby." I began to panic and the pain over hearing what was to become of Cullen was overbearing. I knew it was impossible since I didn't need air, but I felt the sensation of not being able to breathe.

Edward looked at me with frantic eyes, "Bella," he took my hand. "Are you okay?"

Before I could answer I felt a huge dose of calm wash over me, and then I looked up to see Jasper standing against a tree. "Now do you see why I don't want you here?" He asked. "You need to be home protecting Cullen."

"I thought that it would be better if the three of us were together," I said. "But, now I see that I've made a mistake."

Jasper walked toward us and extended his hand to me. I put mine in his, and he pulled me up and close to his chest. His lips brushed my temple, as he whispered, "I'm sorry for the way I acted, but I won't change my mind. You're leaving here as soon as I arrange the flight."

"I won't argue," I said. "Just don't be mad at me." I gently kissed his lips.

Edward stood up and cleared his throat.

"Edward," Jasper said. "I think you should go find Claudia. She was rather upset that you went after Bella."

Edward let out a frustrated breath, as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I said.

"It's fine," he said. "I'll stop by and see Cullen tonight before you leave."

I kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you in a little while." He nodded and then took off running back to the garden.

"Now I've caused problems for him." I said.

"They'll be fine. Claudia is dealing with so much right now, and she just needs to know that Edward will be there for her."

"I know that he will be," I said. "He loves her."

"Not as much as I love you, but I nearly lost it when I realized you were here." He sighed and pulled me down onto the ground and placed me in his lap. "Really, Bella, were you not there when I said that Maria was dangerous and I didn't want you or Cullen anywhere near her?"

"You're still mad." I stated.

"I wasn't being controlling when I told you to stay home, I was trying to protect you."

"But, I'm not human anymore, and I'm not weak. I can help you." I said. "I just want you to accept that I'm strong, too."

"I do," he said. "It's not about that. I know that you can handle yourself, and you are very powerful, but Maria is like no other. She is lethal and when she has her mind set on something she doesn't stop. I often wondered why she let me walk away from her all of those years ago, but back then it was just me." He tightened his grip on me. "Now, I have so much to lose and she will use that to her advantage. I'm not sending you back to Washington."

"Why?" I asked.

"Now that you're here, I'm sure she has already set a plan in motion, and I can't let you go back to your normal routine. That would be too easy for her. I'll just send you somewhere she wouldn't think of and then in a few days, when this is over, I'll come and get you."

"Do you think it will be over that easily? How do you know she'll back off?"

"Because she is all about winning and she is smart. Once she realizes that you are my life, she'll slither away rather than admit defeat."

"I hope you're right, Jasper, because if anything ever happened to you, I'd…"

"You'd raise our son." He was very serious now. "Bella, you have to put Cullen first."

"Jasper, you're not reassuring me."

I'm confident nothing will happen to me, but you can't go off and do these things anymore. If I tell you to do something, it's for your own safety."

"I know and I should have stayed home."

"Don't feel bad, Bella. I love the fact that you wanted to be by my side, and if it were anyone else we were dealing with, I would have gladly had you stand with me, but not Maria."

"You hate her, don't you?"

"I hate what she did to me. I can't regret her turning me or I would never have found you, but the years before Alice and the Cullen's were horrible for me, and they will haunt me forever. I can't have that for Cullen."

"I know you'll never let that happen. I'm sorry I put extra stress on you," I kissed his lips. "I'll behave from now on, I promise." I smiled at him.

"Hmm," he smiled. "I need to go make the travel arrangements. Would you like to go and see where I'm staying?"

I hopped up and pulled him to me. "I'd love to, Mr. Whitlock."

"That's Professor Whitlock to you, Isabella."

**JPOV**

By the time we got back to the villa, everyone was sitting around the table, and Cullen was holding court. He loved the new audience of Alice, Felix, Edward and Claudia. Bella and I watched from the doorway as Cullen recited the Bill of Rights. _American History…he made me proud._

He was sitting in Edward's lap and I could feel how excited he was to be with him. Edward was beaming with love and pride; he was totally taken with him. I couldn't help but think how close Edward came to being his father and I really didn't think about that anymore, but now seeing them together, I realized how different things could have been.

Edward looked up at me, and he felt guilty because he heard my thoughts. _It's okay, but if things don't work out and I have to go in his place, please take care of him for me._

He shook his head and I felt how torn he was. _We'll talk about it later,_ I told him.

Cullen looked up at me and within a second, he was out of Edward's lap and in my arms. "Daddy, I missed you."

"I missed you too, cowboy." I smiled at him, but he was too smart for me.

"You don't want us here," he said.

"I always want you, but this isn't such a great place for you to be, so you are leaving tomorrow and going to the island with Mommy, Grandpop and Grandmom."

I looked at Carlisle and he nodded his head in approval.

"What about Aunt Roro?" He smiled at Rosalie.

"Do you want me to come with you, Cullen?" she asked.

"Yes, but not without Uncle Emmett, he'll swim with me."

"Got that right, little man." Emmett said. "We can scare the fish."

"Well, I was thinking that Aunt Rosalie could stay here with Uncle Emmett and then when we were finished here we could all come to the island and meet you guys there. We could have a family vacation."

"Uncle Edward and Aunt Alice, too?" he asked and I could feel the excitement bursting from his tiny body. "And Claudia and Felix, because they all love each other. I can feel it."

Alice laughed, "Yes, Cullen, we'll all come to the island as soon as we are finished here."

"That's a great idea," Bella said. "Claudia and Felix, will you come with us, too?"

"Yes," Felix said. "I'll go anywhere Alice goes."

"You're whipped, man." Emmett said.

"Oh," Rosalie said. "And you're not?"

Emmett didn't answer, but Rose smiled in satisfaction.

"Claudia?" Bella asked again.

"We'll see, Bella, but thanks for the invitation," she smiled, but I could feel how stressed and upset she was. I felt there was more going on than the possibility of meeting Maria. I'd have to get her alone, so that I could find out what was bothering her.

"Jasper," Esme said. "I think the family vacation is a wonderful idea. We could all use the time together."

"I agree," I said. "I also need to apologize to everyone for the way I acted this afternoon, especially to you, Carlisle. I was out of line."

"It's okay, Jasper," he said and I could feel his compassion spilling out with his words. "We understand where you were coming from, and in retrospect I should have told Bella about Alice's vision."

"No," Bella said. "That would have only made me more determined to get here, but after seeing the way Jasper reacted, I realize that this is very serious and I shouldn't have come."

"But, I wanted to see Daddy," Cullen said.

"And, now you have," I told him. "And, I'm so glad you did. I really missed you, and now I'll see you again in a few days."

"Sweet," he smiled at Emmett.

Emmett nodded in approval at Cullen's choice of words.

"It's getting late and anyone under five should get ready for bed." Bella said.

Cullen looked around the room. "Hey, that only means me," he said. "You're all way older than that."

"Yes, I'm afraid we are," I said. "Why don't you say goodnight to everyone?"

"Good night," he said and then looked at Rose. "You said that you would read me a book."

"Of course I will," Rose smiled. "Uncle Emmett can come, too."

Cullen walked over to Alice and gave her a really big hug. "Goodnight, sweetie. I'll see you really soon."

"Bye, Felix," he said, as he looked up at him. "You're bigger than Uncle Emmett."

"But not stronger," Emmett said.

"That's what you think," Felix said. "Goodnight, Cullen."

Cullen walked over to Claudia and said, "You're really pretty." He hugged her.

"Thanks," she said. "I think you're really handsome."

"Uncle Edward really loves you," Cullen said. "Almost as much as he loves Mommy."

_Oh, Cullen._ I could feel how shocked and mortified everyone was, especially Edward. Being only three years old and an empath wasn't always the best combination. He had no filter. I felt Claudia's disappointment over that statement, but she masked it well.

"Goodnight, Uncle Edward," Cullen said. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Cullen," he said. "Piano lessons as soon as we get back to Seattle."

"Cool!" He jumped into Emmett's arms and said, "I'm sitting in Aunt Roro's lap when she reads the book. You can't touch her."

"Man, you're tough." They walked out of the room.

Carlisle stood and said, "Esme and I are going for a hunt. Would anyone like to join us?"

"Felix?" Alice said.

"Sure, that would be great."

The four of them got up and headed for the door. "Bella," Alice said. "I'll stop by tomorrow before you leave."

Bella smiled at her and then they left.

Claudia stood up and said, "I think I need to go now."

"I'll take you," Edward said.

"No," she said. "Why don't you visit with Bella and Jasper and I'll see you back at your room tonight."

"Claudia," Bella said. "Cullen is a baby, he didn't mean anything."

"I know, Bella," she smiled. "But, we can't deny the fact that he is an empath." She looked at Edward.

"Claudia," Edward said. "Please don't make a big deal of this. Jasper is a stronger empath and he could tell you that Cullen misinterpreted my feelings."

"Yes," I said. "Edward is right. Cullen does feel the love that Edward has for Bella, but it's completely different than what he feels for you."

"Don't I know it," she said and I could feel her insecurities. "Look, you can all live in denial, but I see what's going on here. I always have. I'm good at seeing relationships."

"Claudia," Bella said. "It's not like that."

"Okay," she said. "I'll accept whatever you guys say. You all seem to be doing a really good job at believing everything is just peachy, so I'll just drop it."

"Claudia," Edward said. "Stop it."

"I'm really tired," she said. "Are you coming with me?"

"Of course," Edward said, and I could feel his frustration. "I'll see you in the morning, Jasper. Bella, have a safe flight and we'll see you soon."

"Bye Bella," Claudia said. "I'm sorry for what I said; I'm having a rough week."

"It's okay," Bella said, as she hugged her. "I know this whole Maria thing must be hard on you."

"Thanks for understanding," she said.

"Bye, Edward. It was good seeing you," she gave him a quick hug and then they left.

I felt Bella's remorse as soon as they left.

"It wasn't your fault," I said. "Claudia has a lot of issues to work through."

"Maria?" she asked.

"Well, that's a big one, but she has so many insecurities when it comes to you and Edward. She loves him more than she has ever loved anyone, and she is afraid that he'll hurt her."

"He would never do that."

"He loves you very deeply, Bella. I can feel that, and it's extremely hard for me to deal with, but I know that he loves Claudia with all of his heart. He's just going to have to prove it to her."

"I thought they were happy."

"They are, but they've been here alone without you." I reminded her. "It was easier for Edward that way, but as soon as you showed up today, all of his emotions changed. It wasn't even a conscious thing for him, it just happened. Claudia knew that and any fears that she has about him leaving her were magnified."

"She knows that I belong to you, and I would never try to take him from her."

"That's a rational thought process and love isn't always rational." I pulled her to me. "They will work it out. Their love is strong, so I'm sure they will find a way to make it work." I led her down the hall and to the bedroom where she was staying.

"You'll stay here with me tonight?" she asked.

"Of course," I stated the obvious. "Where else would I be?" I looked around the room. "Well, at least you didn't unpack." I smiled.

"When would I have had time?"

"Good point." I smiled. "Hey, why is my guitar here?" I pointed to the corner of the room.

"Cullen insisted we bring it," she said. "He wanted you to play for him."

"Well, then why don't we go do that?" I said. "We can give Em and Rose some time together, and the three of us can spend the night together."

"That sounds perfect." She pressed her lips to mine, and I felt just how much she loved me.

I slowly deepened the kiss. I craved her in so many different ways. "Bella," I whispered. "Even though I'm furious that you came after me with Cullen in tow, I'm glad you did. I needed to see you."

"Well, then it was all worth it." She smiled.

"That admission changes nothing; you are still leaving tomorrow afternoon. I'll meet with Maria in the morning, and if everything goes according to plan, I'll get on that plane with you, but either way, you and Cullen are leaving here."

"I hope you can come with us," she said. "But, if you can't, I'll leave and wait patiently for you."

"Thank you," I said as I ran my fingers through her luscious locks. "That makes my life much easier, knowing that you and Cullen will be safe and away from here."

*****Now, we all know it's not going to be that easy…did you see the title of this chapter?**

*****Don't forget to enter your o/s for the "Home For the Holidays" contest sponsored by Jasper's Darlin's. Info can be found on my blog or the Darlin's blog (both links are on my profile page). Can't wait to see what you guys come up with!**


	7. A Date With Evil

*****Okay…you know how each of my stories in this trilogy has that chapter? The one that has you on the edge of your seat and either telling me I'm brilliant or I'm just plain evil?**

'**Fate' had the parking lot scene where Edward confronted Jasper and Bella.**

'**Love' had, well; we all know which chapter did it in that story. (Edward's Reveal)**

**I think that this is going to be that chapter for 'Hope'. (You've been warned)!**

*****A special thanks to Jasper's Izzy for helping me play with Maria. Thanks to my awesome beta girls TwiCarol and Jasper's Darlin' Kathy!**

**EPOV**

The short car ride back to the castle was very quiet. The only thing Claudia had requested was that I stay out of her head, and as much as I wanted to know what she was thinking, I honored her wishes. As soon as we got back she headed for the shower. I knew she was upset, but I had to tell her she was who I wanted. I needed to make her understand that.

About ten minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, smelling exceptionally tempting, and wearing a black silk night gown that brushed against her thighs, and did a nice job of revealing her cleavage. I pulled her into my arms, gently kissing her neck, and working my way down to the valley between her breasts. She placed her palm on my chest and lightly pushed me away.

"Edward," she said. "I'm really tired, and I just want to go to bed."

"Sorry, beautiful," I said. "It's just that you are so stunning and I can't seem to stay away from you."

She walked over to the bed and climbed in. "Will you play something, so that I can fall asleep?"

I sat on the bed next to her, "Yes, in a minute, but first I think we need to clear the air about what Cullen said."

"Edward," she said. "He's three, I overreacted."

"No," I said, as I stroked her face. "It hurt your feelings and I'm sorry for that, but what Cullen said wasn't true. I don't love Bella more than I love you. It's not the same."

"I know," she smiled. "And, I think that's why it hurts so much," she sighed. "You'll never love me the way you love her. No matter what I do, I'll never compare to her. I've accepted that, Edward, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"That's not true. I do love Bella. She was my first love and I screwed that up, and she found Jasper, and it took me along time to accept that. I hurt her very deeply more than once, but somehow she forgave me for all of the horrible things I did to her."

"Because she loves you."

"Yes, she does, but we've learned to love one another on another level. Jasper and Alice love each other, but they found happiness with Bella and Felix, just as I have found happiness with you. Bella may have been my first love, but you're what my heart wants." I moved in next to her, so that we were facing one another. "I love you and you're who I want to spend my eternity with. I wish you could believe that, but I'll spend the rest of my existence trying to prove it to you if that's what you need."

I wiped the tear from her cheek. "I want to believe you."

"Claudia," I said. "Don't you know what you have done for me? You've changed me and helped me grow. I was stuck for so many years, and I thought that because Bella had altered me so completely that I could never love anyone else. I didn't think that there was ever going to be another for me. After what I did to her, I was convinced that I didn't deserve another shot at happiness, but you showed me that things could be different. I've been so happy these past three years, and now we can move on together. We can do all of the things that we said we were going to do; together."

"I want that, Edward," she said. "But, I'm worried that things won't work out that way. What if Maria changes all of that? I know that if something happens to Jasper, you'll want to be with Bella."

"No," I said. "I would never leave you."

"I know I'm being selfish. I don't want anything to happen to Jasper and I'm trying to be positive, but you won't be able to control it. You are drawn to Bella; I saw that today when you went after her. You didn't even have to think about it, you just went. Jasper refused her and you swooped in to pick up the pieces."

_Is that really what I did? _"I do have this incredible urge to make things right for Bella, but not at your expense."

"You can't know that," she whispered.

"How can I convince you that it's you who I want? I've tried so hard these past few years to show you how much I love you and to make you see that you are worthy of good things happening to you, too. My family adores you, and they want you to be with us. Claudia, you finally belong somewhere. You belong with me. Please see that."

She pressed her lips to mine and slipped her tongue in my mouth. I let out a small moan and pulled her closer to me. "I belong to you, Edward, I do."

"You'll always be mine, Claudia. Nothing can come between us." We continued to kiss for a few minutes and then she reached down and unbuckled my belt and unbuttoned my jeans.

I smiled into her mouth," I thought you were too tired."

She slid her hand into my boxers and took me in her hand, "I just got a sudden burst of energy."

I slid my jeans down my hips and quickly rid myself of them. I slipped my hand up her thigh and pulled down her panties. Her breath hitched and her heart rate increased. I moved the hem of her nightgown up and gripped her hips as I slowly entered her all the way. She was exquisite and I never wanted her to doubt the way I felt for her. She was my life and I needed her to know that.

"Edward…that feels so good…"

"I only want you, Claudia. Can you feel how much I want you?" I continued to move in and out of her tight, wet sex. Her body trembled underneath of mine. "Let go, I want to hear you scream."

"Oh, God, Edward," she yelled. "Harder, I need it harder."

I increased my pace and pressure. I grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head as I kissed and nipped at her neck and breasts.

"Edward…" she moaned my name and within seconds we were shuddering against one another. I dropped down on top of her and gently kissed her lips.

"There is nothing that could happen that would ever make me leave you." I whispered into her neck. "You have me."

**JPOV**

Aro had met with me first thing this morning and explained that Maria would only meet with me. I had wanted Edward and Carlisle with me, but she would have none of that. I requested that she would be alone as well. She agreed; whether that was a show of good faith or she wasn't threatened by me I wasn't sure, but in any case, I wanted this over with as quickly as possible.

I dreaded having to do this. I hated the fact that Maria was making me remember a time I had so desperately tried to suppress. I didn't like that man who she had created. He didn't exist anymore and I never wanted to think about the things that I had done when I was with her.

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen because as soon as I approached the room where she was waiting for me, my mind was flooded with memories. I could smell her enticing scent; wild flowers and citrus. I never understood how someone so vile could smell so delicious. I put my hand on the doorknob, but before I entered a strong memory dominated my thoughts. One that I'd rather forget.

_Maria collapsed on to my chest and tried to bring her breathing back to normal. My fingers were still tangled in her long, flowing locks and our bodies were still joined. She kissed her way back to my lips, "You're an animal," she purred._

_I felt how satisfied she was, as she rolled off of me. "I'm glad I could please you."_

"_Oh, Jasper, you have no idea how much you please me," she said, as she got dressed. She threw me my pants. "I was so pleased with the way that you handled those newborns yesterday that I have a gift for you," she smiled and I couldn't help think how beautiful she was. "I can't wait to show you."_

_She hopped up from the stable floor and extended her hand for me; I gladly took it. She brushed the hay out of my hair, "You're so striking, Major Whitlock, don't ever change."_

"_I don't think I have a choice," I smiled as she led me outside and into the forest. We approached a small cabin and I could hear an erratic heart beat of a terrified human. The scent hit me immediately and I suddenly realized how thirsty I was. My mouth filled with venom._

_Maria laughed, "Can you guess what your reward is?"_

_I was confused, "It's not my day to feed." I said, knowing Maria was not always this generous._

"_You, Jasper, can feed whenever you want to. You have more than proven yourself worthy." She kissed my lips. "I want to give you whatever you want."_

_She opened the door and I saw a frightened human girl, gagged and tied to a chair. I could see the sheer terror in her eyes and I felt the fear radiating from her body._

"_She's all yours, Jasper," Maria was so pleased with her gift to me._

"_Maria," I said. "She's barely seventeen. I can't, not like this."_

"_Oh, please Jasper, you are far too compassionate. That gift of yours can sometimes be a curse." She walked over to the girl and pulled her by her hair revealing her exposed neck to me. "She's the daughter of a stable hand. Her life means nothing to us."_

_The girl was crying now, and her eyes were pleading with me. I couldn't control the bloodlust, and my throat was burning. I could almost taste her. The venom was now overflowing in my mouth._

"_Take her, Jasper, she's all yours. Don't disappoint me."_

"_I would never disappoint you," I said, as I walked over to them. "You created me."_

_She leaned in and licked my bottom lip, "And you should never forget that." She took my hand and placed it on the girl's pulsing vein. "I'm sure she tastes as good as she feels."_

_I looked into the human's eyes and felt her terror. I sent her a calming vibe, it was the least I could do, before my eyes darkened and I pulled my lips back over my teeth._

These were exactly the memories that I was trying to suppress; the ones that had tormented me throughout the years. These were the acts that I had committed that made me believe that I didn't deserve Bella and Cullen.

I took an unnecessary breath to center myself and then I entered the room. Whether I was ready or not, I needed to face her and my past. She was seated in a chair by the window and she gently sparkled as the sun reflected off of her skin. She hadn't changed at all; not that I had expected her too, but it had been such a long time. She was still as intriguing as ever. She stared at me for a few moments with her deep crimson eyes and I was suddenly reminded of exactly what she was. _No, she hadn't changed at all_.

She got up and walked toward me. "Jasper," she smiled. "I've waited such a long time to see you."

"Maria," I said. "How have you been?" It sounded such an absurd question, but what else could I say. _What do you want, you evil bitch?_ That was this only other question I could think to ask her and I didn't think I should start the conversation off with such hostility.

"I'm well, and I can see that the years have been good to you as well." She kissed my cheek. I wanted to cringe, but again I didn't think that was my best course of action at the moment.

"Thank you for meeting with me," I said. "I didn't think you would."

"Well, I was flattered that you wanted to see me." She said, as she sat back down in her chair. She motioned for me to sit down on the couch across from her. "So, you are a history professor with a specialty in the Civil War. How fitting."

"Yes," I said. "I suppose it is." This small talk was going to be the death of me. "Are you going to tell me what you want?" I blurted out.

She laughed. "Where is all of that southern charm that I used to find so appealing?"

"I only use it in the presence of a lady," I said

"Jasper," she said, "What are you implying?" She was never easily offended, but that was probably because no insult was ever untrue.

"Look, Maria, since you know so much about me, you must know that I have no interest in what you are going to offer me. I have a life, one that I have become quite fond of, and I wouldn't trade it for anything or anyone."

"Really," she said. "Not anyone?"

"Don't go there," I said.

"So, tell me, are you really happy with your life? Pretending that you are a human?"

"Yes, I love my wife and family. I'm happy with feeding off of animals and I enjoy my job. Did I forget anything? Oh, yes I thank God everyday that I got away from you and your sadistic way of life." I didn't mean to do this with her, but after seeing her and remembering what she had turned me into, I couldn't help it, and then there was Alice's vision. I became enraged every time I thought of Maria turning my son into a soulless monster.

"Now, Jasper, you're life wasn't so bad with me. I treated you very well. You were right by my side and we could have ruled my territory together, but you just walked away from it all. You never even said goodbye."

"I couldn't live in your world anymore and I won't live in it now. I have made a life for myself. I'm happy and I won't let you ruin it. You have done enough damage to me. When I think of the things you and I did, well it disgusts me."

"Oh, please, Jasper," she said. "Impregnating a twenty year old human and willingly turning her into one of us, you always did like them young," she smiled. "Your moral compass is no better today than when we were together."

"I'm nothing like that man that you created."

"You're right; you're stronger and more determined. Think of all we can do together. I've missed you, Jasper. I've never found another like you."

"I'll never join you."

"Never is such a long time."

"You're still so confident, I can feel it, but you're smart. You know when to fold, so bow out gracefully."

"Why don't we go for a hunt?"

I shook my head and laughed.

"You're eyes are the wrong color. Think of how much stronger you could be after feeding from your natural food source. It would be so much more satisfying, and you know it."

I felt her determination. "Why now?" I sighed. "After all of these years?"

"Time means nothing to us," she said. "I've kept myself busy and distracted, but I've never forgotten about you."

"You should have," I said as I got up and paced the room.

"You're a part of me, the same way I am for you. It's my venom that courses through your veins."

"Now that's something I never forget, but that doesn't mean I'll ever come back to you. Maybe you should find another distraction, or better yet, why don't you get to know someone else you created?"

"Claudia?" she got up and walked toward me. "I have no interest in her and she wouldn't want to know me."

"Because you abandoned her? Left her here with them." Although, I was starting to think that Claudia may have been better off among the Volturi, because at least she was civilized.

"You don't know anything about that," she said and I could feel how defensive she was becoming. _What was that about? Could she have cared?_

She calmed down once she realized I had a lock on her emotions. "Jasper," she said as she moved close to my face. "You and I are the same. I have never forgotten the things that we did together and all the lives we took." I felt her desire spike, as she placed her hands on my chest and took in my scent. She looked up at me, "You're still so stunning. Don't you remember how it was?"

"I remember too well," I said.

"All I had to do was look at you with the slightest bit of lust in my eyes and you were buried deep within me seconds later. You couldn't control it." I was disgusted that I had ever found her attractive enough to be with her. She leaned into my ear and whispered, "I know you remember the way our bodies fit together and the way I would scream your name. That's something I've never forgotten, and I'm sure you haven't either."

I grabbed her wrists and pushed her away from me. "Bella makes me forget my past and everything about it. I'll never leave her, so just accept that and move on. You don't need me. You have a very strong army now and you've established a life elsewhere. Forget I exist." I let got of her arms.

"Well, lucky for me I know where I can get another empath."

An uncontrollable rage came over me at the mere mention of Cullen. I grabbed her by her throat, spun her around and pinned her against the wall. "You will never have my son."

"Not as long as you exist, right?" She laughed. "You're so dramatic."

I let go of her. "I don't want any part of you. Leave me and my family alone or you will regret it. I can destroy you."

She smiled that wickedly evil smile, as she leaned in closer to me. I felt pure rage emitting from her. "You'll be sorry."

"Don't threaten me." I hissed.

"Do you know what the best part about all of this will be?" she asked.

I didn't acknowledge her question, but she told me anyway.

"You're going to blame your precious Bella for all of this." She kissed my lips. "I'll be in touch, darlin'," she smiled. She leapt out of the window and took off running, but I could hear her laughing as she moved further away from the castle.

I ran my hands through my hair and cursed myself for not controlling my temper. I shouldn't have provoked her, but seeing her again brought up so many buried memories for me. I hated her and I couldn't help but act so hostile toward her. A few seconds later Alice and Edward burst through the door.

"Jazz," Alice hugged me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but I need to get to Bella and Cullen."

"Rosalie and Emmett are trying to track Maria," Edward said. "They saw her jump out of the window and head into the woods."

"They won't catch her," I said.

"What did she say?" Alice asked.

"She wanted me to join her, but I told her that was never going to happen."

"I guess she didn't take it well," Edward said. "Did she mention Claudia?"

"Like I expected, she had no interest in her, but I did find her emotions a bit strange when I mentioned her."

"What do you mean?" he asked, but before I could answer I felt a sudden burst of fear coming from Alice.

"Alice," I said, as I pulled her into my arms and sat her on the couch.

"She's having a very intense vision," Edward said.

"Can you see it? Is it the Cullen one?" I asked.

Alice grabbed on to my shirt and her tiny frame began to shake. I sent her some calming vibes and gently rocked her back and forth, as I pressed my lips to her forehead.

"Edward," I said. "What is she seeing?"

"Cullen," he said, and I could feel his disbelief.

"What about him?" I asked and now I was panicked. _What had I set in motion?_

"He's in a room, but I don't know where. He's not alone, but I don't know who the vampire is. I've never seen him before."

"Is Cullen a vampire?" I asked.

Alice's eyes snapped open. "Jazz," she cried out. "Cullen."

"It's okay," I tried to soothe her. "Is your vision getting more involved?"

I felt her fear. "Edward?"

"Jasper, the vision is of Cullen now. He's still a baby," Edward said.

"No," I said. "That's not possible. The only way Alice could see him is if he wasn't with Bella and she would never let that happen."

"He's wearing the same clothes I saw him in this morning," Alice said.

"No!" Just then my cell began to ring. I pulled it from my pocket and saw that it was Bella. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Jasper," I felt her distress and pain. "They took him." She screamed. "I tried to stop them, but they were too fast."

"Bella, who took him?"

"I don't know. They came to the door and I left Cullen in the yard." She was frantic with fear. I sent her a calming vibe, so that she could tell me what happened, but she was too overcome in her emotions. "Please. Jasper, you have to get him back. I don't know where he is. They took him."

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting to believe that Maria could have worked so fast.

"Jasper," Edward pushed me to the door. "Get off the phone and get back to the villa."

"Bella, we're on our way." I said. "Call Carlisle and Emmett and tell them to come to you."

"Jasper, you have to get him back!" I could hear the sound of tress and branches breaking in the background. She didn't have control over her power because her emotions were so raw.

"Bella, you have to get a hold of yourself," I said. "You need to think about every detail. I need to know everything that happened."

"Please, find my baby." She was sobbing uncontrollably now.

"Sweetheart, I'm coming." I flipped the phone shut and took off toward the villa.

We were only half way there when I felt Bella's pain and hurt. It was too much for me to handle. I dropped to my knees and screamed out Cullen's name. It echoed throughout the forest.

"Alice," Edward said. "Keep going. Get to Bella. I'll get Jasper there."

Alice took off for Bella, but I was frozen in that spot. I couldn't move forward. I was paralyzed with fear.

"How am I going to get him back?" I asked. "I was supposed to protect him."

"Jasper," Edward said. "You have to get control of your emotions. I hear your thoughts. You are all over the place and you are wasting time that we don't have." He pulled me up to my feet.

"How did I let this happen? I walked right into her fucking trap."

"We'll get him back," he said. "But right now we have to get to the villa and pick up a scent before we lose it."

We started to run again, but all of these thoughts were running through my head. I couldn't get a handle on them.

"Jasper," Edward said. "Stop thinking the worst. Bella's going to need you to be strong."

We approached the villa and saw Alice holding Bella in her arms. I could feel the fear and anxiety emitting from both of them. I looked at Edward and admitted something I never thought I could.

_If you were his father this wouldn't be happening._

"Stop it!" He yelled. "You are his father and he loves you. He is counting on you to pull it together and bring him home. Do you understand?"

Bella looked up and stared at me; she looked so tired and defeated. I could feel how afraid she was. "Jasper," she ran to me. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to let this happen. I tried to go after them, but they were so fast"

I pulled her into my arms and tried to comfort her. "Shh," I said. "You need to tell me everything that happened, so that I can find him."

As I listened to her recount the details of the morning, I couldn't help but think that none of this would be happening right now if she had stayed in Seattle. Maria's words were coming back to haunt me.

_You're going to blame your precious Bella for all of this…_

*****Don't you torture me…you know that you were all waiting for me to do something like this!**

*****You just have to trust me!**

*****Okay…let me hear your thoughts. I'm ready!**


	8. Taken

*****Thanks to all of you for reading and responding!**

*****Don't forget to submit your o/s to the Home For The Holidays Contest. Details on my profile page.**

*****Thanks Beta Girls! **

**BPOV**

Cullen and I were waiting for Jasper to get done with his meeting with Maria. I didn't have a very good feeling about him meeting with her alone, but that was the only way she would do it. Jasper was so out of sorts and I could tell how much he despised this woman, and now that Cullen and I were here, it only distracted him and put extra stress on him.

"Mama," Cullen called to me as he ran around the yard. "Why can't we stay here?"

I chased after him, scooped him up and spun him around as he squealed in delight. "Because I made a mistake in bringing you here, and I should have listened to Daddy."

"Can he come to the island with us today?"

"I hope so," I smiled. "He'll let us know when he gets back."

"Where is everyone else?" he asked.

"They are with Daddy." I said. Jasper didn't want them all to go to the castle with him, but they all thought it was better to have them there in case Maria tried to take him against his will, or if Aro had set a trap for him. I shuddered at the thought of Jasper being forced to do anything against his will.

I knew Felix kept making periodic sweeps around the property and that made me feel a bit safer, but I was more concerned for Jasper. I heard a car pull up around the front of the villa. I knew immediately that they were vampires, but none that I had ever encountered before. I didn't recognize the scent. I thought that it was strange that any of the Volturi would be away from the castle and out in the sunlight. That's why it was harder for Felix to stay here for any length of time. He couldn't be detected, and I knew that I shouldn't even be in the yard for as I had been, I was worried that a neighbor would catch a glimpse of me, and that was something we really didn't need now.

"I'll be right back, sweetie," I smiled, as I put him down. "You stay here."

"They're vampires," Cullen said. "And, they're not happy."

"It's okay, baby," I kissed his head. "I'll see what they want." I paused briefly and stared into his beautiful eyes; Jasper's eyes. As I walked back through the villa, I heard a knock at the door. When I pulled it opened I found two huge vampires standing there. I had been around large vampires for several years now, but these two intimidated me, and they hadn't even said anything yet.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

They didn't say anything at first, they just stared at me with their red blazing eyes and that only added to that uneasy feeling that was forming at the pit of my stomach.

"I think you have the wrong house," I said, as I tried to close the door, but then the taller, leaner blond vampire wedged his foot between the door and the frame while the other grabbed my arm.

I looked down at his hand that was tightly gripping me, "Let go!" I demanded.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to startle you," he said in a calm, soothing voice.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, as I pulled out of his grasp.

"It's my job to know," he smiled, but he wasn't being friendly.

"Are you with the Volturi?" I asked, "Did they send you here?" Strangely enough, I truly hoped that to be the case, because the alternative could be detrimental.

They both laughed, but then I heard footsteps in the yard. _Cullen! _The vampire in the yard with him was so fast, and then I couldn't hear his heart beat anymore; couldn't sense him. I pushed the two vampires back with my mind and slammed the door. I headed to the yard, but I already knew it was too late. I could hear the two of them on the other side of the door.

"_I knew she had an active power," one said._

"_Pretty impressive," the other responded._

"_Should we go after her?"_

"_Nah, she'll never catch him."_

As I ran through the patio doors, the panic started to rise from within me. I ran to the center of the yard and tried to take in his scent. I wasn't a tracker and I didn't know where to begin. _Concentrate, Bella!_

"Cullen," I screamed. "Where are you?" I took off into the forest, but I didn't even know if I was headed in the right direction. I started to gasp for unnecessary air. I could smell Cullen, but I wasn't sure where it was coming from. I couldn't focus.

"Cullen!" I cried out. I continued to run through the woods. I don't think that I had ever run this fast before, and I still couldn't catch them. I dropped to my knees and clutched at my chest; my heart. "Where are you?" I screamed, but it was no use.

"Jasper," I said. "You'll know what to do." I pulled my cell from my pocket and quickly hit send. He must have been expecting my call.

. "Are you okay?" he quickly asked.

"Jasper," I could feel that knot tightening in my stomach. "They took him." I screamed. "I tried to stop them, but they were too fast."

"Bella, who took him?" He was frantic.

"I don't know. They came to the door and I left Cullen in the yard." I could feel him trying to calm me down, but my fear was too strong. "Please. Jasper, you have to get him back. I don't know where he is. They took him."

"Are you sure?" He asked. _Of course I was sure. Didn't he think I would know that Cullen wasn't with me?_

"Jasper," I heard Edward say in the background. "Get off the phone and get back to the villa."

"Bella, we're on our way," he said. "Call Carlisle and Emmett and tell them to come to you."

"Jasper, you have to get him back!" I started uprooting small trees and bushes, sending them flying across the forest with my mind. I couldn't control it.

"Bella, you have to get a hold of yourself," he said. "You need to think about every detail. I need to know everything that happened." _How could I do that? I didn't even know what happened._

"Please, find my baby." I was dry sobbing uncontrollably now. "Sweetheart, I'm coming." He couldn't get here fast enough. I couldn't focus and I knew that I was supposed to be calling Carlisle now, but I couldn't function. I didn't even hear him come up from behind me until he said my name.

"Bella?" Felix said. "What are you doing out here?"

I jumped up to my feet. "Felix, someone took Cullen."

"What? When?"

"A few minutes ago. I answered the door and left him in the yard."

"You have to tell me which way they went."

"I don't know. I ran after them, but I don't even know if I'm headed in the right direction. Jasper is on his way." My body began to shake and my knees started to buckle. The reality of the situation was beginning to set in. He was gone.

"Whoa, Bella," Felix said as he caught me. "I have to take you back to the house and then I have to get the guard out here. We need to start searching. I have to get Demetri here immediately." He slung me on his back and ran me back to the villa. "I'm supposed to be calling Carlisle and Emmett." I said, as we approached the villa.

"Bella," Alice called for me. "Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry."

She took my hand and led me to the back steps of the house. "I left him right here." I pointed to the spot where he was standing. "How did I let this happen?"

She pulled me into a hug and whispered, "Shh, it's okay. We'll find him. I've already had a vision. I just need to figure out where they have him."

Felix walked back over to us. He had been on the phone making arrangements with the guard. "They're on their way. I also called Carlisle and Emmett for you. They should be here in a few minutes."

"You'll search for him?" Alice asked.

"Yes, of course. Demitri is the best tracker that has ever existed, he will find Cullen, and Alex and Jane are going to help me lead the search. They're our biggest assets right now, especially Jane."

"Why would they help us?" I asked. "They don't even know me."

"Because you are under Aro's protection and whatever he tells us to do, we do."

"Are you sure they can be trusted? How do I know Aro didn't take him?"

"I can't be sure Bella," Felix said. "But, right now we have to assume that Maria has him. Aro made it very clear to the guard yesterday that we were no longer helping Maria. He must have read it in her thoughts that she was planning something, but I don't think he knew what."

"I don't think that Maria knew that she was going to take Cullen until Jasper refused her today. I didn't see the vision until right after Maria left the castle." Alice said.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked. "He didn't go after her, did he?"

"No, he's on his way." Alice said. "They were right behind me."

"I'm going to comb the woods," Felix said. "To see if I can pick up a scent or two. I'll have the guard meet me out there. Send Emmett and Rosalie to meet me. We can use all the help we can get, plus they are very aware of Cullen's scent."

"I want to help," Alice said.

"You have to stay with Bella," Felix said. "And, I'll need you to concentrate on that vision. You need to pick up something that will help me with this search." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "Hang in there, baby." He took off for the forest.

"He's very helpful," I said, trying to occupy my mind.

"Bella, you don't have to be strong," she said. "I know this is killing you."

She hugged me closer to her and I collapsed to the ground, taking her with me. "Alice," I cried. "What if they hurt him?"

"No, Maria's too smart for that." Alice said. "Plus, she knows Jasper would kill her."

I heard Jasper and Edward approach us. How could I face Jasper now? He didn't even want me here and now his biggest fears were realized. I put our son in the line of his worst nightmare. I stared at him for a brief second, but I needed to be near him.

"Jasper," I ran to him. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to let this happen. I tried to go after them, but they were so fast"

He pulled me into his arms and tried to comfort me by sending me some calm. "Shh," he whispered. "You need to tell me everything that happened, so that I can find him."

I started to tell him what happened, but the words came out in phrases and unfinished thoughts. I didn't even know how it happened.

"You left him in the yard, alone?" Jasper asked.

"I thought it would be better if he wasn't with me when I answered the door." I realized my mistake. "I didn't think, I mean how could I have known?"

"It's okay, Bella," Edward reassured me. "You thought you were doing the right thing."

"I really did, Jasper," I needed him to understand.

We all looked to the house and saw Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett running to us. "Felix filled us in," Carlisle said. "I'm going to meet with Aro now."

"Em," Alice said. "You and Rose need to go catch up with Felix. He needs you to pick up Cullen's scent."

"I'll go," Jasper said.

"No, Jazz," Emmett said. "Rose and I will go. You stay here with Bella." He took Rose's hand and they headed for the woods.

"We'll call as soon as we can." Rose yelled back.

"Edward," Carlisle said. "I need you to come with me. You need to find a way to get around that block that Aro seems to have managed on your power. We need to know if he is truly on our side."

"Okay," Edward said. "Alice and Esme, you stay here with Jasper and Bella." He looked at Jasper. "Don't do anything until you hear from us."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing." Jasper yelled. "I need to find him."

"Edward is right, Jasper," Carlisle said. "You need to be here in case Maria comes here."

"Carlisle, please don't ask me to do nothing." Jasper begged.

Carlisle looked at me and I could tell how much he was grieving for Cullen. "Jasper, you have a purpose here. Comfort your wife and be there for one another." He kissed my head. "Bella, we'll find him."

I nodded in agreement and then they left.

Jasper took my hand. "Alice, Esme, will you excuse us?" he said. "I need a moment with my wife."

"Jasper," Esme said. "This is hard for all of us, I know you can feel that, and I also know that you can feel what Bella is experiencing right now."

"I know, Esme," he said. "I just don't know if I'll be able to take that into consideration right now."

"Jasper," Alice said. "Don't. Let Bella stay here with me and you could go for a quick run."

"Do you really think the fresh air will help me, Alice?" He snapped back.

"Jasper," I said. "Don't take this out on Alice or Esme. I'll go with you." I knew that he was hurting just as much as I was and if he needed a punching bag, I could be it.

He led me into the house and to our bedroom. We walked in and saw Cullen's coloring books on the floor. I quickly picked them up and placed them on the dresser. I closed my eyes and tried to shake the image of him coloring on the floor, not but an hour ago.

He took my hand and sat down on the bed, pulling me into his lap. "He's all around us, Bella," he sighed. "I can't lose him."

"We reacted so fast, and if the Volturi are helping us," I placed my head in my hands. "I'm sorry."

He stroked my cheek and sent me some tranquil vibes, "It's okay. I know how you feel."

"Yes, well I guess you do."

He pressed his lips to mine and I felt connected to him. I knew we could get through this; we had to. We had to be strong for when Cullen came back.

**JPOV**

It was taking every bit of control that I had not to freak out. I could feel how scared and distraught she was, and I couldn't add to it. As much as my irrational mind wanted to take over and blame her, I couldn't do that.

"How are you keeping me so calm through all of this?" she asked. "It isn't fair. You shouldn't have to get me through this."

"We'll get one another through it," I said, as I stroked her hair. "The hardest part for me is not being able to do anything. I feel extremely helpless."

"I know," she said and I could feel her guilt and shame creeping into her system. It was taking over her whole emotional state. "I felt so helpless today when I couldn't find him. I didn't even know which direction to run in. I let my panic take over and I screwed up. If I had stayed focused, I might have been able to find him."

"I don't think so, Bella." I said, and this next thought almost made me sick. "If you would have caught up to whoever took him, they could have hurt you, and how could I have lived with that?"

"But, what if they hurt Cullen?" She started to sob. "It's my fault."

"They won't hurt him," I said. "Maria is using him as a bargaining chip. She needs him to be safe in order to get what she wants."

"You?"

"I'm afraid so."

"No," she yelled. "She can't have you. She can't have either of you. Jasper, please get him back."

"Bella, don't you think I would, if I knew where to look?"

I knew she was hurting, because it was shooting through my body and only intensifying my own fears and frustrations. I sent her another dose of calm.

"Stop doing that!" she yelled. "I need to feel these emotions."

"No," I said. "I can't handle both of our fears. It's too much for me to feel. If you want me to stay in control and rational, you'll respect my wishes on this." I truly hoped that she didn't try to fight me on this, because the thin grip I had on my self-restraint was quickly slipping away. It would only take the slightest action, and I would lose it, and I was certain she didn't want me to go there.

She jumped off of my lap and started pacing the room. "How much longer do we have to wait? Can't you call Felix or Carlisle?"

"They will call us when they know something." I had to get her under control or I was going to lose it. "Bella," She looked at me with questioning eyes. "Please come and lay with me."

"You want to cuddle?" she asked. "Cullen needs us, Jasper. I can't sit around here and wait. I thought I could, but I'll help with the search." She headed for the door.

I jumped up and slammed it shut before she could leave. "If I stayed behind, then so are you." I turned her to face me. "It's killing me to sit here and do nothing, but we have to support one another."

She looked up at me and I saw my poor, vulnerable girl. She was helpless and scared. "Jasper," she cried out as she slid down the door and sat on the floor. I sat down next to her and pulled her into my lap. "I can't even shed a tear for my baby. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"Yes, I do." I reminded her. "And not just because I'm an empath. I would be feeling everything you're feeling regardless of my gift." _Didn't she understand that I was experiencing the same pain?_

"What if he's scared?" she asked. "I know he's afraid, because he has never been away from us or the others."

"Bella, please," I said as I tightened my grip around her body. "I can't go there right now." I was going to snap at any second.

"Jasper," she continued. "What if he's hungry? He didn't have lunch yet. Will they feed him?" I felt her guilt over not being there for him.

"Bella, don't think about that."

"I have to, I'm his mother! It's my job to take care of him."

"Well, maybe you should have thought about…" my phone began to vibrate and I was very thankful, because I wouldn't have been able to take back what I was about to say.

I took the phone out of my pocket and glanced down at the display screen. "Who is it?" she anxiously asked.

"I don't recognize the number." I flipped it open. "Hello."

"Jasper," Maria said. "I think I have something that belongs to you."

"You stupid bitch," I screamed. "You bring him back to me immediately."

She laughed. "No, I don't think so," she said. "I'm enjoying him so. He's quite the character and he reminds me so much of you."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well, at first I thought I wanted you," she said. "But, now that I've met your son, I've realized the potential I can achieve if I were to raise him."

"Fuck you," I said. "You give him back."

"You're in no position to issue demands on me," she said. "You had your chance to join me and you refused. Did you really think I was going to walk away empty handed?" she laughed. "All that animal blood has altered your brain."

"I'll make a trade." I said.

"No," Bella screamed and I felt her anxiety.

"Oh," Maria said. "Tell Mrs. Whitlock I said hello and thank her for making the abduction of Cullen so easy. I can't believe you let them come to Italy. Really, Jasper, you are slipping in your old age."

"You can have me," I said. "Just give me back Cullen and I'll go wherever you want."

"That's extremely tempting, but I'll have to weigh my options."

"No, he's a baby." I said. "He's probably frightened and looking for his family."

"Oh, nonsense," she said. "It's only been a few hours and he's already showing me how his power works and he's so smart. Yes, the possibilities are endless. The son of Jasper Whitlock, how did I get so lucky?"

"Maria," I said. "It's not too late. If you bring him back now I won't retaliate, but I promise you that won't be the case in a few hours."

"I'll take my chances," she said. "I have an extremely aggressive, new army that your brother trained for me. Why don't you ask Edward just how lethal they are?"

"If you hurt him…"

She cut me off, "I'm not going to hurt him, but I can't promise that I'll keep him as civilized as you would like. We're hardly a refined bunch here and eventually that will have to rub off. I hope he likes human blood."

"You bitch," I gritted through my teeth. "Don't you dare feed him human blood."

"I'll be in touch, Jasper," she said and I felt the delight in her voice. "Would you like me to kiss Cullen goodnight for you? Oh, and tell Bella how much I adore your son." She hung up.

"Maria," I screamed. "Fuck!" I threw the phone across the room. I looked at Bella who was now trembling in my arms. I moved her off my lap and sprung to my feet. She had sheer terror in her eyes.

"Jas…" I held my hand up.

"Not now!" I started to pace the room. I ran through the conversation and she had given me no indication to where she was. I couldn't even hear background noises. I should have tried to provoke her into slipping up and revealing something. _No, she was too smart for that._

Bella stood behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder. She was in so much pain and I wanted to wrap my arms around her and tell her everything would be okay, but I couldn't. I had never lied to her before. How could I reassure her? That phone call put me over the edge. It was real now. Maria had my son and I was helpless.

"Jasper," she said. "What are we going to do?"

_Was she kidding me? She was asking me?_ "Well," I said as I grabbed her packed suitcase off the bed, opened it and began emptying the contents on to the floor. "I guess you can unpack, since you won't be getting on your afternoon flight." I threw the suitcase against the wall and Bella jumped as it made contact.

"Jasper," she said. "Please."

"Oh, you're asking me nicely?" I said. "Well, then yes, I guess I should listen since you always accept everything I say."

She gasped when she realized what I meant, and I felt her shock and hurt. It didn't seem to matter. I saw my guitar in the corner of the room and remembered that Cullen wanted to bring it here. It was just last night that I played for him. I could hear his little voice; it was so clear.

_Daddy, will you play the silly song for Mommy?_

I quickly ran to it, picked it up and smashed it against the wall. Erratic chords echoed throughout the room, as the pieces flew in every direction.

"Stop it!" Bella yelled. "This won't solve anything."

"What should I do, darlin'?"

"Focus on bringing him back." She tried to touch my face, but I backed away.

I was furious now, and that phone conversation only magnified what I was already feeling. I could no longer be rational. I needed space before I said something that I couldn't take back.

"I have to go for that run," I said. "I need to clear my head and sort out all of the emotions that I'm feeling from everyone else. I can't even tell which ones belong to me anymore."

"You can't just leave," she said.

"I have to," I said. "I won't be long, and hopefully Carlisle will have some news when I get back."

"I need you," she said. "We need one another to get through this."

"I'll have Alice sit with you."

"No," she screamed. "You're not being fair. I've already lost Cullen and I won't lose you, too."

_Wasn't she holding out any hope for us getting him back?_ I clenched my fists and backed away from her. My rage was boiling over, and the words, the ones that I would never be able to take back, came spilling out…

"If you would have stayed in Seattle, our son would still be with us."

*****Poor Jasper…Poor Bella…**

*****On a happier note…Fate Has Brought Us Here was nominated for a Sparkle Award. The Mate Award…Best Cullen Romance. Come on Team Jaspers, let's win this one for Jasper and Bella…they deserve it for all I put them through lol!**

**The link is on my profile page and voting starts today! Thanks!**

**http://thesparkleawards (dot) webs (dot) com/**

.


	9. Her Mistake

*****Thanks for all the well wishes on the Sparkle Award Nomination. I really appreciate it**! **The link is on my profile page if you want to vote.**

*****Please consider entering the Jasper's Darlin's Home for the Holidays Contest. Details are on my profile page.**

*****As always thanks to my fantastic beta team…Jasper's Darlin' Kathy and TwiCarol!**

**EPOV**

"I don't know where she is," Aro said. _I wish I did, but I don't._

I could hear all of his thoughts. He must have lifted the block or he wanted me in his head.

"This is your territory," Carlisle said. "You have to be able to find her."

"Carlisle," Aro said, as he took his hands, "I know that you are extremely worried about your grandson, but I don't believe that she will harm him."

"What makes you so sure?" I asked. I still didn't trust him.

"Edward," he knew I was reading him, because he was doing the same to me. "I'm not in on this. I have no reason to steal Jasper's son. Trust me, I've seen the future and I know I'll be much better off with Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's on my side."

"What do you mean, you've seen the future?" I asked. "Alice has never indicated that the Cullen's serve you in the future."

"Alice isn't my only psychic, but that's not important now," he said and I could feel him pushing me out of his thoughts again. "I have Demetri on this and he has never failed me. He can track anyone or anything."

"You said that you didn't think that she would harm Cullen," Carlisle said. "Do you really believe that?"

"Yes," Aro said. "In Alice's vision Cullen is grown, so if Maria taking him is what set this in motion, then she will allow him to grow up."

"We don't want Alice's vision to come to fruition," I reminded him. "We need to get him back."

"My point is that she will realize the child's potential, and she will want to raise him to be what she wanted Jasper to become." Aro said. "Plus, she knows what the ramifications would be if she were to turn a child; half breed or not. She's not that stupid." _Or, at least I hope she isn't._

My head snapped in his direction. "What does she have on you?" I asked.

"Edward," Carlisle said. _You still need to show him respect._

"Thank you, Carlisle, but your son is correct," he sighed. "I'm afraid I let Maria get out of control. She was a problem that I should have dealt with long ago."

I knew whatever Maria was holding over him was significant enough to let her get away with certain acts. Whatever it was, he was able to keep it from me, so I knew this secret was important to him. A chilling thought crossed my mind, and before I even had time to process my thoughts, the question was out.

"Claudia's not yours, is she?" I asked.

Aro laughed at my question and I realized how absurd it sounded, but what else could she be holding over him? "No, Edward," he laughed again. "I have not made your mistakes."

I rolled my eyes. "No, but you've made quite a few of your own."

"Awfully brave today, aren't you?" He asked. "Do I need to bring in Jane?"

"Edward," Carlisle said. "We have more pressing issues."

"I believe this is important," Edward said. "Obviously, Maria has some power over you and because of that, I'm afraid you'll protect her."

_You're pushing me and I don't like it. Listen to Carlisle._ Aro spoke in his head.

"You're working with her," I said. "You want Cullen."

"Edward?" Carlisle said. "Did you read that in his thoughts?"

"No," Aro snapped. "He didn't. I am not working with that dreadful woman." _The monster that I am responsible for creating._ He stared at me. _I told you it takes a lot for me to block you._

"That's why you have been staying away from me," I said. "You didn't want me to know about Maria and what you did to her." His thoughts were flowing freely now. "You sent her away after Claudia was born."

"Why would you do that?" Carlisle asked.

"Because she was going to break up my coven," he said. "Marcus thought that he could live without Maria. He convinced everyone, even himself, that his duty was to his wife, but I heard his thoughts. He was going to leave with Maria and Claudia, and I couldn't let that happen," he admitted. "It was a different time back then, and my brothers and I had to show a united front. How would it have looked if Marcus left with his mistress and illegitimate child? We would have appeared weak in the eyes of our kind. A mere mortal should not have been able to break us up. "

"You made her leave Claudia behind?" I asked.

It didn't take much," he said. "She was always power hungry. She was strong and determined, so all I had to do was offer her the territory in the south. I convinced her that Marcus would never leave Italy or his wife. Marcus believed it on the surface, so planting that seed in Maria's head wasn't so hard."

"She was willing to leave her baby behind?" Carlisle asked.

"I promised her freedom and power," he said, but he didn't finish his thought.

I looked at him with horror in my eyes. I knew he was evil, but how could he have made her leave her child behind? "You didn't give her a choice," I said. "You told her that she could have all of the territory and she would be under your protection, but she wasn't allowed to take Claudia."

"Claudia was the daughter of one of the highest ranking Volturi members. She was royalty and I wasn't letting some newborn vampire take her away."

"But, it backfired," Carlisle said. "Because once Maria left, Marcus was broken and Claudia was a constant reminder for him."

"Yes," Aro said. "I thought that by having Claudia stay with us, it would somehow comfort Marcus, and he would always have a piece of Maria, but that was too painful a memory for him, and he rejected her every chance he got."

"Claudia's life could have been so much better, if you had let Maria stay." I said.

"Ah, yes," he smiled. "But then there would have been no Jasper, and your precious Bella wouldn't be living her happy life. Oh, well maybe that would have been better for you. No Jasper, no disastrous birthday party, you wouldn't have left her in the forest. Do you see how fucked up fate really is?"

"Only problem with that is, Bella isn't living a happy life," I said. "This monster that you helped create by taking her child from her, now has Bella's child. How are you going to get him back?"

"Well," he said. "She is no longer under my protection and once Alex and Jane get to her, they have orders to bring her to me and we will deliver swift justice for taking Cullen. I won't tolerate the kidnapping of such a unique child."

"What about Marcus?" I asked. "Obviously, she has been threatening to tell him what you did."

"Yes, but as I said, I've seen the future, and I believe that the end of this era is finally upon us. I can't fight it anymore. I have to let things take their natural course. I should never have allowed her to get this far."

"Why didn't you just dispose of her years ago?" Carlisle asked. "Not that I agree with that, but I know you."

"She was a valuable asset," he said. "And, she kept her word; she never came back for Marcus or Claudia. I had to respect that. It was only recently that she started blackmailing me."

"Because she wanted you to get her Jasper," I said.

"Yes, I didn't realize that at first, and that's why I allowed you and Alice to come in his place three years ago. I didn't think that she would ever come to Italy. I fully intended to release you both, but then Maria came to persuade Jasper to join her."

"You knew he would refuse," Carlisle said.

"Yes, I did," he admitted. "I figured if he told her that there was no way he would ever join her again, that she would back off. I was going to offer her more territory and a higher status as a consolation prize. I believe she would have accepted that, too."

"But then Bella showed up," I said. The girl just couldn't help herself. She was a danger magnet, even as an immortal. I knew she didn't have the full details, but if there was a way for her to get caught up in this mess, of course she would find it. Visions of her almost being crushed by that van, facing her attackers in Port Angeles, willingly surrendering to James, getting that paper cut, all came crashing into my mind.

"Yes," Aro nodded, _she does seem to have a knack for this sort of thing_. "I never expected Bella to show up here, much less with Cullen on her hip." He looked at Carlisle.

"Maybe if you would have told us what was going on," Carlisle defended his actions.

"Once Maria realized they were here, she saw an opportunity. I didn't think she would act so quickly. I assure you that kidnapping Cullen wasn't in her thoughts this morning. She must have gotten word that they were in Italy right before she met with Jasper."

"Aro," Carlisle said. "We have to get Cullen back and I'm confident that you can do that."

"She's cunning and knows how to stay hidden, but my Guard is strong and no one stays hidden from us for very long."

"I'm sure that Cullen is terrified," I said. "He has no idea what's happening."

"Jasper and Bella," Carlisle said. "I don't know how much they can handle. Cullen is their life."

"He's all of our lives," I said. "We'll find him and now that we are reassured that we have your full support, we can come up with a plan."

"The Volturi will stand behind you and your coven, Carlisle," Aro said. "We won't stop until Jasper's son is where he rightfully belongs."

Aro got up and said," I need to confer with my brothers now," he said. "You are all more than welcome to stay here in the castle. Maybe that would be less painful for Bella."

"That's kind of you," Carlisle said. "I'll see what the rest of my family wants to do."

"Edward," Aro said. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't share what I told you about Maria with Claudia."

"She has a right to know," I said. "She has felt rejected and out of place her entire life."

"Not her entire life," Aro said. "You may be able to stay out of her head, but I can hear how happy she is with you. You've changed her."

"She still needs to know," I said.

"I will allow you to tell her once this mess is resolved, and I admit to Marcus what I have done." _Please allow me that._

I nodded. I didn't like having to keep something this major from Claudia, but I knew that it was better that Aro told Marcus first, because once Claudia got a hold of this information, there was no telling what she would do.

Carlisle and I headed back to the villa. I called Claudia and filled her in on what had happened to Cullen. She was devastated that Maria could do such a thing. I knew she was feeling a bit of guilt, but for what I had no idea. Maria's actions had nothing to do with her.

"Carlisle," I asked as we approached the villa. "What do you suppose Aro saw in the future?"

"I don't know, but obviously it has something to do with Jasper. His willingness to help us is a bit alarming, but we have to accept it."

"I know," I said. "His thoughts got clearer as the conversation went on. I don't believe he is in on this. I honestly believe that Maria was going to try and persuade Jasper and she had no intentions of taking Cullen."

"No," Carlisle said. "A child really isn't her style, but he isn't just any child."

"I thought of that," I said. "He may have been intended for a bargaining device, but once she realizes how special he is, she's going to want to keep him."

I heard Jasper and Bella arguing and something hit the wall with a loud thud. I sighed, "I knew he'd crack."

"You can't blame him." Carlisle said. "He's not going to be able to handle all of our emotions. He's going to blame himself."

Alice and Esme came out of the house to join us. "How long have they been fighting?" I asked.

"A few minutes," Esme said. "Jasper got a call from Maria."

"Oh, I'm sure that wasn't good," Carlisle said.

"She's toying with him, and he's allowing her," Alice said.

"Jasper's not in the right state of mind now," I said. "Any word from Felix?"

"He called a few minutes ago," she said. "They picked up Cullen's scent about forty miles from here, but Demetri thinks it's a set up."

"Maria won't make this easy." I said. We were all trying to block out Bella and Jasper, but once we heard the next words out of Jasper's mouth, I knew I had to intervene.

"If you would have stayed in Seattle, our son would still be with us." Jasper hissed.

"Excuse me," I said, as I headed for the door.

Carlisle grabbed my shoulder, "Edward," he warned. "Maybe you shouldn't."

"They are going to regret this if they aren't stopped." I said.

"Fine," Carlisle sighed. "But don't take this out on Jasper. He is hurting just as much as Bella is."

I nodded in agreement and then headed for the two of them.

"You just couldn't let me go for that run," Jasper said. "You had to keep pushing me."

"Pushing you?" Bella responded. "I didn't want you to leave, but now I wish you had."

"I can accommodate you," Jasper yelled back.

"Stop it!" I said. "You two have to stick together."

Jasper threw his hands up in the air and let out a frustrated breath, "Wonderful, Bella," he laughed. "Your white knight is here. He'll make it all better."

"Jasper," I said. "Stop this. You don't mean what you're saying."

"Yes," Bella whispered. "He does, Edward. He blames me for this." She stared at him, but he didn't tell her she was wrong. _I have to get out of here._ I heard him think.

I nodded at him, letting him know that I thought that was for the best. I could hear how desperate he was and, then I heard the whole conversation that he had with Maria play out in his head. He kept running it over and over again. No wonder he was on the verge of snapping.

He headed for the door, but Bella grabbed his arm. "Don't you walk out on me."

"Bella," I said. "Let him go."

"I'll never forgive you if you leave," she said.

"That's just perfect," he said, as he pulled out of her hold. "You've forgiven him for far worse on more than one occasion."

"Jasper," she said and I knew she wanted to take her words back, but he cut her off.

"That's okay, Bella," Jasper said. "Because there are a few things I can't forgive you for either." He shoved past me and stormed out of the room. I heard Carlisle try to stop him, but he left without acknowledging him. He took off on foot.

"We've never fought before," Bella said. "He blames me for what happened to Cullen."

"He didn't mean that," I said. "I could hear in his thoughts how he really felt. He's distraught and he feels helpless. The phone call with Maria was the final straw."

"I pushed him further," she said. "I should have left him alone."

"Bella," I said, as I took her hand and led her over to the bed. We sat down next to one another, and for a brief moment I was reminded of a simpler time; when she lived with Charlie and we would spend hours in her room, sitting on her bed, getting to know one another. "You were both wrong and said things you didn't mean. It's understandable that you would lash out at one another, your son was taken, but now you need to stand together, because what we are up against is monumental."

"He left me," she cried out. "I need him and he's not here." She started to shake uncontrollably and if she could cry, she would be hysterical right now. "He left."

I knew these abandonment issues were my fault. "Oh, love," I said, as I pulled her into my arms. "I'm so sorry."

"I want my baby back, Edward." She sobbed into my chest. "He's all alone."

"Shh, Bella," I said, as I stroked her hair. "We'll find him. I promise."

"Jasper didn't even promise me that," she said. "I don't understand what happened." She continued to shake in my arms and the force of her convulsing body caused my own to tremble. "Why would he do this?"

"He's just as upset as you are," I told her. "Cullen is his son, too. He is grieving the same way you are, Bella."

"I just never thought that he could ever speak to me that way," she sobbed. "He has never hurt me like that before."

I kissed her forehead and felt completely helpless. What could I do for her? "Bella, what do you need me to do?" I knew how crazy I was feeling over the loss of Cullen, so I could only imagine what she and Jasper were experiencing. "I'll do anything for you. I love you."

She pulled her head away from my chest and stared into my eyes. She bit her bottom lip and I was again taken back to that time when she was just a human girl, who needed me to protect her. She looked as if not a day had passed between now and then, but I knew better. Memories of our past flooded my mind and without reading hers, I knew what she was contemplating. She reached up and stroked my check. _No, this couldn't be happening. She wasn't going to…_

She inched closer to me and I could smell her sweet floral scent; it overwhelmed me. I closed my eyes for just a moment and when I opened them, her lips were gently touching mine. Did she know how long I waited for this? For her to come to me?

"Bella," I whispered.

She shook her head and pressed her lips to mine. How many times had I wished that she would do this, that she would want me and not him? _Too many_. She quickly deepened the kiss, but I knew this wasn't out of desire. She had felt rejected by Jasper and she was hurting over Cullen, and she needed to feel connected to someone. She twisted her fingers in my hair and sighed into my mouth. Now I had to reject her, too.

"Bella," I pulled away. "No!"

She looked up at me and shock washed across her face. I couldn't tell if it was because she had kissed me or I had stopped her. She stood up and walked to the other side of the room. _Oh, how I wished she didn't have that shield_. I needed to hear what she was thinking.

I walked toward her and stood behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her back to my chest. "You are so important to me and I would do anything for you, but I won't allow you to ruin our lives."

"What do I have left? It appears I don't even have you."

"That's not true," I said. "You have me and I do love you and that's why I stopped you."

"I don't know why I did that. I would never intentionally hurt Jasper that way," she said. "I'm all over the place right now, and I've been making all of the wrong choices. I love you so much and we were so close that I…" she couldn't finish.

"I understand, love," I tightened my grip on her. "Better than you think, but it's not what either of us wanted and you know that. You love Jasper; he is your mate and the true love of your existence. You experienced an incredible shock today, and just as Jasper didn't act rationally when he blamed you for what happened, you exercised bad judgment as well."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I know you love Claudia and I shouldn't have put you in that position."

"It's okay," I said. "I think I can forgive you." I smiled, as I turned her to face me. "Haven't you forgiven me for much worse?"

"You really do love her," she said.

"More than I ever thought possible and I could never hurt her," I said. "Just as I know that you could never hurt Jasper. You may be upset with him now, but once he calms down and realizes that this is no one's fault, you will work together to get Cullen back."

She hugged me, "Thanks, Edward."

"I'll always be here for you Bella." I squeezed her tighter. "And I'll do everything in my power to get your baby back. I swear I will."

"I'm so scared for him," she said. "I'm scared for all of us."

I kissed her hair and tried to reassure her, but even I was afraid that we might not get him back. Alice's vision of Cullen leading Maria's army haunted my thoughts. How were we going to stop that from occurring, especially now that Maria had him?

"Come on." I said. "You have to hunt." I knew she hadn't fed since she arrived here in Italy, and her eyes were now darker than I had ever seen them.

"No," she said. "I can't."

"Bella?" I said.

"No," she said. "I can't feed until I know that Cullen is safe."

"Bella," I said. "What good will you be to him, if you are weak when he comes home?"

"I can wait," she said. "Please, Edward, don't make me."

"Alright," I said. "Just for tonight, but you can't go much longer. It's not good for you and won't help Cullen."

"Can you tell me how your meeting with Aro went?" She asked.

"Sure," I took her hand and led her out of the room. "Let's go find Carlisle and he can talk to you about it, too."

As we walked down the hall, her hand in mine, I couldn't help but think how, just three short years ago, I would have reacted so differently to what just happened in that bedroom. I wanted nothing more than to have her back then and I would have used any means necessary to get her. Claudia changed all of that for me, and I had to smirk when I thought how insecure she was about Bella. I had proven tonight that Bella could never come between us, too bad I couldn't share what happened with Claudia. I couldn't betray Bella's trust, and I would never run the risk of Jasper finding out about Bella's moment of weakness. God knew that none of us needed him coming down on me or Bella. Not in his present state of mind.

*****Thanks to all of you for reading and responding! Remember, Jasper and Bella have experienced an incredible shock…we have to allow them a few mistakes. It makes for an interesting story, don't you think?**


	10. It Wasn't Like That

*****Thanks again for all of your support and response to this story.**

*****I was actually surprised at how many of you were proud of Edward. I felt I owed him some redemption.**

*****Thanks to Jasper's Darlin' Kathy (for listening to all of the ideas I had for this chapter) and to TwiCarol (for encouraging me to just go for it!)**

*****Thanks VisionofConflict for helping me stay true!**

**JPOV**

I took off running into the forest, the same forest where Cullen was probably taken through when they… I couldn't think about that now. I had to focus, but it was too hard. I needed to get a plan in place, and figure out what I was going to do to get my son back, but my gift was working against me. I could feel everyone's heart breaking over this. I felt their fear, anxiety and despair over the loss of Cullen. Each one of their emotions came crashing into me, hitting me hard and fast. I felt like I was drowning and I couldn't get to the surface because I was weighted with all of these feelings. I was losing control, and I knew I had to find a way to pull it together. Cullen was counting on me to bring him back.

I slowed my pace and realized that I had ended up in front of the castle. I walked through the doors and headed for Aro. It was so quiet in here, and it dawned on me that every available person was out looking for Cullen. I needed to be a part of that search. First, I would get an update and then I would join the search. When they found him, it should be me that he saw first.

I approached the conference room, but I didn't find Aro. Instead Claudia was curled up on the couch with her laptop. I could feel how frustrated she was.

"Jasper," she said, as she looked up at me. Her sorrow for me and my loss was overwhelming, but I also felt some guilt.

"Why do you feel guilty?" I asked.

"Damn that power of yours," she smiled. She got up, walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

I stayed in her arms probably a bit longer than I should have, but for the first time since Cullen was taken, I felt comforted. I knew that it wasn't my family's fault, because we were all distraught over what had happened, but it was nice to feel that someone wanted to help me. I pulled out of her embrace and smiled. "Thanks, that helps, but you didn't answer my question."

"My mother has your son, so of course I feel guilty."

"That's absurd," I reminded her. "You have nothing to do with Maria, and you're nothing like her. I promise you that."

"How could someone do something like that? What kind of a person takes a child from their family?"

"It's not out of character for her," I said, because I knew first hand exactly what she was capable of. "What are you doing?" I pointed to her computer.

"I didn't want to be helpless, so I started researching places where Maria would go while she was pregnant with me."

"That's documented?" I knew that was a stupid question, because the Volturi knew everything. I was sure that they had my whole relationship with Maria in those files.

"Yes, apparently they even archive everything on computer nowadays. Who has time to back up thousands of years worth of documentation? I guess that's because you vamps don't sleep and you need something to do to pass the time." She smiled and I felt a wave of lust.

"I guess I know what you and Edward do to pass the time." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure it's the same thing you and Bella do, cowboy," she winked.

"Continue, please." I motioned to the computer.

"Maria had several places that she liked to go and get away from here, many in walking distance, so I'm putting together a list for Felix. It's probably a long shot, but I need to do something to help you." I felt her sincerity.

I took her hand and pressed it to my lips, "I appreciate that."

"She's still in Italy, Jasper," she said. "You can't just leave here without them knowing."

"I know we'll find her," I said. "I'll get Cullen back. She knows that she doesn't stand a chance against the Volturi. She's just playing with me."

"How are you handling this so well?"

I laughed at her comment. If she only knew how close to the edge I was. "I look better than I feel."

"It's okay to lose it, Jasper," she said. "No one else is here; you can let it out if it will help."

I shook my head. "I have to keep it together, Claudia," I said. "I've already said some things that I can't take back."

"Bella?"

"Yes," I looked down at my feet, and immediately felt ashamed over blaming her for what happened with Cullen.

"You've both suffered an incredible shock," she said. "You're both going to say and do things that you don't mean."

"Yes, but it isn't right, and I should have been able to control it better."

"Fuck that, Jasper. Some psycho bitch has taken your only child and plans to raise him for evil. I think that you are entitled to say and do whatever you want." I felt her anger begin to settle in. "And, since I haven't heard from Edward in a few hours, I can only guess where he is. That's why you're here, and not with Bella."

"I think I've said it before, you're awfully perceptive."

"Yes, well, it wasn't hard to figure out. Edward is drawn to her and I've accepted it."

"Well, it's not always that easy, is it?" I remembered how Bella said that she would never forgive me if I left. That hurt, but I knew she was only reacting to what I said to her first. How did I make such a big mess in so little time? Maria, that's how, and when I got my hands on her she would pay dearly for putting Cullen through this. I could handle what she could do to me, but taking Cullen was something that was going to cost her, and she would pay the ultimate price for that mistake. My anger started spewing out of my body and I couldn't seem to contain it. I was angry that Maria had Cullen, I was mad that Bella left him in the yard, I was furious that Carlisle let her come to Italy, but most of all I was enraged that I couldn't protect my son. I provoked Maria this morning and that's what caused her to take him from me. She was making me suffer for defying her. I was now paying for walking away from her all of those years ago. Cullen would not be living the life I left behind.

"Jasper?" I heard Claudia say, but it was as if she was off in the distance. "Feel better?"

I focused on her, but I didn't understand at first. She slowly approached me, and I could feel a bit of fear coming from her. I looked around the conference room and saw that several chairs had been thrown around and broken into pieces, the table was flipped over and lamps and other various glass objects were shattered. I ran my hands through my hair. "I did this?"

"Yes," she whispered. "You were talking to me one second, and the next your eyes were so black, and you started smashing and throwing things." She came a bit closer to me, but she was still hesitant and afraid.

I extended my now trembling hand to her, "I won't hurt you."

She took my hand in hers and gently squeezed it and gave me a small smile.

"I don't know what happened," I admitted. "I lost it and I…" I was overwhelmed with emotions; whatever I just did seemed to release everything that I had been holding in. I dropped to my knees, bringing Claudia with me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me to her. I craved that comfort, the touch, but I knew that it was Bella's arms that I should have been seeking. I sunk deeper into Claudia's chest, and let myself be consumed by her. "I have to fix this," I said. "I have to get him back."

"I know you can do it, Jasper." I felt her confidence in me.

"He's not meant to live Maria's life," I whispered. "I can't exist knowing that he'll suffer the way I did. He'll feel every raw emotion coming from those newborns, and their pain and suffering will haunt him throughout eternity. He'll never stop feeling the horror and fear that he inflicted on his victims. Every time he injects his venom into someone's veins, he'll feel it, Claudia," I gripped her tighter. "He'll feel what he is doing to them."

Claudia pulled away from me and stared into my eyes, "You live with this every day?" she asked, and I felt her shock.

I closed my eyes and whispered, "Every day."

I felt her warm hand brush my cheek, and I could feel how sorry she felt for me. "How did you become so civilized after that?"

"Am I really civilized?" I didn't feel that way right now, and I knew Maria was going to bring out the worst in me. I felt extremely unstable at the moment, and I knew the destruction I had caused in this conference room was only the beginning. "Alice," I said in response to her question. "Alice came into my life for a reason. She brought me to the Cullen's and they showed me a better way to exist. It took me years to adjust to that lifestyle, and I struggled for so long, but that all changed when…"

"When what?" she asked.

"I tried to attack Bella and then Alice left me to find my destiny. It took me a few years, but fate brought me to Bella, and I know where I belong."

"You are an amazing man, Jasper Whitlock and you should never forget that. Bella and Cullen are lucky to have you, and I know you'll get your family back. The Volturi can finally prove that they are worth something around here."

I stroked her cheek, "Thank you Claudia," I said. "You've helped me more than you realize."

She gently pressed her lips to mine and softly kissed me. I arched a brow at her. "Am I losing my touch? No lust coming from you, at all."

She laughed. "I only have lust for one vampire these days."

"Well, I appreciate the love and caring emotions that I'm getting from you."

"Just don't tell anyone," she said. "It'll ruin my reputation."

I stood up, pulling her with me. "Come on, I need to go home and apologize to my wife."

"Yeah," she said. "And I have to retrieve my vampire."

I looked around the wrecked conference room. "Should I try to clean this up?"

"No," she said. "They have a service for this sort of thing."

_Of course they did._

I drove Claudia's car back to the villa. The ride gave me enough time to regain my composure and get my emotions in check.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, as I opened her door and helped her out. I kept her hand in mine as we walked up to the house. "You really helped me tonight and I won't forget that."

"A few years ago, I needed a friend and you were there for me, and because of you I have Edward and the Cullen's, so we're even."

We walked into the house and found Edward and Bella sitting on the couch. Bella glanced down at mine and Claudia's joined hands. At first, I thought nothing of it, but then I realized how that action could be misconstrued. Claudia must have sensed Bella's discomfort because she quickly let go of my hand.

I smiled at Bella, trying to let her know that I was feeling better, but then I was hit with a dose of guilt and fear. I would have said that the fear was for Cullen, but it felt directed at me. She looked uncomfortable and quickly moved away from Edward, as she got up and stood in front of the window. Well, it seemed as though I wasn't the only one who needed to apologize for something.

"Any news?" I asked.

"Carlisle, Esme and Alice met up with Felix to search a bit. They picked up Cullen's scent, but it was a false lead. Maria planted his jacket in a cabin out in the woods."

"Of course she did," I said, almost to myself.

"When Emmett and Rose get back to go for a quick hunt," Edward said. "I thought that you and I could join the search. Felix thinks it would be best if a Cullen was always with one of the search teams, so that if, I mean, when they do find him, one of us will be there."

"That sounds like a good idea." I said.

"I want to come too," Bella said.

"Ah, Bella," Claudia said. "Maybe we could stay here, in case she decides to contact the house. I could keep you company."

"Like you kept my husband company?" Bella snapped back, and I felt her anger directed at Claudia. That was out of line and misplaced.

"Bella?" I said.

"No," Claudia said. "It's okay. I know Bella is upset."

"Don't make excuses for me." Bella said, and I started to wonder why she was directing her rage at Claudia. I knew she didn't think that I would ever betray her.

"Bella," Edward said. "You have no right to judge." Now that was strange, because I didn't think that I had ever felt Edward direct any form of anger at Bella until now.

_What happened between the two of you while I was gone?_ I asked him with my thoughts. Before I could even think anything else I felt a wave of hesitation and anxiety wash over him, and more guilt from Bella. _Please don't tell me that the two of you…_

"God, no, Jasper," he said. "It wasn't like that."

Everything seemed to be happening all at once, and I wasn't even sure what triggered it.

"What wasn't like that?" Claudia asked.

"Edward?" Bella said, as she shook her head.

_What doesn't she want me to know? If you took advantage of this situation, I'll kill you._ Now all of our emotions were running out of control, and of course they were crashing right into me. I seemed to be getting the brunt of the anger and frustration. All the progress I made in that conference room was gone.

"Jasper," Edward said. "Don't jump to conclusions."

"Then tell him what he wants to know," Claudia said. "I'm curious now."

"Stop it!" Bella said. "Nothing happened and I don't want to talk about it."

"I don't care what you want," Claudia said. "I want to know what happened between you and Edward."

"Claudia," Edward said. "Nothing happened."

"You're lying," I said. "I can feel it."

"It didn't take you long, did it, Edward?" Claudia said and I felt her humiliation and hurt.

"No, Claudia, I didn't do anything." He looked at Bella, and I could feel him pleading with her. They were keeping something from the two of us.

I walked over to Edward. "Since my wife isn't going to share with me, why don't you, brother?" I knew they were hiding something now, and Edward was covering for Bella, but I couldn't tell if he was trying to protect her or Claudia. What had he done now?

I could feel Bella's stress and discomfort over the situation. "Jasper," she said, as she walked over and put her hand on my shoulder. "Can we talk in private?"

"Bella," Edward said. "I'll tell him."

He was protecting Bella. _Tell me what?_

"Bella was distraught when you left earlier, and both of you have experienced a terrible shock. That makes you say and do things that you don't mean, but you can't always take them back. You know, Jasper, that we don't always make the best decisions. We are irrational creatures."

"Oh, not this again. Are you going to stand here and tell me that the two of you lost control and you found your way into Bella's bed again?" If that were the case, I honestly knew I would kill them both.

"Are you kidding me?" Claudia said, as she headed for the door.

"No, wait! Bella and I kissed, that's it," he said, as he tried to go after Claudia.

"You kissed? That's it?" I didn't think about my actions, and even if I had, I still would have done the same thing. My fist connected with his jaw and I sent him crashing into the wall. His body hit it with such force that the whole villa shook.

Claudia gasped when she realized what I had done. She ran to Edward's side and crouched down. "Edward? How could you do this to me? You promised me that I meant more to you."

"Claudia," he said, as he rubbed his jaw. "I didn't betray you."

I looked at Bella who seemed to be horrified with me. I walked over to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her to the door. She whimpered out in pain. I was enraged and I had to stay focused to keep myself in check. "Do you still want to speak with me in private?"

Edward jumped up and put himself between us. "Take it out on me," he growled.

"No," Bella said and I felt her panic. "I kissed Edward and he stopped me." I released her arm as her words began to sink in.

Claudia walked over to Bella and yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"No, Claudia," Edward said. "She was upset. I'll explain it all later."

"No," Claudia said. "She'll explain it now." She put her finger in Bella's face, and for the first time since meeting Claudia, I saw the fierceness of her mother. "I'm tired of you making excuses for her." She looked at Edward and then back to Bella. "You have this incredible man who loves you and will give his life for you, and this is how you treat him?"

"What do you know about my husband?"

"More than you think," Claudia said. "And what gives you the right to string Edward along? You thought you lost Jasper, so you ran back to Edward? Do you not realize what you are doing to both of them?"

"Okay, maybe you two should stop this," Edward said. "We're all very emotional right now." He looked at me. "Maybe you could assist."

"No, don't you manipulate my emotions," Claudia screamed. "The two of you may be able to excuse her, but I can't. I told you before that I'm not playing this game, and I won't be a part of this." She motioned to the three of us. "You have to turn to your husband, and Edward, you have to let her. I understand that your child is missing and I'm sorry for that, but…"

Bella cut her off, "He's missing because your crazy mother took him! You could be in on it, for all we know."

"Bella," I snapped. "That's ridiculous."

"Come on, Claudia," Edward said. "This has gone far enough."

"You better watch out, Bella," Claudia said. "You've already managed to lose your son today, and if you're not careful, Jasper could be next."

Bella slapped Claudia with enough force that she smacked hard into Edward's chest. I instinctively pulled Bella back before she could attack Claudia, and Edward crouched down in a protective stance in front of Claudia.

"Edward," I said. "That's not necessary."

"Let go of me," Bella said, as she tried to pull out of my hold. I sent out a wave of calm and Edward immediately pulled out of his stance. "Bella, I'll let you go, but you can't go after Claudia."

"Bella," Edward said. "You're much stronger than she is, and you could hurt her." Claudia's cheek was already starting to swell where Bella had hit her.

Bella pulled against my hold," Screw you both." I knew she was hurt because we defended Claudia, but a half-breed was no match for a vampire. I knew Bella would never forgive herself if she hurt Claudia.

Carlisle walked in and immediately surveyed the situation. Emmett and Rosalie were with him. I could feel how stunned they were.

"Oh, shit," Emmett said. "Did I miss a cat fight?"

"Emmett?" Carlisle warned, as he turned back to us. "What is going on in here?"

"A misunderstanding," Edward said.

"Who got thrown into the wall?" Emmett asked, as he pointed to where I had sent Edward flying into it a few minutes ago. There was a huge crack right down the middle.

"Let go of me, Jasper!" Bella growled.

"Bella?" Carlisle was shocked that Bella would growl, even though she was a vampire, she rarely ever did it. She never really had reason to.

I calmed Bella down and released my hold on her. She glared at Claudia, and then pushed through Edward and headed out the door.

"I don't know what happened," Carlisle started to say, but then stopped when he noticed Claudia's face. I felt more shock and now disappointment coming from him. "Did Bella do that?" He pointed to her cheek.

Claudia nodded in response. "I'm fine."

Carlisle placed his hand on her face and pushed a bit.

"Ouch!" Claudia screamed.

"Carlisle?" Edward said.

"Sorry, Claudia," Carlisle said. "But, I need to make sure none of your facial bones were shattered."

"I'll kill her!" Claudia hissed.

Emmett snickered, but I failed to see the humor.

"Come on, Em," Rose said. "We'll go after Bella."

"No," Carlisle said. "Please go into the kitchen and get me some ice." Carlisle was in father mode now, I could feel it. "I assume this has something to do with the argument that you and Bella got into earlier, and now somehow Edward and Claudia are involved."

"Bella is in overdrive," Edward said. "Jasper, you know her emotions are all over the place."

"What about Jasper's emotions?" Claudia asked. "Aren't his a hundred times worse than everyone else's?" Edward gently placed his hand on her swollen face until Rose came back with the ice.

"Claudia, I over-reacted just as Bella did." I looked at Edward. "I'm sorry I hit you."

"It's fine," he replied. "I know why you did it. I almost jumped to the wrong conclusion when you walked in holding Claudia's hand and smelling of one another."

"Jasper," Carlisle said. "You go after your wife, and you fix this. I understand that the two of you have experienced a horrific trauma, but you have to work together. We seem to be running in circles and we are losing critical time. Demetri would like to talk to us, and I'd like for you and Bella to be here when he does it; preferably showing a united front. You can't blame her for something that was out of her control. If it makes you feel better then you blame me for bringing her to Italy."

I felt his remorse and guilt. I didn't know how many more emotions I could handle today.

"It's not your fault, Carlisle," I told him.

"Why is it Bella's?" he asked.

"I know," I said. "I came home to apologize, but things got out of hand. I'll make it right."

"Jasper," Edward said. "She didn't mean to kiss me."

"Bella kissed you?" Emmett yelled from the kitchen. "Ouch! That hurt, Rose."

Carlisle shook his head and I felt his disapproval with Edward.

"It wasn't his fault, Carlisle," I said. "He stopped her." I looked at Claudia. "I'm sorry that Bella hit you, and I won't make excuses for her, but I can feel what Edward feels, and I know he loves you."

I headed for the door and took off following Bella's scent. She didn't get very far, and by the time I found her, she was curled up in the fetal position on the ground. She was distraught and terrified. I could feel how scared she was for Cullen. I sat down next to her, pulled her head into my lap and began stroking her hair.

"This day just keeps getting better, doesn't it?" I sighed. We had both made so many mistakes.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," she said. "But, when you left I didn't know how to respond. When I kissed Edward…" she took a breath to center herself and I knew that I could assist her, but just hearing her say that she kissed Edward sent me over the edge. How could she do that after everything we had been through?

"What were you thinking?" I asked, almost to myself.

"I wasn't," she admitted. "I just did it and I know I was wrong, but you left and what you said before you left, well, you have never hurt me like that before."

"I've never had reason to hurt you before, Bella," I said. "I needed you to back off and you wouldn't. That phone call with Maria was all that I could take. I didn't want to hurt you, and that's why I was trying to leave."

"I wanted us to get through this together," she said.

"And we will, but what happened today was understandable. Our son…" I felt a horrible knot in my chest just thinking about him. "Cullen was taken by an evil woman who intends to use him to do awful things. We're not in the right frame of mine."

She sat up, but wouldn't look at me. "It's my fault that she has him."

"I didn't mean to say that earlier."

"Yes, you did and you were right. I knew from the second they took him that it was my fault. I should have protected your son."

"Our son, Bella," I didn't understand what she was thinking.

"Jasper, you've given me so much and I couldn't even be responsible enough to keep him safe." I felt her pain and it was excruciating. "What kind of mother am I?"

"Bella," I said, "I shouldn't have left the two of you alone. I should have made Emmett stay with you. I knew Maria could set a trap, and it was stupid of me to go off and leave you unprotected."

"You told me that you needed me to stay home and take care of Cullen. If I had done that, you probably would be on your way back to Seattle by now. I failed you, and I felt that in your words today. I know you are hurting too, but there was truth in what you said. I think that's why I kissed Edward. I thought that I had lost you, and I felt so responsible for losing Cullen that I…"

"Self destructed?"

"Yes, and it was stupid and mean. I hurt you and I put Edward in a horrible position, and now look what I've done to Claudia. How am I ever going to fix that?"

"She understands what you're going through," I said. "She'll forgive you."

"Will you?" She asked, as she bit her bottom lip.

"I know that you didn't kiss Edward because you wanted to be with him. I knew when I left your emotions were erratic and unstable. I don't like that you did it and it will take me a while to get over it, but I get that you did it out of need."

She started to sob uncontrollably. "Bella," I said as I pulled her into my arms. "I forgive you."

"I know you can forgive the kiss, but how will you ever be able to forgive me for losing Cullen?"

"I don't blame you for that, and I'm sorry that I said that you should have stayed in Seattle." I kissed the top of her head. "I was hurting and until we get him back, I'd imagine that we are going to say a few more things that we don't mean. But, you have to know that I would never doubt your ability as a mother. I know how much you love him, and I know that you would die for him. Do I think you made a mistake by coming to Italy? Yes, I do, but we all make mistakes. We have to stick together now."

"I love you," she said, and even through all of her pain I felt all of that love pushing through. "I'm sorry."

"I love you, too," I said as I pressed my lips to her. "I'll try not to hurt you anymore." I slowly brought my lips to hers and deepened the kiss, hitting her with waves of all of my love and affection for her.

"I need you Jasper," she said, as she twisted her hands in my hair. "I need you both."

"I'll bring him back home, Bella," I said, as I pulled her into my chest. "I swear to you, I will find him, and when I do, I'll make sure Maria never gets her hands on him again."

*****See, I told you it's still a Jasper/Bella love story. Trust Me! I didn't come this far to screw it up! Take the ride with me!**

*****I love hearing from you and it motivates me to write faster. You all fuel my obsession! Thanks!**


	11. Connections

*****Thanks for that huge response to that last chapter. I'm flattered that I could evoke such emotions from all of you. I appreciate all the comments I received, but I feel it necessary to clear a few things up because I am very attached to this trilogy and I want you to get a glimpse inside my head.**

**WARNING…long a/n (probably unnecessary, too)**

*****Several of you were upset with Claudia because she kissed Jasper, and then got mad at Bella for kissing Edward, but in my mind the Jasper/Claudia kiss was different from the Edward/Bella kiss. Claudia kissed Jasper out of friendship, and if that didn't come through I'm sorry. I did put this exchange in there and I thought that explained it:**

_**She gently pressed her lips to mine and softly kissed me. I arched a brow at her. "Am I losing my touch? No lust coming from you, at all."**_

_**She laughed. "I only have lust for one vampire these days."**_

"_**Well, I appreciate the love and caring emotions that I'm getting from you."**_

"_**Just don't tell anyone," she said. "It'll ruin my reputation."**_

**Claudia has no romantic feelings for Jasper…are we clear? lol**

*****Some of you think that I portray Bella as weak. I agree, I don't write her as strong as she could be written, but I try hard to keep them in character and when I read the original books, I just didn't feel that she was a very strong character. In my AU she has been living a very civilized life and really hasn't had a reason to become very violent and powerful, she relies on her husband (who I don't think abuses her at all; he was just very distraught in that last chapter). We need to take into consideration that the events in these last few chapters are only hours after Cullen was taken, and I'm trying to portray all of those emotions that they would be feeling. Not only do I not have Bella out there looking for Cullen, but I haven't let Jasper go either. You have to give me time to get there. I know it's easier for me because I know where I'm headed, but trust me, I'll get us there. I have more exchanges planned between B/E, Claudia/Bella, J/E, but I have to respect my chapter flow, so it just takes me a while to get there. Be patient with me. We're not even half way there yet.**

*****Jasper does love his wife very much and I tried to bring that back a bit in that last chapter, but they have experienced a major trauma, so if they don't seem all lovey dovey, I think they are entitled to that.**

*****Thanks for putting so much thought into this story…I hope that means you like it. Okay, now on with the story…**

**BPOV**

How could I have made such a horrible mess of things in such a short time? I hurt Jasper by kissing Edward, and that stupid kiss probably caused a rift between Edward and Claudia, and I probably ruined my friendship with Claudia, not to mention what I might have done to my relationship with Edward. I had never felt that kind of rage come over me before; I growled; actually growled. I knew I was a vampire, but I had never felt those urges before. I attacked a crossbreed to the point where Jasper and Edward had to intervene. I knew better, but not one rational thought ran through my head when the four of us were standing in that room.

A few days ago, I was in Seattle, and if I just would have stayed there like Jasper had asked me to, he would probably be on his way back to us by now. I just wanted my baby back, and until that happened, I wasn't sure how anything was going to be normal or the same ever again.

"Darlin'," Jasper said, as he took my hand and led me into the villa. "Demetri and Felix are here, and they would like to discuss the progress they are making with the search. Would you like to come in and join us?"

"Yes," I said, but I knew that they didn't have anything positive to tell us.

Jasper kissed me softly on the lips and whispered, "I love you," before we entered the house. I squeezed his hand and appreciated that reassurance. When I walked in Carlisle, Edward, Demetri and Felix were waiting for us.

"Bella," Felix said. "How are you?"

"I've been better," I responded, as I looked at Edward. I tried to apologize with my eyes. He seemed to get what I was doing, and he nodded. I knew I'd have to do it verbally at some point.

"Jasper," Demetri said. "We seem to have run into a problem regarding Maria."

"Did you think that it would be easy?" Jasper asked.

"Well, no, but in my very long experience as a tracker, I have never encountered someone who could outrun me. She hasn't even left Italy, and she has already proved elusive."

"It's only been a few hours," I reminded this rather intimidating vampire. "Do you doubt that you can find her?"

"No, of course not, Bella," he said. "But, it usually doesn't take me this long to pick up some direction, and she is traveling with a rather large coven, so I don't see how they could stay so well hidden. It's as if they anticipate my every move."

"Are you saying that you have a traitor in your midst?" Carlisle asked.

Demetri looked uncomfortable, so Edward answered for him.

"They don't want to believe that, Carlisle, but it is entirely possible. Demetri believes that the few times that he was about to close in on her this afternoon, she was warned."

"Is this true, Felix?" Jasper asked.

"Look, we don't want to believe that, and that's why we haven't spoken to the brothers about it, but yes, it does seem as if someone on the inside is helping her." Felix admitted.

"Edward," Demetri said. "I was hoping that you could listen in on the Guard, and see if any of them could be assisting her."

"It is possible that she may have gotten to one of them," Carlisle said.

"I can observe them tonight," Edward said.

"We are holding a strategic meeting at the castle tonight," Felix said. "Can you sit in on it?"

"Yes," Edward said. "I'll do whatever I have to do to get Cullen back to us." He looked at me and Jasper.

"Why would someone help her steal Cullen?" I asked.

"She may have offered them something," Jasper said, as he took my hand in his. "She's very manipulative, and knows how to get what she wants."

"We're not giving up, Jasper," Felix assured him. "We just need to regroup and see if Edward can find anything out."

"I won't give up until we find her," Demetri said, and I could tell by his tone that he wasn't lying. Maria was a challenge for him, and he wasn't about to lose this battle. Thank goodness he was on our side.

"Whatever my family can do to assist you," Carlisle said. "Please ask us. We can't just sit around here and do nothing."

"My team needed to hunt," Demetri said. "And then after we meet tonight we will start back up. I want at least two of your family with us at all times, so that you can pick up Cullen's scent, and one of you should be with us when we find him."

"Maria is mine," Jasper said, and a chill ran up my spine when I realized what he meant.

"If you're not with us when we find her, and if she doesn't put up a fight," Demetri said. "I will bring her to you, and you can do as you see fit. Aro has approved that already."

"Jasper," Carlisle said. "You're upset right now, and I would like for you to think very hard about what you are considering."

"Carlisle, she took my son, and I have no idea what she is doing to him," Jasper clenched his jaw and gripped my hand harder. "She will pay for this, and it will be at my hands."

"Let's focus on getting Cullen back," Edward said. "That's the priority."

"I agree," Jasper said. "But, I'll deal with her after."

Demetri and Felix headed for the door. "We're going to hunt and then meet you at the castle, Edward." Demetri said, as he nodded his head at Jasper.

"I'm sorry that we don't have something more concrete," Felix said. "But, we will get Cullen back." They quickly walked out of the house.

Jasper began pacing the room, and I didn't have to be an empath to know what he was feeling. I walked up and placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned and smiled at me, before turning his attention to Carlisle.

"Carlisle," Jasper said. "I'm going out next. Please don't stop me."

"Fine, Jasper," he responded. "If you feel you can handle it, I won't stand in your way."

"I want to come too," I said, fully expecting Jasper to turn me down.

"Of course," he said, as he cupped my chin in his hand. "Don't be so surprised at my response. Cullen will want you as soon as we find him."

"I'm going to go check on Claudia," Edward said. "Before I go meet with the Guard."

"Edward," I said. "I'm sorry for what I did to Claudia."

"I know Bella," he said. "We have an eternity to discuss this, and now is not the time."

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry." I said.

"I accept your apology, but I can't speak for Claudia," he said.

"I know," I said. "I'll apologize to her, too."

"Jasper," Edward said. "I think Bella needs to hunt before she joins the search party."

"I'm fine." I said, but it was too late because Jasper was already staring into my black eyes.

"When was the last time you hunted?" He asked.

"Before we left for Italy." I admitted.

"You have to feed, Bella," he said. "Cullen needs you strong."

"No," I couldn't hunt, not until I knew he was safe, warm and fed. "I'm fine."

"Carlisle?" Jasper pleaded with him to help.

"Bella," Carlisle said. "Jasper and Edward are right. What good is it going to do Cullen, if you don't hunt?"

"I have my reasons," I said. "Please let it go."

Edward rolled his eyes, "You're so stubborn." He looked at Jasper, and I knew that Jasper was probably telling Edward that he would get me to hunt. "I need to go. I'll call you when I find something out."

"Edward," Carlisle said. "Be careful with the Guard. If they suspect what you are doing, they may not react well."

"I'll be fine," he said, and then headed out the door.

"Bella," Carlisle said. "Please try to take care of yourself." He kissed my head. "I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

A sob escaped my chest, and I put my hand over my mouth. I couldn't handle this anymore. Jasper started rubbing small circles on my back, as he pushed waves of calm in my direction. "I love you, too." I whispered to Carlisle.

I leaned into Jasper. I knew physically I could stand, but emotionally I had nothing left. "Jasper," I said. "Can you take me into the bedroom?"

Before I knew it, he scooped me up, and carried me into the bedroom and gently placed me on the bed.

"Sweetheart," he said, as he sat next to me. "Your emotions are all over the place. They surged out of control back there."

"Everything just seemed to hit me all at once, and now I know this sounds strange, but I have the sensation of being tired." I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm wired and I feel like I can't focus."

He sat behind me and pulled my back against his chest. "This has been an extremely devastating day. Your body is going to react in strange ways."

"My mind won't shut down, and I can't stop thinking about what she is doing to him and how scared he must be."

"Shh," he pressed his lips to my hair. "She won't hurt him."

"I know I can't sleep, but I need my head to be quiet for a little bit. Is there any way that your power could help me?" I felt horrible for asking, because he couldn't escape his thoughts.

"Physically your body can't sleep, but I can get you pretty close. Is that what you want?"

"Just for a little while, but you'll hold me?" I asked, terrified that he might leave again.

"Of course," he said, as he stroked my hair. "Close your eyes." I felt him slump down into the pillows, pulling me closer to his chest. I cuddled in next to him.

"It's just like when I was human," I said, and I could feel the lethargic vibes he was emitting.

"Those were some of my favorite times," he said.

"When I was asleep?" I asked.

"Well, of course I wanted you to be awake, but I also enjoyed just holding you and watching you breathe, and listening to your steady heartbeat. I would get intoxicated by your scent. It was very relaxing for me. I wasn't used to having downtime like that every night, and I looked forward to it. I used the time to dream about making you mine forever, and spending eternity with you. I wanted to make you happy forever."

I continued to keep my eyes closed, as I focused on his soft, soothing voice. "You do make me happy." He sent out some calming and peaceful vibes, and I swore I was going to fall asleep. He was extremely powerful.

"I know I'm not always the best husband, Bella, but I just want to keep you safe and secure." He started to rub my neck and shoulders, and I slipped deeper and deeper into a relaxed state. "I don't mean to do it, but you'll always be that fragile human to me. I know you're a strong, capable vampire, but for me, I need to take care of you and protect you. I hurt you and I'm sorry."

"Stop it, Jasper," He had me so relaxed that I could barely form a sentence. "You are the best husband, and the most amazing father. Cullen knows how much you love him, because he can feel it. I hurt you today too, but neither of us meant it. We were reacting to a horrific situation. We realized what we did wrong, and now we'll work together to get him back." I knew my words should have gotten me excited and worked up, but Jasper was doing too good of a job keeping me sedated. "I want you to protect and take care of me, but I also want you to know that I can do the same for you."

He ran his fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp and the nape of my neck. We stayed like this for an hour, occasionally talking, but mostly just holding one another.

"Jasper," I said, as I inched even closer to him. "It's all going to work out. I just know it is."

He leaned down and kissed my lips. "As long as we have one another, nothing will tear us apart." He crushed his mouth against mine, and I felt all of his fear and anxiety wash away. I believed him when he said that nothing could break us apart.

**EPOV**

I walked into my room and found Claudia sleeping in the center of the bed. She wasn't under the covers and she hadn't even changed out of her clothes. She was probably too exhausted. I had to go meet with the Guard in a few minutes, but I wanted to make sure she was okay. I lay down beside her and gently stroked her swollen cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry to wake you," I said, as I gently kissed her lips. "I have to go back out, but I just wanted to see you."

"It's okay," she smiled. "I'm glad you woke me."

"We need to talk about what happened tonight." I needed to make sure she understood that I didn't betray her. She needed to know that she was the only one for me.

"I shouldn't have attacked Bella like that. It wasn't fair, especially since her child was taken."

"She shouldn't have hit you," I said.

"She was distraught, but what I said, I meant. She isn't fair to you or Jasper."

"Bella was confused, and she felt abandoned by Jasper. I don't want to make excuses for her, but I need to know that you know how much I love you."

"I know you do," she said. "And, you proved that tonight when you protected me against Bella. I know that you will always love her, but what you did for me tonight showed me just how much I mean to you."

I stroked her hair and stared into those beautiful eyes. I saw how much she loved me, and I would never hurt her. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I need to tell you that I kissed Jasper tonight, but I only did it as a friend. He was very upset, and I wouldn't even have mentioned it, but in the interest of full disclosure and all, I felt you should know."

"I know," I said. "I saw the whole thing in his head."

"Why were you in his head?"

"When the two of you walked into the villa holding hands, I was curious. I saw his breakdown in the conference room, and how you helped him. You were a really good friend to him, and you helped him through a really tough time. You're a very special woman, Claudia, and you should stop doubting that."

"I'm special because of you." she sat up, and I could see the discomfort in her face. "You've changed me, Edward, and I'll never be able to repay you for that."

"I just want you to be happy," I said, as I rubbed her back. "Are you in pain?"

"My shoulder hurts. You're a lot harder than you look."

"You slammed into me when Bella hit you," I remembered. "Why didn't you say something?"

"It didn't bother me then. I guess I stiffened up after I fell asleep. Do you think that I could go see Carlisle?"

"I could look at it for you. It's probably just bruised."

"Don't you have some place to be?" she asked.

"I have to meet with the Guard, and try to read their thoughts. One of them may be helping Maria."

"Why would they do that?"

"We don't know, but Felix and Demetri believe that someone is helping her elude the Volturi."

"Demetri actually admitted that? His loyalties lie with Aro and that Guard. Why would he think that?"

"He didn't want to at first, but there is no other explanation for him. He knows that he is the best tracker ever, so for him not to be able to find her and Cullen, he knows that she is getting some help." I knew I needed to go, but I would stay here with her if she needed me. "I could draw you a bath, and you could soak a bit."

"No," she said. "I want you to help get Cullen back. Is Carlisle still at the villa?"

"Yes," I said. "Jasper and Bella are going to go out and search for Cullen. Carlisle is staying at the villa for a few hours until someone relieves him, and then he'll join the search. We're trying to keep someone at the villa, in case Maria decides to contact us there."

"I'm going to go see him. Do you think he'll mind?" She asked, and I could tell she was insecure about Carlisle's feelings for her.

"Claudia," I said. "He adores you and would do anything to help you." I knew she wanted to go see him for something other than her shoulder, but I couldn't get inside her head if she didn't want me there. I always tried to respect our agreement.

She climbed off the bed and slipped on her shoes. "I'll meet you back here later."

I met her at the door and pulled her into a kiss. "Be careful." I said.

"I'm just going to the villa," she assured me, but I knew something wasn't right.

"Claudia," I said, as I held her face between my hands. "You know that whatever it is you have to tell Carlisle, you can tell me."

"Edward," she said. "Please let me go see him."

"I love you." I said.

"I love you, too." She turned and walked out of our room. It took every ounce of self-control I had not to get into her head. She was hiding something, but I had to let her come to me on her own. I just hoped that Carlisle could convince her to tell me what was wrong.

**APOV**

"Felix," I said. "I don't think that your traitor is in the Guard."

"Did you have a vision, Alice?"

"I see Edward reading their thoughts, and he is frustrated because none of them seem to be admitting to being the one who is helping Maria. You won't get that answer tonight."

"Are you sure?" he asked, and I could see how disappointed he was.

"Were you hoping that you had a traitor?" I asked.

"Of course not," he said. "But, if it's not the Guard who is helping her, then who?"

"I can't see that. Is it possible that she's just that good? She can out smart you?"

"Anything is possible," he said, and he sounded so defeated. I knew how he felt. I wished I could have a vision to show us where Cullen was, but I had been trying for hours, and I just couldn't see him. Whoever was helping them must be changing their mind a lot, and making last minute decisions as to where they were going to hide next.

We went on a quick hunt, and headed back to our room for a quick shower and change of clothes. I had just finished getting dressed, when Felix came out of the bathroom. He was still wet from the shower and his towel was slung low around his hips. He was an exquisite man. His body was perfectly sculpted; his skin stretched tight over his muscles, revealing just how amazing his chest and stomach actually were. I loved feeling his strong, toned arms around my tiny frame. He always made me feel so loved and safe. When I first arrived in Italy, I felt so insecure and out of sorts, but Felix helped me through that transition. Our attraction was immediate, but our love grew slowly over the years. I was afraid to trust my instincts, especially after my relationship with Jasper had failed, and Felix was unsure because he had never been in love before, but together we found our way.

I walked over to him, and ran my hands up his chest and over his shoulders. He tilted my chin and stared into my eyes. "We'll find him, Alice," he said. "The Volturi never fails. Maria may be cunning, but she's not smart enough to outrun us. She's going to slip up because she has made this personal. She wants Jasper, and she won't leave Italy until she has him. That buys us a lot of time."

"I just feel so helpless. Cullen has no idea what's going on, and he's probably wondering where we all are."

"Cullen is smart," Felix reminded me. "He'll figure out something isn't right, and I'm certain he can feel the love and support that he has from each one of us. All he has to do is hang tight until we get there."

"Whereever there is," Why couldn't I just see where he was?

"I won't let you down," he kissed me softly. "I'll find him."

I slowly ran my hands back down his chest and to the edge of his towel. I looked up at him and asked for silent permission.

He looked questioningly at me, probably expecting this to be the last thing I would want at a time like this. "Alice, we don't have to do this now. I would understand if we didn't do this until Cullen was found."

"You're very sweet, Felix, but being connected to you is exactly what I need. You're what keeps me centered. I simply need you."

"Angel girl, I would do anything for you," he said, as I pulled the towel from his body and ghosted my hand over his erection. He groaned out in pleasure as he lifted me up and carried me over to the bed. He slowly undressed me, placing kisses on every part of my body.

I knew we didn't have much time, because he had to get to that meeting, but Felix always knew what I needed. There was nothing urgent or rough about this encounter. He loved me gradually and tenderly. We filled each other's need. I was helpless over the loss of Cullen, and Felix was desperate to find him. I knew that we were both thinking how close we came to getting out of Volterra and away from this life, but now because of Maria, all of the Cullen's were stuck here, and I couldn't help think that that was exactly what the plan had been all along.

*****I wasn't sure what the reaction was going to be to a full blown A/F lemon, so I kept it PG (for the most part). I could always revisit them later.**


	12. Searching

*****Thanks for the huge response to the last chapter. You guys are really great and I appreciate all of the support on this!**

*****Thanks to Jasper's Darlin Kathy and TwiCarol for beta reading these chapters so fast! Sorry I'm such a pain**!

**Claudia's POV**

I pulled up to the villa, but sat in my car for a few minutes, debating on whether to go in, or not. Carlisle was the only one in there, and probably the only one who could help me. I had so many questions that I needed answered before I could tell Edward. He was already going through so much stress, and I didn't want to add to it.

What was I thinking? Carlisle was going through so much, too. Maybe I should just wait until Cullen was found, and then I could talk to Edward. Yes, that was probably the best idea for everyone. I was ready to put the car in drive and leave, when suddenly I realized that Carlisle was standing on the porch steps, motioning for me to come inside. Of course he knew I was here, he was a freaking vampire, so he sensed me. Maybe that was the sign I needed. I stepped out of the car and headed toward him.

"Claudia," he said, as he took my hand and lead me inside. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," I said. "I just wanted to talk."

"Edward called me," he said. "Is your shoulder okay?"

"It's sore, but nothing too painful."

"Please, sit down." He motioned toward the couch. "I can take a look at it, if you'd like."

"Maybe later," I said, as he joined me on the couch.

"I want to apologize for Bella, but understandably, she is not herself."

"I know," I shifted in my seat. "I shouldn't have said the things that I said to her."

"You were entitled." I was surprised he said that, because I knew he loved Bella like his own daughter. "You and Jasper have a lot in common."

"He handles their relationship much better than I do," I admitted.

"He didn't always." he said, as he shook his head. "And, wasn't Jasper responsible for that?" he asked, as he pointed to the cracked wall, where Jasper had sent Edward flying into earlier that evening.

I laughed," Yes, I guess he was."

"Edward is worried about you," he said. "Is there something that I can do to help?"

"I feel kind of embarrassed that I'm here, especially because you and your family are going through so much right now."

"Claudia," he asked. "Do you love Edward?"

"Yes, very much."

"That makes you part of my family," he smiled. "You are not bothering me. How can I help?"

"I'm unsure of something, and I want to tell Edward, but I'm not sure how he will react."

"I see," he said. "But you think that I can help."

"I was hoping that since you are a doctor and you've kind of seen this sort of thing before, that you might have some answers for me."

"Is this about Edward turning you?"

"What?" I knew what he meant, but Edward and I had never discussed that before. I knew it was an option if I wanted to be turned, but I was happy living as a crossbreed and I think Edward knew that, and that was why the topic never came up.

"Do you want Edward to change you?"

"We haven't really talked about that before," I started to get a bit nervous, and my stomach was starting to churn, the way it had been doing the past few days. "That's not why I'm here."

"Oh," he said. "I'm sorry. I just assumed that since you wanted to see me, it was because you wanted advice on whether you should become like one of us." He stared at me for a few moments, "You don't want my vampire expertise at all. You are seeking my medical opinion, aren't you?"

I nodded.

"I see," he smiled. "Were you able to confirm your current condition?"

"I don't know if there is a current condition or not." I said, almost relieved that he figured it out. "I wasn't sure a crossbreed peeing on a traditional pregnancy test stick would work."

He laughed. "I think it would work, but because of our hearing we can figure it out much faster."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when Bella was pregnant with Cullen, Jasper confirmed it by listening to her stomach. He heard the heartbeat that way."

"Oh," I didn't think I was ready for Carlisle to do that. "Is this even a possibility for someone like me? I mean, I'm extremely old."

"Well, you're not that much older than Jasper, and he was able to create Cullen. Your body functions as an eighteen year old. Remember when you gave me the DNA sample for Cullen a few years ago?"

"Yes, so that you could learn more about him, and you were trying to establish paternity."

"Yes," he shook his head, as if he was trying to forget that fact. "I analyzed your DNA, and found out a few things about your make up. I wanted to learn as much as possible, so that I knew what I'd be dealing with for Cullen. Your body functions as a normal, healthy, fertile woman."

"I can get pregnant?"

"No one ever told you that?"

"In theory I knew it was possible, and I always took the necessary precautions." Before Edward, I had always used a condom, well, at least once they were invented, and we did in the beginning of our relationship, but as we became more serious, I switched to the pill. "I'm on birth control."

"It's not always a hundred percent effective, and because your body is stronger than that of an average human, well that might not have been the best method for you."

I sat there trying to let his words sink in, but I was stunned.

"Can I ask what makes you think that you are pregnant?"

"I'm late."

"How late?"

"About six weeks."

"You didn't find that strange?"

"No, actually I welcomed it. I've been dealing with that cycle for a really long time." I laughed, but not because it was funny. "I was hoping I was changing life."

He laughed. "You're going to be eighteen forever. The only way that's going to stop is if you become a vampire."

"Great," I said. "What am I going to do now?"

"Why don't you tell me why you came to me and not Edward?"

"I wasn't sure this was even possible," I ran my fingers through my hair, and tried to process this new information. "I figured it out the day that Bella came to Italy and I had planned to tell Edward that night, but then we got sidetracked."

"Because Cullen made that remark about Edward loving you almost as much as Bella?"

I nodded, "I shouldn't have let that bother me, but I did," I was embarrassed to admit. "And then, Cullen was taken and I couldn't spring this on him now. I'm not even sure how he'd react."

"He would want this; you don't doubt that, do you?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, Carlisle," I wanted to believe that this is what Edward would want, but maybe I wasn't the woman that he wanted to have a baby with. Maybe he missed that opportunity three years ago. "Edward is very complex. You never know how he would react to something like this."

"There's only one way to find out."

"I just don't know if now is such a good time."

"I understand," he took my hand. "But, in keeping this secret you will run into a few problems."

"Like?" I asked.

"Edward works really hard to stay out of your head, and he succeeds for the most part, but he doesn't work so hard to stay out of mine. I can do my best not to think about this when I'm around him, but I can't guarantee that I will be successful."

"It wouldn't be your fault." I forgot that could be a problem. I needed to be the one to tell him.

"The other problem that you will run into is if there is a baby in there," he pointed to my stomach, "and you are already a few weeks along, Edward and every other vampire you come in contact with will pick up the heart beat."

"How long will that be?"

"Soon, I have a feeling that your pregnancy will progress even faster than Bella's, because your baby will be three quarters vampire and only a quarter human. You're on the accelerated track, but we have nothing to compare this to, since the other female crossbreed was turned, and Cullen is the only other one."

"So, you're saying that I have to tell him now?"

"You probably have a few more days."

"I wanted to wait until we found Cullen."

"It's your call, but my advice is to tell him sooner, rather than later."

I instantly placed my hands on my stomach. Would Edward even want this with me? The only life we ever knew was here in Italy. We were supposed to leave here and explore our life together.

"Would you like me to confirm it for you?"

"No," I said, almost panicked. "Not yet. I'm not ready for it to be real."

"It's okay, Claudia," he reassured me. "It will all work out. I'll help you through this."

I gently kissed his cheek. "I wish Marcus could have been more like you."

"For your sake, me too, but now you have me."

I felt a bit overwhelmed. I had always been friendly with all of the Cullen's, and Alice and I had formed a friendship over the years, and I looked to Jasper as a brother, but I always figured Carlisle had enough kids to look after, and didn't need any more. "Why?" It was such a simple word, but that was all I could manage to say.

"You love my son," he smiled. "And, you helped him through an extremely difficult time in his life. He needed you, Claudia, and he always will."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I smiled. "Can you look at my shoulder now? It really hurts."

He smiled, "Actually, I'm kind of glad I have you and," he paused, and a sadness washed across his face. "Cullen to look after these days."

"They'll get him back," I smiled. "I'm sure he'll make a great cousin."

I was glad I went to see Carlisle. I could see why the rest of them all looked up to him. He was gentle, compassionate and showed true concern, but he commanded respect and had a way of keeping them all in line. I wanted to be with Edward for all of eternity, and be a part of his coven, and if my suspicions about being pregnant were correct, I would be with them forever.

**EPOV**

I was frustrated to say the least. Not that I was hoping that there would be a traitor in the Guard, but I had hoped that we could find someone who could lead us to Maria.

"Sorry, Felix," I said. "If it was one of your guards, they didn't let me know."

"It's okay, Edward," he said. "Actually, Alice knew that you wouldn't hear anything tonight, but I was hoping that someone made a last minute decision."

Demetri had just finished giving the Guard their orders and dismissing them when Aro and Caius walked in.

"Experiment didn't go so well, Felix?" Caius said, as he looked at me. "I know it's not because Edward couldn't do it."

"The traitor is not among them." I informed him. "And if he is, he found a way to block me."

"Impossible," Aro smiled. "Even I have a hard time maintaining that."

"Sorry, Aro," Demetri said. "I guess I was wrong when I thought someone was warning Maria. I just have to try harder."

"No one doubts you, Demetri," Caius said. "We have faith in your tracking abilities."

"Where is Marcus?" I asked, when it occurred to me that I hadn't seen him since Cullen was taken.

"Why?" Aro asked. "Are you going to ask for his daughter's hand?"

"He'd be the last person's permission I'd seek," I said. "I just haven't seen him in the past several hours. He's always with the two of you."

"He's around," Aro said. "He's working behind the scenes. He's the one who pulled the archives for Claudia on Maria."

My mind trailed off for a second, but Aro interrupted my thought process.

_Don't go there, Edward._

_Isn't it possible? _I asked. _Has he been avoiding you, too?_

_No, I'm going to speak to him later about my part in Maria leaving him and Claudia. I'll get into his head, but I already know he wouldn't help her._

Caius cleared his throat. "Are you two going to share your suspicions?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, my dear brother," Aro said. "Felix, what is your next move?"

"We are splitting into two groups. I'll lead one and Demetri will lead the other. Jane will come with me and Alec will go with Demetri."

"The Cullen's?" Aro asked.

"Carlisle, Jasper and Bella are with Demetri. I wanted Jasper and Bella to split, so that we could have one of Cullen's parents in each group, but Jasper won't allow Bella to be without him."

"Then you do what Jasper wants," Aro said.

"I agree," I said. "And you have me, Alice and Emmett with you?"

"Yes, and Rose and Esme will stay at the villa for this shift," he said.

"Do you know where Claudia is?" Demetri asked.

"She went to see Carlisle," I said.

_Really?_ I heard Aro think. _For what?_

I shrugged my shoulders. _Does it matter?_

_I just find it curious. _

"Do you need her?" I asked Demetri, ignoring Aro's suspicions.

"She is supposed to be providing me with another list of places that Maria would frequent. I doubt it will help, but at this point I'll try anything.

"I'll go find her and meet up with you soon," I said.

I took off running up the stairs and through the corridor. Something wasn't sitting well with me, and I couldn't help but think that this list of locations that Claudia had come up with wasn't where we should be looking. It didn't make sense that Maria would go to a place where the Volturi would monitor.

"Edward," Claudia called to me, as she was letting herself into my room. "I thought you were going out to search."

"I am, but Demetri needed your list."

"I gave it to Carlisle," she said, as we walked into the room.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her lips. "Is everything okay?" I asked. "Was Carlisle able to help you?"

"He was," she said. "I'm glad that I went to see him. You were right, my shoulder is just bruised."

"I'm sorry for that," I said. "Anything else I should know about?"

"No," she smiled, but I knew she was hiding something. I didn't have time to push her now, because I had to join the search for Cullen. I kissed her again. "I have to go."

"I'd like to come," she said. "I want to help find him."

"Are you sure you are up for that?"

"I'm fine," she said. "I heal really quickly."

"Then, by all means," I took her hand. "I'd love for you to be with me."

After a few hours of searching, I could tell Claudia was beginning to tire. I thought that was rather strange, since we had gone hiking and hunting, and she had always lasted much longer than this. We had to stop several times, and I had let the rest of the group go ahead of us.

"Edward," she said. "I can keep up."

"No," I responded. "You can't. Maybe that shoulder hurts more than you are admitting."

"No, it's fine."

"I can take you back to the castle and meet back up with them, before they even realize I'm missing."

She walked ahead of me. "Let's catch up with them," she said, but before she could do that she was hunched over a small bush, throwing up. I immediately ran to her and crouched down next to her. I held her hair out of the way. She looked up at me with horror in her eyes.

"Claudia, it's okay," I said. "You don't have to be embarrassed. Do you feel better?"

"Edward, I…" she started throwing up again.

As I held her hair and rubbed her back, I started to realize that in all the time we were together, she had never been sick. I had done so much research on Cullen, that I remembered that the venom in their bodies was suppose to keep them strong and healthy. They could physically get hurt, but they didn't get sick.

Once she was finished, she wiped her mouth and said, "I'm sorry. I just didn't feel well. Maybe I should go back."

I started to panic. Why didn't she feel well? "Is this why you went to see Carlisle?" I asked. Was she sick? Was she exceeding her life as a crossbreed? Did she need me to turn her? I couldn't stop letting my mind take control of this situation.

"Edward?" she asked. "Where did you go?"

"Claudia," I asked. "You can tell me what's wrong with you. I can help."

"I'm good," she said. "It's nothing serious."

"So something is wrong." I said. "Can Carlisle figure it out? Whatever it is, beautiful, we'll fix it."

"Edward," she took my hand. "It's not something we can fix."

"Then I'll turn you." I said. "If whatever it is can't be cured, I can make you immortal."

"I already am immortal," she reminded me.

"You know what I mean," I said. "Just tell me, before I get into your head on my own." I was frantic with worry, and I couldn't stay out of her thoughts for much longer.

"No!" she said. "I'll tell you. I just wanted to wait until we found Cullen before I told you. I know how much stress you are under, and I didn't want to add to it."

"Claudia," I said. "You are just as important to me. If you are going through something, and you need me, I'm here for you."

She closed her eyes, and I swore she was going to cry. It must be bad, because she rarely ever cried. "Edward," she said, as a tear escaped her eye. I wiped it away and she smiled at me. "I think I'm…"

Just then, we heard Alice and Felix yell for us in the distance. I looked apologetically at Claudia, but I knew we had to go. It could be about Cullen.

"Come on," she got up. "They might have found something."

I took her hand and pulled her onto my back. "I'll stay out of your head, as long as you promise to tell me as soon as we get home."

"I promise."

I ran toward the rest of the group and Cullen's scent hit me as soon as I approached them, but I knew we were too late.

"He was here, Edward," Alice said. "Can't you smell him?"

"Yes," I said. "But it's been at least two hours now." Claudia slid off my back.

We were at a small cabin about fifty miles from the castle. Cullen was that close to us and we missed him. "This is where she gave birth to me." Claudia said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I read it in the files," she said. "She had been out here with her guards, and she went into labor. She had been really sick for weeks, and she was having a good day and wanted to get away from the castle, but I came earlier than expected."

"Like Cullen did," I remembered.

"She is going to her familiar places."

"She knew we were headed here," Felix said. "She's taunting us."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"She left a note for Jasper," Alice said. "He's on his way."

"Where is the rest of the group?" I asked.

"Searching the area," Felix said. "We're trying to pick up her scent. Her group is large, it shouldn't be this hard."

"It wouldn't be that hard if she wasn't getting help," Alice said.

"Here comes Jasper," I said, and judging from his thoughts, he was not happy.

"Whatever is in that note is going to really set him off," Alice said.

Jasper and Bella came running toward us, and I could see that they had picked up Cullen's scent too.

"Edward?" Bella asked, as she looked around.

"No, Bella," I said. "He's not here."

She leaned into Jasper and I could see how exhausted and defeated she was. She actually needed Jasper to hold her up. "Where is he?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Felix said. "Maria got away before we got here."

"Stop apologizing and find him, Felix," she said. "Please." She buried her head in Jasper's chest and began to sob. He stroked her hair and tried to calm her down.

_She's too upset and it's taking much more of my power to keep her calm. She shouldn't be out here searching with us._

I agreed with Jasper, but there was no keeping Bella away from this. I looked at Alice and she nodded. She pulled Bella off of Jasper and said, "Let's go in the cabin and see if we can find anything that could help us locate him, Bella."

They walked into the cabin.

"Why did you send her away?" Jasper asked.

"Maria left this for you," Felix said, as he handed him the note.

Jasper took the note, quickly opened it and read. I saw what it said in his mind.

_Major Whitlock,_

_I'll elude you until I'm out of Italy, and then you'll never see Cullen again. You had your chance, but now it seems I've gotten a better deal. Now you'll never forget me._

Jasper squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his jaw. I could only read one thought from his mind. How he was going to tear Maria limb from limb when he found her.

"I'll help you, Jasper." I assured him.

*****Just a heads up…I'm going on vacation and probably won't post until next Friday. Sorry! I'll write a J/B lemon to make up for it lol!**

*****Just a little trivia that TwiCarol (sayitoutloud73) shared with me. Apparently when Rob P. was young, his sisters used to dress him up as a girl and call him Claudia. Isn't that a freaky coincidence? I had no idea! **


	13. Distant Memory

*****I'm back! I missed all of you! Thanks for reading and responding to that last chapter. I wanted to respond to all of you, but I left for vacation and then when I came back I thought you'd rather have me write this chapter instead.**

*****Thanks to Jasper's Darlin' Kathy and TwiCarol for helping me get this chapter out so quickly.**

*****The lemon in this chapter is a birthday present for TwiCarol (sayitoutloud73). I wanted to give her a willing Jackson, but I just couldn't deliver, so I let her set the stage for this lemon. She picked the location and I just put in the dirty stuff. I hope you all think it was worth the wait!**

**JPOV**

"I'm going to kill her," I said, as I tore up the note and threw it to the ground. I was enraged and I knew I had to get away from here.

"And, you'll have every right," Felix said. "But we have to find her first."

"How the hell are we going to do that, Felix?" I snapped. "She's making fools of us."

"Jasper," Edward said. "If you lose it now, you are playing right into her hands. She can't get out of Italy, eventually we'll find her."

"When?" I asked. "After she turns Cullen and grooms him to be me?"

"Jasper," Edward said, but I cut him off.

"No," I said, as I headed for the woods. "I have to go."

"Where?" he asked.

"For a run. I need to clear my head and get away from all of these emotions." My mind was all over the place. "Just have Alice bring Bella back to the villa. Tell her I'll meet her there and that I'm sorry that I left."

I took off running. I could still pick up Cullen's scent, but the further I ran, the more distant it became. What was she doing with my son? I couldn't run any longer. I dropped to my knees and put my head in my hands. I never deserved him. I was evil. The things I had done when I was with Maria should not go unpunished. I knew that. I had no right to make Bella mine. When I found her in that lecture hall in Alaska, I should have walked away. _Why didn't I?_ She was too good for me. But, I couldn't leave her. I needed her. She always thought that I had saved her, but it was the other way around. She loved me unconditionally and accepted me for who I was; demons and all. She willingly let me turn her, so that I could keep her with me for all of eternity. She gave me a life that I never knew was possible. She gave me a family of my own, and I couldn't even keep them safe. I wasn't worthy of them.

I closed my eyes and thought back to those days shortly before we found out she was pregnant with Cullen.

_My Bella was stunning in the moonlight, standing by a palm tree, as the ocean line skimmed her toes. She was wearing a little yellow dress that barely covered her body, and it was incredibly sexy. Her diamond ring; my ring, sparkled on her finger as the moon beams hit it. I still couldn't grasp the fact that she was mine. How did that happen?_

_I sat on the back deck and watched her as she was lost in thought. She couldn't be happier, I felt that. She was so content in her new life, and that made me feel amazing. I was worried that she'd have trouble adjusting to this new life, but, as usual, she continued to shock me over and over again. My gorgeous girl relished in her vampire life, and I never felt not one ounce of regret coming from her._

"_Why are you all the way over there?" she whispered. "Come down here and join me."_

_I was by her side before she even had time to finish her request._

_She licked her lips and raked her eyes over my body. I had just showered and put on a pair of black drawstring lounge pants and a grey button down shirt that I hadn't managed to button. She ran her fingers up and down my exposed chest, and I felt her lust spike. She slipped the shirt off of my body and started kissing my chest._

"_Bella?" I said._

"_It's been almost two hours, Jasper," she said._

"_That's not that long, darlin'." She was insatiable, but I wasn't complaining._

"_But you said that once I was like you, we'd never have to stop." She bit her bottom lip, a human trait that I was glad she carried over into her new life. How could I resist her?_

"_It seems you crave sex more than blood. I've never encountered a newborn like you before." I laughed._

"_I only crave you," she purred. "Is that such a bad thing?" she asked, as she moved in and seductively ran her tongue down my neck._

"_No," I said, as I slipped the straps of her dress down over her shoulders. "It's a very good thing."_

_She licked her way down my chest and sucked my right nipple into her mouth, as I ran my fingers through her hair. She moved up to my mouth and thrust her tongue between my parted lips. I groaned into her mouth as she took control of the situation. She grabbed a handful of my hair and pushed me closer to her. I still couldn't get used to the idea that she no longer needed to breathe. Her desire for me was crashing into me, and the smell of her arousal sent a bolt of electricity right to my cock._

"_You're dripping down your legs, aren't you?" I whispered._

_She took my hands and placed them under her dress and on her thigh. "My panties are soaked," she said. "Take them off of me."_

_I growled, as I ripped them from her body. I bunched the thin material of her dress under my fingers and pushed it up on either side of her hips, as I dropped to my knees, pushing her up against the palm tree. I spread her legs and began licking the juices from her thighs._

"_It's too tempting," I said. "I have to taste you."_

"_Yes," she moaned, as she threw her head back. "I want to feel your tongue deep inside of me."_

_I eagerly dipped my tongue inside her folds, greedily taking all she had to offer me. Her legs quivered as she gripped my shoulders for support. I sucked her clit hard into my mouth and then bit down on it; something I knew she couldn't resist._

"_Oh…Jasper…" I could feel her orgasm coming on quickly and it was so powerful, it was enough to throw me over the edge. I growled against her, as I slipped my fingers inside her. That was all she could take as she screamed out my name, and then collapsed to her knees on the sand facing me. She smiled at me, and then licked her fresh arousal off of my lips and chin. That was too fucking sexy._

"_Oh, no darlin'," I said, as I inserted my fingers in her mouth so that she could taste even more of her sweet juices. "We're not finished." I pulled her back up to her feet._

_She quickly ripped my pants down and eagerly attacked my mouth. I lifted her dress back up over her hips, pushing her against the tree, as I forcefully entered her. She squeezed her eyes shut, raising her arms up so that she could wrap them around the tree. I lifted her legs around my waist and continued to push further into her tight core._

"_Harder, Jasper…please…"_

_I could feel how much she wanted me, and that want almost outweighed how much I needed her. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her closer to my face, as I thrust into her with the force I knew her body could now accept. We continued this fierce pace for several more minutes, and then I felt her walls tighten around me._

"_Jasper…"_

"_Cum for me, darlin'." I grunted out. "Let me feel you."_

_She let go and I could feel her release wash over me. I couldn't hold on any longer. "Bella…" I screamed out her name. She let go of the tree and wrapped her arms around my neck._

"_I love you." she whispered._

_I buried my face in the crook of her neck and kissed her over and over again. I could feel how satisfied she was. "My gorgeous girl," I said. "I love you more than you'll ever know."_

"_You have an eternity to show me," she reminded me. "And, I want you to show me every day." She slid down my body and pulled off her dress. I took in her glorious, naked form, and realized that I'd be showing her much more tonight._

_She smiled at me, took my hand and led me to the water. "Let's go for a swim," she said, as we ran into the ocean._

Bella? How did we get so far from that time and place? I didn't doubt my love for her, nor hers for me, but this was the second major blow we had to face in our road to forever. I had to stop thinking this way. We had overcome the paternity obstacle, and we were stronger for it. We would find Cullen because we had one another, and we could get through this. We had the weight of the Volturi behind us, and the love and support of our family, but most importantly we had a little boy who was counting on us to come and get him. Cullen was our life and I would never stop searching for him.

My phone began to vibrate, and without even looking at the display screen, I knew it wasn't good. I flipped it open and heard her vile voice.

"Did you get my note?" she asked.

"Fuck you." I growled out.

"Now, Jasper is that anyway to talk to the woman who is going to raise your son?"

"I'm going to find you; you stupid bitch, and when I do there won't be an army strong enough to protect you."

"No, but I have an empath who can help me now."

"I swear if you hurt him…" she cut me off.

"Be nice, or I won't let you talk to him."

"What? Put him on the phone."

"Daddy?" I almost broke at the sound of his sweet little voice. He sounded so brave.

"Hey, cowboy, how are you?" I tried to keep my emotions in check. I didn't want to alert him that there was a problem.

"When are you coming to get me?" he asked, and I felt my heart tearing in two.

"Soon, Cullen, very soon. Are you okay?"

"Yes, Maria is very easy to manipulate," he said. "She lets me use my power whenever I want. The big vampires are always angry and they don't like when I do it."

She was allowing him to use his gift so that she could test him. She wanted to see how far she could get him to go.

"Cullen," I said. "Do you know where you are?"

"Say goodbye to your dad," Maria said, and I knew when I found her, I would rip her fucking voice box out before I tore her head off. "We'll call him later. Why don't you go watch television in the other room?"

"Bye Daddy, I love you," he said. "And Mommy, too."

"I love you, too." I closed my eyes and tried to focus on any background noise that might help me figure out where they were, but it was no use, she was too smart for that.

"Hello, gorgeous," she said.

Just the sound of her voice made my mouth fill with venom. "Give him back."

"No," she said, "If you want him, then you'll have to join me."

"You can't have us both."

"Maybe his mother will feel differently."

"Don't you go anywhere near Bella."

"Are you going to make it just as easy for me to get to her, too?"

I growled into the phone.

"Then you'll have nothing," she laughed. "But, I won't keep her. No, I'll destroy her, so that you'll have no choice but to join me and Cullen. We can be one happy little family."

"No," I yelled, but she had already hung up. I sprung to my feet and took off running toward the villa. I would never let her get to Bella. As soon as I approached the villa, I smelled him. _What was he doing here?_ He must have sensed me too, because before I even slowed my pace, he was standing on the porch waiting for me.

I let out an unnecessary breath. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you think I would fucking stay away?" He pulled me into an embrace, and I could feel his worry and concern. "I'm here to help you get your kid back. Look at yourself, you're a fucking mess. You obviously need me."

"Thanks," I said, as I leaned against his shoulder. "I think you are exactly who we need."

**Maria's POV**

I couldn't contain my laughter after hanging up the phone with Jasper. He brought this whole mess upon himself. It may have taken me decades to come for him, but I was here now, and I had given him a choice. He chose wrong and now his son would take his place. It was a win, win for me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised that he was standing in the doorway. "Demetri and Felix will smell you as soon as they get here."

"Maybe I don't care anymore," he said, and I could tell how upset he was over his betrayal.

"Don't be ridiculous," I said. "You can't sacrifice your life to help me. Aro and Caius can't find out, Marcus. You shouldn't be here."

"I was supposed to help you get out of Italy," he hissed. "Not help you torment Jasper."

"I'm just having some fun before I leave. I'm giving him one final chance to reconsider."

"So, it is him you want?"

"Don't be jealous, Marcus," I said. "It's always been Jasper that I've wanted."

"Not always," he reminded me.

"We were over before we even got started. You were married and had a life before me."

"I would have given it all up, if Aro hadn't sent you away."

"You knew he sent me away?"

"Of course," he looked at me for a few moments, as if he was reflecting on some far off memory.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because I enjoyed watching Aro give in to your every whim throughout the years."

"How did you keep it from him that you knew?"

"I just tried not to think of you, and that's why my relationship with my daughter is so damaged. I couldn't do what was right for her without thinking of you. Over the years, it just became easier to forget about you, but Aro is smart, and he knows that I knew what he had done."

"Then why did he allow me to get away with the things I have been doing over the years?"

"Because he feels remorse, and it was his way of honoring your agreement. Plus, up until now, you have managed to stay out of his way." He shook his head. "But, now that you have taken Cullen, you are interfering with something far more powerful. He has unleashed the full Guard on you, and he will allow Jasper to destroy you."

"Which means that whatever Aro knows about the future is very important. I'm not handing Cullen back to him, and you will help me."

"I'll help you get out of Italy, but Cullen stays here," he warned. "I didn't sign on to kidnap Jasper's son and go against the Cullen coven."

"What is it about the animal drinkers that make them so special?"

"It's not your concern."

"No," I snapped. "I'm taking Cullen with me, that's non-negotiable. He is my second chance at motherhood, among other things."

"What are you talking about? Among other things?"

"I lost Jasper, but now I can have his son. He can be everything that I knew Jasper could be, and he'll be my chance to raise a child of my own. You and Aro took that from me the first time around."

"Aro took it from you," he said.

"And so did you, when you told me over and over again that you wouldn't leave your wife. What was I supposed to do when Aro offered me that deal?"

"You could have come to me. I would have found a way. Do you realize what we have done to Claudia?"

"She seems fine to me. She's living a life with her prince charming, and she didn't do so bad. Have you seen him?"

"It took her years to get to this place, and it's only because of Edward."

"It's in the past," I said. "I can't change it, but I would like to meet her before I leave. Can you arrange it?"

"Absolutely not," he snapped. "She won't protect you against the Cullen's, and it would hurt her far too much to see you after all of these years. You leave her alone."

"Fine," I said. "Like I said before, I'm getting a do over."

"You can't replace Claudia with Cullen. What about Bella?"

I hated hearing her name. "She has Jasper," I said, as the venom filled my mouth. "He'll take care of her." I should kill her before I leave, but getting that close to her was far too dangerous. I had to stick with my original plan. Cullen was the bigger prize.

"He'll never stop searching for you."

"He won't find me," I said.

"I have to go," he said. "You can stay here another day. Felix won't look here tonight, and then I'll arrange to charter a plane for you. You have two days with the boy. Jasper will have suffered enough by then, and then you and your coven will leave Italy and never return. That is the only way you will survive Jasper and the Volturi."

"Thank you," I smiled. I could let him believe that he was winning, but there was no way I was giving back Cullen, especially knowing that Aro wanted him.


	14. What the Future Holds

*****Thanks again for all of the responses and alerts. I'm flattered that so many of you are still with me.**

*****Thanks to my fantastic beta girls! They are the reason you got this chapter a day early!**

**JPOV**

"Peter," I said, still not believing that he was standing in front of me. "How did you know to come?"

"Papa Cullen called me," he said. "Char and I were already abroad, so it didn't take us long to get here."

I was thankful for that. "Is Charlotte with Bella?"

"Yes," he said. "She's trying to be so brave."

"She's doing the best she can," I sighed. "We both are."

"Jasper," he said. "She's a lot stronger than you think."

"I know that she's strong, but she shouldn't have to be. Her son is missing and vampire or not, she's a mother first."

"And, we will let her grieve as a mother, but we'll need her when we go up against Maria. I told you once before that her power would be very effective in battle."

I shook my head. I didn't want to think of my Bella going head to head with Maria. I didn't care that Bella had the active power. Maria was far too cunning and much more dangerous than anything we had ever encountered before. She was older and far more ruthless.

"Maria's not just going to give him back," he said. "She's got her sights set on him, and you know what she is like when she wants something. Cullen is her mini you."

"Alice had a vision of Cullen leading Maria's army." I told him.

"I know," he said. "Tinker Bell filled me in, but she hasn't had the vision in over a day, so that could mean that Cullen is back under Bella's shield."

"I hope you are right." We heard Edward and Claudia coming from the woods.

"Jasper," Edward said. "You made it back."

"Yes, I went for a run to clear my head."

"You spoke to Cullen," he said.

"How did you get into my head so fast?" I asked.

"He's trying to distract himself from getting into mine," Claudia said, and I could feel her anxiety building. She was hiding something, but I didn't have time to analyze her at the moment. She stared at Peter, and I realized that they had never met before. Peter was locked in on her gaze, and I could feel his amusement. I could only imagine what he saw.

"Peter," Edward said. "It's nice to see you again."

"Edward," he said, as he shook his hand. "I see that you found that destiny we spoke about a few years ago."

"I did," Edward responded. "Claudia, this is an old friend of Jasper's. Peter, this is Claudia."

"Hello, Claudia," Peter said, as he continued to stare at her. He turned to me, and I felt his confusion. "How the fuck didn't you see that she was Maria's daughter?"

"I'm an empath, not a seer," I reminded him. "When we first met, there was no reason for me to make that connection."

He turned back to Claudia and looked her over. "She's just like her."

"She's nothing like her," Edward said, but Claudia intervened.

"What makes you say that, Peter?" Claudia asked, and I felt her curiosity building.

"I'm sorry, sugar," Peter said in his most charming southern drawl. "I didn't mean that you were exactly like her, because she was all Team Jasper," he looked at Edward. "But, you do resemble her, and some of your mannerisms remind me of her. I haven't seen her in decades, but observing you brings it all back."

Carlisle came back with Rosalie and Emmett, but once they approached, I could feel Carlisle's apprehension and it seemed to be directed at Claudia. His emotions went from a flicker of joy to worry, and it made me think that he knew what Claudia was hiding. Again, I didn't have time for whatever was going on between the three of them. I needed to get my son back.

"Peter," Carlisle moved toward us. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Where else would I be?" He said, as he looked at me. "So, Papa C, what do the freaks at the castle have to say?"

"I just spoke with Aro," he said. "And, he would like to meet with us. I think he's found the leak."

"Who is it?" Edward asked.

"He wouldn't say, but he asked us to meet him in his chambers as soon as possible."

"I can't leave Bella alone," I said. We had already been apart too long today, as it was. "Maria threatened to take her next, and I won't make that mistake twice."

"I'll stay with her," Emmett said. "I won't let that southern belle bitch anywhere near our girl."

"Jasper," Peter said. "Char and I will stay with Bella, too."

I looked to Carlisle for his opinion. "Aro has requested that the three of us join him." He gestured to me and Edward. "Let Peter, Emmett and Charlotte stay here."

"I'll go back out with the Guard and search," Rose said. "I can't just sit here." I felt her aggravation and grief over missing Cullen. Alice appeared in the doorway.

"Rose, Esme, and I are joining Felix," she said. "I just saw it in a vision. Unfortunately, we don't find him tonight." She frowned, and I felt her frustration.

Edward took Claudia's hand and led her away from the rest of us, but we could still hear them.

"I'll go back to the castle with you," Claudia said. "And wait until you are finished with Aro."

"Are you sure?" he whispered, as he stroked her cheek. "I can tell them that I need to be with you instead." I felt how worried he was.

"No," she insisted. "Finding Cullen is more important. What I have to tell you can wait. Just promise me that you will stay out of Carlisle's head."

"Claudia," he said, and I felt his concern spike. "Wait for me in our room."

"I will," she smiled, and I could feel happiness coming from her.

"I need to go in and check on Bella," I said. "I'll meet you at the castle."

"Take your time Jasper," Carlisle said. "Make sure Bella is okay. She needs you."

Everyone took off in different directions, and I made my way to the bedroom. I found my gorgeous girl curled up in a ball on the bed, clinging to Cullen's blanket. He slept with that tattered thing every night, and wouldn't let us replace it. I crawled in next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"It still smells like him," she said about the blanket.

"I know, sweetheart," I whispered into her hair. "I can smell it." I put the blanket on the top shelf of the closet so that she wouldn't have to do this, but I should have known that she would find it. "I'm sorry I left."

"It's okay," she said. "I understand." She tightened her grip on the blanket, and I felt her despair.

"Darlin'," I said. "I spoke to Cullen and he sounds just fine."

She rolled over to face me. Her eyes widened with shock. "What did he say, Jasper? Is he okay?"

"I didn't get to talk to him very long," I said. ""But, he sounds fine. He wanted to know when we were coming to get him."

"My poor baby," she said. "He must be so scared." I calmed her down.

"No," I said. "I didn't feel any fear coming from him. He's confused and worried, but she's not scaring him. She's actually letting him use his power as often as he likes."

"That must make him feel comfortable," she said. "Did you tell him that you loved him?"

"Of course," I smiled. "I love you too." I pressed my lips to hers.

"I love you too, Jasper," she inched closer to me and settled into my embrace. "I'm glad Peter is here. You need him."

"I need you," I told her. "But, yes, it's good that he is here. Char, Em and Peter are going to stay with you now."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to meet with Aro now. It's about the leak. He's asked for Edward, too."

"Maybe whoever it is will be able to lead us to Cullen."

"I hope so," I sighed.

"Go, Jasper," she said. "Don't worry about me. I'll stay here so that you can focus on getting Cullen back."

"Bella, if you want to come with me, you can." I'd actually prefer having her with me, but I wasn't sure that she could handle coming face to face with the person who was helping Maria. I wasn't even sure I could. Plus, physically she was just getting weaker. Soon, she wasn't going to be able to even get out of that bed.

"No," she said, as she ran her fingers down my cheek. I caught them in my hand and brought them to my lips. "I think it's all getting to me now. I just want to stay here."

She was so drained and she hadn't fed in days. I didn't know how much longer she could last without completely breaking down. I was going to have to speak to Carlisle about this. I sent her a lethargic vibe as I stroked her hair.

"I'll be back soon," I said, as I kissed her lips. "I'll send Char in to sit with you."

She closed her eyes and nodded her head. I could feel how distraught she was. I walked out of the bedroom, and found Charlotte waiting in the hall. She hugged me and I gently kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for coming," I said.

"You couldn't keep us away." She smiled, but I could feel how worried she was.

"Can you stay with Bella?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "And, I'll try to talk her into feeding, too."

"I don't want her to go without me, but yes, see if you can convince her to go."

"The poor thing," she said. "Her eyes are so black, but I know what she's doing."

I closed my eyes and nodded in response. "She thinks if she feeds, she is somehow betraying Cullen. She doesn't want to do anything in her normal routine until he gets back, but she has to drink, or she won't be able to help us when we need her most."

"I'll try to convince her," she said. "You go find out what we need to do to get that baby back."

Before heading out, I sent Bella another relaxing vibe. I wanted to keep her as calm as possible while I was gone.

When I walked into Aro's quarters, he and Caius were seated next to one another, while Edward and Carlisle sat across from them.

"Come join us," Aro said. "I'm afraid we have some rather disturbing news."

"You don't seem that surprised about your disturbing news," I said. "And since your brother isn't here, I guess I know who your traitor is."

"Yes," Caius said. "I'm afraid Marcus let Maria take advantage of him."

Aro shook his head. "You know how manipulative she can be, and she is the mother of his child."

"But, he's willing to help us now," Edward said. "I can hear it in their thoughts."

"Yes, Edward," Aro said. "Marcus would like to speak to the three of you."

"I don't give a fuck what Marcus has to say," I hissed. "He is just as responsible as Maria."

"Jasper," Carlisle said. "We will hear Marcus out."

"Carlisle," I said. "We can't trust him."

"I don't believe that Marcus will be able to lie with Aro and Edward in the room, listening to his every thought. Plus, you will be able to feel if he isn't being honest."

"Jasper," Caius said. "We don't agree with what Marcus has done, but even you must understand that we have to forgive our brother's mistake." I knew he was referring to my tolerance of Edward's mistake with Bella.

"I think we'll want to hear Marcus out," Edward said.

"Fine," I said. "Like I really have a choice, but you better hear in his head where Cullen is."

"I will," he assured me.

"Marcus," Aro called. "They'll see you now."

I could hear Marcus' footsteps as he approached us. As he got closer, my rage got stronger. He came down the corridor and made his way to us. I couldn't contain my anger, and Edward knew it.

A growl erupted from my chest as he walked through the door, and I sunk into a crouch. I would have lunged, if Edward and Carlisle hadn't grabbed my arms.

"Son," Carlisle said. "Control yourself."

"He helped kidnap my son." I reminded him.

"No," Marcus said. "I didn't know that she took Cullen until it was too late."

"But, you've been helping her. She's been taunting me, and you have allowed her to continue it. Not to mention how confused my son must be."

"She told me she wanted to make you suffer for leaving her all of those years ago. She was very upset that you refused her the other day. She made a last minute decision to take Cullen. She saw an opportunity and she took it."

"And you helped her. He's a baby, and he misses his mother," I hissed, and tried to break free from Edward and Carlisle.

"Jasper," Edward said. "Let him finish." He tightened his grip on my arm.

"I've been helping her elude all of you, because I felt that I owed her for not doing right by her all of those years ago. She told me that she would give Cullen back before she left for Italy, but now she has changed her mind."

"Where is she?" I asked. "I want to go to her now."

"No," Aro said. "If she even senses you coming, she will run and you may never see your son again. Let us figure this out."

"We will hear you out," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, please," I said. "We can't trust them." I violently pulled against Edward and Carlisle again. I couldn't control the growls coming from me now, and I knew if I really focused, I could hurl them both across the room and go for Marcus' throat. Edward stiffened as he read my thoughts. He knew that they would destroy me if I succeeded.

"Jasper," Aro said. "You don't want to do what you are thinking. I have been doing everything I can to get your son back. I'm even giving up my brother so that you will see that I'm on your side."

"Aro," Carlisle said, as he tried to diffuse the situation. "Please excuse Jasper, he is understandably distraught, but I know he will listen to what you have to say now." I felt Carlisle pleading with me to behave.

I relaxed my body to show them that I was settling down. I nodded at Aro.

"I will allow you that outburst," Aro warned. "But, now you must listen, or I will restrain you and throw you in the lower levels of this building, effectively excluding you from retrieving your son."

"That won't be necessary," I said, because I knew he would make good on that threat. "Please continue."

"When I realized that Maria was planning on keeping Cullen," Marcus said. "I came straight to my brothers."

"She wants a private plane to get her and her coven out of Italy," Caius said. "We will provide it for her the day after tomorrow, as she has requested."

"What?" I yelled. "No!"

"Jasper," Edward said. "It will be a set up. Marcus will arrange it with Maria, and once she is waiting for the plane, we will go in and get Cullen."

"How can we trust that he won't betray us?" I glared at Marcus. "What if he is setting us up?"

"Because Edward and I would be able to hear that in his thoughts," Aro said. "And, as your surrogate father pointed out, you would be able to feel it."

I stared at Marcus, waiting for him to convince me.

"Jasper," he said. "I've made a huge mistake. I allowed Maria to play on my feelings for her, and use the past we once shared. I betrayed my brothers, the Volturi and the Cullen's, and I apologize for that. I truly had no idea that she would kidnap your son, and once she did, I thought I could convince her to give him back. He really is a special child, and Maria sees that potential."

"He's not destined for Maria," Aro said.

"What does that mean?" I said, as I looked at Edward. _What does he see?_

Edward's jaw tightened, and I felt his disbelief. "Why aren't you blocking me?" he asked Aro.

Aro smiled in response. "Because, Edward, it's time for you to see what I've always seen."

"But," Edward was confused. "Where are Marcus and Caius in that vision?"

"Edward," Caius said. "That vision is in the future, but eventually Marcus and I will step back. We've been at this a long time."

"This is what your seer saw," Edward said, and I could feel his shock. "Jasper and I seated on either side of you."

"What?" I said. "Alice has never seen that. It can't be."

"I'm afraid so, Jasper," Aro said. "But we have many years to work out those details. Alice isn't as powerful a seer as she will be, but right now she can't see everything. I let Edward into my head, so that you would trust us. We need you all intact if what Edward saw in my head is ever going to come to fruition."

"Cullen was in that vision with another man," Edward said. "Who was he?" Again, Edward was emitting so much shock.

"Edward," I said, because his worry was crashing into me. "What's wrong? Is it Cullen?"

"No, he appears to be fine, but there is something very familiar about the other man he is standing with, but I know that I've never seen him before."

I felt Carlisle's realization over Edward's statement. "Edward," he said. "You need to go and speak to Claudia right now."

"You are very perceptive, my old friend," Aro said. "But you are doing a very good job of blocking your son from your current thoughts."

"Carlisle?" Edward inquired. "What is it?"

"Go to Claudia right now," Carlisle said. "We will work things out here, and fill you in later."

"Edward," I said. "Obviously it's important. Please go and we'll meet later."

"Fine," he walked out of the room, and took off running down the hall. I could feel his concern for Claudia increasing.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Your brother will tell you later," Carlisle said. "Now we need to figure out how to get Cullen back."

"You're right," I said. "But, I have one question concerning your intuitive vampire's vision, Aro."

"All of your questions will be answered in due time, but you are wondering why you and Cullen would appear in the future with me."

"Where is Bella?" I asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"My future-seeing vampire is extremely old and very powerful. Bella's shield doesn't affect him in the least. So, please don't be concerned about your beautiful Bella. She is fine and well in his visions. She will also join you here in the future, as will the rest of your coven." He looked at Carlisle.

Caius cleared his throat. "Jasper, you must understand that his visions are as subjective as Alice's."

"Meaning we have to get Cullen back first, before any of that comes true," Carlisle reminded us.

"Exactly," Aro said. "So, let's get to work."

**EPOV**

I ran down the corridor to Claudia. I should have found a way to make her tell me what was wrong. Now it seemed as if everyone knew, but me. She needed me and I wasn't there. I knew she understood, but I wanted her to know that she was just as important to me. What was it that had happened in that room to make Carlisle request that I leave so quickly? What was the connection?

Aro's thoughts were so clear that I felt like I was there. Alice's visions were always so sharp, but this felt like it was happening in real time. The only reason I knew that it wasn't, was because Cullen was grown. He looked the same way he did in Alice's earlier vision, except this time his eyes were golden and not crimson, and he was with us and not Maria. As I continued to run, I replayed what I had seen in Aro's head.

_Aro sat in a jeweled throne and Jasper was seated to his right, while I was to his left. We were exactly where Marcus and Caius usually sat, and we were cloaked in the most elaborate black robes. There was some kind of inauguration taking place down the hall. Cullen and the other man who appeared to be no older than Cullen, were standing before us. They seemed to be giving us some progress report on the ongoing festivities. Felix stood in the doorway, and he was visibly pleased by what they were saying. Just as that man was about to speak to me, Aro cut his thoughts off from me and ended the vision._

I suddenly realized that I was so caught up in where Marcus and Caius were, that it never occurred to me who he was. I began to recall his face with such clarity; everything was familiar now, right down to his bronze hair and crooked smile. That stopped me dead in my tracks.

*****Looks like Claudia has some explaining to do!**

*****What's up with Aro's version of the future? You didn't think I was going to make this story just about a kidnapping, did you? lol**


	15. Finding Comfort

*****Thanks again to all of you who are reading and responding. It really motivates me to write the next chapter after reading how much thought and emotion you all put into this!**

*****Thanks to Jasper's Darlin' Kathy and TwiCarol (Sayitoutloud73) for putting up with me, and continuing to support every word I write, even when I'm not sure!**

*****Sadly, after three stories and rewriting the whole dynamic of the Volturi, I still own nothing!**

**EPOV**

I couldn't get his face out of my head. He looked just like me. And now thinking back on that vision, he looked at me the same way I saw Carlisle. There was nothing but love and respect in his eyes. _How could that be? Was this even possible?_ We were taking the necessary precautions, so how could Claudia and I have conceived a child? Why wouldn't she have told me? There was only one way to find out. I walked into our room and found her pacing back and forth.

"Edward," she seemed surprised. "I didn't expect you back so soon. Is everything alright with Cullen? Who is helping Maria?"

I walked to her and took her hands in mine. "Please, Claudia," I said. "No more distractions. Tell me what you have to tell me."

"Edward, I…" she stopped, and I watched as she became increasingly nervous, but she didn't continue.

"I saw a vision in Aro's thoughts of me and Jasper leading the Volturi, along with Aro."

"Marcus and Caius?" She asked.

"Apparently they retire," I said. "But, Cullen is in the vision, too."

"That's great," she smiled. "That must mean we get him back." I saw the relief wash across her face.

"That's what we are hoping, but in the vision we saw another with us. Can you tell me who it was?"

"How would I know that? I don't understand what you mean."

I knew I wasn't making any sense, but my thoughts were all over the place. It was probably best for me to just ask her. "Is there anyway that I could have a son?" I asked. "I mean, in the future."

"A son?" she whispered, as she let go of my hands and sat down on the bed. "A boy?" She smiled, but still hadn't confirmed anything for me.

"I didn't read it in your thoughts," I said, as I kneeled down in front of her, placing my hands in her lap. "I need to hear you say it, please, Claudia." It wouldn't be real until I heard her say it.

She placed her hands on either side of my face and smiled, "Edward, we're going to have a baby."

"Are you sure?" I whispered.

She nodded.

I got up and sat next to her on the bed. I wiped away the tear that had slid down her cheek, and slowly pressed my lips to hers. I deepened the kiss as I ran my fingers through her long black locks.

She slowly pulled away from me. "I wanted to wait to tell you until we found Cullen. I know how much stress you're under, and I didn't want to add to it."

"When did you find out?"

"The night before Cullen was taken."

"We made love that night. Why didn't you tell me then?"

She looked down and sighed, "I was afraid that…" She stopped, and I knew exactly what she was thinking without even being inside her head.

"I wouldn't want this?" I tilted her chin up so that she could look into my eyes. "How could you think that?"

"I knew that you would want a child," she said. "But, I wasn't sure you would want one with me."

I shook my head at the absurdity of that. When was she going to realize that she was exactly who I wanted? "Claudia," I said. "How many more ways can I say it?" I let out an unnecessary breath and slowly kissed her. "I guess I'm just going to have to take an eternity to show you and our child just how much you mean to me, and how much I want you both."

"I was afraid to believe it, Edward. No one has ever wanted me the way that you do."

"You have to believe how much I love you," I almost pleaded.

"I was just getting used to the idea of us, and now this happened. Don't misunderstand me, because I want to have your baby, but I needed time to adjust."

"And have you?" I asked.

"Carlisle was a big help."

_Carlisle!_ He knew what I saw in Aro's head before I even did. "Did he examine you? Is everything okay? How far along are you?" I had so many questions and concerns. As much as I wanted to have a child with her, I needed to know that she would be okay. Could her body handle this? She was only a crossbreed, and I didn't know what this pregnancy could do to her body.

"Slow down," she smiled. "I wouldn't let him confirm anything. I wanted to tell you first, and then I thought that we could go from there."

I gently pushed her down on the bed and moved down to her stomach.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Confirming it," I smiled, as I pressed my ear against her stomach. It only took a few seconds before I heard the strong, steady heartbeat of our child. It was amazing. I pushed her shirt up so that I could run my hands along her stomach.

"Edward?"

I gazed up at her. "Congratulations, beautiful," I smiled, as she placed her hands over mine.

"There really is a baby in there?" She seemed almost shocked.

"Yes, there really is a baby in there." I laughed.

"Oh, my," she let out a long breath. "I was really hoping that was the case."

"I love you, and I already love our baby. You have to believe that."

"I do, Edward," she said. "But, I want to keep this between us for now. I want Jasper and Bella to get their baby back, before we tell them."

"That's very thoughtful of you." I wished that she could see herself the way I did. She wasn't that horrible person; the one that she thought was unworthy of love and respect.

"So, besides Carlisle, it's our little secret."

"Well, I think the trio already knows."

"Wonderful," she sighed. "I'm guessing Marcus didn't take the news of becoming a grandfather as well as Carlisle did."

_Marcus_. I remembered that he was the one impeding our efforts to find Cullen. "Claudia," I said. "Your father is the one who was helping Maria."

"What?" She sat up. "How could he do that?"

"Shh," I pulled her into my lap. "You can't get yourself worked up right now."

"Edward," she said. "I'm stronger than you think."

"I know," I said, and I knew exactly how strong she was. "Humor me. I know you're not fragile, but just until this pregnancy is over, let me take care of you."

"Foot rubs?" she asked.

"Yes," I smiled. "Anything you want."

"I want you to find Cullen for Bella and Jasper."

"We're working on it." I told her. "Your father didn't realize that Maria intended to keep Cullen. He's going to help us set her up, and then we can get Cullen back."

"And then Jasper will kill her," she mumbled.

"I don't want you to think about that," I said, as I pulled her closer to me.

"I never met her," she said. "I don't know how I feel about that."

"You don't want to meet her," I said. "She was never your mother."

"No," she said. "Forget what I'm saying. I'm hormonal, and you have no idea what you are in store for these next few months." She laughed. "I can be a real bitch on a good day, so can you imagine what I'll be like pregnant?"

"I'll take you no matter what. You're the mother of my child."

"That's hard to accept," she said. "I never thought that could happen."

"Claudia, you have your own family now, and we will never leave you."

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. I knew that she needed me to reassure her that I wanted her and I wanted this, but I was still trying to process the fact that I was going to be a father. That was something I never thought was possible, especially after Cullen turned out to be Jasper's. I wanted to be excited, but I knew that we had to find Cullen first; Claudia was right.

I stared down at her and she was asleep. She had so much on her mind, but I was glad that she was able to tell me about the pregnancy. That was something that we needed to share together, no matter what else was going on in our lives. I hated the fact that she even thought that I wouldn't want this with her.

I moved her up to the top of the bed and pulled the covers over her. She opened her eyes and stared at me. "You won't leave?"

"Not ever," I said. "Go back to sleep."

"Will you play for me?"

"Of course," I leaned down and kissed her head, before getting up and sitting at the piano. It occurred to me that I needed a new lullaby.

**BPOV**

I was still curled in a ball on the bed, clutching Cullen's blanket when Jasper came back from meeting Aro. Alice, Rose, Esme and Charlotte all took turns sitting with me. They were all so concerned, and I knew that they were trying to help, but it wasn't working.

"Bella," Rose said. "Come on, Em and I will take you hunting. Cullen wouldn't want you to sacrifice yourself for him." Rose was trying to be supportive, but she was frustrated, and I knew that this was just as hard for her as it was for me. In some ways, Cullen was just as much hers as he was mine. She loved him with all of her heart, and Cullen absolutely adored her. There were even some days when Cullen preferred her over me. They would spend hours curled up on the couch looking through the latest toy catalogs, or reading his favorite books. And, Rose was the only one who was allowed to take Cullen to get his hair cut. He insisted it be her. They shared a special bond, and I knew that she was hurting more than she was letting on. "Bella?" she said, but I didn't respond.

Alice lifted my head off the pillow and into her lap, and began stroking my hair. "Felix is confident, Bella," she whispered. "Cullen will be home the day after tomorrow, and you need to be strong when he gets here." I knew that Alice was feeling so helpless. She kept seeing glimpses of Cullen, but she didn't know where he was. She couldn't see us recovering him, because I was there and I was blocking her. What a stupid power my shield was. It was in the way of saving my baby.

"Bella. Sweetie," Esme said, and I could hear the desperation in her voice. If Cullen was just as much Rose's as he was mine, then the same would have to go for Esme. She was home with us all day, and Cullen followed her around the house like a little puppy. He would do anything to please her. He still napped in her lap from time to time. "Would you like Carlisle and I to bring the blood back for you?

No, I thought. That's what they did when I was pregnant with my baby. I wanted no reminders of that. Didn't they understand that all I wanted was to get him back? I could hear what they were saying, it all made sense, and I knew that they only wanted to help me, but I couldn't do what they were asking. All I could think about was how much he must miss me, and that he was probably wondering why Jasper and I hadn't come for him. I didn't care about hunting. I just wanted my little boy back.

Jasper walked in and saw them all sitting around me, but I didn't move.

"Bella," he said as Alice continued to play with my hair.

"She hasn't moved since you left, Jazz," Charlotte told him. "Felix even came in and explained what you were planning for Maria."

I felt him sit on the bed next to Alice, and then she shifted my head into his lap. "Bella," she said. "I'll be back later." I heard them all leave the room with her.

"Darlin'," he whispered, as he leaned down and kissed my head. "I'm here now."

I was relieved for that, but I didn't want to talk.

"We're closer to finding him, Bella," he said. "I'll get him back, and I want you with me when I do that. We'll do it together, darlin'. You're so strong and I don't just mean physically. I can feel how strong you are mentally. You have endured so much since the Cullen's have come into your life, and you handled it all so amazingly well. Cullen and I are so lucky to have you." He pulled me up, so that I could rest my head on his chest. I felt him place soft kisses in my hair. "I know you feel like giving up, and that's natural, because you are still in shock. I'm not going to let you give up, Bella, not ever. If I have to carry you through this battle, I will. I know you're scared, sweetheart. I am too, but we can do this together."

I looked up at him. "You're scared?" It never occurred to me that my Jasper could be afraid of anything.

"I've never been so afraid in all of my existence. There are two things that I know that I can't live without. But, you are here with me, and I know we'll get him back."

"I trust you," I said, as I pressed my palm to his cheek. He bent down and slowly kissed my lips. Without breaking the kiss, I sat up on my knees and thrust my tongue into his mouth, as I twisted my fingers through his hair. I needed my husband, and I wanted him to know it.

"Bella," he said, as he gently pushed me away. "You're emotions are all over the place. You don't have to prove anything to me, sweetheart. I know you love me."

"Jasper," I whispered, as I unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off of his shoulders. "I need you. I have to be close to you now."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

I raised my arms up so that he could lift my shirt up over my head. "I always want you," I said, as I unhooked my bra and let it fall to the floor. "Make love to me," I whispered. "Please, Jasper."

He placed soft, slow kisses along my jaw line, working his way down my neck and to my breasts. As he swirled his tongue around my nipple, he snaked his hands down my stomach and to the button of my jeans. There was no urgency in his touch. He was savoring me slowly. He always knew exactly what I needed and when I needed it. He pushed me on to my back and paid the same attention to my other nipple, but this time gently biting down on it. He raised himself up on his forearms and hovered over me for a few seconds, as he stared at me. I knew he was monitoring my emotions, to make sure this was what I wanted. He would feel no doubt. Before I knew it, he had my pants and panties off, and he was licking my inner thighs. He gently spread my legs, allowing him access to my waiting heat. He opened my wet lips and almost agonizingly slowly licked my slit, as I moaned his name.

"You're always so ready for me," he moaned against my clit. "And, you taste so sweet."

He was driving me wild. "Jasper," I breathed out, as I jerked my hips, causing his tongue to dive deeper. He continued those painfully slow movements as he found my special spot. He gripped my hips and pulled me closer to his mouth. My legs quivered against his shoulders, as I released hard into his mouth. He continued to lick and suck my folds, as he lapped up my juices. He slowly worked his way back up my stomach, kissing as much of me as possible before reaching my lips. I melted under his touch, as I continued to shudder with aftershocks from that intense orgasm. I needed to let go and clear my head.

I reached up and traced his lips with my fingers. I couldn't help but think just how beautiful he was, as he smiled at me.

"Feel better, darlin'?" He took my hand and kissed my fingers.

I moved my other hand down between us and unbuttoned his pants. I almost had them over his hips, when he stopped me. "Bella, I'm fine with just taking care of you tonight."

I reached into his boxers and seductively stroked his length. He shuddered at the contact. "I appreciate that, but I need to finish what we started, and then I want you to take me hunting, so that I will be strong enough to get our son back." I pulled down his pants and boxers, and kicked them off with my foot. He rested his weight on his forearms and cupped my face in his hand. He never took his eyes away from me as he entered me. He pushed all the love he was feeling on to me. It I were human, it would have taken my breath away.

"I love you, too," I whispered, as I glanced down between us and watched him slide in and out of me. I ran my hands down his shoulders and back, and I could feel how tight his muscles were. He was just as tightly wound as I was, before he helped me release it a few seconds ago. He needed this, too. I glanced back up and he was still staring at me, and I could feel the intensity in his eyes. This man would love me no matter what, and I would spend the rest of my existence proving to him that I appreciated and loved him just as much. He squeezed his eyes shut and lost himself in me. Jasper, lost in pleasure was a magnificent sight. He was always the one making everyone else feel better, that it always pleased me when I could do this for him.

"Baby, you feel so good," I moaned, and I could feel my second climax quickly approaching, so Jasper picked up his pace and starting moving with vampire speed. He hit me with all the lust and desire he was feeling. I wrapped my legs around his hips and released hard all over him.

"Bella," he breathed out, as he grabbed my hair and came deep within me. He collapsed on top of me.

"Now I feel better," I said, as he tightly wrapped his arms around me. He remained inside of me for a few minutes longer, not wanting to break our connection, as he gently kissed my lips.

Once we broke apart, he continued to hold me close as he kept me calm and secure. For the first time in two days, I finally felt like we would get Cullen back.

"I like that confidence," he said.

"You felt that?" I asked.

"I feel everything." He reminded me.

I laughed. "Yes, I guess you do." I rolled over onto his chest, so that I could look at him. "Does it make us bad for doing this with our son missing?"

"No," he said. "As hard as it is, Bella, we still need to do the things that keep us strong and healthy. Just because we needed one another, doesn't mean that we love our son any less."

"I didn't want to hunt because I was afraid she wasn't feeding him."

"I know, but she wouldn't do that. In her mind she is keeping him, and she will do what needs to be done for him."

"I could kill her," I said, and for the first time I was feeling anger over this situation. I wanted to make her pay for what she had done to Cullen, and for the things she had put Jasper through all of those years ago.

"You," he said. "Won't be killing anyone."

"Jasper," I said, but he put a finger to my lips.

"I told you once before, that once I turned you that I would never let you do anything you would have to regret for the rest of your existence."

"But, you meant killing an innocent, not some crazy bitch who stole our baby."

"Bella, I don't doubt that you can do it, but as angry as you are now, you will reflect on it later and you will regret it. I know."

"Your past haunts you everyday, doesn't it?" My heart ached for him.

"It does darlin', but never more than it has in these last forty-eight hours." He looked away from me, and I could tell how much pain he was in. "My past has caused Cullen pain."

"Look at me," I said, and he slowly found his way back to my eyes. "This is not your fault. Your past has nothing to do with this."

"How could you say that? Maria is my past and because of the things that I have done with her…" he couldn't finish.

"Jasper," I said. "How could it be your fault that you got turned into a vampire and fed from your natural source? How was it your fault that she turned you and made you use your gift for her?"

"Bella," he whispered. "All of our actions have consequences, and I won't let you take her life, no matter how vile and repulsive a creature she may be. This is my responsibility."

"It's our responsibility. We're in it together, remember? But, if you need to be the one to do it, I won't stop you."

"Bella, you have never lived this kind of life, and I wish that I could spare you. I never wanted my past to taint you or Cullen."

I pressed my lips to his. "We love you, past and all. This will make us stronger. I promise."

"You're such an amazing woman," he said.

"You created this woman."

He pulled me to his lips and kissed me with all of the love and need he had. After tonight, I knew we would survive this.


	16. Decisions

*****Thanks again to ****all**** of your responses. I love hearing from all of you, and I really appreciate those of you who are supporting my Edward/Claudia pairing. I know it's difficult to see him get his HEA, but let's face it, I'm the one who made him do what he did in the previous story, so I owe him! lol**

*****Again, I couldn't do this as quickly as I have been (real life is killing me) without the beta services of Jasper's Darlin' Kathy and TwiCarol. You do so much more than beta for me!**

**JPOV**

"I don't want to talk about what Edward saw in Aro's head," I said to Peter, as we headed to the castle to work out the details of our plan. "It doesn't matter to me."

"Dude," he said, and I could tell he wasn't going to let this go. "You're going to head up the fucking Volturi in the future. Do you know how serious that is?"

"We don't know that for sure," I said. "It was just a subjective vision, and right now, I'm too focused on getting Cullen back to worry about what's going to happen twenty or thirty years from now."

"Trust me; it wasn't as subjective as you think." He warned. "I know you are destined for bigger things. Did you really think you'd spend the rest of your eternity turning away hot, little college girls?"

"Shut up," I said. "I happen to like my job at the university."

"Yeah, I'll bet you do."

I didn't answer him.

"All I'm saying is that you and Mr. Proper are going to do a lot of good. It won't be the Volturi we're used to. It will be different."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Who the fuck knows? How do you feel every fucking emotion? We just do. That's why it's a gift."

We walked into the castle and headed straight for the conference room. I immediately felt the fear coming off of Gianna, as soon as I approached her desk. I replaced her anxiety with a large dose of calm, and smiled at her. She relaxed almost instantly, and was able to look at me.

"Please," she said. "Go right in, Aro is expecting you."

"Thank you," I smiled at her, and couldn't help but feel bad about the way I had scared her when I had first got here.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Peter asked. "Women don't usually fear you. As a matter of fact, she is the first chick I've seen who didn't cream in her panties at the sight of you."

"Maybe I'm losing my touch," I said. "It must be the wedding ring."

"Somehow, I doubt it," he said, as he shot me an all-knowing glance as we walked into the conference room.

I felt Aro's curiosity spike the moment Peter walked through the doors. He got up and came toward us.

"Peter," he said. "How very nice to meet you. It's so nice to meet a vampire with the correct color eyes for a change," he smiled, as he looked at me.

"Hello, Aro," Peter said. "Your reputation precedes you. It's nice to finally see for myself."

"Well," he said. "I hope I don't disappoint you. Please come and meet my brothers." He placed his hand on Peter's shoulder and paused for a moment. Peter stopped when he realized that Aro was reading him. Aro opened his eyes and stared at Peter for a few moments. I felt how impressed he was.

"Like what you saw?" Peter smiled.

Aro laughed. "You and Jasper make quite the team. Would you consider a position in the Guard? It seems I'll have an opening once Felix leaves with our little Alice."

"I don't think so," he said. "But, thanks for the offer."

"Hmm," Aro said, and I felt his mind beginning to plot. He was awfully confident. "Perhaps it won't be so easy to refuse your friend, Jasper, when he requests your services in the future."

Carlisle walked in with Edward, Emmett, Felix and Demetri.

"Where are all of those beautiful Cullen women?" Aro asked.

"They are back at the villa," Carlisle said. "I thought it best for us to strategize here and work out the logistics, and then I will fill the rest of my coven in later. Thank you for sending Jane and Alec to stay with them."

"I know they are a strong, capable bunch," Aro said. "But, I didn't want to present Maria with anymore opportunity than she already had. She won't go anywhere near Jane or Alec."

"Maria is expecting a plane tomorrow evening to take her out of the country. She is traveling with at least twenty in her coven, a group that the Guard would have no trouble taking out, but with the added obstacle of Cullen, we have no room for error." Felix said.

"You won't have a problem," Marcus said. "She isn't expecting you. She thinks that I am sending you to search for her in the north part of the city."

I felt the doubt and disappointment coming from Demetri and Felix. It was obvious that they never expected Marcus to betray them. I didn't care anymore, as long as he was able to lead us to Cullen.

"Jasper," Aro said. "My brothers and I will be sitting this one out, but you have the full backing of the Guard. We feel it best if you and Peter stand on the front line. You are used to dealing with Maria and her tactics, and will be most effective at the forefront. Don't you agree, Carlisle?"

"Yes, I do," Carlisle said. "And, I also think that Emmett can stand on that line as well."

"Yes!" Emmett said, and I felt his enthusiasm.

"Very well," Aro said. "Cullen will be heavily guarded. Alec can go in and help there, but Cullen may not go with him. We need someone familiar to him."

"I'll go," Edward said.

"That's fine," Aro said. "But, you'll need another vampire with an active power to assist you."

"Bella," Peter said, as if she was the obvious choice.

"No," I yelled. "Bella stays with me."

"Jasper," Peter said, as he shook his head. "When will you see her for who she really is?"

"No, Peter!"

"Bella may be the most effective vampire we have next to Jane and Alec, and you, of course, but if you and Jane are on the front line, it only makes sense to have Bella and Alec, along with Edward, go in and get Cullen."

"I won't allow it." I said. "It's too dangerous." I knew she was capable, but I wasn't going to make a decision that could potentially get her killed.

"He is too close to the situation, Aro," Caius said. "Make the decision for him."

Peter held his hand up, and then looked at me. "You know how guilty Bella feels about Cullen being taken. I see that she needs the chance to redeem herself in your eyes. Let her do this. Plus, do you really want her to watch as you take down Maria?"

He had a point. That was an image she didn't need to carry with her for all of eternity. I never wanted her to witness firsthand the monster that I truly was. I nodded in response and then turned to Edward. "You need to protect her."

"Of course I will," he said. "I won't let anything happen to either one of them."

"Jasper," Aro said. "Is it settled?"

"Yes," I said. "Bella goes in to retrieve Cullen."

"Well done," he said. "You are making the right decision, as I knew you would." He said, as he walked to stand in between me and Edward. His feeling of pride did not go unnoticed, and I suddenly remembered how the father's of the other two crossbreeds were serving the Volturi. Aro knew, from the first time I had come to see him about Bella's pregnancy, that I would eventually end up here.

I could feel Peter's emotions shift, and then he smiled. He stared briefly at the three of us standing together.

Aro turned to him and answered Peter's internal thoughts. "Yes, Peter," Aro said. "This is exactly the way I see it in the future."

**EPOV**

Jasper, Emmett and Peter headed back to the villa to go over the details with the rest of the family, but I wanted to talk with Carlisle.

"Can I speak with you?" I asked.

"Of course, Edward." He smiled, and I could hear from his thoughts how happy he was for me.

"Thank you for helping Claudia the other day," I said. "I'm happy she had you to turn to."

"She's one of us Edward, and I'm glad that you found her."

"I still can't believe that she is pregnant," I said. "I have so many questions."

"And we will get them all answered once we bring Cullen home," he said, and I could hear how worried he was about him.

"You really miss him, don't you?" I asked.

"You have no idea just how attached I am to that child. I've been around a very long time, and each of my children have filled so many voids for me, but Cullen, well, he is very special to me."

"I know, Carlisle," I said. "I can see how much you mean to him, too."

"Do you know how excited he will be to have a playmate?" he smiled.

"Other than Emmett?" I asked.

"Well, I guess Emmett will be thrilled to."

"We don't want to tell the rest of the family until we find Cullen."

"That's a good idea. I'm not sure Bella could handle that news right now, but this is a happy time for you and Claudia, and you should enjoy it."

"It's kind of fitting, don't you think?" I asked. "That I can't enjoy this right now, considering what I put Bella and Jasper through during her pregnancy."

"No one holds that against you, Edward," he said. "We have let it go and now you have to, as well."

"I'm afraid I don't deserve this."

"Yes, you do. Claudia loves you, and she wants to give you this."

"I know," I said. "And, I do want this with her, but I'm worried about her."

"She is strong, and I will research and do everything I can to get her through this safely."

"I don't want her coming with us tomorrow. There is too much potential for something to go wrong. I know she's capable, but…" I quickly thought of just how dangerous it could be for her.

"I agree, she's not as strong as the rest of us, and with her being pregnant, it's probably a good idea for her to stay away."

"And then there is Maria. I don't think she should face her."

"No," Carlisle said. "It will only end in disappointment for her."

"Now, I just have to convince her to stay behind,' I sighed. "That's not going to be so easy. She's a bit stubborn."

"It looks as if you'll get your chance." He pointed as Claudia approached us. Carlisle smiled at her. "How are you today, Claudia?"

She kissed his cheek. "Much better, now that Edward knows about the baby," she smiled at me. "And you were right about the way he would feel."

"I know my son," he smiled. "And, he is extremely lucky to have you."

"And he shouldn't forget it," she laughed.

I rolled my eyes and pulled her into my arms. "Are you sure you are feeling okay?" I said as I kissed her softly. "You look a bit tired."

"I'm fine, but…"

"But what?" I asked before she had a chance to finish.

"Relax," she said. "I'm just thirstier than usual."

"That makes sense," Carlisle said.

"But, Bella couldn't stand blood when she was pregnant with Cullen. We had to force her to drink it." I reminded him.

_Claudia is not Bella,_ he silently reminded me. "All pregnancies are different, and this baby is seventy-five percent vampire, so he will require more blood than Cullen did."

"Of course," I said. "I'll take you hunting."

"Actually," she hesitated. "I already went."

"Alone?" I asked, horrified at the thought. "What were you thinking?"

"I was craving blood and I needed to feed," she said. I could tell I was irritating her.

"You've never hunted alone before."

"I've never been pregnant and craving blood before. I'm fine," she said. "Nothing happened."

"Claudia," I said. "Hunting alone is not a good idea. Promise me that you won't do it again."

"Carlisle?" she pleaded.

He put his hands up, "Oh, no!" he said. "I'm not getting in the middle of this."

"Thank you," I said.

"Claudia," Carlisle said. "Let him spoil you. I think you'll like it."

"He can spoil me all he wants," she said. "But, I don't want him controlling my every move." She stared at me, and if looks could kill…

"Like I could ever control you," I said. "I just don't want you to do anything dangerous. I wouldn't want you to hunt alone, even if you weren't pregnant."

"He does have a point," Carlisle said.

"I thought you weren't getting in the middle," she reminded him.

"I'm not," he sighed. "I'm headed back to the villa to make sure my own brood has hunted, and is ready for tomorrow."

"I'll meet you there later," I said, as he walked away.

"So," Claudia said. "What's the plan for tomorrow?"

I pulled her over to the stone bench nestled in the garden. "Maria thinks that Marcus has arranged for a plane. We will ambush her and take Cullen back."

"What do you need me to do?" she asked, as she sat in my lap.

"Stay away."

"What?" she shrieked. "Why?"

"Because there are enough of us, and I don't see the need for you to put yourself or our child in harm's way."

"I want to be where you are," she said, and I wanted that too, but I wouldn't risk her. I knew exactly how Jasper felt about not wanting Bella to be separated from him tomorrow, and she was a full vampire.

"Please don't fight me on this," I said. "Maria is very dangerous, and if she figures out what Marcus has done, there is no telling what she will do. Alice can't see the outcome because of Bella's shield, but even if she could, I still don't think I would risk you or our child. It's not necessary."

"Edward," she said. "I'll go crazy not knowing if you or your family are okay."

"And, I won't be able to focus and do what I need to do, if I have to worry about you. Please," I pressed my lips to hers, and rested my forehead against hers. "Do this for me and for him." I placed my hands on her stomach.

"You're that sure he is a boy, huh?"

"I saw him in Aro's head," I said. "Don't try to distract me. Promise me that you won't give me a hard time about this."

"I won't," she said. "You just promise me that nothing will happen to you. We need you." She placed her hand over top of mine.

"This isn't going to be hard. She is outnumbered and out powered. It won't take long."

Claudia decided to go back to our room and rest. Her morning sickness was beginning to get the better of her. I ran to the villa to see how everyone was holding up. I wanted to share my news with all of them, especially Esme, but I knew I needed to wait until Cullen was back with all of us. I didn't want to do anything to hurt Jasper or Bella.

I couldn't get the vision from Aro's thoughts out of my head. Was it really possible that Jasper and I were going to stand with Aro in the future? And Cullen and my son were going to be a part of the Guard? It was all too much to process now. I knew I had to get through tomorrow first.

As I approached the villa, I saw Bella sitting in the grass on the lawn. The sun wasn't that strong today, but it was still enough to gently illuminate her. She was stunning, and I couldn't help but think how lucky Jasper was. I no longer had any regrets or doubts when it came to Bella, and I had known for a few years that everything was the way it was supposed to be.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked, and I was sitting on the grass next to her before she finished the sentence.

"You fed," I observed. "You look much better."

"Jasper took me," she smiled. "You were all right. I knew I had to do it, if I was going to be any use in getting Cullen back."

"So, I guess you heard that we will be going in to get him, while the others take care of Maria and her coven."

"If I can't be with Jasper, then I'm glad it will be you." She smiled, and she was exquisite.

"Me too, love," I took her hand. "It will all work out. Cullen will be here with us soon."

"I can't wait for you to really know him. He adores you, and I'm hoping that now that you and Alice are done with the Volturi, you will get to know him better."

"I would like that. I love him, Bella," I said. "I always have."

"Edward," she said. "I need to apologize for the way I acted the other day. I shouldn't have accused Claudia of those things, and I shouldn't have put you in that position."

"You were dealing with so much that night. Cullen had just been taken, and Jasper was on the verge of losing it."

"But, I still hurt you and Claudia. She's been keeping her distance from me, but I hope she will allow me to apologize to her."

"She's dealing with so much, too."

"Maria?" she asked.

"Among other things, but yes, Maria is a big one." I wanted to tell her that Claudia was pregnant, but I knew now wasn't the right time. "Bella, Claudia and I understand. It's forgotten. Just focus on getting your son back. We have a lifetime to work out the other stuff."

"Thanks for always being there for me," she said.

"Where else would I be?" I gently squeezed her hand. "I'll always love you, Bella."

"And for that, I'm very fortunate," she kissed my cheek. "I love you, too."

*****So sappy! But, necessary. lol**

*****The Fandom Gives back is currently running an auction that ends on November 20, 2009. You need to go check this out. I've posted the information and the links on my blog. I'm sure many of you already know that all of the proceeds go to Alex's Lemonade Stand Foundation for Childhood Cancer. It's an amazing cause and several of my generous fellow Darlin's are up on the auction block. It's your generosity that helps save lives. Please bid or donate!**


	17. Counting Down

*****Thanks to all of you who are keeping up with me.**

*****I have a story that I'd like for you all to check out. It's called "The Sound of Love" by addicted2twylyte. Now, don't fall over, because it's not a Team Jasper story, yes, it's still me Cullen818, but I felt this one was worth mentioning. It is a Bella/Edward tale, but I think you might like the twist. I'm currently beta reading the sequel, and it's such a creative love story that I wanted to share it with all of you. Show the author some love and let her know what you think.**

*****Thanks to my beta girls…prepare to be tortured as I work on the next few chapters!**

**Claudia's POV**

I was in a pretty sound sleep when I heard Marcus outside of my room.

"Claudia," he spoke barely above a whisper. "May I come in?"

I sat up and took in my surroundings. I looked around and remembered that Edward was at the villa, and I had come back to nap. I was a bit disoriented, but I wasn't sure if it was because I had been asleep, or because Marcus was seeking me out.

"Claudia," he said again.

"Yes, come in," I said, as I stretched my body.

"Sorry to come unannounced," he said, as he sat on the piano bench.

"You're my father," I said. "Why are you so formal?"

"That's the way it's always been, I guess?" _It shouldn't have been though._

"What?" I could have sworn I heard some regret, but he wouldn't have said that out loud.

"I guess that you know that I'm the one who has been helping Maria."

"Edward told me. How could you do that?"

"She's very persuasive," he admitted. _And, I wanted to help her._

I stared at him and tried to focus. Was I imagining this, or could I actually hear what he was thinking?

"What made you change your mind?"

"I didn't think she was going to keep Cullen. I met him, and he is a very special child."

"Is she taking care of him?"

"Yes," he said. _Of course, he's her second chance at being the mother she never was to you._ "She won't hurt him."

"Are you certain that she isn't on to you? Jasper and Bella don't deserve this."

"She's no match for the Volturi," he said, and then finished his thoughts silently. _I'm just sorry that you'll never get a chance to know the Maria that I fell in love with._ "The Cullen's are very powerful, too."

"Did she ask about me?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't tell me if she had, but he might think the truth.

_You're better off not knowing this, _he thought. _But, she asked me to bring you to her. Of course, I refused. _"No, I'm sorry; she has no interest in you." He looked into my eyes and thought, _it's better if I lie to you. She is a vile woman. I've never done anything right by you, but I can now. I won't allow you to be hurt by her._

I could hear his thoughts so clearly. It was as if he wanted me to know what he was thinking, but he couldn't possibly know what was going on. I didn't even understand it.

"Where are you meeting her tomorrow?" I asked, and again I knew he wouldn't tell me, but if I could provoke him into thinking it, I might get the chance I so desperately needed. The opportunity that I didn't even know I wanted, until just now.

"It doesn't matter," he said, as I read the location of the old stone cottage in his head. It was actually a perfect place to land a private plane, in the field behind the cottage. I used to play there as a child, I knew it well.

"Edward is right to keep you away from all of this," he said. _Your child will be quite valuable to us in the future. Another Cullen to add to the mix will only complete things._

Edward! Of course I'd be able to read the minds of others. I placed my hand on my stomach. Cullen had Jasper's gift, and I was able to see relationships to a certain extent, like Marcus, so of course…

"Claudia," Marcus said. "When this is over, you and Edward should leave Italy. Aro will try to persuade him to stay, but you deserve some time with your mate and your son before you come back here." _I wish you never had to come back to this place that is the source of so much of your pain, but it is Edward's destiny to take my place._

"Can you promise that if we come back, Edward and my child will be safe?" I asked.

"I won't let anything happen to them." _I owe you at least that much._

"Why can't you just tell me what you're thinking?" I asked.

He got up and placed his hand on my shoulder and I felt a sudden surge of electricity. I couldn't remember a time when my father had ever touched me. _I wish I had your life to do over again. _

I was too stunned to say anything.

"You and Edward have a very interesting relationship. You have helped one another in ways neither of you realize. You were both so lost before finding one another. You were looking for love in all the wrong places, and Edward thought he found love with Bella, but he was wrong. This child is your reward for saving each other. Don't make my mistakes. You hold on as tight as you can to him, even when you don't think you can anymore." _I'm sorry for not being a better example._

"Marcus," I said, but in a blink of an eye he was gone. He had never used his gift to analyze me before. I placed my hand on my stomach and spoke to my baby.

"Your father is going to be thrilled that you have his gift, but I just can't help but feel that you presented your talent in front of Marcus, because you want me to see Maria. If I don't do this now, I'll never get the chance to confront her. If I leave now, I could get there before the others, and leave before Jasper destroys her. I know it's not what Edward, I mean your dad, would want, but I can't live the rest of my life not knowing how she really felt about me, especially now that I have you. I have to do this for you. I have to let go of the past so that I can be a good mother."

**APOV**

I snuggled deeper into Felix's chest as we lay tangled together in our bed. It was almost time to go, but I wished that we could just stay here, and that somehow this whole nightmare was already over, and Cullen was back home with Jasper and Bella. I wanted everything to be fine, but that wasn't the case.

"Angel girl," Felix said. "Nothing will go wrong."

"I can't see that Felix," I said. "I hate not being able to see what's ahead of us."

"Can you see any of it?" he asked.

"I see the Guard assemble, and you and Demetri split your teams. I'm with you."

He pulled me closer to his chest. "Of course you are," he kissed the top of my head. "I wouldn't have you anywhere else."

"But then Bella must come in, because I can't see anything else." I was frustrated.

"It's okay," he reminded me. "I've gone into battle many times without your power and I've always done fine."

"I've seen something else," I said. "But I've been keeping it to myself."

"Is it about getting Cullen back?"

"No," I said. "I can see him and he is doing fine, but I don't get to see him as often as I like."

"What else have you seen?"

"Claudia," I said.

"What about her?"

"I've seen visions of her telling Edward that she was going to have a baby. I've seen these visions for quite some time now, but I didn't want to tell him. He needed to find out on his own, the path their life was going to take, and I think it's finally happened."

"Claudia is pregnant?"

"Yes, and Edward was so happy, but now I see different visions. Their course seems to have changed, and I don't know why."

"Does she have the baby?"

"I don't know, but my latest vision of her is surrounded by grief and sadness. I can't see what has happened to her. My power is muffled lately, and it's driving me crazy. Are you sure that Claudia won't be joining us today?"

"No, she's not coming with us. Edward doesn't want her there, and now I guess I know why. She has agreed to stay away."

"He's trying to protect her and the baby, but something isn't right. Why can't I see it?"

"Look, when this is over we can go to Aro and see if he can help you with your gift, but would you like me to call Carlisle and get his input?"

"No, he's under enough stress. I'll be fine. It must just have to do with Bella. Her shield is strong and whenever she is involved, things get distorted for me."

"Okay," he hugged me and gently kissed my lips. "We need to get moving. I have to brief the Guard and check in with the trio."

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you, too," he said. "We're going to move on with our lives, Alice, just the way we planned. Can you still see that?"

"Yes, Felix, the vision of our future is what keeps me going."

"Let's go get your nephew back," he said, as he stood up and extended his hand to me.

**EPOV**

I got back to our room, fully intending to find Claudia curled up in bed. I was looking forward to climbing in next to her and cuddling, while I listened to the baby's heart beat. When I got there, I noticed a note on the bed and Marcus' scent swirling around the room. That was strange, since he never came to visit us. The only time we saw him was in the conference room, or in Aro's chambers. I picked up the note.

_Edward,_

_I was a bit restless, so I decided to go for a drive. I shouldn't be long, but in case we miss one another before you have to leave, I wanted to wish you luck. I wish that I could be by your side, but I understand why I can't. Please be safe. Mason and I need you._

_I love you always,_

_Claudia_

_Mason?_ She named our son after me. I liked it. I just wished she was here, so that I could tell her. I reached for my cell, but then I heard Alice and Felix approaching.

"Come in," I called.

They came in holding hands and smiling. I quickly read their thoughts.

"You know." I said.

Alice jumped into my arms and squealed. "I've been keeping that from you for about three months now."

"Very impressive," I said. "How did you manage that?"

"I tried not to think about the baby around you, and you have been so wrapped up in Claudia and trying to block her thoughts, that I think you've just been distracted."

"Where is Claudia?" Felix asked.

"She went for a ride. Have you seen her around the complex?"

"No," he said. "You don't know where she is?"

"What's wrong?" I asked, because I could tell they were trying to block me now. "Alice?"

"It's nothing, Edward," she said. "I just can't seem to get a clear vision of Claudia right now. I'm sure she's fine. I've seen the note she left you."

"What do you mean a clear vision?" I asked.

"Alice is having a bit of trouble with her gift right now, but we're going to figure it out after we get Cullen back. We need to focus now, so don't upset her."

"It's okay, Felix," Alice said. "Edward, as long as Claudia stays away from the cottage, then she'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked. I tried to get into her head, but her visions weren't as clear as usual. I couldn't really see anything.

"Edward," Felix said. "Aro would like to meet with us now. He has some last minute instructions, and he wants you there. I've tried to reach Jasper, but I can't get a hold of him."

"He and Bella went for a run to clear their heads. Bella is on edge about getting Cullen back, and she needs Jasper right now. Aro will have to settle for just me," I said.

"Fine," he said. "You tell him that."

"I will." I walked toward the door. I hoped that I would be able to see Claudia before we left, because judging from Felix and Alice's thoughts, something wasn't right.

"Edward," Alice said. "She'll be fine."

"I hope you're right Alice, but I'd feel better if you could see her and our child."

"I will," she took my hand. "As soon as this is over, I'll focus and I'm sure my gift will be up to speed."

**JPOV**

"Bella," I said, as she ran ahead of me. "Are you sure that you are okay with this? We can revise the plan so that we are never separated."

She stopped by a lake, and I watched as the moonlight bounced off of her and gently illuminated her skin. She was breathtaking, and she still had absolutely no idea how she completed me. There would never be a day in my existence when I wouldn't need her.

"Jasper," she extended her hand and put it in mine. _Always a perfect fit._ "Normally I would fight you on this, because I would never want to be apart from you, but Cullen needs me to do this. I'm strong, Jasper," she smiled, but I could still feel her fear and anxiety. "I know I can do this."

I took her face in my hands and stared into her magical amber eyes. I sent her an extra burst of confidence. "I know you can do this." I slowly kissed her lips, never releasing her face from my hands. "If I've never told you this before, I think you are an amazing wife and mother."

"You've told me," she smiled.

"But," I said, as I kissed her again. "Have I ever told you what an incredibly fierce vampire you are?"

I felt her body swell with pride. "Thank you," she said, and I realized how much I missed her blush. "That means so much coming from you. I will do everything I can to get him back. You can trust me."

"Darlin', I always trust you." She closed the small space between us, and I could feel all the love she had for me, mixed with desire and need. She was all over the place, and I knew she would need me to calm her, but my body had other thoughts.

She ran her fingers through my hair and sucked my bottom lip into her mouth. Obviously her body had other thoughts in mind, too. "Jasper," she whispered in my ear, and her breath sent a shiver down my spine.

"Yes, sweetheart," I knew what she wanted, and I never denied her anything.

"I'm a bit fidgety, and my mind is all over the place."

"I can feel that," I said, as I started kissing her jaw line and unbuttoning her shirt.

"You know exactly what I want."

"Of course I do," I said, as I slipped her shirt off of her shoulders and rid her of her bra. I felt some underlying guilt coming from her. I gently kissed her lips as I twirled a strand of her hair around my fingers. "Bella," I whispered, as I kissed her neck. "Just because we are going to make love, doesn't mean that we love Cullen any less. It's important for us to feel connected. It makes us stronger."

She nodded as she lifted the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. She ran her hands down my chest and to the button of my jeans. She kneeled down in front of me, and stripped me of my pants and boxers. I loved when she undressed me. My erection sprang free, so she placed her hands on my thighs and took me in her mouth. No matter how many times she did that, I would never get used to the sight of Bella on her knees, wanting to please me. It was enough to make me cum at the mere sight of her. I thrust myself as far as her mouth would accept, and she hummed around me in total pleasure. I could feel how empowered her pleasing me made her feel. She occasionally scraped her teeth against me, and that made me moan out her name. I tangled my fingers in her hair and guided her, quickly setting an enjoyable pace, but I knew I needed to stop her. We didn't have the time that we usually had, and if I was going to get the chance to be inside her, it would have to be soon. I gathered up her hair and gently pulled her away from me. She looked up at me with those big, gorgeous eyes and licked her lips.

"Fuck, Bella!" She would be the death of me. I pulled her up and quickly rid her of her remaining clothes. I wanted no barriers between us. I only wanted to feel her. I placed her on my back and walked into the lake.

"Jasper?" I felt her shock. "Where are we going?"

I pointed to a cluster of huge boulders that were in the center of the water. Once we reached them, I placed her on her back, bending her knees and spreading her legs slightly apart. I stood in between her legs and slowly entered her, as I grabbed her hips. "Oh…" she moaned out, as she squeezed her eyes shut. I moved slowly at first, pushing all the way in, and pulling all the way out, and each time I entered her, she screamed out in pleasure.

I couldn't take the distance between us anymore. I needed her closer. Without breaking our connection, I picked her up and pulled her toward me. "Wrap your legs around me." I said, and she quickly did as I asked. She twisted her fingers in my hair and pulled her body impossibly closer to me, as she started moving at a fast pace. "Oh, darlin', slow down."

"Can't," she breathed out. "I need to feel you."

I pressed my hands into her back and held her still. "Feel me," I said, as I attacked her mouth with the eagerness I had for her. "I need you, Bella, and I always will."

"I need you, too," she said, and I felt her desperation over the fact that I wasn't moving inside her. It was as if time was standing still. There was only the two of us in that moment. I poured out every emotion I had for her; want, need, desire, friendship, admiration, respect, and love, always love. "Please, Jasper…help me release it all."

I smiled at my desperate girl, and then I started to move within her, first slow, but then my own needs took over and, before I knew it, I was lost in Bella. I covered her mouth with mine and swirled my tongue around hers. She tasted incredibly sweet and I never wanted to stop, but I could feel my undeniable need starting to come to the forefront.

"Jasper…" she cried out. "Oh, I'm going to cum, baby."

I felt her walls tighten around me, and that was all it took for me. I released deep within her, letting go of any negative energy I may have been carrying with me. I was prepared for battle now. I would get my son back, and I would do it with Bella by my side. The way it was always supposed to be.

She continued to shudder with aftershocks, and I could tell she was trying to find the words, but she was too overwhelmed by what we had just shared. "I know darlin'. It was pretty amazing."

She kissed my lips. "It's always amazing, but we're all wet now."

I laughed, because she had me so lost in her that I forgot we were standing in the middle of the lake. "We'll dry fast." I said, as I carried her back to our clothes. I took my shirt and tried to wipe away some of the excess water from her arms and shoulders.

She smiled, as she slipped her panties and bra back on. I pulled my pants on, and pulled her down onto the ground with me. "Let me hold you for a bit."

"It's almost time," she said, and I felt her nerves creeping back in.

"Bella," I said. "We don't have time for more sex right now."

"Well, then I guess you're just going to have to keep me calm the way you do everyone else."

"That's really no fun," I smiled, as I kissed her hair.

"I can't wait to hold him again," she said. "I miss him so much, it hurts."

"I know exactly how you feel."

"I'm going to spend the rest of my existence making this up to him," she said. "I'll never let him out of my sight again."

"This will never happen again," I promised. "I'll make sure of that."

"Jasper," she asked, and I could feel how worried she was for me. "Are you okay with this? I mean the fighting and the …"

"Killing?" I asked.

"Yes, that part."

"No, Bella, I'm not okay with it, but I'll do whatever it takes to get him back, and I will destroy whoever stands in my way."

"Maybe when they realize that we are coming for them, she will just give him back and we could let them leave."

"My naive girl, that's not going to happen, but even if it did, I still can't let Maria walk after taking Cullen. She'll never leave us alone. We'll always be looking over our shoulders, wondering where she is and if she's coming back for him." I turned her to face me. "Do you want me to let her live?"

"It's not that I'm not furious at her for taking him, but I don't want you to do anything that you will regret. You already carry so much pain and guilt around with you."

"I have killed for far less than what I will kill Maria for. I carry the guilt of all the innocent lives I took. Ridding Maria from this world would be a good thing. She won't be able to hurt anyone else, least of all you and Cullen."

"I'm sorry this happened, Jasper."

"It's not your fault," I said, as I stood up and extended my hand for her. "Let's go get our little boy."

She nodded in response, and then gently pressed her lips to mine. "None of this is your fault either. I know you think you somehow deserve this, because of the things you did in your past, but none of that matters anymore. You are a good man, and have been for a long time. Cullen will learn so much from you."

"How do you do that?"

"What?" she asked.

"Calm me?"

"My husband is an empath. He taught me everything I know," she smiled.

"He's a lucky man, your husband."

"I know," she pushed the hair out of my eyes. "But, I'm luckier."

We kissed and held one another for a few minutes more, taking in the moment, but we were interrupted by my cell phone.

I flipped it open.

"It's time, Jasper," Edward said. "Let's go get your son."

So many thoughts ran through my head. Would this work? Could we defeat Maria so easily? What if we got there and Cullen wasn't with her? What if she figured out that Marcus had betrayed her? There was so much room for error.

"Jasper?" Edward said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I said. "We're on our way."

*****I know, I know! I'm working on the retrieval scenes now and plan to have them done from various POV's. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**


	18. On A Mission

*****Thanks again to all of you for continuing to support this story! It makes my day!**

*****Thanks to Jasper's Darlin' Kathy and TwiCarol for beta reading this so fast.**

**JPOV**

My nerves were shot. I had done this hundreds of times before in my past, but this was different. This time I had my family and friends with me, and I could feel their stress and anxiety. I had the love of my existence by my side, and I knew how scared she was. I wanted to make this all go away for her. As many times as I had gone into battle, this was the only time it had ever meant anything to me. For the first time, I had a purpose. Cullen was my motivation and I knew that I couldn't fail. No matter what everyone said, this was my fault. Maria was part of my past and no matter how much I had wanted to forget her, I should have known that she could always pose a threat. I should have taken better precautions to protect him. I wouldn't fail him again.

Bella gently squeezed my hand as we approached the others. "Jasper," she whispered. "You're in your element. If anyone can do this, it's you."

I smiled at her, and I felt that she understood my gratitude.

"Jasper," Peter said. "Are you ready to do this? Let's do what we should have done all of those years ago. Let's take the bitch down."

I nodded, as I looked around and saw all of the support I had. Felix and Demetri were standing behind Peter, and the rest of the Guard was filing in, along with Jane and Alec. I knew they could do this with their eyes closed. I felt their determination and strength. This was the strongest army I had ever encountered, and I knew that no matter how many newborns Maria had in her coven, they were no match for the Volturi. No one was. Not only did I have the full backing of the most powerful army in the vampire world, but I had something so much more, I had my family. I knew that they would do anything to get Cullen back. He belonged to all of us.

"Jasper," Felix said. "We have split the teams as we had discussed, and we honestly don't think we will have a problem."

"Maria is strong and cunning, and we can't underestimate her," I said.

"No, we can't," Demetri said. "But, according to Marcus, none of her coven has a formidable gift, so that puts us at a direct advantage."

"I appreciate your help, but Peter and I know her best, as does Charlotte. I know that we're in your territory, but this is my son we are talking about, so…"

Felix cut me off. "Jasper," he said. "We have direct orders from Aro that…"

"Felix," I said. "Don't pull rank on me."

Edward put his hand on my shoulder. "Jazz, let him finish."

"Jasper," Felix continued. "Aro has instructed us to follow your lead. You are first in command. We take orders from you."

"Aro said to do this?" I was rather surprised.

"Yes," Demetri said. "And, in the event that something should happen to you, Edward calls the shots."

I shook my head, but I wasn't going to complain. "He's picking now to test us?" I looked at Edward.

"Exactly," Peter said. "What better way to see if you are worthy enough to stand with him? If you can get through this, you can get through anything."

Everyone's eyes seemed to be focused on me. I knew the familiar emotions emitting from them. They were looking to me for guidance and instruction.

"Cullen is our first priority," I informed them. "When we get to the cottage, we need to confirm that he is there. She will sense us coming as soon as we approach, but no one takes her down until we have confirmed that Cullen is there."

"Agreed," Demetri said. "We understand that this mission will not be considered a success if we don't get Cullen back."

"We will not fail you, Jasper," Jane said. "I will only use my power when you say that it is okay." I felt her loyalty and respect. She would do anything Aro told her to, and if obeying me was what he wished, she would do that.

"Thank you," I said. "To all of you. I have the utmost faith in each of you." I smiled at Bella and sent her a wave of confidence, because I could tell that she was getting anxious. "You all know what is expected of you, so let's move out."

The Guard led the way and the rest of us followed behind.

"Jasper," Carlisle said. "I'm very proud of you."

"Carlisle," I said. "I know how much you miss him and he'll need you, so I was thinking that maybe you and Esme should sit this out."

"Why?" Esme said. "We need to be there to get him back."

Edward cleared his throat and said what I was trying to say. "Jasper is making alternate plans. If for some reason Maria out maneuvers us and some of us don't make it, he wants to make sure that you and Esme will take Cullen."

"No," Bella screamed and everyone looked at her.

"Bella, shh," I said. "I'm just thinking of all the possibilities."

"It's not that I wouldn't want Carlisle and Esme to take Cullen, but nothing is going to happen to us," Bella said, and I felt her confidence.

"She's right, Jazz," Alice said. "I know my gift is of no use to you right now, but I have faith in all of us."

"What do you think?" I asked Edward.

"I don't think we should separate. The Cullen's should stay together," he said.

"I agree," Peter said. "Each one of you possess a reason for being there today. It won't work unless we're all there."

"Jasper," Charlotte said. "I want to stand with Peter."

I looked at Peter to gauge his emotions.

"Fuck, I'm not going to argue with her. Put her on the front line with us," he said.

"Fine, Char, you stand with us," I said.

"Rose and Esme," I said. "When we get there, you need to go around back in case she spots us and tries to have someone run with Cullen. Some of the Guard will be with you, but Cullen will be scared and I want a familiar face for him in every scenario."

"Jasper," Rosalie said. "I want him back as much as you do. I'll do whatever you say."

I smiled at her.

"Okay, the rest of us stay around front and deal with the newborns that will bombard us as we approach. Bella, Edward and Alec go in for Cullen. You let Alec stabilize whoever is guarding Cullen, and then get him out as fast as you can."

"I can do it, Jasper," Bella said.

"I know you can." I said, as I looked at Edward. _Please don't let anything happen to her._

He silently acknowledged my thought, but I could tell he wasn't focused. I hung back with him as the others walked in front of us. He arched a brow at me.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked

"What do you mean? I'm just concentrating on what needs to be done."

"No, you're not. I can feel it."

"Claudia," he sighed.

"What about her? And why isn't she with us?"

"I just thought it best for her to stay away from Maria." I could feel his concern.

"Is she mad?" I asked. "Did you have a fight?"

"No," he said. "She understood, or at least I thought she did, but she went for a ride and left me a note, but she's not answering her cell. I know I've been busy, but I wanted to see her before I left."

"Edward," I said. "I'm counting on you to watch over Bella, but I would understand if you needed to go find Claudia."

"No," he said. "I need to be here with all of you. I'm sure Claudia is fine. She has to be."

"Are you sure there is nothing else?" I knew he was hiding something, but I didn't want to push him. "You can tell me."

"I know," he smiled. "And as soon as this is over, I will."

"Thank you," I said. "For standing with me today."

"You would do the same for me."

"I would," I said. "And, if that vision of us in the future is correct, well, I guess we better get used to working together."

"Who would have ever thought that we could work side by side, after all we have been through," he said.

I stared at Bella, who was making mindless small talk with Alice to keep her mind off of what we were about to do. I noticed Edward staring at her, too. "She's the reason, Edward. Bella kept us together."

"I know," he said. "I have so much to thank her for."

"We both do," I said, but then I started to sense Maria. We were close.

I walked to the front of the line and turned to face them all. "It's time," I told them. I led them in the direction of the cottage. We would be there in a few minutes. I'd see his face very soon. I smiled at Bella.

**Maria's POV**

I was sitting on the floor, coloring with Cullen. I had never colored before, but I was finding it very therapeutic. I was starting to get a bit restless, waiting for the plane. It should be here shortly, but I wanted to get out of Italy as soon as possible. It was far too easy for Jasper to find us here, but once we were out of here, he would not be able to locate us, no one would. I was starting to rethink trusting Marcus, but he was my only hope.

"What's wrong?" Cullen asked.

I smiled at him. "You're just like your father," I said. "He always knew when I was troubled."

"We have the same gift," he smiled, and I knew how proud he was to be just like Jasper. I so wished that there was a way to get him to come with us, but he was far too stubborn.

"Yes, you do, and you will be able to do all the things that your father did for me. I'll teach you just how effective that power can be."

"Daddy helped you with your armies a long time ago," he said.

"Yes," I smiled with pride at just how perfect Jasper was. "You remember the stories I told you?"

"I don't forget anything," he informed me. "Dr. Cullen, that's my grandfather, he says that it's because my mind thinks like a vampire."

"It does, and that's a good thing. You will be very useful."

"For what?" he asked.

"I'm not ready to tell you just yet, but we are getting ready to go on a trip. Would you like that?"

"Are my mommy and daddy coming?" he asked.

"Not this time," I smiled. "But, you are such a good boy and so brave that I figured you'd be fine coming with me."

"I think they miss me," he said. "Because I miss them."

"I'm sure they miss you Cullen, but I need you now."

"My daddy is going to take me hunting. I can't miss that."

"I can take you hunting," I smiled.

"We don't hunt the same things."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Your eyes," he said. "They are the same color as Peter and Charlotte's."

"Do you know what that means?"

"It means that you don't drink from animals."

"And that doesn't scare you?" I asked.

"Daddy said that Peter and Char are good, and just because they drink from humans, doesn't mean that they can't be civilized. They just don't live Dr. Cullen's lifestyle. Daddy struggled with that for a long time."

It was as if I was listening to Jasper. Cullen mimicked him perfectly, right down to the arch in his eyebrow. It was amazing. I was pulled out of my thoughts, when I suddenly heard the heartbeat of a crossbreed. _That couldn't be. Did Marcus change his mind and bring her to me? Why would she come alone?_ I started to sense the alarm bells going off in the vampires around me. They didn't like that there was an intruder approaching us. I had told them that their first priority was to protect Cullen.

"I have to go to the door," I said to him.

"Don't be worried," my little empath assured me. "It's just Claudia. She's good, too."

"I need you to stay here," I told him. For all I knew this could be a trick.

"Can I finish coloring your picture?" he asked.

"Of course," I ran my fingers through his loose blond curls.

Three of my largest vampires were already blocking the door, and I knew they were in attack mode.

"Maria," one spoke. "I'll take care of her."

"You will do no such thing," I informed him. "Step away from the door."

"But…" he started, but my growl effectively made him obey me.

I opened the door and for the first time since I had walked out of that castle all of those years ago; I stared into my daughter's eyes. She was perfect.

**Claudia's POV**

I didn't expect her to open the door, but here she was, standing there, staring at me in utter disbelief. I could hear her thoughts and they surprised me.

_You're beautiful, _she thought.

I thought the same thing about her, but I would never say it. I wasn't here for a family reunion. I just needed to see her one time before…

"Claudia," she said. "I didn't think you'd come." _But, now that you have I can see so many possibilities._ "Come in." She moved out of the way and I walked into the hall. I was met by the seething stares of three extremely intimidating vampires. They could give Emmett a run for his money. Were there more of them? The Cullen's could all be hurt if they underestimated Maria and her coven. What if Marcus didn't tell the truth? I started to panic when I thought that I could lose Edward.

"Where's Cullen?" I blurted out. I thought maybe she would let me take him, if I could convince her to just walk away from here.

"He's around," she said. "Did you come here for him?"

"No," I said. "I wanted to see you."

_I don't believe you. _"How come?"

"Marcus told me you were interested in meeting me."

"Really? And he sent you here without a guard?" _I don't think so._

"Am I in danger?"

"No, of course not." _As long as you're not here to betray me._

"Why would I betray you?" Oh, shit I wasn't used to this power yet.

"Ah," she laughed. "The last time I checked, you were not a mind reader."

"When have you ever checked?" I screwed this up royally. This was not the way it was supposed to go.

"Claudia, do we really need to do this?"

"What?"

"Rehash the past, place blame, it's all so Dr. Phil, don't you think?" _We have more important things to discuss. Like how your mind-reading vampire boyfriend got you pregnant and now your child will be able to read minds as well. Think of the possibilities._

"What are you talking about?"

"I want you and your child to join me. Think of what we could do. You'll finally have a place where you belong. You belong with me, Claudia…your mother."

"No," I said. "You left."

"Aro made me leave. I didn't want to."

"That's not true," I believed the part about Aro making her leave, but not about the part that she didn't want to. "You could have taken me with you."

"Do you honestly think the Volturi would have allowed that? I had no choice."

"You could have come back for me later," I said. "When you were through your newborn phase. You are strong, and Marcus would have let me go with you. He had no use for me here."

_Stupid Marcus! I knew I couldn't trust him to do right by you. "_I'm not a maternal woman and I can't take back the past, but I'm here now and I am asking you to come with me. Between you and I, and Cullen and your child we could attain so much power. We could wipe the Volturi from the map. Aro and his brothers have never done anything for you, but I can avenge your childhood. I can make it right, if you'll let me." _I know that you want your mother. Let me make the future right for us. I want that Cullen crossbreed you're carrying in your stomach._

"No" I yelled, and the vampire standing behind her moved toward me. "You'll never get near my son."

She held her hand up for him to stop.

"Claudia, these vampires behind me are newborns that your mate has trained. They are very volatile and dangerous. They will do whatever it takes to protect me, so if you think that you can threaten or hurt me, you can't. I'm warning you, for your own safety, to keep it together. I may not be able to control them if you do something that they perceive as a threat." _My intention is not to hurt you._

"It's too late," I said. "You've hurt me more than anyone ever has, and we've only just met. You're not interested in me, but only in what I can give you."

"It's true," she said. "I do want your son, but I want you too. I'm offering you this opportunity because you are my daughter."

"What makes you think I would ever join you?"

"Because you ache to belong somewhere."

"I do belong," I said. "I belong with Edward and his family."

"The animal drinkers?"

"They are good people."

"They're not people," she said. "If your Edward wants you as much as you say, then convince him to come with us. Tell him that you want to be with me, and that's the only way he'll ever see his son."

"Are you crazy?"

She shrugged her shoulders. _Maybe you can get Jasper to come with us, too._

"You're delusional," I said, and I realized that I had made a huge mistake by coming here. I was better off not knowing her at all. Edward and Jasper were right."I have no power over Jasper, as a matter of fact; he's coming here to kill you."

"What?" _This is a trap?_

"No, it's not," I knew I had made a huge error now. "Just let me take Cullen and bring him back to Jasper. You could run. I'll back the Volturi off."

"They won't listen to you."

"All Jasper wants is Cullen. Where is he?" I took a step further into the foyer.

"Cullen," I yelled. "It's me, Claudia. I want to take you home."

I heard the vicious growls of the vampires around me, but I knew I couldn't leave now. I had blown the Volturi's plan, and I couldn't give Maria a chance to escape with Cullen.

"Claudia," _I'm warning you. I can't back them off. _She put her body in between mine and the vampire standing behind her. "Settle down!"

"We have to protect Cullen," one said. "Those were your orders."

The three growled even louder.

"Claudia," Cullen said, as he appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, baby," I smiled as I stepped toward him, but I didn't get very far. I was thrown into the opposite wall, and as I hit the floor, a large, mahogany bookcase fell on top of me. I knew I had shattered my back. I heard my bones breaking as I tried to stay conscious. I struggled to breathe.

"No!" Maria yelled, but they were too fast.

"Claudia," Cullen cried, as Maria picked him up and carried him back to the bedroom. "You have to help her."

I could hear the Guard approaching, and I smelled him. _Edward…please forgive me…_

*****I'm all about the HEA…you have trust me. I just have a really fun time getting there.**

*****Please check out my blog cullen818 (dot) blogspot (dot) com for information on the charity Hannah's Hope Fund. There is a line of Twilight T-shirts and a portion of the proceeds go to this very important cause. All the details are on the blog. Thanks!**


	19. Ding Dong The Wicked Witch is

*****Sorry for the slight delay. This is what happens when I leave you with an evil cliffy on a holiday weekend…I get the flu. I was so sick I had to send my husband and kids off to Thanksgiving dinner without me:( I did manage to write this chapter though. I need to thank Jasper's Darlin' Kathy and TwiCarol for proofing this so fast. They knew how anxious I was!**

**JPOV**

As we approached the cottage, I could hear his tiny heartbeat. I'd know it anywhere. He was here, just as Marcus said he would be. I knew we had to be so careful, because by now Maria realized we were here and one wrong move could cause her to act irrationally. I couldn't put Cullen in anymore danger.

"Jasper!" Bella smiled.

"I know, darlin'," I said. "I hear it, too."

She pulled me toward the cottage. "I want to go get him now."

"Hold on, sugar," Peter said. "We gotta get the witch out here first. We cannot corner her inside that cottage." Peter was right. The destruction Maria could cause inside there could put Cullen in serious danger.

Demetri took several of the Guard, along with Esme and Rosalie, and secured the back of the cottage.

"We need to be prepared for anything," Felix warned. "She is capable of so much."

"She could run with him," Bella panicked.

"She won't get very far." I pointed to the porch, as eight newborns came running out of the front door and charged the Guard. They immediately started to fight.

"Why are they doing that?" Bella asked, as Felix instructed his team to stop them.

"They're trying to distract us." Peter said. "She's using your own strategy on you. This means she's desperate."

It was a tactic I knew well, since I was the one who taught Maria how to escape. I quickly approached the last vampire who had hoped, in the shuffle, she would go undetected and could slip away without any of us noticing. I grabbed her by the arm and pushed her back to the porch.

She laughed. "Can't blame me for trying," she said.

"I'm the one who taught you how to get out by creating a diversion," I reminded her.

"You would come for me, after you were finished securing the territory," she leaned in and whispered in my ear. "You were always so keyed up by then, and you would need a release. Remember how you'd fuck me senseless."

"Not this time," Bella said, and before I knew it, she charged Maria. Bella had an incredible surge of anger upon seeing Maria, and I should have anticipated that. She was finally coming face to face with not only the woman who kidnapped our son, but the same woman who tortured me for so long.

"Jasper," Edward yelled. "Stop her!"

Maria crouched down, and two large vampires stepped out in front of her. The rest of her coven took their battle positions, and crouched down in front of each of us. I moved between Bella and Maria.

Bella growled, and Maria's anger spiked.

"Dude," Peter said. "I think you might have sent your wife too many confident vibes today."

Maria growled and showed her teeth. Bella's defense mode was causing Maria to protect what was hers. She was fierce, and I knew she was fast. If Bella kept this up, Maria would attack. The only life Maria had ever known was battle, and she was far too determined to give up.

Bella tried to push past me. "Jasper," Peter yelled. "Get your wife under control. You know this won't end well." Peter recognized that look in Maria's eyes. The look of sheer terror and destruction. If she lost control, she would do the most damage because she had nothing to lose. She was a fighter, and there was a reason she had survived this long.

I knew I couldn't take my eyes off of Maria, but I had to calm Bella down so that she could go in and get Cullen. He was still inside, that I was sure of, because I could hear him. I reached around my back and grabbed her hand. I sent her some calming vibes to minimize the tension. I felt her relax under my touch.

"Focus on Cullen," I told her. "That's why you're here."

"Well done, Jasper," Maria said. "Show her who is boss. Bella, does he dominate you in the bedroom, too? There is nothing more delicious then a dominant Jasper. Trust me, I know."

"Shut up!" I growled.

"So, I guess you're here to pick up your son," Maria said. The two vampires surrounding her were still growling and crouched down.

"It's over," I said. "You're no match for us."

"Maybe not," Maria said, as she smiled at Bella. "But, I'd certainly make a better mother for your son, Jasper. He's far too much like us. He needs us to protect him. Do you know how easy it was for us to take him? Bella is clearly not up to the task."

"You bitch!" Bella screamed, as she sent Maria flying back into the porch steps. The two large vampires charged Bella, but as I shielded her with my body, bracing for the impact, Peter and Emmett restrained them before they could get near us.

"No way!" Emmett said, as he threw the vampire to the ground and ripped his arm from his body. "Not Bella."

Two of the Volturi Guard took the vampires from Peter and Emmett and brought them around back. Maria got up and walked toward us.

"Very impressive, Mrs. Whitlock," she said. "The major must be so proud of you and your power." She smiled at me, and I felt her jealously over Bella having an active power.

"This has gone on long enough," I said. "Bella, Edward and Alec, go in for Cullen."

Maria stepped aside and motioned toward the door. Just then, ten more newborns came running out of the cottage. Felix held off as many as he could, but the four largest stood in front of Bella. I turned to Jane.

"Now!" I yelled.

She focused on the four of them and before I knew it, they were brought to their knees and writhing in pain. Jane smiled at me, and I could feel her satisfaction. I pushed my gratitude back on her.

Bella stared at me, and I could feel how anxious she was. "You can do this. In and out." I gently kissed her lips. I glanced at Edward and silently reminded him to look after them. He nodded, as he took Bella's hand and led her into the cottage. She glanced back over her shoulder and screamed out for Alice.

"I'll help her," I said, as I watched Alice trying to take down a ridiculously large vampire. My power didn't work as well as Jane's did in this situation, but I could incapacitate him long enough for Alice to gain the upper hand. I hit him with fear, and he dropped to his knees. I did the same for the vampire Carlisle was battling. He glanced at me and I felt his appreciation. Emmett was having the time of his life, fighting side by side with Felix. These were, by far, some of the most aggressive vampires I had ever experienced.

Maria approached me. "This is a minor setback for me."

I laughed at her determination. "You've lost."

"I'll just keep coming for him," Maria said. "I won't stop until I have you both."

"Oh, come on." Peter said. "What makes you think he'll give you the chance?"

"Peter, Charlotte," Maria said. "It's been too long."

"Not long enough," Charlotte said.

Maria smiled and then looked back at me. "Why don't you just leave with me today, Jasper? It will make things so much easier for all of us. Cullen already thinks he's going on a trip. You don't want to disappoint him, do you?"

"You're delusional, and if you think…" Before I could finish, I was hit with an enormous amount of pain. "Edward!" What was wrong with him? He was in complete and utter shock, and I could feel how much pain he was in over what he was experiencing.

"Oh," Maria said. "I see your brother found what I left for him in the foyer."

"What are you talking about? What have you done?" I asked.

"My daughter came looking for me today, but her timing wasn't very good, I'm afraid."

"What did you do to her?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "She was a huge disappointment."

"You hurt Claudia?"

"I'm not interested in Claudia. I want you and Cullen. I want you to contact Aro and get us a plane. We can leave here together. I know you want this," she said. "I just need to make you see it."

"I left you. I walked away from you and never looked back. I don't want you. I loathe you and despise what you turned me into. Had it not been for the Cullen's, I don't know what would have happened to me."

"You had a lapse in judgment. I've given you many years to get this nonsense out of your system. Even Peter can see how ridiculous your lifestyle as an animal drinker is. It's unnatural, and you know it."

"I won't join you ever. It's over for you. I'm turning you over to the Volturi." Felix stepped forward. That wasn't my original plan, but getting Cullen back was all that mattered.

"No," she said. "You arrange for the plane, and then you and Cullen will get on it with me." She was so confident.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because, if you don't, I will have Bella killed."

I growled at her.

"I have connections all over this world, and your Bella will never be safe. You can't watch her all the time. I'll get to her, and then you will join me. She will not have what I can't."

"She's not lying," Peter said. "She honestly thinks that she can carry this mission out."

"I know I can," Maria said. "But, if you and Cullen come with me today, I will leave Bella alone. She'll be fine. Actually, I think her Edward will need her. You'll be responsible for her death, if you don't come with me."

"Not if I don't let you live," I said. Plan changed. Now there was no way I could let her live.

"You don't have it in you to kill me," she said. "I created you."

"You created the vampire. You gave me eternal life, but you did not create this man. Bella is the reason I'm who I am."

"She can't handle you," Maria said. "You can't be tamed. You are a warrior, not a professor. Why are you denying who you really are? I've always seen your potential, Jasper, and now I see it in Cullen. Let me help you."

"I don't need your help," I said. "I have everything I want."

"She'll destroy you. You may think you're happy now, but you can't go on living this life. You need to be in control. You are a leader. Ask Peter, he knows this isn't your destiny."

"You're not his destiny either," Peter said. "He doesn't need you."

"You're wrong," she said, and I felt her determination spike, but now she was becoming impatient. "I'll kill the mother of your child."

"Not if I kill you first." I crouched down, but she lunged at me before I could react. Maria fell to her knees, and I felt the immense pain she was in. I turned and looked at Jane.

"My first priority on this mission is you," she said. "I will protect you the same way I would Aro, Marcus and Caius." I felt the respect she had for me.

I crouched down so that I could be eye level with my maker. "You shouldn't have threatened my wife. I won't spend the rest of my existence worrying about you coming for Cullen and Bella." I could feel Jane's power wearing off on her.

She took a deep breath and attempted to speak. Jane had drained her. "You won't hurt me." She managed to breathe out.

"You're wrong. Out of all the lives I have taken throughout my years, yours will be the only one I can justify. You kidnapped my son, and you threatened to kill Bella. What kind of man would I be, if I let you live now?"

"I did those things for us," she said. "I wanted you to see where you belong."

"It's not with you," I said, as I took her chin in my hand. She took in a sharp breath and I felt her fear.

"Jasper," Carlisle said, as he put his hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes," I said. "I do."

"Jasper," Felix said. "The Guard and I can do this for you."

"Son," Carlisle said. "I think that might be a better solution. Why don't you go in and find Bella?"

I was feeling conflicted, so I looked at Peter for guidance. "This is your call. It has to be done, but I agree with Papa C, it doesn't have to be you."

I turned to Carlisle. "I appreciate what you are trying to do for me, but she has to pay for what she did to Cullen, and for the pain she put Bella and this family through. She's wreaked havoc on this world for far too long. I was willing to let it all go. I walked away from her life, and I didn't seek revenge for the things that she made me do." I looked at her. "And you know the horrible things you made me do. Taking your life will finally provide me with absolution."

"You can't atone for the things you've done. You need a soul to ask for forgiveness, and we both know that you are as soulless as I am. If you let me live, I will never give up."

"Well, then I guess I know what I need to do," I said. "But I do admire you staying true to form until the bitter end."

She tried to back away from me, but I kept her face in my hand. "I'm not as soulless as you think. I'll give you the same courtesy that I would give any one of my victims."

"No," I felt her fear increase, but I replaced it with peace and tranquility. She relaxed under my touch. I always used my gift before striking. It somehow made it easier on me, knowing that the last few seconds of a person's life wouldn't be riddled with fear and terror.

I pushed the hair from her face. "You shouldn't have fucked with me. You, of all people, knew what I was capable of."

"Jasper, please don't," she cried out.

"Goodbye, Maria," I said, as I wrapped my arm around her neck and quickly snapped it from her body. I closed my eyes, as I felt her body slump to the ground.

Alice crouched down next to me and put her arms around my trembling body. I leaned into her chest, needing to feel the contact.

"You're not a monster," she reassured me. "You did what you had to do." I felt how much she loved me.

"I would do anything for my family." I whispered.

"We know, son," Carlisle said, as he patted my back.

I quickly got to my feet, because I heard Bella and Cullen coming. "Peter," I said. "You have to get this taken care of, before she comes out with him." I pointed to Maria. Felix was already instructing the Guard to clean up the remaining pieces of what was left of Maria's coven. I could smell the fire being lit around back.

"I'll take care of Maria," Peter said, as he picked up her body. "Char,"  
he said, as he pointed to Maria's head. "Please take that around back."

"Only for Jasper would I do this," she said in disgust.

"Thank you," I said. "Both of you. I could not have done this without you."

"You've changed Cullen's destiny and for that, you should never be sorry." Peter said.

"Jasper," Felix said. "What do you want us to do with the coven members that we captured earlier?"

"Destroy them all." I said. "I can't have anyone coming back to avenge her. Check the cottage for any vampires that Alec or Bella may have incapacitated as well."

"Consider it done," Felix said.

I looked in the direction of the cottage, and saw Bella step out with Cullen in her arms. I had never been so relieved to see them. She smiled as he held out his hands for me. All of the guilt I felt about being responsible for losing him was replaced with the love I saw in his eyes. I ran over to them, and pulled them both into an embrace. I sent him all of the love I had for him. He reciprocated.

"Did you feel that, Daddy?" he asked as he kissed my cheek.

"I missed feeling that, Cullen. I missed you so much."

Bella handed him to me and smiled. I could feel how happy and relieved she was. I hugged him as tight as his little body could handle.

"I knew you could do it," I told her as I kissed her lips. "You're amazing."

She looked around. "Are you okay?" She brushed my cheek.

"I'm fine, now that we have him back."

"I don't ever want to go away again," Cullen said.

"You never will. I'm so sorry, Cullen, but it will never happen again." I assured him.

Carlisle, Alice and Emmett approached us. Cullen's face lit up, and I could feel how happy he was to see them.

"You came to get me, too?" he asked.

"Of course we did, Baby Empath. Do you know how lonely I've been these past few days?" Emmett said. "No one to play with."

"You needed me to control Aunt Roro," he laughed.

"Yes, he did, baby," Rose said, as she and Esme came toward us. Everyone hugged Cullen, and he ate all the attention right up. He was home. I monitored his emotions and he seemed fine. He would get past this.

"Carlisle," Bella said. "Edward needs you. He's in the foyer."

"What wrong? Is he hurt?" I felt Carlisle's despair.

"No," Bella said. "Just go to him."

*****The next chapter will be told from BPOV on how she got Cullen back and we'll find out what happened to Claudia.**


	20. It's Never As Easy As We Think

*****Thanks for continuing on with me. When I started 'Fate' seven months ago, I never thought we'd still be at this, but I'm glad we are!**

*****Thanks to the fastest Beta Girls ever!**

**BPOV**

"Alice!" I screamed. That vampire that she was facing was entirely too big for her. I cringed, just thinking about what he was going to do to her.

"I'll help her," Jasper said, and I knew he wanted me to go. I looked into his eyes one last time, and felt how much he trusted me.

"Come on," Edward said. "We have to go in now."

I nodded my head and let him lead me through the door. Alec was close behind us.

"Bella," Alec said. "My power is effective, but not as fast as Jane's. It takes time for it to set in. I think Aro's intention was that, if there were a large number of vampires surrounding Cullen, I could use my gift. But, from the number Marcus gave us and how many I counted outside, there can't be more than three on Cullen. Your gift will be faster, but I will use mine if need be."

"I understand. I just appreciate you coming in with me." Suddenly, I felt Edward's body tense up and his hand crushed mine in his. If I were human, he would have broken every bone in my hand. "Edward?"

"We were too focused on Cullen's heartbeat," he said. "I didn't even know she was here."

"Who?" I took in my surroundings. "Claudia?"

Edward ran to the bookcase that was pushed over on its side, and I could see Claudia pinned underneath of it.

Edward dropped to his knees and screamed out, "Claudia, can you hear me?"

"Alec," I said, as I pointed to the bookcase. He quickly ran over and threw it off of her.

I crouched down next to Edward, and put my arm around his shoulder. "I can hear her heartbeat, Edward," I assured him. "If you focus, you'll hear it, too." I knew he was far too distraught to even process what was happening.

"Why is she here?" he said.

"Talk to her, Edward."

He took her hand. "God, she's so cold," he said. "Claudia, please wake up. Please."

She moaned out in agony, and then she briefly opened her eyes. "Edward," she whispered.

"Yes, beautiful, I'm here."

"Cullen!" she seemed panicked. "He's here. She took him in the back. You have to go get him."

"Shh," Edward said. "We'll get him."

"No," Bella said. "You can't leave her. I'll get Cullen."

"Bella," Edward said. "I promised Jasper."

"He'll understand. In and out, remember? Alec will help me."

"She'll be fine, Edward." Alec assured him. "I'll make sure of it."

"Claudia," I said. "You'll be fine, too."

"I'm sorry, Bella," she breathed out, but it was becoming difficult for her to talk. "I tried to get him back."

"It's okay," I said. "I'll be right back." I quickly kissed Edward's cheek, before standing up. "Keep talking to her."

"Bella, she's..." he couldn't finish.

"I know Edward; I can hear that heartbeat, too." My heart was breaking for them. I had to leave them because I had no choice. I had to get Cullen back. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Alec and I followed Cullen's heartbeat, and it led us to the furthest point from the front door. As we were running through the hall, an aggressive newborn jumped out at us and attacked Alec. I didn't have to think, because it was all becoming too natural now. I focused on the newborn, and threw him off of Alec and sent him flying into the wall. Alec stood up and incapacitated him by ripping his legs off.

"We make quite the team," he smiled. "One down, two to go."

As we got closer, we saw the two that we were searching for, standing outside of a closed door. Even if I wasn't a vampire, I would know that my son was in that room. We knew how fast we had to move. We approached the two, who abruptly charged us. I sent the one headed toward Alec flying through the back window where I knew Demetri would be waiting, and then I focused on the one who was now inches from my face. He was fast and vicious. He roughly grabbed my arm, and it caused me to scream out in pain.

"Bella," Alec said. "Send him my way." His grip was so tight, I could hardly focus. I knew in a matter of seconds that my arm was going to leave my body, as he snapped and growled at me. I tried to move him, but his hold tightened, and then I felt this incredible inner-strength come over me. It was as if Jasper was doing it, but I knew he was still outside, because I could hear him talking. I glanced over the newborn's shoulder and saw the source of my strength. It wasn't Jasper, but it was close enough.

I spun the vampire around and sent him spiraling toward Alec. He quickly finished him off, much the same way as he did the newborn in the hallway.

"Cullen!" I screamed, as I ran toward my amazing little boy. I scooped him up, and squeezed him against my body. "Baby, I love you so much." I pulled back so that I could kiss his little face and breathe in his sweet scent. I looked him over and he seemed fine.

"Mommy," he said. "I helped you."

I laughed. "Yes, you did. You are so strong." I kissed him again. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you and Daddy and the Doctor, and Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice and Uncle Edward and Felix and Grandmom Esme. Oh, and Uncle Emmett must be going crazy without me."

I couldn't stop laughing. "Yes, baby, he is, and they all miss you very much."

"Claudia is here," he said, and his expression changed from happiness to panic. "She's hurt. I wanted to help her with my gift, but they took me away. We have to get Grandpop to fix her."

"Calm down, sweetie," I said. "Uncle Edward is with her now."

"I want to help her," he was so adamant. "She was trying to bring me back to you, when she got hurt. That vampire that was hurting you just now, was the one that did that to her." He started to cry. "Please, Mommy."

"Okay, baby, we'll go see her."

"Hi, Cullen. I'm Alec, and I'll help you and your Mommy get out of here."

"You know Felix," Cullen smiled.

"Yes, I do. How did you know that?"

"Dr. Cullen taught me about the Volturi Guard. Can you really make a mist?" he asked.

Alec laughed. "Yes, I can, and I have a feeling I'll be able to show you someday."

"Cool!" Cullen's eyes lit up. "And Jane is your sister, and she can hurt people with her mind."

"You are very smart," Alec told him.

I put Cullen on my back, and ran him back to Edward and Claudia.

"They're here now, Claudia," Edward said, as we approached. He looked up at me, and briefly smiled that I had Cullen, but the pain was too dominant in his eyes. "She can't talk. It hurts too much."

"Someone wants to help with that," I said, as Cullen slid off of my back.

"Me!" Cullen pointed to himself with such pride. He crawled into Edward's lap and said, "I want to help her."

"Thank you, Cullen." Edward said.

Cullen focused on Claudia, and I could see he was trying as hard as he could to calm her down, but her pain was just too much for him to handle. Claudia opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hey," she whispered. "You're okay."

"You're not," Cullen said, and I could tell he was discouraged, as he tried to manipulate her again. "She hurts too much."

"It's okay, Cullen," Edward told him. "Thanks for trying."

"No," Claudia said. "You did make me feel a little better."

"Oh," he said. "That's because I'm a little empath. You need Daddy. He's a big empath."

I scooped Cullen out of Edward's lap. "Actually, you need Carlisle. I'm going to send him in. Cullen, you need to go see Daddy."

"Uncle Edward," Cullen said.

"Yes, cowboy."

"I can feel how much you love her."

Edward closed his eyes, and nodded in response.

"Edward," I said. "Try to keep her awake. I'll get Carlisle."

"Bella," he said. "I knew you could get Cullen back."

I briefly smiled, before turning away. Alec opened the door for me, and I stepped on to the porch. My eyes met Jasper's immediately, and in that moment, just the three of us existed. I had my family back, and things were just as they should be, at least for the Whitlock's. I shuddered at what was ahead for Edward, Claudia, and their unborn child.

Jasper wasn't standing that far from us, but he still used vampire speed to get to us. Cullen giggled at how fast Jasper was, as he held out his arms for him.

**EPOV**

I wanted to pull her into my lap and hug her, but I knew I couldn't move her. I wasn't sure what was broken, but I knew there was no way her body could survive that impact.

_God, Claudia, what were you thinking! I could thrash you!_

"It probably couldn't do anymore damage," she breathed out.

I looked at her, but how did she do that? _Can you hear me?_

"Yes," she said. "That's how I knew to come here. I heard it in Marcus' thoughts."

"How?"

She let out a small moan. "It hurts to talk. Can we do this in our heads?"

I smirked.

"I know," she said. "Now I'll let you in."

_How did this happen?_

_I needed to see her, before it was too late._

_It didn't go as planned? _I asked.

_That's a stupid question._

_Claudia, if I didn't want you to hunt alone, why would you think that I would want you to face Maria alone? I would have gone with you._

_You needed to be with your family._

I shook my head and stroked her hair. _You're my family. _I pulled my hand away from her head, and saw the blood there. I knew I smelled it, but I didn't realize it was coming from her head.

_What's wrong?_

_Nothing, we just need Carlisle now. _

_Mason is okay. I wouldn't be able to hear your thoughts if he wasn't, right? _She was worried for our son.

_Of course, he's fine, and I love his name. Thank you for that._

_You don't mind that I named him?_

_No, I think it's perfect._

_Mason Anthony Cullen._

_Since he clearly takes after me._

_I knew you'd be thrilled about the mind-reading thing. I don't know how you do it. I don't like it._

_It's working to our advantage now, but it takes getting used to. Maybe I'll be able to figure out how to teach Mason to block it out at an early age._

_If he's anything like you, he'll adjust just fine. _

She cried out in pain.

"Claudia!"

Her breathing became erratic, and then she closed her eyes. I placed my hand on her stomach. "You have to pull through this. I won't let you leave me. Please."

"I'm sorry, Edward," she cried. "I didn't mean for this to happen." She was having trouble catching her breath.

"I don't blame you," I said. "I just need you to hang on." I lowered my body, so that my face was level with hers. I gently pressed my lips to hers. "I love you."

The tears were sliding down her face. "I love you. I don't want to leave you."

"You won't. You're half vampire. This can't be what takes you down."

"I'm not as strong as you. My back was shattered, Edward. I felt it. It's a miracle that Mason survived that impact."

"And, he didn't survive that, only for you both to leave me now. I need you."

"I just need you to know that these past three years were the best of my existence, and I'm so glad…" she took in a deep breath and I could see the pain riddled on her face.

"Shh…," I said. "Please."

"No, you need to know…"

_I do know, because I feel the exact same way. Before you, I had no purpose. I simply existed, and I would think, can I really do this for all of eternity? How many times can I watch, as the others fall in love and be happy? I was searching for a reason, but I kept hitting a dead end. When you came into my life, I was at my lowest point. I was trying to steal my brother's family. I came to Italy to start over, but I didn't think that it would include such happiness. Claudia, you're my reason for existing._

_Exactly, Edward…_

"Edward," Carlisle said. "What happened?"

"Maria, if she's not dead, I will finish her myself," I said, and I could feel the anger building.

"Jasper took care of that." He pushed me out of the way. "Claudia," he said as he looked into her eyes. "Can you hear me?"

She nodded.

"She says it's her back." I pointed to the bookcase. "That fell on her, after she hit the wall. I found her like this when I came in."

"Do you know how long you've been here?" Carlisle asked.

"It happened right before you approached with the Guard. I could sense you, Edward. I didn't think I'd get to see you again."

"Claudia, can you move?" Carlisle asked.

"Somewhat, but not like usual. I've never felt this kind of pain. My body always heals so quickly."

"This was a hard hit, even for a crossbreed." Carlisle shook his head, as he began feeling her body. She cried out. "I'm sorry."

"Can you save Mason?" she asked. "Edward needs him."

"I need you both," I reminded her.

_This isn't good. _Carlisle told me.

"You don't have to do that, Carlisle. Claudia can hear you, too. Mason is a mind-reader."

"Oh, I take it Mason is my new grandson?"

"Yes," Claudia said "Help him." She gasped for air, and then yelled out in pain.

Jasper came bursting through the door. He dropped to his knees, and took Claudia's hand. He winced from her pain.

"Thanks, cowboy. I didn't think you'd never get here with your chill pill." Claudia managed to breathe out, before she closed her eyes.

"Thanks, Jasper," I said. "She's in so much pain."

"I can feel it from outside," he said. "What are we dealing with?"

"Her back is completely shattered," Carlisle said. "The only reason she can still move is because of her vampire side. A human would be paralyzed. She has some broken ribs and some cuts, and who knows how many internal injuries."

"Can we get her back to the castle, so that you can fix this?" I asked.

"Edward, there is only one way to fix this," Carlisle said.

"That might not be an option, considering her condition," I said.

"It's the only way to save her," he said.

"Well, then just do it," Jasper said. "Why are we standing around debating it?"

"She's pregnant," I said. "I don't know what the venom will do to the baby."

"Oh, Edward," Jasper said. "I'm sorry."

I glanced down at Claudia. "She wouldn't want me to jeopardize him."

"Wait," Jasper said. "Bella was pregnant when I turned her."

"No, son," Carlisle said. "Bella conceived minutes before the turn. Cullen didn't fully exist. Mason is already developing, and has a heartbeat. He will feel the effects of the venom. I don't know how he'll react to that. We all know how hard it was for us to withstand the change. Can you imagine what it would be like for a fetus? Crossbreed or not?"

"There has to be another way," Edward said.

"No," Carlisle said. "She's beyond repair, and she's losing time."

"What am I suppose to do?" I asked.

"Edward," Jasper said. "If you don't turn her, you'll lose them both."

"I'm afraid Jasper is right," Carlisle said. "If you turn her, you save her and possibly your son, but if you don't, they both die."

I looked at Jasper. "If this were Bella, what would you do? Would you have risked Cullen, knowing that's not what she would want?"

"I can't live in a place where Bella is not. I wouldn't have risked her. I would spend the rest of my existence making it up to her, and even if she hated me for all of eternity, at least she would still be in my world."

"Carlisle?" I pleaded.

"Edward," he said. "You are wasting precious time. If her heart stops before you bite her, there won't be anything anyone of us can do."

I knew what needed to be done, but how could I sacrifice our child? Rationally, I knew I had to save Claudia, for them both to have a chance, but could she ever forgive me, if he died in the process.

"Edward," Jasper said. "I'll do it, if you don't. She can blame me."

"You would do that for me?" I said.

"Didn't you take my place here, three years ago? You made it possible for my son to have me."

"Thank you, Jasper," I said. "But, this is my decision, and I have to be the one to do it. You need to go be with Bella and Cullen now."

He stood up, but before he went, he sent Claudia another wave of calm and tranquility. "I'll stand by the door until you do it, and keep her as relaxed as possible."

I nodded, and I knew he felt my gratitude.

"You'll stay with me, Carlisle?" I asked.

"Absolutely, but as soon as it's done we need to get her back to the castle and have her and Mason monitored. If there is a way to get them both through this, I'll find it." Carlisle turned to Jasper. "You stay until he turns her, and then please tell Felix and Alice to run ahead to the castle and tell them to expect us. You go back to the villa, and be with your son."

"I will," Jasper said. "Edward, it will all work out. I think you saw that in Aro's head."

"I did, but you know how subjective that all can be."

"Edward, you have to do this now," Carlisle said.

I moved closer to Claudia, and pushed the hair away from her neck. She opened her eyes.

_You are the most beautiful man that I've ever seen._

I smiled at her. _I'm going to make this pain go away and when you wake up, everything will be just fine._

_And then, you, me, and Mason can leave Italy? I want to live with your family in Seattle._

_If that's where you want to go, Esme would love it._

_I want to belong._

_You already do. Close your eyes for me._

I pressed my lips to hers, and kissed her as softly as I could. I slowly worked my way down her jaw, and to her neck. I kissed her vein and whispered, _I love you, _before sinking my teeth into her perfect skin.

She opened her eyes and gasped for air. She was frantic, as she twisted her fingers in my hair and tried to pull me off. Jasper quickly got her under control, before he slipped out of the foyer. I pushed my venom into her veins as fast as I could, and then continued on with the process, but the whole time I kept telling her in my mind, how sorry I was and how much I loved her. I hoped that she could still hear me.

Once I was finished, I pulled her into my arms and stroked her hair and face.

"Why isn't she burning from the inside? Writhing in pain?" I asked.

"It could be that her vampire half is helping her." Carlisle said. "That could be a good thing for Mason."

I pulled her face to my lips, so that I could kiss her forehead, nose, cheeks and mouth. I wanted her to know that I was here, and that she did belong.

"You did the right thing, Edward."

"I guess we'll know soon enough," I said, as I stood up. "Let's get her back to the castle and hooked up to the monitors. I want to see if he's okay."

We ran as fast as we could to the castle, and I was impressed that Carlisle kept pace with me the entire time. As soon as we walked in, the trio was standing there waiting for us.

"Edward," Aro said. "We're very sorry."

"Aro," Carlisle said. "Do you have what I need to help her and the baby?"

"Yes," he said. "Take her upstairs and to the north wing."

"What happened to her?" Marcus asked.

_Was he kidding me? He was picking now to be concerned?_

"Edward," Aro said. "Just go."

"Do you want to know what happened to her, Marcus?" I yelled. "You happened. If you weren't helping Maria in the first place, your Guard would have had her, and she wouldn't have been able to hurt Claudia. But now, here we are hoping that I turned her in time, and that our son survives that change."

"Give her to me, Edward." Carlisle said.

"No," I said. "I'll take her up. Alone."

"Edward, I need to monitor Mason," Carlisle said.

"I can do it," I said, as I headed up the steps. With all of my education, I was just as much a doctor as Carlisle was. I could certainly monitor a fetus.

"Edward," Carlisle said, but Aro stopped him. He must have been reading my thoughts.

"Give him a few minutes, Carlisle," Aro said. "He will come to you when he needs you. Let him process what he had to do."

I didn't mean to lash out at Carlisle, but I needed to be alone with them. I had to make sure he was still vital. I could hear his heartbeat, but I knew that could stop at anytime. I placed Claudia in the bed, and knew I'd need to call Alice to bring me some comfortable clothes for her. I hooked her up to the fetal monitor.

"That's my boy, still strong."

I crawled into the bed, and wrapped my arms around Claudia's lifeless body. Why wasn't she reacting to the venom? She was so still. Her skin was ice cold, but her heart was still beating. I knew that was normal, because the whole process took three days, but it was as if she was asleep. This didn't seem right. I pulled the covers up over her body.

"Mason, please help your mother get through this. Give her some of your strength."

I pulled her closer to me, and pressed my lips to her hair. "Please Claudia, pull through this. I can't do this without you."

*****Okay…I'm still recovering from the flu and I managed to get out two chapters in 48 hours, so since I still feel horrible I'm begging…please just this one chapter, no crap about Claudia. Please! I know you guys don't realize it, but she is my creation and it hurts my feelings when you bash her. I'm really too sensitive for this whole Fanfiction thing lol**

*****In the spirit of the holiday season and giving, I'm happy to announce that I'm participating in 'A Hundred Thousand for Hannah Write-A-Thon'. I've agreed to post 25,000 words between now and December 31, 2009 to raise money for the Hope for Hannah Fund. Please check out my profile page or blog for donation information. We're asking each of our readers to pledge $10 (or whatever you can) to help find a cure for this devastating disease. Again, all info is on my blog. Thanks!**


	21. Never Letting Go

*****Thanks to all the well wishes on my speedy recovery. That was very nice of you.**

*****Also need to say thanks for helping 'Hope' break 1,000 reviews. I didn't think I could do it again, and couldn't have without all of you! There's a C-2 out there that you should all check out. It's the Jasper/Bella Over 1,000 Club. There are some really great Team Jasper stories in there, so go subscribe to it!**

**JPOV**

We had been home for a few hours, and as expected, Bella wouldn't let Cullen out of her arms. I had to fight her for some time with him, and even then she sat in my lap, while Cullen sat in hers. I didn't care, as long as I had them both as close as possible. I knew how close we came to losing it all, and I would never let that happen again.

I continued to monitor Cullen's emotions and he didn't appear traumatized at all. Maria had done a good job of making him think that he was with her because I had wanted it that way. In the two days he was with her, she took excellent care of him, and to my relief only fed him animal blood. I was so afraid that if she let him taste human blood, he would never be able to go back to our diet. He had only ever known how to survive off of animal blood, and like Bella, they both seem satiated by it. I didn't want that to change.

"I'm thirsty," Cullen said. "Can I have milk?"

"You can have anything you want," Bella smiled.

"A puppy?" he asked.

I shook my head, because I suddenly realized that I would now be taking our new puppy out for a walk every morning before I left for work.

"How about we work on the milk first," I said, as I slid out from underneath them and hopped off the bed. "I'll go get it."

"Thanks, Professor," Cullen smiled.

I kissed his nose. "Mommy needs a kiss, too," he reminded me.

Bella giggled, "He's right."

I leaned in and gently kissed her lips. I had to keep my lust in check since Cullen was in the room, but I fully intended to show her just how proud of her I was when he fell asleep. She bit her bottom lip, and I knew she understood my silent communication.

I went to the kitchen as Carlisle was coming through the front door.

"Carlisle," Esme said. "What are you doing home already?"

Rose and Emmett joined us to see what Carlisle had to tell us about Edward and Claudia. I could tell by his ominous emotions that things weren't good.

"Why aren't you with Edward?" Esme asked.

"He won't let me in the room with him and Claudia," he said.

"Why?" Emmett asked. "You can help her."

"I trust that Jasper filled you all in on Claudia's current condition?" he said.

"We know about the baby," Esme said. "And, that's all the more reason for you to be with him."

"And, I'll go back," he sighed. "But right now he doesn't want me, so I thought I'd come home and see Cullen."

"Good luck with that," Rose hissed. "Bella won't let him go." I felt her frustration.

"Rosalie," Carlisle said.

She looked at me, and I felt her remorse. "I'm sorry, Jasper. That was insensitive."

"No," I said. "I know you miss him, too, Rose. Just give Bella some time, and things will go back to normal soon."

She nodded. "Where's Alice?"

"She is researching for me. Aro has opened up all the archives for us, and I was hoping that you and Emmett could go and assist her." Carlisle said.

"What are you looking for?" I asked. "There hasn't ever been another case like this before."

"No," Carlisle agreed. "But, there was another crossbreed that was successfully turned, and I wanted to see how long her change took, and the circumstances surrounding it."

"Is Claudia not responding?" I asked.

"She seems to be feeling no effects at all to the venom. She doesn't appear to be in pain, but that could be because she is already half vampire and Edward's venom can't hurt her." I felt his doubt.

"What is it?" I asked.

He smiled. "Can't you ever turn that off?"

"I wish," I smiled.

"I'm starting to think that Claudia survived that impact to protect Mason. Her body served as a shell to cushion his. I can't be sure until I examine her, but Edward may have been able to turn her, so that Mason could continue to thrive."

"And once that's done?" I asked in horror.

"I can't be positive, Jasper," he said. "But, Claudia may be hanging on to get her son into this world."

"No," Esme said. "Edward needs her. You have to fix this."

"I'm trying. Look, let's not panic. Rosalie and Emmett, please go to the castle and help with the research. I'll be there shortly."

"I want to see Edward," Esme said.

"You can come, but I'm not sure he'll let you in either," Carlisle said.

"I don't care," Esme said, and I felt a mother's determination. "I'll stand outside the door."

Carlisle kissed her head. "We'll leave in a few minutes." He looked at me, and I knew what he needed.

"Come on," I said to him. "Cullen would love to see you."

We walked into the bedroom, and Cullen flew out of Bella's lap and into Carlisle's arms. I felt the immediate separation anxiety from Bella. I sent her a relaxing vibe, and assured her with my eyes that it would be okay.

"Grandpop!" Cullen said. "I missed you."

"I missed you as well," Carlisle smiled. "I haven't had anyone to challenge me with questions these past few days."

"Did you know that Alec really can make a mist?" He asked, and I felt how excited he was to have that confirmed.

"Did you doubt me?" Carlisle asked.

"No, but I met him and I had to ask him," he said.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I have to go see Uncle Edward now, but when I get back, we'll talk all about the Volturi and their powers, and maybe you can meet some of them before we leave Italy."

"Carlisle?" Bella said, and I felt her anxiety increase.

"Mommy isn't going to let me go anywhere today. She won't let me out of her arms," Cullen said. I knew he was happy to be home, but he didn't understand Bella's emotions.

"There are worse things, Cullen," he placed him back in Bella's lap. "We can talk about meeting the Volturi later, but after everything that has happened, I think we'll all agree that it's inevitable."

"I'm just not there yet, Carlisle," Bella said. "I know they helped us, but Cullen…"

"Darlin', Carlisle's right. They're not going to wait forever to meet Cullen, or you, for that matter. We don't have to talk about it tonight, but we will have to address it before we leave Italy."

"I'm going to get back to Edward," Carlisle said.

"How is Claudia?" Bella asked.

Carlisle shook his head at her, and I knew by Bella's sadness that she got it.

"Send Edward my love, and tell him I'll come to him as soon as I can," she said, and I felt her heart breaking for him.

Cullen finished his milk and curled up in Bella's lap with his blanket. I slipped back behind Bella and pulled her to my chest. I knew Cullen was settling in for the evening, and Bella and I wouldn't be moving from this position. I would give her tonight, but I couldn't let her make a habit of constantly clinging to him. It wasn't healthy for either of them. I had been observing Cullen since we got home, and while he seemed fine about being away from us the past few days, the only thing that I could tell that was troubling him, was the way Bella was responding to him. He was confused.

Bella stroked Cullen's curls out of his eyes and he quickly feel asleep. I pulled the comforter up over his tiny body and leaned back against the headboard, pulling Bella's back deeper into my chest.

"I love you," I whispered into her hair.

"I love you, too. I can't imagine my life without either one of you," she sighed, and I could feel how sad she was.

"We're not going anywhere," I reminded her.

"I know, but what about Edward?" she asked. "Doesn't he deserve a family, too?"

"Of course he does," I said, and if I could admit that out loud, then it must be true. No matter what we went through when Bella was pregnant, it was over and we had long forgiven him. He had redeemed himself, and now he deserved happiness.

"How could we get Cullen back on the same day that he could lose Mason?" she said. "It's not fair. Isn't there anything that anyone can do?"

"They're trying, Bella," I said. "If there is a way to save them, Carlisle will find it. He has the backing of the Volturi, and as cold as this may seem, Aro is too close to getting what he wants. He won't let anything happen to Edward's son."

"You've come to terms with that future, haven't you?" she asked.

"I don't know, Bella," I said, and I honestly meant it. "Too much has been thrown at us these past few days and it isn't over, not until it's right for Edward, but I have been thinking about Aro's seer's vision."

"You want to join them?" she said.

"Not anytime soon, but we have an eternity. And if it's Cullen's destiny to serve on the Guard, then I have to be here to make it right for him. There's so much to sort through, and I'm hoping that eventually Alice will work through your shield, and she'll be able to help us figure it all out. I would never make such a life altering decision without you, though."

She turned to look in my eyes. "Jasper, you have always been there for me and given me everything I've ever wanted. You saved me from my human self in Alaska, you turned me so that I could have you for eternity," she smiled.

"I did that for me, too," I reminded her.

"Let me finish," she said. "You put up with my strange feelings for Edward during my pregnancy and kept him alive for me, even though that was a lot to ask of any man, vampire or not."

"I'm glad you were able to convince me not to kill him," I said. "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself."

"I know," she said. "But what I'm trying to say, is that you are always there for me even when I make stupid, impulsive mistakes."

I interrupted her, "You do make a lot of those," I laughed.

She punched my arm.

"Ouch, vampire girl, that hurt."

"What I'm trying to say is; if you think that our destiny is to serve here in the future, I will always be right by your side. I trust you."

I pulled her lips to mine and passionately kissed her. She was all I would ever need. She was my life and I would never let her go. She deepened the kiss, and I got lost in her desire. I slipped my hands under her shirt and ran my hands over her breasts. She let out a small moan of pleasure, then suddenly pulled away from me.

"Cullen," I smiled. "I forgot."

"Me, too," she laughed. "Good thing he's a sound sleeper or that lust would have jolted him awake."

"Yes, I'm trying to figure out a way for him to block us out," I said. "Cause when he gets older, well, that's just gross."

"I agree," she kissed me softly. "Is it okay if he sleeps here tonight?"

"I didn't expect anything else, darlin'."

"I love you," she whispered.

"As much as I love you?" I asked.

"More," she smiled.

I twisted her hair around my fingers and sent her a few relaxing vibes. I knew after the last few days we just had, she needed it.

"Hmm…thanks…" she said, and I could feel how calm and content she was.

"Anytime," I pulled her closer to me.

**EPOV**

Claudia continued to breathe evenly and steadily. There was still no sign that the venom was working its way through her system. Mason's heartbeat and vitals were as strong as when I first hooked him up to the monitors.

"Go away!" I yelled, before she could knock.

"Edward," she said. "It's Alice."

"I know who it is," I snapped.

"Let me in," she pleaded. "I brought some comfortable clothes for Claudia. I want to put them on her."

"Thank you," I said. "But just leave them outside the door."

"I want to help," she said.

"Have you had a vision? Did you see her like us? Did you see my son?" I asked.

She didn't say anything, and I didn't even have to read her mind to know that she hadn't.

"I'll be back later," she said. "I'm sorry."

I knew Alice didn't deserve that, but I couldn't focus. Claudia and Mason were my main concern now. I just wished that Claudia could give me some sign as to what was going on.

"Claudia, I know you're strong, but you can scream out in pain if you have to. Anything would be better than this. You're so still and lifeless. That's not you. You're a fighter, a screamer, trust me, I know. You never take anything lying down or standing still. Please scream at me."

I put my hand in hers. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

She didn't respond.

I heard Esme approach the door. I groaned. Why didn't they understand?

"Esme, please," I said.

"No, Edward, you listen to me," she said in that 'don't fuck with me, I'm your mother' voice. "I understand you're hurting. This is horrible, but you are not helping them by not letting anyone near them."

"I can take care of them." I said. "She just needs time."

"And who will take care of you?" she asked.

"There's nothing wrong with me," I said.

"You're heart is breaking and you're scared for your family. I've been there, Edward."

"No, Esme," I said. "You can't understand."

"Yes, Edward. I was there when Bella was pregnant with Cullen. I watched as you and Jasper tore each other apart. I feared every day that he would kill you. Take you from me. I worried that if Cullen was yours that Jasper would never recover from that. I feared that he would lose control and go back to hunting humans. My family was coming apart at the seams, but we found a way. Do you know why?"

I didn't say anything, but I read her thoughts.

_I know you can hear me. We found a way because we had each other. Just like we do today. You have to let us in. Carlisle's heart is breaking. He needs to help you._

I got off the bed, and put my hand against the door. I was internally sobbing and if my eyes could produce tears, they would be flowing down my face.

"Edward, please," she whispered.

I slowly opened the door. "Mom," I sobbed, as I fell into her arms.

She wrapped her strong arms around me. "Shh, I know, baby."

"I can't lose them," I said. "I need them."

I felt Carlisle put his arms around us. "You won't lose them, but I need to see what we're dealing with."

I pulled out of their embrace. "I'm sorry, Carlisle."

"I understand, Edward, but let me help her now," he pleaded.

I moved away from the door and let them in. He walked over to the monitors and began reading the vitals. I read from his thoughts that everything was good with Mason.

"You do realize that he is growing at a pretty fast rate. When Claudia came to me, we didn't think she was more than six weeks pregnant, but that's not the case."

"How far along is she?" I asked.

"At least three months," he said.

"Bella carried Cullen for a little less than six months," I remembered.

"And Mason is more vampire than Cullen was. I'll need to do an ultrasound, but I'm guessing he'll be here before we know it."

"And Claudia?"

He began to examine her body. It didn't take him long to come to a realization. The same one I had come to.

"She's completely healed," I said.

"Yes, and it's only been a few hours. Even Esme and Emmett took the full three days when they were injured and I turned them, and you still suffered from influenza during your change. That's remarkable."

"She's a crossbreed," Marcus said, as he stood in the doorway. "She's stronger than a mere human."

"What do you want?" I growled.

"I came to check on her. I wanted you to know how sorry I was that she got hurt," he said.

"Don't act like you care," I said.

"Edward," Carlisle said. "Can you offer me any information, Marcus?"

"Her system wouldn't reject the venom because it already courses through half of her body. It has always kept her strong, so when Edward bit her, it healed her. You should keep this in mind for Cullen."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle said.

"Well, I know he isn't supposed to get hurt, but even crossbreeds have accidents, and we have used venom to help Claudia when she was growing up. Once she fell out of a tree, like sixteen stories from the ground, and shattered her arm in five places. She was such a rambunctious little girl. Her body healed it to a certain extent, but once we injected venom into her arm, she recovered in minutes. That's what happened today. Edward's venom fixed what was broken."

"So, you're saying what she is experiencing is normal?" Carlisle asked.

"The part about the healing, but not her lying there like that," he said. _That's not normal at all. _He shook his head.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because when the first crossbreed asked to become a vampire, to be with her mate, we requested that we oversee the change," Marcus said. "Because she was already half vampire, it only took a day. She didn't writhe in pain like the rest of us did, but she was visibly uncomfortable, and she yelled that it burned from time to time. She didn't lie still like that." He pointed at Claudia.

"Yes, well," Carlisle said. "Thank you for the information, Marcus."

"He told us nothing. He doesn't care about Claudia." I hissed. I wasn't going to let him come here and feel sorry now, not after the way he treated her for her entire life.

"Edward," Esme said. _Don't provoke him._

"Marcus, you have to excuse my son. He's understandably distraught."

"Carlisle," Marcus said. "The only reason Jasper and Edward get away with speaking to us the way they do is because of who they will become in the future. You lived with us for a few decades. You know that if anyone else tried to disrespect us the way they have, they would no longer exist, in any world."

"He means no disrespect," Carlisle said.

"Don't speak for me," I said. "Marcus, you should go. Claudia wouldn't want you here."

"Very well, but I will stop back later. This is my home and my daughter."

_Leave it alone, Edward. _Carlisle silently pleaded with me.

Marcus left the room in record speed. Carlisle shook his head at me. "I know you're upset, but deliberately provoking Marcus isn't going to help Claudia."

I sat on the bed next to Claudia and took her hand in mine. I was patient. I could wait this out, and eventually she had to wake up. If no one else believed that, I would. I was strong enough for all three of us.

**APOV**

"Alice, angel, you can't just barge in there," Felix said.

"Watch me!" I said, as I barreled through the doors of Aro's private chambers.

He was sitting in a chair in the corner with an amused look on his face.

"Aro," Felix said. "I'm sorry for the intrusion."

"Alice isn't," he said. "What's troubling you, little one?"

"You already know," I said. "What's wrong with me?"

"Where should I start?" he asked.

"I'm in no mood for these games. Something is wrong with my power. I couldn't see Cullen as clearly as I should have when he was away from Bella, and now I can't even see the outcome for Claudia."

"Hmm," he said. "That's interesting."

"Am I losing my gift?" I asked.

"I don't have to answer you at all," Aro said. "But, as a courtesy to Carlisle and Felix, I will."

"Do you see me in that future with Jasper and Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," he said. "You are very valuable to us in the future. Your power will evolve and strengthen over time."

"But how?" I asked. "It doesn't seem to be doing anyone any good right now."

"Although it may not seem like it, your gift is growing now. Do you see how Jasper has become a stronger empath over time? That's what is happening to you. Your mind is preparing for what is to come. It's resting. That's why you can't get around Bella yet, but you will."

"But, why can't I see Claudia?" I asked.

"You can only see what you're meant to see. When Claudia went to that cottage to meet Maria, her path became convoluted. Only time will tell what will become of her. I do know Edward's son will survive. That I'm certain of. By all of you coming to Italy in these past few days, sealed your destinies. I always saw it, but never fully understood how it would come to be. Now, it's the only thing my seer can see."

"Can I meet the seer?" I said.

"Not now," Aro said. "He's a bit resentful that you will replace him. He's not taking it as well as Marcus and Caius, I'm afraid."

"I'll replace your all-seeing psychic?" I asked.

"You'll be ten times more powerful than he. Why do you think I agreed to let you come along with Edward in Jasper's place?" Aro said. "I wanted to observe you myself."

"So, what do I do in the meantime?" I asked.

"You know what they say about patience," Aro said, and Felix snickered.

"Oh, Felix," Aro smiled. "Are you implying that I have no patience?"

"Neither does Alice," Felix said, and I glared at him.

"Look," Aro said. "I've dismissed Felix from the Guard. You do realize that you will be coming back to train Cullen, right?"

"No," Felix said. "I didn't realize that."

"Yes, and Demetri will be responsible for Mason, but this will all be explained later. My point is that the two of you are free to leave for now. I will need you from time to time, and you will be expected to return, but for now, go and enjoy your life together."

"Thank you, Aro," Felix said. "But, you understand that Alice and I can't leave until things are resolved for Edward."

"That's fine," he said. "But, Alice please try to refrain from bursting into my private chambers from now on."

"I'm sorry," I said. "Thank you for letting me know that my power is going to be fine."

"Alice," he smiled. "It will be more than fine."

Felix took my hand and pulled me out of the room. He picked me up and spun me around.

"What's that for?" I said, as I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him.

"You're going to be quite the bad ass in the future," he smiled. "I hope you'll still want me."

"I don't need to see a vision to know that I'll always want you," I smiled, as I kissed him again. "And you'll get to train Cullen. That's cool."

"Yeah," he said. "He'll follow right in my footsteps."

He pushed me around his body, so that I was now on his back. "Where are we going?"

"Our room," he said. "I got big plans for us tonight."

I laughed. "I'll bet you do."

"You need to show your appreciation for me getting your nephew back," he said.

"Oh," I said. "You did that all by yourself, huh?"

"Well, for purposes of this fantasy, I did." He took off with vampire speed down the hall and right to our bedroom.

*****Please don't forget to support me in my December Write-A-Thon to help Hannah. The link to the charity is on my profile page. If you can't donate at this time, please help me get the word out in your a/n and blogs. Thanks!**


	22. Trust Me

*****Thanks for all of the wonderful responses I got over that last chapter. Sorry if I missed getting back to you, I'm still trying. Just wanted to remind you all that I've always been about the HEA, and I'm moving us in that direction. Trust me…**

*****If you didn't read Outtake #1(Dominant Jasper not My Dominant Husband) of "Love" you may have to in order to understand the lemon. If Dominant Jasper isn't your thing then just skip over the lemon at the bottom, but be sure to jump back in once they resume conversation.**

**Thanks to Jasper's Darlin' Kathy and TwiCarol. I know I've written a lot this past week! But, what else can I do?**

**JPOV**

Peter and Char were leaving today and I kind of felt bad, since we really didn't have a very pleasant visit. I was glad they came, but I had only wished it were under better circumstances.

"I wish you didn't have to go," I said.

"Oh, don't get all sappy on me," Peter said, but I knew he felt the same way. He never liked saying goodbye to me, and it usually ended up in a fight about why I should move back to Texas.

"I want you to say goodbye to Bella," I said.

"We did," Char said.

"We broke rank and went into the bedroom," Peter said.

It had been two days since we brought Cullen home, and Bella still refused to let him go. I knew where she was coming from and I understood her need to be close to him, but Cullen needed his space, too.

"Jasper," Peter said, and I knew it was coming. "It was time to rein your wife in."

"Peter," Char said. "Her little boy was kidnapped, she's entitled."

"She was entitled two days ago, but hell, the kid can't even pee by himself."

"Peter," she pleaded. "I'm sorry, Jasper."

"No," Peter said. "Jasper knows I'm right about this. He can feel Cullen's emotions and he knows that it's got to stop. The kid can't lead the Volturi Guard with his mother attached to his hip."

"I think we have more than a few years to worry about that," I reminded him. "But, you're right. I have to put a stop to it. It's making Cullen uneasy."

"Look," Peter said. "I know she's traumatized, but maybe you can separate her from him for just a few hours today. It will be good for both of them."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Today, huh?"

"Do you want your son to be a mamma's boy? It's bad enough he is already an emotional pansy. He doesn't need this, too."

"Funny," I said. "He's an empath, and a pretty powerful one at that."

"Dude, all I'm saying is that Bella could inadvertently screw him up. I see things."

"Yes," I said. "We know."

"Okay, you fuck," he smiled. "I said my piece and now I'm going home."

"I set up a visit with Bella for us to come to Seattle next month," Char said. "We can visit on more pleasant terms."

"Sounds good," I said, as I hugged her.

"Yeah," Peter said. "We can hunt together."

"Not unless you're hunting what I hunt."

"Fuck no," Peter said. "You've been to my buffet and you know it tastes better."

"It tastes much better," I admitted. "But, I'll pass."

"Good for you," he smiled. "You're a better man."

He pulled me into an embrace and patted my back.

"Thank you, Peter," I said. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"I know," he smiled. "I have a feeling we'll be working together again, someday."

"Oh," I said. "You're always busy dictating everyone else's destiny. You mean you have one, too?"

"Apparently so," he sighed. "And, I'm only half considering it, because it will be you who does the asking when the time comes."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said, as I shook his hand. "See you next month."

"Jasper," Peter said. "It will all work out. Tell Edward I said that."

I hoped he was right, but then again, I had never doubted him before. I walked down the hall and to the bedroom. Bella was curled up on the bed, reading a book to Cullen.

"Daddy," Cullen yelled, as he jumped into my arms.

"Hey, cowboy," I smiled at him. "What are you up to?"

"Mommy's reading me a book," he sighed. "Again."

"I see," I looked at Bella. "Maybe some fresh air today?"

"Can I play with Uncle Emmett?" he asked with excitement.

"I think that's a great idea," I said, and I felt Bella's anxiety spike.

"Why do you keep doing that, Mama?" Cullen asked.

"Doing what?" Bella asked.

"You get anxious when you think that I'm going away," he said.

"Smart boy," I looked at Bella.

"I don't get anxious," she said.

"Bella," I said. "You can't hide your emotions from us, darlin'."

I put Cullen down on the floor. "Why don't you color for a while," I said. "I need to talk to your mom."

I climbed into the bed with her and pulled her into my lap. "I know you missed him, but you're confusing him. He's staying close to you, because he doesn't want to upset you."

"No," Bella said. "He missed me, and he wants to be close to me."

"He did miss you, but now you have to reassure him that his life will go back to normal."

"It is normal," she said.

"Bella," I said. "Hanging out in this bedroom all day and not letting anyone else, including me, have access to him is not normal."

"That's not what I'm doing," she said, and I could feel her resentment.

"Yes it is," Cullen said from the floor.

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from laughing. Bella was not amused.

"This isn't funny, Jasper," she said, as she tried to pull away from me. I held her in place.

"It's funny now," I said. "But, it won't be in a few days." I heard Rose walking down the hall. I called to her.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, and I felt her panic begin to rise.

"Have I ever done anything to hurt you?" I asked. "Trust me."

Rose popped her head in the door, and Cullen's face lit up. He jumped up and ran into her arms.

"Hey, baby," she smiled.

"You miss me," Cullen said. "I can feel it."

"Of course I do," she kissed his head. "And so does Uncle Emmett." She looked at me and Bella. I could feel her pleading to me. She was exactly what I needed.

"Hey, Cullen," I said. "How would you like to spend the afternoon with Aunt Roro?"

I could feel how thrilled and excited they both were. My wife, however, was ready to kill me.

"Yes!" Cullen squealed.

"Jasper!" Bella said, and I could feel her disappointment.

"Bella," Rose said. "Please. I miss him. I won't leave the villa with him. We'll play outside and I will never let him out of my sight."

"Emmett will be with them, too," I reminded her.

"Please, Mama," Cullen begged. "I want to."

Bella bit her bottom lip, and I could feel how torn she was.

"Bella," I said. "I think we should go see Edward. He needs us."

"That's not fair," she said. "He knows that I love him and that I need to be with Cullen."

"I don't fight fair, Bella," I said. "Rose, you can take Cullen now."

Bella jumped out of my lap and stood in the doorway.

"Bella," I warned. "I will manipulate you."

She looked at Cullen who was twirling Rose's hair around his finger. "That won't be necessary," she said. "Rose, have fun with him." She leaned in and kissed Cullen's lips. "Be a good boy and I'll be home soon."

"Take your time," Cullen smiled. "We've got lots to do."

Bella laughed at him. "Thanks, Rose," she said.

"Thank you, Bella," she said, and I could feel the gratitude coming off of her in waves.

Bella turned and glared at me.

"I'm sorry, darlin'," I said. "But, it had to be done."

"Would you really have manipulated me?" she asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" I said, as I pulled her back down on top of me.

"I was a little crazy, huh?" she asked.

"Just a little, but it was cute," I said, as I pulled her face to mine and licked her bottom lip. She moaned into my mouth and slightly parted her lips for me. I deepened the kiss, and I could feel her submitting to me. It had been so long since we played like that, but now was not the time.

She rolled onto her back, pulling me on top of her. I could smell her arousal, as it began to seep through her pants. She placed her hands above her head and pleaded with her eyes. I groaned. "Later," I said. "I promise, I'll find a way for us to be together."

"I need…" she was embarrassed to say it.

"I know," I told her as I tilted her chin, so that she could look at me. "You need me to be in control." I got off the bed and pulled her into my arms. I gently kissed her lips, and I knew that I would be giving her exactly what she needed, and very soon. "Let's go see Edward now."

She nodded.

**BPOV**

"Should I call Cullen?" I asked.

"We just got here," Jasper reminded me "It was only a ten minute drive." He took my hand as we walked into the castle. "Call if you want to."

"No," I said. "I know he's fine. I don't want to insult Rose."

We walked up to the room where Claudia was resting. Edward was sitting by her bed, holding her hand. He looked up and smiled as soon as he saw us. I ran over to him, and dropped to my knees in front of him. He cupped my chin in his hand.

"I've missed you, love," he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He was so sad.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," I said.

"I understand," he said. "I have a hard time leaving them, too."

His eyes were so black. I hadn't fed in a few days either, but I knew I didn't look as drained as he did.

"Edward," Jasper said. "Is there any change?"

"Not with Claudia, but Mason continues to grow and get stronger every day." He smiled when he looked at the monitor.

"I love his name," I said.

"Claudia named him before she…"

He didn't finish.

I took his hand.

"It's been over two days now," he said. "A human would almost be like us by now."

"She's going to wake up," I said. "I know it. She has to." I looked at Jasper. "Right?"

"We don't know, Bella," Jasper said. "But we can hope." Jasper stared at Claudia. I guessed he was trying to pick up on her emotions, but from the look on his face, he wasn't successful.

"She will, and when she does, she'll need you," I told Edward. "You have to hunt. You've been sitting here for days. Let Jasper take you, and I'll stay here."

He shook his head and opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off.

"Edward," I said. "Please, let me do this for you?"

"No," he said. "You and Jasper need to feed, too. You guys go."

"I could take Bella on our way home. Why don't you come with me now?" Jasper said. "You could use a break."

"I'll call your cell if there is any change," I said.

"I can't," he said.

I looked up at Jasper and pleaded for him to help as only he could. He nodded.

"Don't you dare," Edward said.

"Too late," Jasper said.

Edward relaxed under my touch, and Jasper pulled him out of the chair. "Sorry, Edward," I said. "But, I'm stubborn, too, and I let Jasper help me see some things today. Let him help you, too."

Jasper quickly kissed my lips, "We'll be back very soon. When my power wears off, he'll probably punch me."

"You can count on it," Edward said, as Jasper helped him out of the room.

I took Edward's seat by the bed. She looked so peaceful, and I enjoyed listening to Mason on the monitor. It reminded me of when I was pregnant with Cullen. That seemed like such a long time ago.

"Claudia," I said. "I don't know if you can hear me, but you have to wake up. Edward needs you. He loves you so much."

I took her hand and gently squeezed it. "You're probably just tired and drained. I get that. I wanted to sleep all the time when I was pregnant with Cullen, and I was a vampire. It freaked Jasper out in the beginning."

I pushed the hair out of her eyes. "I'll bring a brush the next time I come. Your hair is so beautiful and I know you don't want it all tangled when you wake up. You have to get better. I miss you. We've always been friends, and you've always been so tolerant of my relationship with Edward. I know that's because you can read relationships, and deep down, you can see what I am to him. It's different than what he feels for you. I know that. I'm sorry that our last encounter was so wrong. I was going crazy with grief for Cullen, and I know that's no excuse for kissing Edward and smacking you. I need you to wake up, so that I can apologize and you can forgive me. I want us to raise our boys together. Cullen is going to be thrilled to have Mason."

I shook my head. Could she even hear me?

"Isabella Whitlock," a deep voice said from behind me. It actually startled me. I gasped as I turned around and stared into his piercing red eyes. They were mesmerizing.

"Aro," I whispered.

"I'm flattered," he smiled.

"Carlisle," I said. "Has a picture in his study. I recognized you from there."

"I see," he said, as he continued to stare at me. He looked perplexed.

"How did you do that?"

"What, dear?"

"You snuck up on me. I didn't even sense you," I said.

"Oh, I'm very old, and I've learned to do things that defy most vampires. You were deep in thought, so it was easy for me to approach. You should work on that." He stepped closer to me, and I could see that he was uncomfortable around me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I've never encountered anyone that I couldn't read. It's so quiet, your mind. It astounds me."

"My mind doesn't work right," I said. "Edward can't hear me either."

"Did it ever occur to you that it's us, and not you? According to Alec, your mind is very powerful. He was very impressed with you the other day."

"Yes," I said. "I wanted to thank you for all of the help and support you provided in getting Cullen back. We couldn't have done it without the Volturi."

"I'm just glad Cullen is back where he belongs," he said. "How is he?"

"He's fine. He's a remarkable little boy. I'm having a harder time then he is."

"Well," Aro said. "I'm sure Jasper can help you with that. Where is he?"

"He took Edward hunting," I said. "They should be back soon."

"I'm glad you got him to go," Aro said. "He needs to keep up his strength."

"Is Claudia going to be okay?" I asked. "Can you hear her thoughts?"

"You're very smart, Bella," he said. "That's exactly why I came."

He took her hand, and closed his eyes. He didn't move for several minutes. When he finally opened his eyes, he stared at her for a few moments.

"She's fine," Aro said. "She's not ready to wake up. Her body was traumatized, and Mason is drawing whatever energy she has left."

"Are you sure?" Edward said from the doorway.

"Yes," Aro said. "She doesn't even have it in her to open her eyes. Crossbreed or not, the body can only take so much. Pregnancy, the impact from slamming into a wall, shattering your back, and then being injected with venom to stop your heart. It's too much. You're going to have to give her time."

"How much time?" Edward said.

"That's up to Claudia," Aro said. "Her heart has stopped. She's one of us now. If she wakes up, it will have to be because she wants to."

"Of course she wants to," I said. "She has Edward and a baby on the way. She has to wake up."

"Faith is a good thing to have, Bella," Aro said.

Jasper took my hand and said, "Why don't we leave Aro and Edward to talk now, and we can come back later?"

"Jasper and Bella," Edward said. "Thank you for helping me today."

"It's what we do, Edward," I said, as I hugged him.

Aro stood staring at the three of us, and I couldn't help but feel that he knew something else. I felt very uneasy in that moment.

"It was very nice meeting you, Bella," he said. "Jasper, I want to meet Cullen before you leave Italy."

"I'll see what I can do," Jasper said. "See you later, Edward."

Jasper pulled me out of the room and down a long dark corridor.

"Didn't Aro seem bizarre to you?" I asked.

"He is bizarre," he said, as we continued to walk.

"No, at the end when the three of us were standing together," I said. "How were his emotions?

"He seemed to have realized something, but he's very cryptic, so it could be anything."

"This isn't the way out," I told him.

He continued to walk. "Who said we were leaving?" He led us deeper down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I said, but before he answered, he pushed me up against the wall and roughly kissed my lips. It made my head spin. "Where is this coming from?"

He freed my shirt from the waistband of my jeans and began to quickly unbutton it, as he attacked my neck with his teeth.

"Jasper," I breathed out. "Someone will see us."

He placed his hand on my shoulder, and pinned me to the wall. He slipped his finger under my bra, just between my breasts, and ripped it from my body. He stared at my exposed breasts, and then traced his fingertips over my nipples. He leaned into my ear and whispered, "If I want to fuck you up against this wall, Isabella, then that's exactly what I'm going to do."

I shivered with anticipation.

He smiled. "That's my girl." He lifted me up, and pressed his body against mine. I could feel his hard length against my stomach. He knew exactly what I wanted.

**JPOV**

As she wrapped her legs around my hips, I reached for the doorknob behind us. We practically fell onto the bed. After all of this time, she made me clumsy. I laughed internally, when I thought about all the things Bella did to me.

She looked around.

"The room they gave me when I first got here," I reminded her. I pulled her shirt and shredded bra off of her, and then quickly slid her jeans down her legs.

She reached for the buttons of my shirt. I grabbed her wrist and firmly held it. "No," I said. "I'm in charge." I felt her lust increase. I pushed her back down on the bed as I hovered over her. "You're so perfect."

She spread her legs for me and moaned, "Please…"

I lowered my face to her neck, and began licking and sucking her soft skin. She smelled so sweet, and she tasted even better. It had only been a few days since we made love, but being away from her, for any amount of time, seemed like an eternity. I continued to let my tongue work its way down her body, stopping to worship her nipples. She was growing impatient, as she thrust her hips into me. She was looking for some relief, but I wasn't ready to give it to her.

"The more eager you become, the longer I'll make you wait." I said. "You know you can trust me to give you what you need."

She sighed in frustration, but knew better than to argue.

I worked my way down her stomach, and slowly slid her soaking wet panties down her legs. I dipped my finger inside her folds and ran it along her sensitive clit.

"Oh…" she cried out.

I pulled my finger out of her slick sex, and ran it along her bottom lip. "Do you know how hot it is for you to be completely naked and spread out before me, while I'm still fully clothed? Knowing that I can do anything to your body?" I sucked her juices off of her lip. "You taste so good," I whispered. "See?" I slipped my finger into her mouth, and watched as she sucked herself off of it. I almost came right then. _Control, Jasper…_

I knew that I wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. The grasp she had over me was much too strong, but I knew she wanted more. I could feel how satisfied she was over what I had already done to her, and I hadn't even let her come.

I grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head, as I used my leg to spread her thighs apart. My movements were fast and deliberate.

"You like when I restrain you, don't you?" I said, as I took her nipple between my teeth.

"Yes…" she moaned. "I love when you hold me down and fuck me."

I bit down on her breast. I had always wanted to mark her creamy, pale skin, but I didn't want to hurt her. I stopped, and decided that was a conversation for another time. Burning her with my venom would effectively stop all play.

She writhed underneath of me, and tried to pull out of my hold. I tightened my grip and looked into her eyes. She was pleading with me to take her. I pressed my lips to hers as I picked her up, and placed her on the desk against the opposite wall.

I pushed her legs up and rested her feet on the desk. I unbuckled my belt and unzipped my jeans. She threw her head back and gripped my shoulders; she was bursting with anticipation.. I reached inside my boxers and pulled out my impatient erection. It twitched in my hand.

I forcefully entered her, causing her body to smack into the back of the desk. I hoped the furniture was as durable as Bella was.

"Scream for me," I moaned. "I want to hear you."

"Harder…Please…" she screamed.

I picked up my pace, and made sure I pushed against her clit with each thrust. She yelled out every time I did. I dipped my head into her neck and sucked on my favorite spot.

She slipped her hand into my hair and started to rock with me, meeting me thrust for thrust. I could feel her climax beginning to approach, as her walls tightened around me.

"God…I can't hold on…please let me…" she cried out.

"Let go, baby, but let me hear you," I groaned out. I pulled her hair, causing her head to snap back.

She screamed out her release, and I was sure every vampire in the castle heard her. _Oh well. _ I pushed deeper inside of her and let myself go, and just as I did, Bella shuddered around me again and screamed out her second orgasm. I smiled at her, as I kissed her lips.

"Wow," I said.

"Hmm…" she sighed in contentment.

I carried her over to the bed and lay down, placing her against my chest. I pulled the blanket over her, and she giggled at the human memory.

"I don't get cold anymore," she smiled.

"It's a habit. I exist to please you," I kissed her head.

She pulled the blanket up to her chest and snuggled into me. I could feel how quickly her emotions shifted. She seemed curious, but she was also embarrassed. That didn't make any sense. We had made love like this hundreds of times, and she was never ashamed that she submitted to me.

"What is it?" I asked, as I stroked her hair.

"Nothing," she said.

"You're lying to me," I said. "Why?"

"Because it really is nothing, or at least, I shouldn't even be thinking about it."

"Bella," I said. "Just tell me."

"It was something Maria said, the day we got Cullen back."

"She was desperate; she said a lot of things. What's bothering you?"

"Something hit close to home," she said, but I felt her hesitation. I quickly ran through the conversation we had and all the things Maria had said, and then I realized what upset Bella. Of course those words would make her feel uneasy.

"There's nothing more delicious than a dominant Jasper," I said.

She rolled onto her stomach, and looked up at me. I could feel the hurt.

"Bella," I said. "It was never like this with her."

"I just thought that this was something we did for each other, because it fulfilled a need that we both had. Did you do this with Alice, too?"

"No," I said, and knew how careful I needed to be. "There is nothing submissive about Alice. When we do what we just did, it is because we are mutually satisfying one another. You have to understand that, when I first got with Maria, I was a newborn. My mind was all over the place. I was coming into my power and I was feeling all of the aggressions of those around me, and I needed a release. Maria provided that for me. I was very primal and animalistic, and she was very durable. As our relationship grew and I came out of my newborn stage, our sex life went back and forth. She was not a submissive either."

"But I am," she looked away from me.

"Hey," I tilted her chin up. "We've discussed this. There is nothing wrong with what we do. We have a normal, healthy relationship. Do you gain satisfaction when you submit to me?"

"You know I do," she smiled.

"And, I like to show some dominance over you occasionally. We don't do it all the time, and even if we did, if it's what we both wanted, what does it matter?"

"I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have let what she said bother me, it's just that I wanted to be your only…" she didn't finish.

"Bella," I said. "You are so many of my onlys. What I have with you can never compare to anything I had with Maria or Alice. It's my venom that courses through your veins, and we created a life together. Do you know how deeply connected we are?"

"I know," she said. "I never doubt that. Thank you for always being everything I need."

"Darlin', I'll always be everything you need," I gently kissed her lips. "I love you."

She pulled me back to her lips, and I could feel her desire spike. She slipped her hand down my stomach, as she positioned herself over my cock. "I like being on top," she whispered, as she pulled my pants down.

"By all means," I said, as I grabbed her hips. "Get on top." I growled.

*****A few of you have asked me when we will post "You'll Be Mine". Kathy and I are working on the next chapter now and hope to have it up soon. Thanks for your patience.**


	23. Come Back to Me

*****Thanks to all of you for hanging out with me through these stories. We're almost there (it breaks my heart).**

*****Thanks beta girls for making me look good! **

**EPOV**

I sat in the chair by Claudia's bed. It had been a week since I bit her and she still hadn't opened her eyes. I refused to lose faith in her. I knew she wanted to be a mother and I wouldn't give up on her.

Carlisle was finishing up another ultrasound to track Mason's progress. He was doing well, and growing by leaps and bounds every day. Carlisle predicted that if he kept growing at his current rate, he'd probably be here by December. That would only be a three month pregnancy, which made sense since Bella carried Cullen for about five and a half months. Mason was a quarter more vampire than Cullen was. I wanted Claudia to wake up soon so that she didn't miss any more of it.

"Please stop feeling sorry for me, Carlisle," I said.

"Stay out of my head if you don't like what's in it," he smiled, as he pulled a chair up next to me and sat down.

"Fair enough," I said.

He sighed, and I knew it was time for a father/son heart to heart. Judging from his thoughts, I knew he wanted to talk to me all day.

"Well, since I have to stay out of your head, you'll have to tell me what's on your mind," I said.

"I know this is hard for you," Carlisle said. "But you are handling it remarkably well."

"But?" I asked.

He smiled. "You always were smart."

"I don't think we're debating that."

"No," he smiled. "I'm very optimistic in most cases, and I want nothing more than for Claudia to wake up. I adore her, and she's amazing for you. I couldn't have picked someone better for you."

"Well, you did try to pick Rosalie for me," I smiled.

"Yes," he said, as he shook his head. "That would never have worked. Emmett is good for her."

"He's an idiot," I said.

"But that idiot loves her," he laughed. "And they suit one another, just as you and Claudia do. But, as I was saying, you may have to think about alternate plans."

"What do you mean?"

"You need to think about what you will do if Claudia doesn't wake up."

"She will," I said.

"I'm trying to believe that, Edward," he said. "But, it's been a week now, and she has given us no indication that she will wake up. Her heart has stopped and she is dead."

"She can't die, she's immortal," I reminded him.

"Edward," he said. "I know this, but she hasn't moved."

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I want you to consider coming back to Seattle with us, once Mason is born," he said. "The house is huge. We have a whole wing, much like Jasper and Bella's that we don't even use. Esme has begun plans on getting that ready for you and Mason."

"And Claudia," I refused to give up.

"Of course, Claudia will be welcomed," he said. "But, if she doesn't wake up, I'm going to have to insist that you leave her here, under the care of the Volturi. You can't raise your son, if you're sitting by his mother's bed day and night."

"She'll wake up before that," I said. "She has to."

"I want to believe that, but you'll see once your son arrives, how I feel about you. You'll do anything to make it right for him."

"Tell Esme she can start work on the nursery," I said. "Claudia will probably want to decorate our bedroom."

"Fine," he said. "I'm just glad you'll come home with us. Alice and Felix want to travel, but they'll visit as often as possible. When they decide to come home, we'll have plenty of room for them, too."

"You'd love that, wouldn't you? All of us under one roof."

"You're my coven," he said. "That's where you belong. We've been apart for too long."

"Carlisle," I said. "I can't be the father that you are."

"That's nonsense, Edward," he said. "I know that you will be an amazing father."

"You'll help me? The same way that you help Jasper?" I asked.

"Jasper doesn't need my help either, but of course I'll be there for you the same way I am for Jasper."

"I don't want to do this without her," I said.

"You may not have a choice son, but I've been thinking," he said. "Why don't you talk to her?"

"That's all I do, all day, every day." Had he lost his mind? He was here with me most of the time.

"That's not what I mean," he said. "You've been talking to her out loud, but what if you used your gift? You're so used to staying out of her head, but maybe she needs you to communicate with her that way. She's probably too tired to speak."

"Do you think it will work?" I asked.

"There's only one way to find out," he said, as he stood up. "I'll leave the two of you alone."

"Carlisle," I said. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything."

"You're the most perfect role model anyone could ask for."

"I have exceptional children," he said, as he left the room.

I didn't know what I would do without him. I needed them all, and I was so grateful that they had all decided to stay in Italy and wait with me. I'd surely lose my mind without them. I looked at Claudia, who was so still. She didn't even breathe anymore, and if not for Mason's heartbeat, the room would be so silent. I decided to give Carlisle's suggestion a try. It couldn't hurt at this point.

I took her hand in mine and gently squeezed it. I wanted her to feel my presence.

_Claudia, can you hear me? Don't be mad that I'm in your head, but you're really leaving me no other choice._

_I've been waiting days, Edward, or at least I think it's been days._

_Claudia! You're in there._

_Yes, I'm here, but I'm so tired._

_You've been through so much, but can you open your eyes now?_

_I want to, but I can't._

_Why?_

_I'm afraid._

_Of what? I'm right here, waiting for you._

_I know, just like you said you'd be._

_So what's the problem, beautiful?_

_I want to come back to you, but I think that you might be better off without me._

_How can you say that?_

_What if I'm just like her? What if I can't be a good mother? Mason doesn't need me. He has you and your family. He'll be so much better off._

She wasn't serious? How could she think that she could be anything like the woman that almost killed her? Here I had been thinking that she was too weak to open her eyes. I thought it was physical, but I should have known better, since she was now a vampire. It wasn't physical, it was emotional. She wasn't coming back, because she thought she wasn't worthy. How was I ever going to make her see? I couldn't help but be a bit angry at this revelation.

_You're not going to do this to me. Do you understand? I won't let you do this to him. I won't allow you to abandon him, like Maria did you._

_I don't want to abandon him, but I'm afraid of the mother I'll make. What if I can't do it?_

_We can do it together, Claudia, and my family will help us. You'll never know unless you open your eyes and try._

She squeezed my hand.

_Come on. I know you can do it. I know this is what you want. We can have a life together._

I gently squeezed her hand and brushed my lips against hers.

_I've been waiting for you, Claudia._

_Your lips aren't cold._

_Yes, they are. _I smiled when I realized that she didn't know. _But, so are yours._

She slowly opened her eyes and stared at me. They were so red and for the first time, I could see Marcus in her. It didn't matter, because I knew they would eventually match mine.

She spoke out loud. "I'm like you."

"Exactly like me," I whispered.

"You turned me?"

"I had no choice," I said, hoping she would understand. "I couldn't lose you."

She turned her head to the monitor. "He's okay?"

"He's perfect."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"For what?"

"Saving us," she whispered.

"Oh, no," I said. "It was definitely the other way around."

She placed her hand at her throat.

"You're thirsty," I said.

"Very," she said. "It's never been this urgent before."

"You're not a crossbreed anymore," I reminded her.

"I'll hunt animals, right?"

"Yes," I said. "I'm hoping that since that's what you've been drinking the past three years that you'll just continue on with that."

"It's what I want," she said. "I want to be a Cullen."

"And that's exactly what you will be," I said. "I wanted that before I even knew you were pregnant."

She put her hands on her stomach, and then I heard Carlisle in the hall.

"Can I bring Carlisle in here?"

"Of course," she smiled, and I could tell she was excited to see him.

I called to him and he was by her side in an instant.

"Welcome back. I've missed your spunk," he smiled, and then kissed her head.

"It's good to be back. Is Mason okay?" she asked.

"He's fine," Carlisle said. "How do you feel?"

"I'm thirsty, but other than that, I don't feel much different. Should I?"

"Well, you already had so many of our traits. You are now physically stronger, your senses should be much more heightened and you'll be faster."

"But," I said. "Mason may be preventing you from taking on your full vampire form."

"Like Cullen did with Bella," he said. "She didn't take on her full vampire form until after she delivered."

"But," Claudia said. "She didn't want to hunt and I do."

"That's fine," Edward said. "I'll take you right now."

"Away from humans, Edward." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle," Claudia said, as she tried to get up from the bed. "I don't want human blood. I'm sure of it."

I helped her up out of the bed, as Carlisle unhooked her from the monitor.

"I just don't want you to be tempted,"' he smiled. "I know we can trust you."

"I'm fine, Edward," she said, as she stood on her own. "I feel stronger now."

"Am I still allowed to hold your hand?" I smiled.

"Always."

I leaned in and gently kissed her lips, but the kiss quickly turned into something deeper. Passion ignited faster than it ever had before. She ran her fingers through my hair, as I pushed my body against hers. I would have ripped her clothes off had Carlisle not cleared his throat.

We pulled away from one another, staring desperately into each other's eyes.

"We need to hunt" she said. "Right now."

"I agree," I said, as I pulled her out of the room. "Be back soon, Carlisle."

"Take your time," he laughed. "We've all been there."

We took off running out of the castle gates and deep into the woods. I knew there would be no humans out here. In the three years I had been hunting here, I had never encountered one. I often wondered how the Volturi kept such a hefty supply with all but Felix feeding on humans. I shuddered at the thought. Maybe that was something that Jasper and I could put a stop to, once we were in charge. I shook my head. I was getting way ahead of myself.

Claudia stopped as soon as we approached a stream where several deer were drinking from. She looked at me.

"I'm good," I said. "I went yesterday while you were resting."

"You left me?"

"Briefly, you didn't even know I was gone."

She smiled. Then she quietly and swiftly moved in on her prey. She was flawless. I had never seen her move so eloquently before. She took down the biggest one, and neatly and effortlessly drained it. She was a natural. I was impressed.

She got up and walked back over to me. "How'd I do?"

"Spectacular. It was rather invigorating to watch."

"How invigorating?" She asked, as she stepped closer to me.

"You got a bit on your chin," I said, as I licked the blood from her face. "And a little here, too," I moved my tongue down her neck. I heard the growl emit from her chest.

She gasped at her newly found trait.

"It's extremely sexy." I said, as I unbuttoned her shirt.

"I'm not wearing a bra?" she asked.

"Alice wanted you to be comfortable," I said. "But you've never needed one with these perfectly perky breasts." I held one in my hand as I lowered my mouth to it. I swirled my tongue around her nipple.

"How long has it been?" She moaned, as she threw her head back.

"A week," I said, as I slipped the shirt from her shoulders.

She pulled my shirt up over my head and began kissing my chest. I closed my eyes and tangled my fingers in her hair. "I've missed you so much."

I lowered us down to the ground and slipped her pants down her legs. I raked my eyes back up her naked body, and landed on the tiny bulge forming at her stomach. I smiled.

"What?" she asked.

I gently put my hands on her bump and said, "I didn't think you could be any sexier."

"Really? You don't mind it?" I knew she was insecure, because her body had always been so perfect, and for so long she had used it as a way to entice and taunt.

I moved closer to her lips and whispered against them, "You're so perfect. I love every part of you." I kissed her.

"I love that it's your child growing inside of me. I feel so special."

I continued to kiss her lips. "You are special, Claudia," I whispered. "But not because you are carrying my son. You were special long before that."

She lay back, pulling me on top of her. I was careful not to rest my weight on her stomach. She reached for the button on my pants and quickly pulled them down my hips. I felt that urgency that we had experienced back at the castle. My need to be connected to her was more than physical. She had come back to me, and I intended on showing just how much I needed her.

I lifted her leg and rested it against my hip. I leaned down and slowly slipped my tongue into her mouth as I gently entered her. As urgent as my need to be inside of her was, I wanted to make love to her. She needed to feel how much I loved and respected her. I stared out slow, but I felt her need increasing as she tilted her hips up to allow me deeper access.

"You won't hurt me," she whispered.

"I know, but just let me feel you for a few seconds," I said, as I stilled my movements.

She closed her eyes and moaned out my name. I knew she felt it.

"Open your eyes, Claudia," I said. "They've been shut for far too long."

She stared into my eyes and I could see our future looking back at me. I began to move at a faster pace and she never took her eyes from mine. I pulled her into my lap so that I could kiss her lips and neck. She gripped her fingers into my shoulders and screamed out in pleasure.

"Edward…that feels so good…"

She wrapped her legs around my hips as she continued to let go. I put my hands on either side of her face and whispered, "I love you…" as I released. I gently kissed her lips and smiled at her.

"How do you feel?" I asked, as I shifted her so that she was resting against my chest.

"Tired," she smiled.

"Pregnant vampires are a breed all to their own." I laughed.

"Maybe I could talk to Bella about it?" she said.

"I'm sure she'd love that," I said, as I handed her clothes to her. "Come on, I'll take you back and we can shower and go to the villa, if you want?"

"I want to," she smiled. "I miss all of them."

"They've all been anxiously waiting on you," I smiled.

"It's nice to know they care," she said, as we quickly dressed.

"Claudia," I said. "Marcus came by everyday and sat with you."

"I know," she said. "I felt his presence."

"I wasn't very nice to him, I'm afraid."

"It's okay. He understands where you were coming from. You were protecting your family."

"I won't let him hurt you ever again."

"I don't think he wants to hurt me anymore," she said.

"Did I miss something?" I asked.

"The day I went to see Maria, Marcus came to see me first and because of Mason, I could hear his thoughts. I completely missed the point of that."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought that Mason presented his gift to me, because he wanted me to find Maria in Marcus' thoughts, but he wanted me to hear how Marcus felt about me. Really felt about me. I'm so stupid."

"No," I tilted her chin up, so that she would look into my eyes. "How could you have known that? You wanted to meet her."

"I'm sorry I did. She was more interested in Mason and you, than she was in knowing me."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I know it must have hurt."

"It's not your fault, and it's over. She can't hurt me anymore."

"I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again." I gently kissed her lips. "I'm just sorry I couldn't protect you from what happened at that cottage."

"How could you have known I would be there? I didn't even know, until the last second."

"Yes, well, I'm hoping you won't be making a habit of going off and doing dangerous things."

"No, I think that from now on, I'll stick to decorating nurseries and picking out baby clothes."

"Speaking of which," I said. "I don't know if you remember, but right before I turned you, we discussed moving to Seattle."

"I remember," she smiled. "Can we?"

"Yes," I said. "Carlisle and Esme would like for us to move into their house with them. They have a whole wing that Esme would like to renovate for us, unless you think that's too many people in the same space."

"Are you kidding me? I've lived in this cold, over populated castle for years. It never felt like a home, until you got here."

"So, you're saying that you want to live with my family?"

"You know I think your family is great and when I visited that time in Forks, I thought that it was the most amazing situation. That you all lived together as a family and you loved one another."

"We do, and they love you, too."

"But, I could live anywhere in this world, as long as I am with you," she said, as she stroked my face.

"I feel the same way, but let's try Seattle. I think, as a new mom, you might like the help that you will get. Esme and Rose can't get enough of Cullen, and I know they'll feel the same way about Mason."

She stood up and extended her hand to me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You said something about a shower, and then we could go tell them we're moving in."

"Thank you," I said, as I kissed her lips. "A few hours ago, I was starting to believe this would never be possible."

"Thanks for not giving up on me," she said, as she kissed me back.

I quickly slung her on my back and took off running back to the castle.

"What are you doing?" she giggled.

"You said you were tired, so I didn't want you to exert yourself. Is this considered controlling you?"

"No," she laughed. "This is considered spoiling me, and it's completely acceptable."

"Good," I said. "Get used to it."

*****Up next…Cullen meets the Volturi.**

*****FYI…I'm over 16,000 words into my 25,000 for Hannah. Please consider making a donation to help save this little girl and others like her. The link is on my profile page. As I said before, if you can't donate, please help me spread the word. Thanks!**


	24. Cleaning Up the Past

*****Thanks to all of you for following me. I'm amazed at how many readers I continue to pick up along the way. Welcome to all of you! I'd love to hear from you.**

*****Thanks beta girls. You helped me with this chapter more than you know. I almost bagged this "rehashing the past" idea, but because of your encouragement, I told the story that needed to be told!**

**JPOV**

Bella and Carlisle were in the kitchen when I came into the villa. I had just come from the castle to discuss our departure plans with Aro. Now that Claudia was awake and able to travel, there really was no reason for us to stay in Italy. Aro agreed, but as always, there was a stipulation. Bella wasn't going to like it, but there really was no way around it.

She was standing at the sink, washing Cullen's breakfast dishes when she sensed me coming through the door. Her face lit up, and it amazed me that, after all of this time, she would still be so excited to see me. I had only been gone an hour, but I could feel how much she missed me. It was just as much as I missed her. _God, I loved her._

I walked over to her and kissed her softly.

"Hey, Carlisle," I said, as I sat at the table with him. "Where's Cullen?"

"Esme has him in the tub," Carlisle laughed. "He battled with the syrup and the syrup won."

I shook my head. _Would the boy ever learn to eat?_

"How did it go with Aro?" Bella asked.

"Very well," I said, as Carlisle gave me a questioning look.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"So, we can go home now?" Bella said, as she climbed into my lap.

"Yes," I said. "We are free to go, after we do one last thing."

I felt Bella's emotions shift and now she was agitated. "What does he want?"

"Cullen," I said.

"No, Jasper," she said. "I'm not ready for that."

"Bella," I said. "He just wants to meet him."

"Tell him no," she said. "He's too young."

"I can't tell him no," I said. "Do I need to remind you that they are in charge?"

"Carlisle," she pleaded.

"Bella," he said, as he took her hand. "I have to side with Jasper on this one. So far, we have had no problems with Aro, and with the exception of ordering Alice and Edward to serve here for the past three years, he hasn't asked for much. I'm sure there is a reason for that. He may appear to be our friend now, but we can't cross him. If he wants to meet Cullen, he'll meet Cullen."

"What are you saying?" Bella asked, and I felt her agitation turn to fear. "I can't lose him again."

"No," I calmed her. "No one will take him from us, but Carlisle is right. Aro won't let us out of Italy until we bring him Cullen. Let's just do as he requests, and then we can be done with the Volturi for a while."

"What if they scare him?" she asked.

"Cullen is fascinated by them," Carlisle said. "You told me yourself how taken he was with Alec."

"But if they're all together, he might be overwhelmed," she said.

"Bella," I said. "Cullen is much stronger than that. We will be with him the entire time, as will Carlisle and Edward."

She was still afraid and unsure. She probably could have asked me any other question and I could have reassured her, but instead she asked the one question that could upset me the most. The one that I couldn't handle and probably never would.

"What does Edward think?" she said.

No matter how far we'd come and how many times Edward redeemed himself, I was always going to have a problem with Bella needing his assurance about Cullen over mine.

"It's not Edward's decision," I snapped. "Cullen is my son, remember?" She must have felt the anger I was projecting, because she immediately got out of my lap and walked over to Carlisle.

"Jasper," Carlisle said. "That's not what she meant."

"Of course you'd make allowances for her," I said.

"Jasper," Bella pleaded. "I only sought Edward's opinion the same way I would Carlisle's."

"It's just easier for me to swallow you asking for Carlisle's opinion when it comes to our son," I said, as I wondered how we quickly got off of the topic at hand.

"You're being ridiculous," she said.

"You're right," I said, as I stood up. "Have Cullen ready in ten minutes. I'll take him myself." I headed for the door.

"Jasper!" Carlisle said. He never moved from his seat and he never raised his voice, but I could feel exactly how serious he was. "Sit back down."

"Carlisle, really, I don't…" I said, but he cut me off.

"I won't ask again," he said.

I sat back in my seat. _What else could I do?_

"Bella," he motioned to the chair next to him.

"The two of you are being absurd. A few days ago, your son was taken and we didn't know if we'd ever see him again. Edward almost lost Claudia and Mason. Do you know how blessed we all are?"

I could feel how embarrassed Bella was over being called out by Carlisle. Usually she did no wrong in his eyes. I was just angry.

"I'd like to say that what you are fighting about is nonsense, but we all know it's been a long time coming," he said.

"How could fighting over whether Cullen should meet the Volturi be a long time coming?" Bella asked. "It's never been an issue."

"Jasper?" Carlisle said. "Would you like to explain to her why you're so upset?"

"No," I said. "It looks like you got this." I knew I wasn't ready to verbalize my emotions.

"Fine," Carlisle sighed. "Bella, I know that you are upset about Cullen going to meet the Volturi so soon after we got him back. Maybe that stems from this future that Aro saw, that has us all a bit on edge and unsure. You're afraid they'll take him from you, and Jasper should have understood that."

He looked at me_. I knew he'd side with her eventually._

"But, Jasper is Cullen's father, and he knows what is best for him. You've always made your decisions together, concerning Cullen, and you're doing a fantastic job. Jasper gets your fears and you trust him to do what's right."

"I do," Bella said.

"So," Carlisle said. "The problem is not whether Cullen should go and meet Aro, it's more to do with the underlying issue that's never really been spoken between the two of you."

"I still don't understand," Bella said.

"Edward," Carlisle said.

"What?" Bella said. "We've discussed Edward lots of times."

"But never the way we should have," I admitted.

I felt her confusion.

"I can leave the two of you," Carlisle said.

"No," I said. "I think I'd rather you stay. I don't want to screw this up."

"Is that okay with you, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded, and I could feel how nervous and confused she was. I smiled at her. "I'm not mad," I said. "But, Carlisle is right. Everyone has come to terms with what happened over the circumstances surrounding your pregnancy, except us."

"What are you talking about?" she said. "We never even fought about it."

"Exactly," Jasper said. "I fought with Edward, and almost killed him. Through the years, I came to terms with what he did and I found a way to forgive him. You were furious when you first found out, and because of Cullen, you were able to forgive him. Your forgiveness helped the rest of the family. On an individual level we accepted it, but as a couple, we never did."

"But, it wasn't my fault," Bella said. I could feel how defensive and hurt she was, and I hated to rehash this part of our past, but how could we move forward and live in the same house with Edward and his family, if this was always hanging over our heads?

"That's not what Jasper is saying," Carlisle said, as he took her hands in his. "You need to listen to him. Really listen."

"Bella," I said. "I was always so careful with you, because I knew none of it was your fault. You had no control over what he did that night, you didn't ask for it. You were dealing with so much. I had just turned you, we found out you were pregnant, I had to leave for Italy, Edward confessed what he had done and then you had this urge, which we now know was Cullen, to forgive him. I never blamed you, but I let so many things slide, and I turned my head when it came to your feelings for Edward. I realize that the circumstances were out of your control, but your actions still hurt me. And now three years later, you're still doing it. It's not a conscious decision on your part. I know it's just the way things are between you and Edward. I'm willing to let a lot of things go, but not when it comes to Cullen. Edward is his uncle, and I'm his father."

"I know that, Jasper," Bella said, and I could feel her remorse. "I had no idea that you still felt this way. You and Edward get along so well."

"We do. I don't harbor any bad feelings," I said, as I stared into her eyes. "The only time it gets to me, is when you fall back on Edward."

"I didn't realize that I did that," she said. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"It's not that I don't want you to seek Edward's advice and friendship, but his word can't override mine when it comes to Cullen. When I told you that everything would be fine with Cullen and the Volturi, I needed you to trust me. I would never do anything to put him in danger."

She got up from her chair and walked back over to me. She was hesitant, so I held my hand out for her. She took it and smiled. I felt her relief.

"I trust you, Jasper," she said. "And if you say that Cullen will be fine with Aro, then I accept that." She leaned in and kissed my lips. "I'll go get him ready."

I held on to her hand before she could leave. "Will you be joining us?"

"There's no other place I'd rather be," she said.

She walked over to Carlisle, and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered. "I love you."

He held her for a few more moments. "I love you, too. You have nothing to be afraid of. You have my word."

She walked out of the room, and I felt like this huge weight had finally been lifted. I didn't say that much about the subject, but what I did say, needed to be said. I looked at Carlisle and shook my head.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"It's my job to know," he smiled. "Jasper, I was there when that whole paternity issue was going on. It was hard for all of us, but you carried the largest burden. You had to feel all of our emotions. I knew you could feel the love that Bella had for Edward. You couldn't lash out at her, because it wasn't her fault. But, you've carried it with you these past three years. When it was determined that Cullen was yours, you let it go, but I knew that it was still buried deep within you. When Edward left, you and Bella got on with your lives and time healed those wounds, but today when Bella asked what Edward thought, I could see your pain. It was written all over your face, and Bella was too distraught over Cullen to see it. She loves you, Jasper."

"I don't doubt that Carlisle," I said.

"I know, but she needed to hear what you had to say. Now that Edward is coming home and starting his family, we can't have any unresolved feelings. If we're going to move forward as a family, we need to do it with a clean slate."

"Thanks," I said, and I sent him a wave of my gratitude and appreciation.

"I would do anything for you and Bella," he said.

"Not just for that," I said. "Thank you for being my father."

He smiled and I felt his love. He didn't have to say anything else.

"We're really in the castle, Grandpop?" Cullen was bouncing with enthusiasm.

"Yes, Cullen, this is where the Volturi live," Carlisle told him.

"All of them?" he asked.

"Most of them," Carlisle said. "Some of the Guard doesn't live in the actual castle."

"Does Uncle Edward and Aunt Alice?" he asked.

"They do for now, but they're coming back to Seattle with us," Carlisle reminded him.

"Yes, I get piano lessons and a baby," he said.

"Yes, I guess you do," Carlisle laughed.

Bella held my hand and whispered in my ear, "We could get Rose to give him the piano lessons."

"Darlin', don't be silly. I don't mind if Cullen and Edward have a relationship. I encourage it."

"I just want you to tell me if something bothers you," she whispered.

"I will, but I'm fine," I kissed her. "I promise."

We approached the conference room doors, and to my relief, Gianna wasn't there. I didn't need Cullen feeling her fear of me, seconds before we walked in. Before Carlisle could knock, the doors opened and Cullen quickly ran into my arms. I felt a burst of fear.

"Hey, cowboy," I sent him a wave of calm. "Where did that come from?"

"What if they are scary?" he asked.

"It will be fine, Cullen," Bella said. "We're not going to leave you. Daddy can hold you the whole time, if you want."

"Just for a few minutes, Professor," he said, and I felt he was trying to be fearless. "I'll be okay after that."

"I know you will," I said. "You're extremely brave." I kissed his head.

Carlisle led us into the conference room. Marcus, Caius, and Aro were seated on a higher platform that elevated them from the rest of the Guard. The others were standing around the conference table. I could feel Cullen's heart rate pick up, as we got closer. He gripped my arm a little tighter.

"Carlisle," Aro said. "Welcome back and I see you've brought a friend."

"Yes, I did. " Carlisle looked at Cullen. "Would you like to get down?"

Cullen nodded, and then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Felix. As soon as I put him down, he took off running toward him. "Felix," Cullen yelled. "You are part of the Guard!" He jumped into his arms, and then Felix turned him upside down by his feet and swung him back and forth. Cullen used his strength and flipped himself up and onto Felix's shoulders. "Just like you taught me," he giggled.

"Well done, little man," Felix laughed. He was so relaxed; I knew Cullen made him forget his place.

"Interesting, Felix," Aro said.

Felix stiffened back up and resumed his Guard stance, even though Cullen was on his shoulders. "Sorry," he said.

"Nonsense," Aro said. "I'm only observing that we made the right decision in having you train Cullen, while Demetri takes Mason. You and the child clearly have a rapport."

Cullen quickly climbed down Felix's back and walked back over and hid behind my leg. He never took his eyes away from Aro's.

"Cullen," Aro said. "Do you know who the rest of us are?"

Cullen stepped out from behind me and nodded his head.

"Use words, Cullen," Carlisle reminded him.

"Yes," he spoke softly. "I do."

He walked over to Alec. "This is Alec," Cullen said. "Do you remember me?"

Alec laughed. "Of course I do, Cullen."

"Can I see you make your mist now?" he asked.

"Not today, but someday, I promise." Alec told him.

He looked up at Jane, who was standing by Alec. He walked over to her and she kneeled down in front of him. "You're small, like Aunt Alice."

"Do you know who I am?" she asked.

"Jane," Cullen said. "You're Alec's sister. Your power does the opposite of mine."

"How do you mean?" Jane asked, and I could feel how intrigued she was with Cullen.

"Well, I can feel people's pain and you can make people feel pain," Cullen informed her. I had never really thought about it that way, but he was right.

"Hmm," Jane said. "Can't you project?"

"Yes," Cullen said.

"Well, then I can teach you to make others feel pain," she smiled.

I cleared my throat.

"I didn't mean when he was three," she said. "In the future."

"That's a great idea, Jane," Aro said. "Jasper, it's nothing that you don't do."

Bella took my hand and squeezed it. I could feel her stress over what Cullen could be influenced by. I knew he was just fine. Just as I was getting ready to respond to Aro, Edward burst through the doors. He hurried in and stood next to me and Bella. He smiled at Cullen, and Cullen waved back.

"How nice of you to join us, Edward," Caius said.

"Sorry," he said. "Claudia's morning sickness was pretty severe."

"That means she threw up," Cullen said.

Edward smiled at him.

"Cullen," Aro said. "Please continue."

Cullen looked around the room, and then pointed to Demetri. "You're Demetri, because you stand next to Felix."

"That's right," Demetri said. "And do you know what I can do?"

"You can find anyone, no matter how far they run," Cullen said.

Demetri smiled. "Yes, that's exactly what I can do."

"I know," Cullen said. "You tried to find me."

"Yes," Demetri said. "I did." I could still feel the resentment he had over Marcus helping Maria. Cullen was the only person Demetri couldn't track, but we all knew it wasn't his fault.

"Cullen," Aro said. "Do you know who we are?" Aro motioned for him to approach them. Cullen was hesitant and Bella was nervous. I didn't know who to help first. Cullen grabbed my hand and pulled me up to the platform with him. He quickly hid behind my leg.

I kneeled down and moved him in front of me. "They won't hurt you. If you don't know who is who, that's okay."

He turned and stared at them. I knew that he had seen the picture in Carlisle's study many times, but we had never told them who was who. Carlisle didn't even begin to teach Cullen about the Volturi, until the plane ride to Italy.

Cullen pointed at Marcus. "You feel the same way Claudia does, so you have to be Marcus."

"What does he mean?" Marcus asked.

"Emotions can sometimes be inherited," I said. "When I'm around people who are related, like a brother or sister, I find that their emotions are sometimes the same. Bella and Cullen's feelings are often interchangeable. It's not something you would pick up on unless you were an empath, but since Cullen didn't know who you were, he had to rely on his gift to help him figure it out. He picked up on Marcus' emotions and related them back to Claudia, and that's how he figured out who he was."

"Remarkable," Aro said.

"Now," Carlisle said. "By narrowing it down, Cullen can identify the two of you."

"Really?" Caius said. "How? He can't use his gift to relate us to anyone."

"You're Caius," Cullen said, and I could feel how sure he was.

"And how do you know that?" Aro said.

"Because, you sit in the middle and that makes you Aro," Cullen told him.

"Nice to meet you, Cullen," Aro said, as he extended his hand. I knew the minute they connected, Aro would read Cullen. It didn't take him long, because Cullen only had three years worth of thoughts. Aro laughed and then looked at me. "I can't tell if he's more excited about the new puppy or the new cousin."

"I'm getting both," Cullen told him.

Edward smiled.

"Well, you deserve them both," Aro said. "Jasper, Bella, he is amazing and I thank you for allowing me to meet him. I wonder if you'll let him demonstrate his gift for me?"

I looked at Bella. "It's up to you," I said.

"No," Bella said. "It's up to Cullen."

"Bella," Aro said. "I'd also like to see you in action as well."

"I don't use my gift unless I have to," she said.

"I see." He was very interested in Bella now. I could feel his curiosity spike.

"It's tied to her emotions," Cullen said. "Don't make her mad."

Aro smiled. "I'll keep that in mind," he continued to stare at Bella and I felt him plotting, just as he had the other day. I turned to Edward, and I could feel by his emotions that he was frustrated.

_Is he blocking you?_

Edward nodded in response.

"Jasper," Aro said. "There is no reason for you to worry. I mean Bella no harm." He looked at Bella, "Really, Bella, how did you get so lucky? Two protectors?" He turned to me and Edward. "The three of you captivate me. It's like nothing I've ever seen before. Wouldn't you agree, Marcus?"

"Yes," Marcus said. "I find them extremely interesting to observe." He looked at Cullen, and I could tell he felt uncomfortable analyzing us in front of him. "Well, in any case, you don't see it often."

"She loves them both," Cullen said. "And they love her."

Aro continued to stare at the three of us. "It all serves a purpose."

I looked at Edward and knew he was as confused as I was.

"So," Caius said. "Can we see what Cullen can do?"

"Cullen," I said. "Do you want to demonstrate your power for them?"

He started to nod, but then remembered Carlisle's earlier instructions. "Yes, I'll show you." I could feel him beginning to relax, and he was growing more courageous by the second. He walked up to Aro without even checking to see if I came with him.

Cullen continued to amaze them over the next hour. He managed to somehow relax and inspire the fiercest vampires of our world. It was hard to believe he was only three. Maybe this truly was his destiny.

I walked over to Bella, and stood in between her and Edward. "I told you he'd be fine, darlin'."

"He's amazing, isn't he?" Bella smiled. "Look how much they all adore him. He's just as charismatic as you."

"He is truly special." Edward said. "Mason is lucky to have him."

"I'm sure they'll be such great friends," Bella smiled. "How's Claudia?"

"Sick, but she's handling it," he said.

"I remember," Bella said, as she looked at Cullen. "But, it's all worth it."

"Alice is with her now," he said.

Aro glanced over at the three of us.

"Now, what do you suppose he is up to?" I asked.

"I can't read him," Edward said. "He's not ready for us to know."

"Let's not worry about it," Bella said. "We've had enough stress to last us at least a century. Let's celebrate going home and focus on our newest Cullen."

"I agree, love," Edward said, and I could feel how happy and excited he was about the prospect of becoming a father. It suited him.

"You're right," I said, as I kissed her. "I'm definitely ready to go home."

I looked back over at Cullen and smiled. I was happy for Edward, because I knew exactly what he had to look forward to. He had finally found what he had been searching for all of this time, and I understood all of the feelings he was projecting, and I recognized that look in his eyes. It was the same reflection I saw in the mirror every day. He was in total awe that a man like him could deserve all of the things that were headed his way. How, he wondered. I couldn't answer, because I still found myself asking that same question about my own life. I pulled Bella closer and whispered,

"I love you."

*****You must know that all of this non-drama is killing me! lol Up next…some Cullen family fun and that much needed island vacation.**


	25. The Cullen Coven Together

*****Thanks to all of you for reading and responding to that last chapter.**

*****Thanks beta girls for proofing this so fast. It blew me away!**

**JPOV**

Finally, we were on a private plane that Carlisle had chartered for us, and we were headed to the island. We were all present and accounted for, and taking that much needed family vacation.

I headed to the back of the plane so that I could check e-mail and grade papers. Thank God for modern technology, or I would have certainly lost my job. Carlisle and I needed to get back to work, and Rose and Emmett had to get back to class, but we had all decided that after the last two weeks in Italy we had endured, that this vacation was long overdue.

I settled into my seat and began looking over papers. I tried to block out all the laughter and banter that was going on in the front of the plane, but Cullen's little voice kept pulling me from my task. The child never ceased to amaze me. He held court no matter where he was, and he always managed to captivate his audience. Bella said that he was no different than me. He knew how to control a room, in more ways than one.

I thought back to last night. Bella and I were packing and Cullen had come into our room to say goodnight, and inform us that he would be sleeping with Carlisle and Esme. He told Bella it was time for her to accept that he would not be sleeping in our bed every night. I felt his determination.

"Actually, Cullen," Bella said. "When we get back to Seattle, you'll be sleeping in your own room."

He shook his head, "No, Uncle Emmett said that I can sleep in his room with Aunt Roro."

"Not every night," I said. "I'm sure they have some serious studying to do, once we get back." I smiled.

Bella shot me a look.

"What?" I said. "We have lots of studying to do, too." I smiled.

"Mommy doesn't go to school," Cullen said.

"But she likes to learn," I said. "Over and over again."

"Okay," Bella said. "That's enough talk about studying."

"Mommy," Cullen said. "Can I give Daddy his present now?"

"Of course you can," she said. "It's in the closet."

He ran over to the closet and quickly retrieved something. "Close your eyes, Professor."

I laughed, because it didn't matter if my eyes were closed. My senses would allow me to hear and smell whatever it was that he was going to give me.

"Are they closed?" he yelled from the closet.

"Yes," I laughed. "Why am I getting a present?"

"Because we love you, and you need this," Bella said, as she sat on the bed next to me and took my hand in hers.

Cullen ran over, and climbed into the bed. I heard the clatter as he maneuvered the gift onto the bed. He placed it in my lap. I knew immediately what it was.

"Okay," he said. "Open your eyes."

I did as he asked, and looked down at my new guitar. I quickly remembered what happened to the last one. I shuddered at the memory of that awful night.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it," I smiled. "Thank you." I looked at Bella, and silently apologized for the way I acted the night I smashed the other one. She squeezed my hand, and I knew she understood.

"Mommy said that when I was with Maria, your other guitar had an accident," he told me.

"Yes," I said. "I guess it did."

"Can you play something before I go to bed?" he asked.

"Absolutely," I said "Any requests?"

"You pick." Bella said, as she pulled Cullen into her lap.

_I never understood before  
I never knew what love was for  
My heart was broke, my head was sore  
What a feeling_

Tied up in ancient history  
I didn't believe in destiny  
I look up you're standing next to me  
What a feeling

What a feeling in my _soul__  
__Love burns__ brighter than sunshine  
Brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine  
And it's brighter than sunshine_

I never saw it happening  
I'd given up and given in  
I just couldn't take the hurt again  
What a feeling

I didn't have the strength to fight  
Suddenly you seemed so right  
Me and you  
What a feeling

What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
It's brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine

It's _brighter than the sun__  
It's brighter than the sun  
It's brighter than the sun, sun, shine._

Love will remain a mystery  
But give me your hand and you will see  
Your heart is keeping time with me

What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
It's brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine

I got a feeling in my soul ...

When I was finished with the song, Cullen climbed out of Bella's lap, kissed me on my cheek and sent me all of his love. I sent him all the love I had for him, too. We smiled at one another.

"Night, Mama," he said. "I love you."

"Good night, my little boy," she kissed him. "I love you, too."

He ran out of the room and down the hall to Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle was waiting to cuddle up with him, and read a new book about Greece.

"That song was perfect," she said. "If I could cry, I would have."

I pulled her into my arms, and rested her against my chest.

"You have no idea just how much I need the two of you," I said.

"Yes, I do," she said. "I feel the exact same way about you."

"I'm glad we're going home," I said. "We need to get back to our life."

"I can't wait," she said. "So, Professor, do you want to study tonight?"

I pushed her onto her back, and hovered over her. "As long as I'm the teacher," I smiled.

"Always," she said, as she pulled my lips to hers.

I smiled at the memory, but was quickly distracted when I felt the want and desire coming from the front of the plane. I knew exactly who it belonged to, and I also knew she'd be joining me at the rear of the plane very soon.

**EPOV**

We were all scattered about the front of the plane, laughing and discussing our upcoming time on the island. Alice, Felix and I were relieved to be done with our obligation to the Volturi for now, and were looking forward to some much needed down time.

Cullen bounced from lap to lap, and finally ended up in Esme's, where he decided to take his afternoon nap. I smiled when I thought about Mason being able to form a bond with all of them, especially my mother. Claudia must have read my thoughts, because she gripped my hand and smiled at me. Bella was sitting on the other side of Claudia, and had graciously answered every pregnancy and motherhood question Claudia had asked. I knew that Bella had put her mind at ease over so many concerns.

Claudia glanced over at Esme, who was rocking Cullen in her arms and softly singing to him. Carlisle had his arm around Esme's shoulder, and was holding them close to him.

"Is that hard for you?" Claudia asked Bella. "I mean, that Cullen is so close to Esme and Rose?"

Bella shook her head. "He never wants me when they're around, but that's okay," she smiled. "He loves them so much, and he's their shot at motherhood, too. I would never resent that, or take that away from them. I don't mind sharing him."

I could hear Rose and Esme's thoughts, and while they didn't want to presume, they were both hoping to have a similar relationship with Mason.

Claudia looked at me and thought, _I want to share Mason with them, too. He would be one lucky little boy, if they all loved him as much as they love Cullen._

_They will, _I responded. _I can tell from their thoughts that they want him just as much as they want Cullen._

_I know, _she thought. _I can hear them, too._

"Okay," Bella said. "No fair you two, no private conversations."

"That's how they talk dirty to each other," Emmett chimed in. "If Rose and I could talk to one another in our heads, we'd never get anything done."

Rose laughed, "I don't know how we get anything done now."

"I heard that Cullen will be sharing your room once you get back to Seattle," Felix said. "So you better get it all in on the island."

"I'd give up Emmett for Cullen," Rose said. "No offense."

"None taken, baby," Emmett said. "I accepted that he is the other man in your life a long time ago."

"Cullen doesn't need to sleep in any of your rooms," Bella said. "He has his own room."

"Oh, give it up, Bella," Alice said. "You've been trying to put him on a consistent sleep routine since birth."

"None of you will let me," she said.

"Hey," Emmett said. "We free you and Jasper up for lots of kinky shit."

"Emmett!" Esme whispered. "Watch your mouth."

"Sorry," he slumped down in his seat. "But you and Jasper do get a lot of free time for extracurricular activities."

"And we thank you," Bella said.

"See Eddie," Emmett said. "Your sex life will be just fine after Mason is born. It's mine and Carlisle's that gets put on hold."

"I don't mind," Carlisle said. "Mason can spend as many nights a week with me and Esme as you would like, Claudia."

"Thank you," she said. "I'm sure he'll love that."

"See," Bella said. "You'll be just fine."

"Thanks, Bella, for answering all of my questions." Claudia said. "I'm a little nervous."

"It's natural," Bella said. "But, you'll have lots of help."

I pulled Claudia closer to me and kissed her hair. Bella smiled at me, and although I couldn't read her thoughts, I knew she was happy for me.

"Alice," I asked. "What are your plans after the island?"

"Well," she said. "Felix and I have decided to stay until Mason is born, and then we're going to take a trip."

"Really," Bella said. "Where? I feel like I just got you back."

"We won't be gone long," Felix said. "It's just that I have been in Italy for so long, and Alice and I have never really had any time away from the Volturi."

"We're just going to travel for a bit," she said. "Felix has some friends that he wants me to meet, and I want to take him to Alaska to meet the Denali coven. We won't be gone forever. I don't want to miss any more time with Cullen, and I want to be around to experience Mason's beginning."

"Promise," Bella and I said, at the same time. We laughed at one another.

"Yes," Alice rolled her eyes. "You'll never even know I'm missing."

"I doubt that," I said.

"Besides," Alice said. "Carlisle wants his coven under the same roof."

"How did you know that?" Carlisle asked. "I would never ask you to be some place you didn't want to be."

"We want to be with all of you, Carlisle," Felix said. "I owe my new way of life to all of you."

"I saw a vision the other day," she said. "And I spoke to Esme about it."

"And, I think it's a great idea," Esme said. "I'm starting plans on it, as soon as Mason's nursery is finished."

Carlisle ran his fingers through his hair. "How much is this vision going to cost me?"

"Don't worry, dear," Esme said. "You'll just have to keep your Mercedes one more year."

"I think it's perfect," I said.

"Me, too," Claudia smiled.

"Does someone want to tell the rest of us?" Rose asked. "We all can't read minds."

"Well, as big as the main house is," Alice said. "It's a little crowded." She smiled at Felix. "So, Esme has agreed to build us our own cottage, right behind the house. We can still be with all of you, but we'll have our own space, too."

"It's a perfect solution," Esme said. "Since Rose and Emmett have the suite in the lower level of the house, Carlisle and I have our own wing, as does Jasper and Bella, and now Edward and Claudia are getting their own space. I offered to expand on the main house, but Alice saw the cottage in a vision."

"I like it," Carlisle said.

"Yes," Alice said. "I saw that, too."

"Alice," Bella said. "I can't wait."

"Me, too," she said. "But, that's why Felix and I are going to travel for a bit. It will give Esme time to get it all arranged."

"Now that it's all settled," Felix said. "Can we watch the movie now?"

"Yes," Emmett said. "What are we waiting for? The kid is asleep."

"I'll set it up," Carlisle said.

Bella stood up. "I'm going to go check on Jasper," she said.

"Just don't moan too loud," Emmett said. "We don't want to be disturbed during the movie." He snickered, and then Bella punched his arm. "Ouch!"

Rose laughed. "You know she doesn't like when you tease her about her sex life."

"Sorry," Emmett said. "But she is a moaner."

Bella laughed, as she made her way down the aisle to Jasper.

I rolled my eyes, as Emmett continued to make inappropriate comments about Bella. He finally shut up once the movie started. I took Claudia's hand in mine and intertwined our fingers.

"I can tell you feel better," I said.

"Yes," she said. "Talking to Bella about becoming a mother helped me. She's so open and honest. I'm glad that she'll be there with me."

"She would do anything to help you," I said.

"I know," she said, as she ran her fingers through my hair and looked into my eyes.

I knew we were disturbing the others, but I knew she wanted to tell me something else.

_What is it? You can tell me anything. _I reminded her.

_Now that I can get into your head, I know exactly how you feel about Bella._

I hoped that she interpreted it correctly, but I would explain it again, if I had to.

_It's different than what you feel for me. I can see that now. I'm who you want._

_I'm sorry that it took you getting into my head, to finally realize that. I wish that you could have seen it on your own. I should have done more to reassure you._

_Does it really matter how I got there?_

_No, just as long as you know that I love her, and I always will, but it will never compare to what I feel for you. Even if Cullen had turned out to be mine, Bella never was. It would always be you._

_I know, and I will never doubt that again._

I gently kissed her lips and stroked her face. She stretched a bit, and shifted her position.

"Are you uncomfortable?" I asked.

"A little bit," she said. "But as long as you hold me, I'll be fine."

I pulled up the arm rest, and she laid her head in my lap. I played with her hair until she drifted off to sleep. I moved my hand down to her stomach, and gently rubbed the emerging bulge.

_I can't wait until you get here, Mason. I've been waiting such a long time for you._

**BPOV**

Emmett was such a pig, but he was right. I had this incredible urge to be close to my husband.

He looked up at me and smiled. Judging by his face, he knew exactly what I wanted.

"Did you miss me, Mrs. Whitlock?" He smiled, and if my heart could beat, it would have stopped. He was too sexy for his own damn good. No wonder every college girl wanted him. I wanted to jump on top of him, and do so many wicked things to that perfect body.

I slid into the seat next to him, and moved his papers and laptop out of his lap. I tossed them on the seat next to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Bella," he whispered. "What are you up to?"

"You're an empath," I said. "I'm sure you can feel what I want."

"I know what you want," he said. "But, not here."

"Cullen is asleep in Esme's lap, and they're all watching a movie. They don't care what we do." I leaned in and licked his lips, as I slipped my hand down and began rubbing his already prominent erection.

He put his head back, and let out a small sigh. I unbuckled his belt. He pushed my hand away. "We can't."

"It's nothing Rose and Emmett haven't done in the bathroom," I whispered, as I kissed him.

"Twice," he laughed.

"Please, Jasper," I begged, as I unbuttoned his pants and quickly unzipped them. "I want to make you come."

He groaned into my mouth, but I knew he wouldn't stop me. I slipped my hand inside his pants, and wrapped my hand around him. He settled into the seat and squeezed his eyes shut, as I continued on my mission.

He tangled his fingers in my hair, and pulled my ear to his lips. He spoke so low, that only I could hear him. His voice sent a chill down my spine. "Do you know how bad I want to be inside you right now?" He thrust his hips against my hand, indicating that he needed me to go faster.

"Soon, baby, very soon," I whispered against his face. "This is all for you, now." I swirled the liquid that was already escaping him with my thumb, and increased the pressure of my hand. I knew he wanted to scream out, but he suppressed the urge.

I pressed my lips against his neck, working my way down, lightly biting his collarbone. He let out a low growl, and I knew he was close as he pulsed into my hand. I reached into my pocket with my other hand, and gave him the tissues that I had placed there, when I knew what I was coming to do to him.

I looked up at him, and almost came undone. He was beautiful as he got lost in his own pleasure. He squeezed his eyes shut, and let a small moan escape his lips as he released into my palm. We sat still for a few moments, as his breathing returned to normal. He cleaned us up the best he could and smiled.

"You wicked girl," he whispered, as he kissed my lips. "Thank you."

"Hope I didn't disturb you too much, Professor Whitlock," I winked.

"You can disturb me anytime you want," he said.

"You look busy," I said, as I glanced at the computer. "I'll leave you alone." I started to get up, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back down.

"You're not going anywhere," he growled. "I need you close, in case I want to return the favor."

My desire spiked, as I cuddled into his chest.

"Naughty girl," he said, as he placed the laptop back in his lap. He wrapped his free arm around me, and played with my hair as he graded papers. I couldn't be more content. I was in the arms of the love of my life, while our son slept peacefully, surrounded by our loving family. I was almost afraid to believe that things were finally going to be normal, but I knew I had fate, love and hope, and they had always gotten me through whatever was thrown our way.

"You're so calm and happy," he said. "I didn't even have to do that for you."

"No, Jasper," I smiled. "You're wrong, you did do it." He kissed me softly, because he knew exactly what I meant.

*****Song choice for this chapter is Brighter than Sunshine by Aqualung. A special thanks to NCChris for coming up with it for me. Thanks to my other friends for offering me suggestions! You really helped me.**

*****This will probably be the last update until after Christmas. I'll try to get one more out, but I can't promise. We are in the homestretch now with only two more chapters to go. I'm devastated, but there is only so much more I can write. The fluff is driving me crazy! lol**

*****I do have some exciting news to announce and will do that in that next chapter. I'm launching something pretty special that will go hand in hand with my new story. Stay tuned…**

**Happy Holidays!**


	26. Good Things Come Eventually

*****I hope that you all had a nice holiday! Thanks for your patience on this chapter. It was bittersweet for me… the last chapter in the trilogy. I'll post the epilogue shortly, but I just wanted to thank all of you for sticking with me. It's been more than I ever expected. **

*****Thanks to my two supreme beta girls…Jasper's Darlin Kathy (who has been with me from chapter 1 of Fate and reviewed all 100+ chapters) and TwiCarol (who joined me in August and has been a constant support system). This installment would not have happened without the two of you! **

**EPOV**

Christmas time. It never really meant that much to me before. Esme had always decorated the house and we exchanged presents, but it wasn't magical. This year, Cullen changed all of that. He was so excited. He started his count down on December 1. Every morning he would jump out of bed, run to the calendar in the kitchen, cross off the number, and then run around the house, to make sure all of us knew how many days were left.

We were currently at three. He could hardly concentrate on his piano lessons.

"Will I get the new baby for Christmas?" he asked.

"Well, he's almost ready to join us, but Carlisle, I mean Grandpop, isn't sure Mason will get here before Christmas," I told him. "Can you play back the chords I just showed you?"

"Of course," he smiled. "They were easy."

"Really, Mozart," I smiled. "Please show me."

_Can't you just show me something harder than Jingle Bells? _

"Cullen," I said. "I can hear you, remember?"

"I know, and you think it's funny," he smiled. "I can feel it, remember?"

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. He looked just like Jasper, but he reminded me so much of Bella. He played back the song for me, and I had to admit, it was flawless.

"It was good, right?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "It was very good."

"Better than good, Uncle Edward," he rolled his eyes, and I saw Jasper in his face. "Am I done?"

"Yes, you're done," I patted his head. "What do you want to do now?"

"Go to the mall," he jumped off the piano bench.

"The mall? Three days before Christmas? I think you need Aunt Alice for that."

"She took me yesterday," he said.

"Why do you need to go back?" I asked.

"That's what you do this time of the year," he said. "Don't you know anything?"

Jasper came into the music room and scooped Cullen up. "What doesn't Uncle Edward know?"

"That we have to go to the mall," he said.

"No, cowboy," Jasper said. "We're done with the mall." _Three days before Christmas, and he wants to go to the mall._

I smiled at Jasper's thoughts.

"Oh," he groaned. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Why don't we go wrap Mommy's presents?" Jasper said. "Are you two done?"

"Yes," I said. "He did really well."

Cullen jumped out of his arms and ran up the steps. "I'll meet you up there, Professor," he yelled. "Thanks, Uncle Edward."

I laughed. "He's really special, Jasper."

"I know," Jasper smiled. "Thanks for spending this time with him. I know you'll be busy when Mason comes."

"I won't be too busy for Cullen," I said. "I've already missed so much time with him."

"Yes, but now you'll have your own son to share those years with."

"I'm very grateful for that," I said. "I never thought it would be possible."

"I know exactly what you mean," he said. "We're very lucky."

"Luckier than I deserve," I said.

"Don't do that," he said. "I can feel your regret. We are past that, and have been for a long time. I hold nothing against you. Enjoy this time with Claudia."

"Thanks, Jasper," I said. "You're more than I deserve."

"I know," he smiled. "But, you are stuck with me."

"I'm hoping you'll show me what to do with Mason."

"Please," he said. "I'm still learning what to do with Cullen. Thank God I have Carlisle. He always knows what to do."

"Daddy!" Cullen yelled.

"Yeah," Jasper smiled. "I'm being summoned. We'll go for a hunt later and discuss fatherhood."

"We've really come a long way, haven't we?" I asked.

"Yes," he smiled. "It's kind of nice, not wanting to kill you all the time."

I rolled my eyes, as he ran up the steps. I looked forward to spending moments like Jasper and Cullen did, with my own son. I sat back down at the piano, and began playing the new lullaby I had composed for Mason. I smiled when she wrapped her arms around me, and began kissing my neck.

"Hmm," I said. "You better stop that, or Claudia will get mad."

She smacked the back of my head.

"I was kidding," I said, as I turned around and pulled her toward me. Her stomach was level with my face. I had to kiss it. She smiled as she ran her hands through my hair.

"Did you have a good nap?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "I did, and I dreamt about Mason. He looks just like you."

I got up, and pulled her over to the couch. "So, he's good looking then?"

"Extremely," she laughed. "Hopefully not as conceited as his father."

"You love me, flaws and all," I reminded her.

"How could I not?" she said.

"Mason seems rather active today. He's happy, but he can't wait to meet us," I said.

"I think he's more excited about meeting Cullen," she smiled. "Do you hear how excited he gets when Cullen talks to him?"

"Yes," I said. "I've noticed that. They'll be lifelong friends."

"Just like you and Jasper," she said. "You two have made so much progress, since I first met you."

"That's because Jasper is an extraordinary being. I don't think that I could have forgiven so easily."

"I think you would have," she said. "I have total faith in you."

"Thanks for always believing that," I said. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"Sure I do," she smiled.

"Hey," I said. "You are supposed to be staying out of my head, like I do for you, remember?"

"I can't help it," she said. "Your mind is so intriguing, and you think the nicest things about me." She shifted in her seat, and I could tell she was uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" I asked, as I placed a pillow behind her back.

"I'm just not feeling that great today," she said. "But, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Bella got really sick before she had Cullen."

"I know," she said. "She told me how sick she was, but that doesn't seem to be happening to me. Carlisle is hoping that it has something to do with the fact that I was a crossbreed first, so my body is stronger. Although, it doesn't feel very strong now. Mason is starting to wear me down."

"Would you like me to carry you back to bed?"

"Yes, if you don't mind," she winced.

Just as I was about to pick her up, Alice came flying through the door. "Edward, Claudia is going to have…"

"Ouch," Claudia screamed. "It hurts!"

"Mason," Alice finished.

"Thanks for the warning, Alice," I said.

"Sorry, I just saw it," she said. "I came as fast as I could."

"Is he okay, Alice?" Claudia asked.

"Yes, he'll be fine, and so will you," Alice reassured her.

Claudia screamed out again, but this time Carlisle was right by her side. He took her hand. "It's okay," he smiled. "I think it's time."

"Yes," Claudia breathed out. "Yes, I'd say so. C-section, right?"

"I think that's the best way, given the uniqueness of this child," he smiled. "Edward, let's get her upstairs."

Carlisle and Alice ran ahead to prepare the room. I picked her up, and carried her into the foyer.

Esme and Rose were at the bottom of the staircase. "You'll be fine, Claudia," Rose told her.

"Thanks," Claudia said. "Please wait outside the room. I want you all close when he arrives."

"Of course," Esme said, as she stroked her cheek. "Carlisle will get him here with no problems."

I continued to carry her up the stairs, "You're scared," I said. "I'll be with you the whole time."

"I know," she squeezed her eyes shut, as she tried to ride out another contraction. "He's a bit impatient. Another thing he picked up from you."

"Try to breathe, beautiful," I kissed her lips. "Carlisle will give you something in a few minutes, to numb the pain."

"I could help with that," Jasper said. "I can feel how much pain you're in."

Claudia nodded, and I could hear in Jasper's thoughts that he was calming her down.

"Bella wanted me to tell you that she will be here as soon as he is born," Jasper said. "She's with Cullen. We didn't want to bring him here to observe this."

"No," I said. "It would probably traumatize him."

"Hell," Emmett said. "It's going to traumatize me."

Carlisle stepped out of the room, and motioned for me to take her in. She smiled at everyone, and they all wished her well. Esme kissed my cheek. _I'm so happy for you both,_ she silently thought.

Carlisle closed the door behind him, and smiled. "Are you ready to do this?" he asked.

"Do I have a choice?" She laughed.

"No," Carlisle said. "Mason is ready to join our family."

_I love you, Edward._

_And I love you, Claudia. I always will. I'll do everything in my power to make you and Mason happy, for the rest of eternity._

_As long as we're with you, we'll always be happy._

Carlisle hooked her up to the monitors, and began to numb her pain. I took Claudia's hand and gently squeezed it.

_It won't be long now,_ I told her.

"Edward," Carlisle said. "Would you like to deliver him?"

"No, Carlisle," I said. "I want to hold her hand." I pushed the hair from her eyes and gently kissed her lips.

"Very well," he smiled.

_How did you know that I needed you? _She asked.

_Because I need you just as much._

**JPOV**

_Christmas Day_

The house was beaming with excitement. It was such a welcome change, from what I'd been used to feeling. Every one of us was happy, and had a reason to celebrate. How refreshing. I didn't think that I'd ever see the day.

Cullen was so excited. I didn't know what he enjoyed more, the puppy or Mason. When he wasn't playing with Count Volt, as in Volturi, he was sitting in Edward's lap, trying to get as close to Mason as possible. He still had stacks of presents to open from the rest of the family, but he was preoccupied at the moment.

Emmett scooped up Count Volt, and shook his head. "Tell me again, why we got the miniature Doberman, when we could have gotten the real thing? A miniature dog for a family of vampires," he looked at me. "It's a sissy dog." Volt growled at him, but Emmett growled right back, and the dog shook.

Rose took the dog from him, and kissed his head. "You leave this baby alone," she said. "He's such a good boy."

"Great," Emmett said. "If Cullen and Mason weren't enough competition, now I have to fight for your affections from the dog, too?"

"The dog loves you, Uncle Emmett," Cullen said. "I can feel it."

I laughed, "He's right. The dog has taken to you."

"Wonderful," Emmett said. "Just what I need."

"You can take him for a walk," Rose said.

"In public?" he moaned.

"Who is going to see you on our property?" Felix asked.

"Well, if you're so sure, big man, you take him," Emmett said.

"You're both going to take him," Alice chimed in.

"Please don't tell me you've seen that, Ali Angel," Felix said.

"I have," she laughed. "The two of you are going to walk him together."

"How sweet," I said.

They both shot me a death glare.

Cullen climbed back into Edward's lap and just stared at Mason, who was cuddled in Claudia's arms.

"Cullen, sweetie," Bella said. "Give Uncle Edward and Aunt Claudia their space."

"It's fine, Bella," Claudia said. "Mason likes him being close. I can hear it in his thoughts."

"Tell me again," Bella said. "How you got to keep Mason's mind-reading power, and I lost Cullen's empath power?"

"You have enough of your own powers," Rose said.

Bella laughed, and she lit up the room. I could feel how happy and content she was.

"Carlisle's not sure," Claudia said.

"No, I'm not, but I think that's the power you took on. We're not positive that Mason can read minds yet, but since both of his parents can, I think there is a pretty good chance he can, too." Carlisle said.

He was bursting with pride and joy. I had never felt him so happy, and I knew it was because we were all under one roof, content and secure. He smiled at me, because he knew that I felt exactly what was coming off of him.

"Charlie!" Bella said, as she jumped out of the chair. She got to the door before Charlie could even ring the bell. "Dad!" Bella squealed, as she hugged him.

"Okay, Bells," he tried to breathe out. "Grip is a little too tight."

Bella released him, and giggled. "Sorry, Dad. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Bella," he kissed her cheek, and I could feel how much he loved her.

"Hey, Charlie," I said, as I shook his hand. "Can I get the packages for you?"

"Yes, considering you could probably get them all, in one shot."

"With one hand, too," I said, as I went out to his cruiser.

"Show off," he yelled back at me.

"Grandpop!" Cullen ran and jumped into his arms. "Come and see my new baby."

"Your new baby?" Charlie said.

"Well," Cullen said. "I have to share him with Uncle Edward and Aunt Claudia, and now I have to share Count Volt with Uncle Emmett and Uncle Felix," he rolled his eyes.

"Count Volt?" Charlie said.

"Cullen's new puppy," Bella said.

"A house full of animal-drinking vampires got a dog?" Charlie said, and I felt his confusion.

"Eww," Alice said. "We don't drink from dogs, Charlie."

"Of course you don't," he said, but he was still confused. I wanted to tell him to ask his friends over at La Push why we didn't drink from dogs, but thought better of it, when Edward looked at me. _I was just thinking how funny it would be. _

He rolled his eyes at me.

_Stay out of my head._

Claudia smiled.

_You, too!_ I stared at her, and I could feel how amused Edward was. Could I really spend all of eternity with a family full of mind-readers?

"Congratulations," Charlie said to Edward and Claudia.

"Thank you," Edward said, and I felt their tension. If there was one person's respect or forgiveness Edward did not gain, it was Charlie's. And, Charlie didn't even know what Edward had done concerning Bella, and that night before the wedding. I'm guessing if he had, we would have seen firsthand what a bullet would do to a vampire's skin. No, their conflict started when Edward left Bella in the forest, and she pulled away from her family. I knew that was why he was grateful to me. I brought her back to him. Watching them together made me so happy, too. It still blew me away that she was able to keep her father, even after becoming one of us.

"So, Carlisle," Charlie said. "Your clan seems to be getting larger, each time I visit."

"Yes," Carlisle said. "But I think we're about done now."

"At least until Cullen and Mason find mates," Esme smiled.

"Oh no," Bella said. "No one gets my little boy."

"Me either," Claudia said.

"Wait," Esme said. "I let the two of you take my sons."

"We didn't take them anywhere," Bella reminded her.

"And," Claudia said. "We've given you back two more boys."

"For which I'm very thankful," Esme smiled as she took Mason from her.

Cullen finally got around to opening the rest of his gifts, and I could feel his little body bursting with excitement and anticipation, each time he selected the next package to open. He truly was the highlight of our holiday. Seeing it all through the eyes of a child was amazing.

"I know you can feel it, Jasper," Edward said. "But, to be inside his head is a gift all in itself. His thoughts are so pure, and he loves all of us so much. He never has a negative or mean thought. He's perfect."

"Thanks," I smiled. "He takes after his mother."

"I see a lot of his father in him, too," he said, as he hit my shoulder.

"Edward," I said. "Do you think much about our future?"

"All the time," he said. "If I had to stand with anyone, Jasper, I'd want it to be you."

"Thanks," I said. "I often think the same thing about you. Who would have thought about that, three years ago?"

"Certainly not me," he said.

"Our children will be very powerful," I said, as I stared at Cullen and Mason. "I hope they can handle it."

"That's why we'll be there with them," he said. "To make sure everything goes exactly the way it should."

"That's what I'm for," Alice said.

"Have you seen them in the future?" I asked.

"I have," she smiled. "It wasn't a very strong vision, just glimpses of them growing up together. I see them training with Felix and Demetri."

"So then you got around Bella's shield?" I asked, amazed at how strong her power would be.

"I'm just getting glimpses, and I haven't actually seen Bella yet, but according to Aro, I will."

"Amazing," Edward said. "I wonder if I'll ever hear her thoughts?"

I knew Bella's mind was a mystery to Edward. I think if he had the chance, he would get right into her head. I hoped he got the opportunity. It might answer so many questions for him. He could finally resolve his past. It would nice for him to hear what I felt. Bella was happy, and she loved him unconditionally. She had come to terms with their past, and moved forward. There was nothing left for him to feel guilty about. He needed to hear that firsthand.

"Mason will grow to be quite the tracker."

"That's why Aro put Demetri with Mason," I said. "You're clearly not a tracker."

"No," he agreed. "I'm not, but I guess I better figure out what I am. I have a family to provide for."

"I don't think they'll go hungry," I said, and Alice laughed.

"You have a job, Professor Whitlock," he said.

"I do," I said. "And, I really do love it."

"The music department is hiring at the university," Alice offered.

"How do you know that?" Edward inquired.

"Because I saw you teaching there," she said. "The female students are going to freak out."

"Oh," I said. "Maybe they'll leave me alone."

"No chance," Alice said. "They still want you."

"Well, I only have eyes for one woman." I glanced over at Bella, who was lost in thought. She was staring up at the Christmas tree. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, and kissed her neck. "What are you thinking about, naughty girl?"

"Like you don't know," she smiled.

"The night I proposed to you, and what we did under our tree?"

"Exactly," she giggled.

I pulled her into the foyer, and kissed her with the urgency that I had been holding in all morning. "I've been trying to figure out a way to get the rest of the family out of here, so we could play under that tree."

She kissed me back, and I felt her lust spike. "Hmm…" she kissed me again. "I don't think that's going to happen."

"Me either, Mrs. Whitlock," I took her hand, and we peered into the doorway. "Are you ready to get a place of our own?"

She looked at our family, and I could feel the love she had for all of them. "Never," she smiled.

"I didn't think so," I squeezed her hand. "I can feel how happy you are with this life."

"It's all because of you," she said. "You've made all of this possible, and I'll never forget that."

"You've had a lot to do with it," I said. "I couldn't have succeeded in this existence without you."

"I wouldn't be here today, if it weren't for you. When you found me, Jasper, I was so lost. I wasn't going to hang on much longer, you know."

"I know, darlin'." I thought back to when we first met up in Alaska. She was so lost, and her emotions were so sad and dismal. We had come such a long way, in such a short amount of time. We hadn't even spent a fraction of our time together, yet. "I'm glad I found you, when I did."

"Me, too," she kissed my lips. "It really was fate."

Cullen ran over to us, and jumped into my arms. "I can feel how much you love each other, from all the way on the other side of the room."

"Wow," Bella said. "That's pretty impressive."

"Does that mean that I'm becoming a strong empath? Just like you, Daddy?" he asked, and I could feel how proud he was.

"Just like me, cowboy." I smiled. "I bet you'll be even stronger than me, one day."

"Really?" he asked. "I better go talk to Dr. Cullen about this. He knows everything."

We laughed. "Yes," I said, as I put him down. "He sure does."

Emmett walked past us, and rolled his eyes.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked.

"The Count here," he showed us the dog that was nestled inside his jacket. "Needs a potty break, and Esme won't appreciate him doing it on that expensive rug." Volt licked Emmett's cheek.

"Yuck, dog!" he groaned.

"He does love you, Emmett," I said.

"Yeah," he said. "He'll grow on me."

Bella giggled, and I had to agree that it was rather strange that the dog picked Emmett to bond with. I had a feeling they were going to get along just fine. I could already feel Emmett's affection for him.

"We have a dog," she laughed.

"How about that?" I smiled. "Just like any other average family." I stared at the group of vampires and crossbreeds before me. We were anything but average, but I'd take it at the moment. We deserved this, and I intended on keeping it this way, for as long as I possibly could.

I thought back to my conversation on the morning we left Italy…

"_You'll have until Mason's eighteenth birthday to lead your normal life, but the sooner you all accept that you are far from normal, the better off you'll be," Aro said. "There has never been another coven like yours. All of you existing together in harmony, and so many of you with a gift. It's unheard of, but here you all are."_

"_So that's it," I said. "When Mason turns eighteen, we just have to surrender?"_

"_Oh, Jasper," he said. "I promise, you will come willingly. I will not force you into this life, but you will come. I have total faith in that."_

"_And Edward and I will just step into your brothers' places? Just like that?" I asked._

"_It will take a while to transition, but your destiny is not to take Caius' place," he smiled, and I felt he knew so much more than he would ever tell._

"_So," I said. "Will I just be here to make sure Cullen fulfills his destiny?"_

_He shook his head. "It will all be answered in the correct time. For now, just live your life, and appreciate everything you have been given. What you have, does not happen to all of us. Everything in the proper order, Jasper."_

"_You're right," I agreed. "Maybe I'm better off not knowing."_

I wouldn't spend the next two decades wondering where my life would take me. I had a life now, and it was a very good one. A man, no, a vampire such as myself, didn't deserve the things I had been given. If I was being judged on my past, then Bella or Cullen shouldn't exist, but thankfully, I had found a way to redeem myself. I would continue to show the two of them, just how grateful I was to have them both. I no longer lived for me… I existed for them.

*****I will post an epilogue that will explain everyone's role in the future. All of Aro's comments will be addressed.** **Stay tuned…**

**I know I promised an announcement in this chapter, but I hit a stumbling block. I will tell you that I'm working on a fun new Fan Based Fiction website that I'm hoping you will all become a part of. I'm almost ready to launch, but I hit a glitch in the uploading of stories process. As soon as this gets fixed I'll reveal the web address. I have lots planned for this new community where writers and readers can come together. I envision a personal experience where we can learn about our favorite writers and enhance the whole Fan Fiction obsession. I hope you'll follow me.**

*****Check out my blog for updates and my new story summary. Cullen 818 dot blogspot dot com. **

*****Outtakes…several of you have asked if you could write the outtakes for this story and I think that's a great idea. Some of you have approached me with some interesting ideas. Just let me know what you're planning and when you're posting. I'll help you promote your o/s.**


	27. Fate, Love and Hope

*****This chapter was hard, not just because it's the end, but because it's mostly narrative. We all know I love dialogue, but I felt this was the best way to do this.**

*****Jasper's Darlin' Kathy and Twi Carol…what can I say? They say that no woman is an island, and I couldn't agree more. The best decision I made in this whole process was getting the two of you to help me. Thank you for wanting to do that! I know I'm not the easiest author.**

*****A special mention to Kitty Cullen, Jasper's Izzy and NCChris for all of your support on this story!**

*****I've done an a/n at the end, but there are too many of you to mention here, but thanks to all of you who have offered me some support or kind word throughout this process. I hope that I responded back in a timely manner, and you felt my gratitude over your comments.**

**JPOV**

_Twenty Years later…_

I never would have expected that I would have gotten this far. Looking back at my life, I never would have believed that I was anything special. I was created to kill. My beginning was volatile and brutal. I took so many innocent lives. There were times when I killed just for the sheer thrill of it. I realize now that I didn't know any better. What I had done for Maria, I was taught to do. I now knew that every action I had taken in this existence served a purpose. I just didn't know how profound a purpose.

I knew my past was what brought me here today, but my life didn't start until Bella. I may have walked the earth for over a hundred years, but nothing mattered until that morning I found her in that lecture hall in Alaska. I still see it all so clearly…

_"Bella," but as soon as I spoke her name, the shock went away and the fear kicked in._

_ "Wait… what are you doing here?" She stood up and tried to back away._

_ Of course she was afraid of me, after all, the last time she saw me I was going for her jugular. "Bella, take it easy. I'm not going to hurt you."_

_ "Why… what are you doing here? Are you alone?" She was panicked and trembling now._

_ "Bella, may I calm you down? I can hear your heart beating so fast."_

_ She didn't say anything, so I sent her a wave of calm and with that, she began to settle down. "Better?" I asked._

_ "Yes, for now, but you didn't answer my question."_

_ "I moved here to get another degree. I had no idea that you would be here."_

_ Her eyes began to widen, so I sent her another wave of calm. "Okay, Jasper, you can stop doing that now. Eventually I am going to have to feel what I am feeling."_

"_Sorry, I just don't need you freaking out before I can explain."_

_ "Are you alone?" She quietly asked._

_ "If you mean am I with the Cullen's, the answer is no. I am here in Alaska alone."_

_ "Then I won't freak out. It was just when I saw you, I thought I would be running into all of you, and that is something I just cannot handle." She looked down._

_ "Look, the next class is starting to filter in. Could we maybe go some place and talk? If you don't have another class, that is." I felt I owed her an apology for the last time we were together, and now seemed as good a time as any._

_ "I have a break in between classes. We could go get a latte, well, I could get a latte and you could watch."_

_ I smiled. How nice it was to talk with someone who knew my secret. "That would be fine." We walked to the coffee shop, and sat at a small table by the window. Bella ordered her drink. She kept staring at me, as if she didn't think I was real._

I didn't know it then, but Bella would end up becoming my life. She and Cullen were my world, and I would do anything for them.

Once Mason was born, we lived out the next eighteen years in Seattle. We managed to stay undetected, for the most part. Carlisle continued his job at the hospital as Chief of Staff, and always managed to laugh off the jokes surrounding his family. Most people swore we had all found the "fountain of youth". _If they only knew._ It helped that Cullen and Mason continued to age, at least to the point of eighteen.

Edward and I eventually had to leave our jobs at the university. It was harder for us to stay unnoticed in a world full of college students. While we thoroughly enjoyed the teaching aspect, the female population never let up on us. I could constantly feel their lust, and Edward always heard what they were thinking. And, the rumors of how we had both found such young, beautiful wives, and gotten them pregnant at such an early age, didn't do much for our reputations. Many students had hoped that we would do the same for them. _Again, if they only knew._

It wasn't as if we weren't busy after leaving the university. Training Cullen and Mason was a full time job. Felix and Demetri did the bulk of grooming them for the Guard, but Edward and I had to work on developing their gifts.

Cullen became quite the empath, and even learned how to block out emotions. That was something I had never achieved, no matter how powerful I had become throughout the years, there just seemed to be no way for me to turn it off. Cullen could feel when he needed to, but when it got to be too much, he could remove himself from it. I was a bit envious, but very proud. He was truly amazing. He had grown to be a strong, independent young man.

I was most impressed with his battle skills. He had a knack for fighting, and displayed it at an early age. I knew he had picked it up from me, but what shocked us all was when his second power developed. One day, at the age of ten, Cullen was training in the backyard with Felix and myself. We playfully charged him at the same time, and since he physically couldn't stop both of us, he took a page out of his mother's book, and moved us back with his mind. We were astonished. Not only would he be able to incapacitate with his emotional ability, but he could move objects with his mind as well. He would make quite the soldier. But, a part of me still struggled with that. I wasn't sure that was what kind of life I would want for my son. The only thing that put my mind at ease, was knowing that I would be with him to oversee his future.

Mason did inherit Edward's mind-reading skills. Claudia, Edward and Mason were so in-tuned to one another, and because they could read each other's thoughts, they were extremely close. They only used their gift when all three were in agreement, but for the most part stayed out of one another's heads. That was pretty impressive. Edward and Claudia married shortly after Mason was born, making Claudia a true Cullen. She was just as happy and content as Bella was in her new life. They formed a strong sisterhood, and helped one another in the task of raising crossbreeds in a house full of vampires. Luckily, Esme was with them every step of the way.

As predicted by Alice, Mason did become quite the tracker. He matched Demetri's skills, and that couldn't make Aro happier, because now he would have two remarkable trackers on his team. Of course, Aro always knew this, but watching our family grow and become so powerful was an experience for all of us.

Mason wasn't as strong a fighter as Cullen was, but his mental gifts were very impressive. At a very early age, Mason took to Bella, much in the same way that Cullen had taken to Rose. We all thought it was cute, the way he latched onto her and followed her around the house, and since Cullen was growing up, Bella loved having another baby to snuggle and nurture. Carlisle always felt that there was more to their connection, and he thought about it every chance he got. At first, he thought it was similar to the way Cullen gravitated to Edward. Carlisle felt that since Bella and Edward had such a strong bond, it would only be natural for Mason to feel that way, and I was sure that had something to do with it, but it wasn't until Mason was three, that we figured out what it was.

_Bella and Mason were sitting at the kitchen counter coloring, while Claudia made the boys lunch. Cullen, Edward and I were sitting at the table, helping Cullen with the math homework Carlisle had left for him. _

_I could feel Bella's eyes on us, and felt how much she loved these moments. I knew Cullen felt it too, because he stopped and smiled at his mother every chance he got. Edward threatened on more than one occasion that he would have Bella leave the room, if Cullen and I didn't focus._

"_You love them all," Mason told her._

"_Of course I do," Bella smiled at him._

"_You love me too," Mason said,_

"_Yes, I do. Haven't I told you today?" she asked._

"_Not out loud," he said, as he continued to color._

_Edward's head snapped in Mason's direction, and Claudia looked at Edward. I felt her confusion._

"_Mason," Edward said. "What do you mean when you say Aunt Bella didn't tell you out loud?" He walked over to his son._

"_She told me in her head, but she didn't use words," he said._

"_You can hear inside my head?" Bella said._

"_Yes," he said. "I hear you all the time. Sometimes you think the craziest things." He laughed. "Especially about Uncle Jasper."_

_Bella bite her bottom lip because she knew she was caught by a three year old._

"_You can hear my Mom?" Cullen asked. "Even Uncle Edward can't do that."_

"_He can get around Bella's shield," I said. "Bella think something and direct it at Mason."_

_Bella stared at Mason._

"_Of course I can hear you," he said. "And no, I'm not thirsty."_

_Bella laughed. _

"_You asked him if he wanted a drink and he heard you," Claudia said. "That's amazing. Your mind is so quiet to me."_

_  
"And me as well." Edward said, and I could feel a bit of jealousy coming from him._

_I smiled and hit his back. Now you know how I feel when Cullen can turn off his empath power. You just have to accept that they are going to be more powerful than we are._

_Edward smiled. "Well, Bella," he said. "It looks like I've finally found a way around your shield, after all of these years."_

"_No, Daddy," Mason said, as he jumped into his arms. "Aunt Bella doesn't want you in her head, so I'm not helping you."_

"_Really?" Edward said. "You'd pick her over me?" he asked playfully._

"_She's prettier," Mason whispered._

Bella and Mason were connected because Mason could get passed her shield. That was just one more thing to add to what made Cullen and Mason special.

The boys brought much joy to all of our lives, but unfortunately we all did a really good job of spoiling them. Some of our actions had consequences. When they got older, and understood what we were and what made us different, we tried to put them in school. Carlisle thought it might be a good idea to integrate them into society, before we had to leave for Italy. He wanted them to have some normal experiences. It didn't work out as well as we had all hoped. After being kicked out of the third prep school in Seattle, we decided to continue home schooling them. It wasn't entirely their fault. They were extremely good looking, smart, witty, charismatic, rich and natural jocks. The other kids just flocked to them, because of their uniqueness. It was a lot for them to handle. Carlisle realized that the reason Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and I could do it, was because we were all older and had been at our vampire lifestyle for many years. Cullen and Mason were really only boys, dealing with unnatural circumstances. They had to deal with our lifestyle, while trying to be normal teenagers. We had several rough years in the Cullen household, especially when Emmett enabled their bad behavior. In one of the prep schools, Rose and Emmett even enrolled with them because we were hoping that would help keep them in line, but that didn't even work. Emmett was just as bad as they were.

Now, here we were in Italy. We had been here for two years, learning the ropes. Actually, Edward and I rather liked taking over for Marcus and Caius. It was very interesting, having access to every vampire out there. We saw things that I never dreamed existed. For the most part, everyone followed the laws, and most stayed under the radar. The more I saw how the rest of the vampire population lived, the more I realized how unique the Cullen's really were.

The transition went smoothly, and in the beginning, there really wasn't much for us to do, but as the months passed, I started to wonder if there was another way. Could other covens learn to be more like the Cullen's? Of course, Edward and Aro were always in my head. That was the hardest part, having the two of them constantly monitoring my thoughts. Aro felt that some of my ideas were intriguing.

"You want to see if we could convert the Guard to an animal diet?" Edward asked. "I like it."

"It will never happen," Aro said.

"Yes," Alice said. "I've seen it."

"What?" Aro said.

"Well," Alice said. "Not the older Guard. You'll never convert Jane, Alec and Demetri, but the newer members could learn."

"If we taught them from the beginning," Edward said. "Cullen and Mason could be the example."

"It has to be brought before the Elders," Aro said.

The Elders were a group of mature vampires who were wise beyond their years, and for good reason. It consisted of Marcus, Caius, Felix, Carlisle, Esme and Aro. I was working on getting Peter here, but he continued to fight me. He told me he was waiting until I stepped into my true destiny, before he would come. I never really gave his words much thought, until today.

Carlisle and Esme enjoyed sitting on the Board of Elders. I knew that Carlisle missed his medical career, but he knew that he had a new purpose. We were all going to be part of something much larger now.

Rosalie and Claudia opened up a boutique just outside the city, and spent most of their time traveling the world, looking for the newest designers. Alice was their biggest customer. They had formed a unique bond through the years, and enjoyed each other's company. They had much in common, and the shop only proved that further. Their knowledge of fashion and their keen business sense helped them to become very successful, too.

The most satisfied I had ever seen Emmett, when he wasn't with Rosalie that was, was when he was fighting alongside the Guard when we defeated Maria. He was at his happiest, and I had always remembered that. He was very involved in training Cullen and Mason throughout the years, and had learned so much technique from me and Felix. So, it was only natural that Emmett's path would be for him to join the Volturi Guard. He finally felt like he had a purpose. It made me happy that his strength and wits could finally help him fulfill his destiny.

Alice fully came into her power several years ago. She and Felix even returned to Italy before the rest of us. She became the official seer of the Volturi. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were very taken by her charm and talent. I felt how much they adored her. She was invaluable to them, and probably the reason the Guard hadn't seen a real battle in years. Alice always saw what was coming, and we were able to send Jane and Alec in, to diffuse any questionable activities.

I knew Alice had gotten around Bella's shield many years ago, but she said that she still couldn't see her true path. Bella always said that she was already living her destiny. She was my wife and Cullen's mother, and she had always been so content with that. I never felt any doubt or regret. The only time I had ever felt Bella's heart break, was when Charlie left this world. It was a sad time for all of us, especially because we had asked to turn him on more than one occasion, but he politely refused. He said that wasn't a life he wanted, and we understood. Aside from Bella, the rest of us were not given a choice, and most of us probably would not have gone into it willingly. Charlie would always hold a special place in all of our hearts. He was the only member of our family that we had lost, and that was very hard for any of us to accept.

I did convince Bella to go back to school. She balked at first, but then changed her mind. Cullen told her that it was time for her to do something for herself, so she enrolled in the local university. She was undecided, but enjoyed taking as many different classes as she could. No matter how old Cullen was, she still took care of him and hovered over him, as much as he would allow. He loved his mother more than anything, and would go to the ends of the earth for her. That was just one more thing my son and I had in common. But, Bella had given herself to me and Cullen so completely. She put her own life on hold, and I wanted her to have the opportunity to do something for her.

Edward and I became extremely close throughout the years, and I considered him my true brother. I would stand with him no matter what, and I knew he would do the same for me. Carlisle couldn't have been happier with our bond, and I knew he was relieved by it. I just hoped that he fully understood that he was the reason for our success. We could not have been the men we were today, without his love and support. He taught us the true meaning of fatherhood and because of that, Cullen and Mason would grow to become well-rounded, respected men.

Edward and I were settling into our positions, and finding ways to modernize the Volturi. We no longer required anyone to wear robes, unless it was a special occasion. As much as Aro wanted us all in the castle, Edward, Claudia, Bella and I decided that we wanted our own places, so Aro agreed to build us our own homes, a half-mile from the castle. It was perfect. Bella and I finally had our own place and we used it wisely, several times a day.

I received a letter from Peter this morning that finally made me realize what it was I was doing in Italy. Aro's words had always stuck with me.

_It's not your destiny to take Caius' place. _

I just assumed that I would be here to oversee Cullen, and that someone else would step into my place. I realized now that would be happening, but I wasn't going anywhere.

_Jasper,_

_The time has come for me to join you in Italy. You know that I'm not one to go around forcing my gift on people. I still don't fully believe that I have a gift, but since you seem so convinced, I guess it's time for me to start accepting who I am._

_We've been through so much together, but that was only the beginning. I've decided to come to you now, because I believe you'll need my wisdom more now than ever. Well, who the fuck am I kidding? I miss you, and I want to be there to experience your greatness._

_Char and I will be there in a couple of weeks. Things will be clearer for you then, but in the meantime, think about the things Aro has told you. Focus on what Edward has recently pulled out of his head. You're smart, you'll figure it out. I could tell you, but why make it easy for you?_

_Peter_

I shook my head and smiled. _Cryptic bastard!_

I knew I'd be taking Aro's place. He wanted to step down and oversee the Elders now. He felt it was time. I wasn't sure if I was ready to believe that, but Alice said it was time for me to accept who I was truly meant to be. As of right now, an unnamed third vampire would be joining me and Edward. Aro refused to name this vampire, and Edward tried to pull it from his head, but all he could get was that it was a very powerful vampire, and one we knew well.

At first I thought it was Peter, but after reading his letter, I knew better. I remembered the way Aro had acted, and the things he said and felt. I knew who would be sitting with me and Edward. It made perfect sense. The three of our futures had been mingling before we even realized it. Alice knew from the very beginning, but there was no way for her to fully understand what she was seeing. I remembered that day in Carlisle's study, all of those years ago…

"_You knew from the beginning?" Edward asked._

_ "I told you that they weren't clear; just a glimpse of Bella and Jasper together, but then they would fade out. I figured maybe Jasper had a stray thought about Bella, or that she thought he was cute, and that would explain why their futures were always trying to come to the surface."_

_ "Alice, I never thought of Bella in that way while we were together." I needed her to know that._

_ "Jazz, I know, but the visions kept getting stronger, even as Edward and Bella grew closer. Then, on the night of her birthday, after what had happened, I thought for sure that would have changed the course, but it didn't." She stopped._

_ "What did you see, Alice?" Edward asked._

_ She was hesitant, and I could feel some uncertainty settling in. I sent her a calming vibe._

_ She smiled at me. "I haven't felt this calm in a long time, thanks."_

_ "Why don't you finish your story, Alice?" Carlisle suggested._

_ "After Edward took Bella home that night, and we got Jasper under control, I had a vision." She looked at me. "Of you turning Bella."_

_ "Of course you did. He had just tried to go for her neck, a few hours before." Edward said._

_ "No, in the vision he wasn't attacking her, because Bella was a willing participant. She wanted him to do it."_

_ It was so clear now. "That's why you didn't want me to come with you." I stared at her for a few seconds. "You let me go, knowing that I would end up with Bella."_

_ "I tried to fight it that whole summer, but then I realized I owed it to you, to let your life take its natural course. I had to free you, so that you could eventually find Bella."_

_ "How did you keep that from me?" Edward asked. "Why couldn't I see that in your head?"_

_ "The earlier visions were easy to keep from you, because I didn't think they really meant anything and I didn't think about them. The one of Jasper turning her occurred shortly before we left Forks, and you didn't come with us. The few times that I saw you after that, I was able to block it from my thoughts. And, my later visions of the two of them, well, we know how that ended. You found out this morning."_

_ "Why did you lead me to believe that Bella was for me?"_

_ "Don't you think that I wanted to believe that, too? I was hoping I was wrong, but even after he attacked her, I saw that she was going to want him someday. I saw how happy they were going to be. Edward, she loves him."_

Edward may have brought her to me, but he needed to form a connection with her, too. There had always been a reason the three of us stayed together. Yes, I now knew who was going to step into Caius' place, but I wasn't sure I was ready to share with my wife that she was going to sit beside me and Edward, once Aro stepped down.

Edward stood in the doorway, reading my thoughts.

"She's going to freak," he said, "But, it makes perfect sense."

"That's why Aro was so intrigued by the three of us, and why Marcus said he had never seen anything like the three of us."

"It's our fate, Jasper," he said. "We didn't go through all of this, not to have it end up right in the end."

"You're right," I smiled. "Now we just have to convince Bella that she is just as worthy, and as strong as the two of us."

Edward laughed, and I felt how amused he was.

"What?" I asked.

"That's all you, brother. Good luck."

I ran my hands through my hair, "Thanks," I said, and headed home to my beautiful girl. I had a lot of explaining to do.

*****Sighs…that was very hard for me to write, but not as hard as hitting complete! When I started this eight months ago, Fate was supposed to be a twenty chapter story, but look how far we've come. I never imagined my imagination could do all of this, but you guys motivated me to spin this tale.**

*****Thank you all so much for taking this journey with me. Thanks to all of you who have been here from chapter 1 of Fate, to those of you who reviewed as often as possible, thanks to those who joined me after Fate and Love were posted, and for reading straight through to Hope to catch up. I've enjoyed meeting all of you, and I appreciate all of your feedback. I've grown as a writer because of this FF process and all of you. You'll never know what you guys did for me.**

*****Thanks for letting me "borrow" this family. I know how much you love them, and I really tried to stay true to them. I hope you like what I did.**

*****For those of you who missed it…I've expanded my o/s A Reason to Exist. You didn't think I could stop, did you? Chapter two is now up.**

*****Please continue to follow me on my blog for updates, recs and information on my new website. Cullen818 dot blogspot dot com**

*****Remember…outtakes are open to all of you. PM me and let me know if you'd like to do one. I'll even help you (if you want).**

*****Trilogy Fix – Keep me on author alert since I'm having a hard time letting go! I've decided to do a series of o/s based off the trilogy. I'll start with Fate and work my way up to the Volturi future. I hope this is something you'll all be interested in reading. If you have something you'd like to see, let me know. Thanks for the idea..TwiCarol**

*****Thanks! Please leave me a review for your final thoughts! That means so much to me!**


End file.
